


Experiencing Freedom

by ApertureGaming011



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: 'Detailed' fight scenes, Alot of Death, Engineering Nonsense, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-07 22:05:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 37
Words: 87,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7731502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApertureGaming011/pseuds/ApertureGaming011
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soldier 24 of the secret Gorgon Project of the Gotoro Empire, or James Suh, finds a letter that his grandfather gave him when he was seven years old. Determined to start a new life, he escapes the military base and heads for Stardew Valley. Little did he know the massive consequences that he brought with him during his escape. Now he must start his new life, restore his non-existent social life, get along with the modern civilian life and restore his grandfather's farm while being hunted down by the demons of his past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. PROLOGUE-GRANDFATHER

Dragged by his parents to the Farbanti General Hospital, 7-year old James Suh was curious of why he is here. After a few turns left and one turn right, his mother opened the door of a room with an old man lying on a bed. James instantly knew who he was: his grandfather. As soon as James saw his most beloved person of his family, he released himself from his parents' grasp and ran to the bed. "Grandpa! Grandpa! I missed you so much!" He cheered with glee.  
"...I missed you more than anything you can imagine, my special grandson." His grandfather replied weakly.  
"Grandpa, are you sleepy? Oh, what is that on your hand?" James asked, noticing an envelope with a purple paraffin seal.  
"...It's my gift for you, my jewel. Take it." James snatched it from his hand and attempted to break the seal. "No, no, don't open it yet. Have patience, my boy"  
"wh...why? But grandpa, I want to see what's inside!" James pouted, hopping.  
"Now, listen carefully." Grandfather continued. James climbed on the bed, but his father carried him down. "There will be a time when you will be exhausted by the dread of modern life. You spirit will be consumed by the void of monotony. When that happens, my boy, you are ready to open your gift." Grandfather said weakly. James, not knowing what he meant, simply nodded.  
"I will, grandpa."  
"Now, let me rest..."

The rest of the night passed by with many tears. James, not being able to comprehend the situation, constantly shook his lifeless grandfather crying a flood of tears. His parents had to tear him off of him. At midnight, the doctors took the body away for cremation. When James's family walked out of the hospital gate, a group of black figures with green eyes attacked the family and swiftly took the crying child away.


	2. THE LETTER

"Your performance is... unsatisfactory, soldier." said General LeFancel. "Your training will have to be more strict. You are a supersoldier for a reason."

"Yes, sir." James replied.

"Very well. Go back to your dormitory. Training starts at 4 in the morning. Dismissed."

  
Another horrible day for experimental supersoldier James Suh. As he entered the toilets to brush his teeth, James kept noticing the blue steaks of light flowing through the veins of his cybernetic right arm. In fact, one quarter of his body has been modified with cybernetics. Ever since he was taken away by the Gotoro 'Gorgon' program, his eyesight was greatly enhanced by an ocular implant replacing his left eye along with both of his legs and his mentioned right arm replaced with cold, metallic ones. He and his comrades had only one purpose: be the best killing machines to serve the Empire. Even though he was thought to be brainwashed since his arrival fourteen years ago, he disgusted his life.   
Spitting out his foamy saliva full of toothpaste, James looked up to find that it was already 2 in the morning. He had to sleep fast to prevent drowsiness in his gruesome training. In fact any form of disobedience and laziness resulted in death in the spot. 'lost alot of good friends.' James thought to himself as he walked into his dormitory and shut the door. He needed to take his daily dosage of nanodrones for his cybernetics and his neural tracking beacon on the back of his head. As he opened his drawer to find his pills, he felt something other than a cylindrical plastic container: A letter with a purple paraffin seal. James didn't hesitate to open the letter to see what was inside.  
  
 _Dear beloved James  
It has been quite some time since I last saw you in our home, Korea.   
The Same thing has happened to me before. _  
  
'He definitely wasn't a robotic slave like me', James thought to himself.  
  
 _I lost track of what was important to me: Real connections with people and nature. So I dropped everything and moved to a place where I truly belong: Cerulean Farm. It is located in Stardew Valley in the southern coast of Ferngill Republic. I have enclosed a deed to that place. I know you will honor our family name. Good luck, my boy._  
  
 _Signed: Your Grandfather_  
  
James folded the letter back and picked up the envelope to find the deed of Cerulean Farm inside. 'Oh my god, grandpa...' James thought to himself as he drew a tear from his fleshy eye. 'Thank you so much'. James lied on his bed and drowned himself in to questions and optimistic thought. For the first time in fifteen years, he found something worth smiling for. But as he thought deeper, he realized that he had a huge obstacle in front of him: How will he get to Ferngill Republic without his head getting blown into pieces by snipers?


	3. THE GREAT ESCAPE

It was 4 in the morning. James slammed his alarm clock, accidentally destroying it with his right hand. “Not this again” he grumbled. He had slept for only twenty minutes, but according to the ‘Gorgon’ project, this was more than enough. James dashed out his room to an outside court to meet the commissar who was waiting for him. Thus, hell of the day has begun.  
  
Training was harsher than anything. He had to perform four thousand push-ups and run seventy-five kilometers nonstop. He could finally take his meal at twelve in the morning after his training. The cafeteria was empty as everyone else ate their meals four hours ago. The emptiness was perfect for plan to escape. Looking at the schedule of the next day, James found out that the snipers will be replaced at three in the morning. Thus, with luck, he will have thirty seconds to climb out the walls. The next problem was the electric fence above the walls. Fortunately for James, he had rubber boots in one of his drawers James somehow found beside his dormitory. That will insulate his body from the lethal shock. ‘This is going to be easy. Fools’ James thought to himself, sneering as he took another bite of his pasta. He brushed his teeth after his meal and went back to his dormitory. He embraced the envelope lying down. He just needed to wait three more hours until he will be free. He couldn’t close his eyes. He was excited.  
  
It was 2:50 in the morning. James immediately got up from his bed and dashed out of his dormitory as silently as possible. He didn’t care about the security cameras. ‘Let them see. I’m going to get out of this hellhole!’ thought James. He entered the outside court at precisely three in the morning. Just as he expected, the towers were empty. James wore his rubber boots and dashed for the wall. As soon as he reached it, he leaped over the wall and stepped over the electric fence without being shocked thanks to his boots. At the other side, James tore off his boots and ran towards the mountains. He was free! He could hear the sirens echo as he ran farther away from the base. James was happy. He ran and ran until he saw light over the distance. It was a port city. He could already smell the soil of Cerulean Farm from here.


	4. WASHED AWAY

> The sun was beginning to rise when James looked at the large clock of the city hall of Comberth harbor city. It was 8:24 in the morning. He had run 103 kilometers nonstop, and yet he showed absolutely no signs of exhaustion. He went to a clothes shop and bought a green hoodie and blue jeans to cover up his cybernetics. All that was in James’s mind was Stardew Valley. How did it look like? Is it peaceful? Are the people friendly? He hadn’t had social interaction for years confined in that base. Suddenly, he snapped with a horrible realization: He would be wanted across the entire Empire. He had to get to Ferngill as soon as possible. James dashed to the port, stealing a large wallet full of money in the process.
> 
> “Excuse me, ma’am, do we have any ships to Ferngill Republic today?” James asked politely in the ticket booth.
> 
> “Uh, yes sir. The FRS Graceful Mercy is to set sail at 10:00 AM. Would you like a ticket?” The woman behind the booth asked.
> 
> “Definitely, here’s the money!” James said cheerfully as he handed out the money in exchange for the boat ticket. He checked the time. It was 9:46 AM. He didn’t have much time. Luckily, the Graceful Mercy was right beside him. He dashed to the stairs leading to the ship and showed the crew his ticket. They let him through as they raised the stairs. The Graceful Mercy has set sail with a blast of horn. James was finally free. He couldn’t wait to see his grandfather’s farm.
> 
> It has been a full day in the Gem Sea. James walked on the deck of the ship to feel the warm salty breeze. He had never slept for more than four hours. It was as if it was a dream. When he decided that he wanted breakfast, he noticed about thirty people on the port-side taking pictures and pointing at a narrow black figure underwater a few hundred meters away. “Look, mommy, a whale! Look!” James heard a girl call her mom. However, James realized what it was and was full with dread. He knew two things: That he forgot about his neural tracking beacon behind his head and that black figure was a Gotoro submarine. He tried to scream but it was too late. The submarine had fired its torpedoes. All five hit the ship with violent explosions.
> 
> James knew what he had to do first: He reached for his neural beacon and attempted to tear it off from his head. But as he did, excruciating pain followed as he slowly removed the beacon. After three tries along with twelve people bumping onto him, he managed to take the damned machinery off of his head. However, James realized that he was bleeding heavily due to the beacon. He threw the beacon as far as he could overboard. He ran to the starboard side and jumped off the listing ship. He stayed underwater for ten minutes. He felt the ship sinking fast. He heard gunshots. The submarine was killing the passengers. James knew the same fate will fall onto him as soon as he surfaces. Despite the risk of drowning, he stayed underwater until his surroundings faded to black.
> 
> With a gasp and sand on his left fist, James woke up only to find out that it was late night. How long was he on the sea? Yoba knows. He got up and searched his surrounding wreckage. He still had his envelope with him, fortunately. He found a wallet with five hundred Galleons (The currency of Ferngill Republic) and a smartphone from a locker. Where was he? According to his surroundings, it looked like a coniferous isolated island. ‘What have I put myself into?’ James thought to himself. He tried to walk, but his cybernetic legs failed. He fell to the sand and fell to sleep.


	5. ELLIOTT

> > “Mmmm, training day…” James mumbled as he woke up. He placed his arms to lift himself, only to feel softness of wool instead of sand below him.
>> 
>> “Ah, you have awoken, I see.” said a voice. James quickly got out of the softness and stepped on wooden floor. He was confused. He was looking at a young man with long hair with Rococo-esqe clothes. “W, who are you?!” shouted James.
>> 
>> “There is no need to be aggressive, stranger. The name is Elliot Cromsworth, but simply call me Elliot.” said the man calmly. James calmed himself down. “Take your time to look around you.” Elliot said. He was holding some kind of mug.
>> 
>> “Why am I in a cabin?” James asked.
>> 
>> “As you can see, I found you lying helplessly on the sand when I was taking a break from all my writing.” Elliot smiled. “Now would you be so kind to introduce yourself?”
>> 
>> “Uh… Call me James. I came from the Gotoro Empire. My ship sank and I may be the only survivor.” James said.
>> 
>> “Ah, I see, James.” Elliot said holding out the mug to him.
>> 
>> “Thank you” James said has he quickly took a sip of whatever was inside. It was hot coffee. “Where am I, anyway?” He asked.
>> 
>> “You are in Stardew Valley, my friend.” Elliot said with a grin. James, hearing this, quickly rummaged his body to find his envelope. The deed was still there. “May I ask what that is, James?” Elliot asked kindly. “It’s… it’s a deed to a farm owned by my grandfather here.” James said nervously. He couldn’t believe it. He somehow ended up in Stardew Valley. “May I use a phone?” he asked. Elliot walked to his old fashioned telephone and said, “Be my guest.”
>> 
>> James called the mayor about Cerulean Farm. Mayor Lewis gratefully said yes and expected to see James tomorrow. As soon as he hung up the phone, Elliot has already fixed breakfast. “You look famished, James. Perhaps you desire something to eat?” James agreed without hesitation and ravaged the food. “Uh, Elliot, I may have to stay in this place for one more day. I’m sorry if I was being rude.” James asked.
>> 
>> “No problem, James! You weren’t a nuisance at all. Feel free to stay overnight!” Elliot happily replied.
>> 
>>  
>> 
>> It was the next dawn. The sun wasn’t even visible. James woke up from Elliot’s bed. He saw him sleeping on a mattress on the floor. He wanted to thank him, but he just didn’t know how. He hasn’t been granted such kindness for more than a decade. He slowly exited Elliot’s cabin and walked north to a town. He found a bus station at the northwestern side of the town. He decided to wait there as he promised Lewis that he will ‘arrive’ at 6: 30 in the morning. He waited and waited until he felt drowsiness. “Hello, you must be the new farmer!” A feminine voice started him from his sleep.
>> 
>> “Uh, hello! The bus arrived earlier than we all expected, huh?” James laughed falsely.
>> 
>> “I’m Robin, the local carpenter. Mayor Lewis sent me here to pick you up.” said Robin. “By the way, where is your luggage?”
>> 
>> “I, uh…. Lost it.” James said.
>> 
>> “What? Is it those lazy luggage handlers again?” Robin asked.
>> 
>> “I guess” James said moving his left hand to scratch the back of his head. But as soon as he touched what was remaining of his neural beacon, it made a large zapping sound of electricity along with excruciating pain. James screamed and dropped to the floor, quenching his head.
>> 
>> “Oh my Yoba! Are you okay?!” Robin asked, kneeling down on him. James quickly gained conscience and got up. “Yeah, I’m fine. Let’s go to the farm!” James said.
>> 
>> “Great, then! Let’s get a move on!” Robin said with concern. They walked to the western path.
>> 
>> “This is Cerulean Farm.” Robin said, showing what looked like a dilapidated field with overgrown flora and a relatively good looking wooden cottage. There was a wooden box beside it. “Sure, it may look deserted, but there is plenty of good soil underneath!” Robin assured James. He didn’t mind, as he expected such situation due to the lack of maintenance. They walked to the door of the cottage. “And here’s your new home.”
>> 
>> “I love it!” James exclaimed. Just then, an old man wearing a green shirt with suspended pants came out from the door.
>> 
>> “Ah, the new farmer! I’m Lewis McLengst, mayor of Pelican Town!” The man with a heavy Irish accent said.
>> 
>> “Mayor Lewis! I spoke to you over the phone, remember?” James said holding out his right hand for a shake but quickly shifted his hands and shook the mayor’s hand.
>> 
>> “Why did you switch hands?” Lewis asked.
>> 
>> “Uh… I sprained by right hand in the bus. Still hurts.” James laughed. He didn’t want the mayor know about his cybernetics.
>> 
>> “Oh I see. Anyway, it’s not common for newcomers moving into our community. It’s quite a big deal!” Lewis said. “So you are moving into your grandfather’s cottage. It’s a very nice place. Very rustic.”
>> 
>> “Rustic? I think the right word is ‘crusty’.” Robin replied jokingly. James looked at both of the people with curious eyes while Lewis scolded Robin as he had no idea what they were talking about.
>> 
>> “Don’t listen to her, James. That is her way of convincing you to guy one of her house upgrades.” Lewis told James.
>> 
>> “Oh, it’s some form of advertising?” James asked. Lewis nodded.
>> 
>> “Anyway, you ought to come to town and meet the people tomorrow. Have some rest today, young man. I hope you enjoy your new home.” Lewis said. “You may sell your produce in that box over there.” He pointed at the wooden box. “Well good luck! Let’s go, Robin.”
>> 
>> “Thank you, sir! See you tomorrow!” James replied as the two people walked out of the farm. As soon as they went out of sight, James entered the cottage to find a CRT TV with a comfy bed and a fireplace. He had watched TV before, but only once per month. This was all new for him. He had lived almost entirely in orders by his superiors. For the first time, James felt independence. He gave an optimistic sigh and searched through a bag beside the door to find the tools necessary for his work. ‘tomorrow will be different. I’m sure!’ thought James as he jumped on his bed and closed his eyes.


	6. INTRODUCTIONS

James spent his first day with waking up at 6 in the evening. He spent the rest of his day watching something he had never watched before in TV- Entertainment shows. He laughed at every joke each celebrity and comedian threw out. When it was 10o’clock, he went back to his bed and continued his slumber.

The next morning greeted James with a chicken’s cry. He was glad that there was no alarm clock that he might have destroyed again beside him. When he got up, he noticed a small wooden package with a note stuck on it. James walked to it and picked it up. He attempted to open it from the top until he gave up and dropped it on the ground and smashed it open with a mighty stomp. There, he found fifteen parsnip seeds. ‘Here’s a little something to get you started! –Mayor Lewis’

James smiled when he read the note. He picked up his tools and headed out the door to greet the world ahead of him.

After cleaning a small portion of the farm, James tilled the soil and sowed each parsnip seeds with equal precision thanks to his cybernetic left eye. He found a way to utilize it rather than identifying enemies. As he finished off by watering each seed, he heard a few rustles somewhere near him. “Who’s there?” James shouted. The rustles became more frequent. Fearing that the source might be assassins hunting him, James dropped his watering can and held out his axe and sneaked into the mess of trees and tall grass. As he got near, his optic sensors switched to infra-red and detected a heat signature near him in a figure of a man. ‘I knew it. They want me dead, huh?’ James thought to himself, tightening his right grip of his axe. Just as he was right above the heat source in a pile of tall grass, a figure sprouted out from it. James reacted quickly by swinging his axe, missing the figure and instead knocked a tree down. As he focused, he noticed that the figure was in fact a short girl with purple hair wearing a black tank top and blue short-sleeve coat. Definitely not an assassin. Realizing what happened, James lowered his axe.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry! I thought you were some kind of wolf!” James lied. The girl didn’t seem to listen to him, but looked like she was concentrating at the fallen tree.

“…Did you just bring a tree down with one swing?!” She asked with fear in her eyes. “Please don’t kill me…” She started to cry.

“Hey lady, I said I’m sorry. Please look at me.” James said with concern as he tried to comfort the crying girl.

“…I didn’t know somebody was living here. Please let me go and I swear I won’t come back here…” She continued crying.

“Lady, I moved in yesterday. I’m the new farmer. Please don’t cry. That tree was rotten anyway.” James said, inspecting the tree. It was definitely healthy. The girl finally seemed to calm down and looked at him. When she did, James felt some sort of surge somewhere in his body. He had never felt this before. “So, what’s your name?” He asked politely.

“My full name is Abigail Berneau. What’s…yours?” The girl answered. The surge in James continued.

“Uh… please call me James. I’m really sorry for nearly killing you. Will you forgive me?” James asked.

“…okay, but please be careful.” Abigail replied.

“Speaking of which, can you tell me where the rest of the community is?” James asked, relieved that she forgave him. Abigail nodded and told him to follow her. And so he did.

When the two entered Pelican Town, James noticed two middle-aged women talking to each other. “Hey mom!” Abigail called out. The woman with green hair turned around and greeted the girl.

“Hello, Abby! What were you doing in the farm? Oh, isn’t this man the new farmer?” The lady asked. Abigail nodded.

“Greetings, ma’am. The name is James.” James bowed down.

“My name is Caroline. It is nice to meet you! Jodi, why not greet him?” Caroline asked the other lady. The other lady turned around to James.

“Oh, it’s the new farmer! I’m Jodi. I live in 1 Willow Lane. You may come over if you wish!” Jodi said.

“Heh, I have some work to be done though. It was nice knowing you!” James said, walking away with Abigail.

“That’s my house there.” She said pointing at a general store.

“You live in a store?” James asked.

“My dad owns it. Let’s go inside!” Abigail said.

The store had a pleasant scent of fresh products of vegetables and fruit. The left side had all the freshest fruits and vegetables stocked neatly for customers to choose. The right side had miscellaneous items such as oil, vinegar and flour. There was a slightly stout man with coppery hair with glasses behind the counter.

“I guess you are Mr. Pierre Berneau?” James asked to the man.

“Oh yes I am! It is nice to meet you, Mr. James! Your efforts will surely benefit the town economy!” Pierre said with enthusiasm. ‘Great, I met him for 2 seconds and he’s already going into economics.’ James thought to himself.

“Abigail, can you stay here for a bit? I need to talk to you.” Pierre said to Abigail.

“Uh… sure thing, dad! James, can you do it from here alone?” Abigail asked James.

“I guess I can. See you later!” James assured her, walking out of the store. Throughout his ‘journey’, he met many people such as Alex, who looked like some kind of American Football player he saw from TV. Trekking through the mountains and passing by an abandoned building, he found the carpenters shop. There, he met a young man with deep dark purple hair wearing a black hoodie similar to James’s.

“Oh, you are the new guy that moved in, right? Cool.” The man said.

“Uh, yes that is. The name is James. Yours?” James asked.

“Weird. I can’t understand people that introducing themselves without getting asked. The name is Sebastian. Sebastian Callahan.” The man asked, lighting a cigarette.

“I see, Mr. Sebastian.” James nodded.

“How old are you, bro?” Sebastian asked. James hesitated. He didn’t remember his age. Counting in his mind, he finally found his answer.

“Twenty.” James replied.

“So am I, bro.” Sebastian said, taking a drag from his cigarette. “Say, among all the possibilities, why here?” He asked.

“It’s a beautiful place. Besides, I need to carry on my grandfather’s legacy.” James said. “Say, what’s the time?”

“It’s… 9: 21 PM”. Sebastian answered, reading his smartphone from his pocket.

‘damn, I gotta go back home!’ James thought to himself. “Anyways, nice to meet you Sebastian. I gotta go! Bye!” He said, running back to his farm.

‘What a weirdo.’ Sebastian thought to himself, throwing his cigarette away.

The time was 11: 45PM. James came out of the shower with the TV on. He was going to get some field rations he stole back from his base when he stopped at the news.

“BREAKING NEWS! Emperor Vignon of the Gotoro Empire has declared war on Ferngill Republic! The main cause is thought to be the destruction of FRS Graceful Mercy by a Gotoro submarine attack. All citizens are to be in alert for expected attacks, especially major cities like Arcadia and Zuzu. We now return to Kate Lockwell…” James dropped his rations. He couldn’t believe it. His actions have not only killed two hundred people, but put fear to millions of citizens. He felt like 9 quadrillion tons of osmium weighing down on him. James dropped down next to a wall with his face on his cold steel knees. He wanted to die. He started this war. He spent the second night crying.


	7. PASSTIMES

James woke up abruptedly with sweat pouring from his half-naked body. He had another nightmare about all the souls taken away because of his escape. He hasn’t slept properly for two days, as his fears of death kept crawling onto him. Trying to fight the negativity from his mind, James concentrated on his work in the farm. He tried travelling to the town to hang out with the people, especially with a young man named Sam Arvidel who seemed like a kind-hearted man. James sometimes bumped into Abigail who usually took walks around forests. Whenever this happened, they usually walked together talking about their past and interests. James tried to lie as much as possible as his past was too dark and he didn’t know what he was interested in. Only then would James feel comfortable.

One day, James found some mail in his box. Most of them were advertisements from Pierre’s and a corporation called Joja, but one of them seemed interesting. It was an invitation to the dock he had seen when he stayed at Elliot’s house. ‘Yeah, why not? I guess it’s good to meet new people.’ James thought. He continued with his work. He decided that today was perfect to start sowing potato and cauliflower seeds. He had mostly made his living by selling some wood and foraging. His crops weren’t mature yet. When it was 10 o’clock in the morning, James walked to the beach.

In the beach port, he found a man wearing a peasant’s hat facing the ocean who seemed to be smoking a pipe. His red cardigan had stitches on. James approached him. The man seemed to have noticed his arrival. “Ahoy there, son!” He said with a raspy pirate-like voice, turning around to face the newcomer.

“Uh, hello? I guess you are the man who wanted to see me, right? You name was… William Drake?” James asked looking at the letter’s post stamp.

“That I am, son! Feel free to call me Willy! Heard there was a newcomer in town. Good to finally meet ya!” Willy continued. He turned back around and took a deep breath of the sea’s salty breeze. “I’m unwindin’ from a month in the salty seas. Finally save enough to buy me a new rod!” He said, holding up a purple metallic fishing rod.

“Cool.” James replied, looking around the sea. It was beautiful. “Speaking of which, why did you call me here?”

“I wish to give you my old rod.” Willy replied, handing him a bamboo fishing rod. James took it with both of his hands. “There are good waters around the valley. All kinds’o fish! My store is open by the way, come by if you want to buy some supplies!” He continued.

“Thank you, sir!” James said. He was a little bit nervous. He had never fished in his life. All he remembered was that his grandfather caught a chubby green fish at a lake when he was four years old. “Uh, captain, how do you fish? I have zero experience…” James asked.

“No problem, sailor! Let me teach ya!” Willy jokingly replied. “Throw the line, son!” James did as he told and dropped the fishing rod in the water. “Now, if you see the bobber sink down like a carrarck on fire, you pull the rod and let the fish have it!” Willy instructed. Just as he finished speaking, the bobber sank down quickly. James thought that this was it and pulled on the rod as hard as he can. The fish gave a strong fight, but it was no match as James’s cybernetic arm pulled ten times its strength. The fish flew to the dock and landed in front of James. It was his first catch. “Impressive, son! Nobody catches such a large fish in their first try!” Willy complemented James.

“Heh, thank you, cap’n.” James said with a laugh. He felt so proud of his accomplishment.

“Anyways, good luck, sailor!” Willy said as he walked into his shop. When he heard the door close, James gave out an optimistic sigh. He found another mean of letting him forget his painful past other than meeting the teenager trio. In fact, Friday was coming close and James has yet to visit the Stardrop Saloon. ‘Perhaps I will go there soon.’ James thought to himself as he drew his fishing line once again.

It was six in the afternoon. James was walking back to Cerulean Farm with two buckets full of various fish. As he was walking through the Cindersap Forest, someone crashed into him, tumbling both of the people down. “Oh my god! Are you okay?” said a feminine voice. The perpetrator had long orange hair braided on her right shoulder. She had eyes with the color of an amethyst and was wearing a green shirt slightly exposing her belly. She quickly stood up and reached out to hold James’s right hand.

“NO!” James shouted, pushing her hand away with his left hand. Just then, James realized what unmannerly thing he had committed. “…I’m sorry. It’s just that I sprained my right arm.” James apologized.

“No, it’s fine. I’m sorry for bumping into you.” The young woman said, holding his left hand and helping him stand up. “Oh, aren’t you the new farmer that everybody was talking about? It’s James, right?” She asked.

“Well, yeah. It’s surprising to see someone that doesn’t know that, though.” James said, wiping the dust off from his hoodie. “Say, what’s your name?”

“Leah. Leah Kjellsten if you wish to know. It’s nice to meet you in person!” Leah replied. “You don’t look like you’re from this country. Where are you from?”

“I’m from Got…. I mean Korea.” James replied. He was telling the truth. However, he had lived in his home country for only six years until he moved to Gotoro. In fact, he feared that people will desert him because of the newly abrupted war.

“Ooh, Korea? I love their fresh food!” Leah exclaimed.

“Well, I guess it may be for people like you…” James said, reaching out for the back of his head, but didn’t because of what happened with Robin. He looked around him. There were fish everywhere. “Well, I guess I should pick these fish back up…” he said as he started placing the fish back to his buckets. Leah tried to help, but he refused. When he finished, he continued the conversation with Leah until the sun was nowhere to be found.

“Well, I have to get inside and continue my project. It was nice talking to you, James!” Leah said, as he waved goodbye and walked into a cottage next to a river. James gave out a shrug and continued his way to his farm, passing by a ranch along with a middle-aged man wearing a blue coat and green shirt drinking what looked like beer. At home, James took his time to look through his smartphone he found at the beach a few days ago. He went through the applications store and found an app with a blue ‘F’ icon. ‘What the hell is Facebook?’ James asked himself, tapping the download button. As he entered the app, he had noticed that he needed an ID and a password, which he obviously didn’t have. He decided to ask through Google and found his answer. He thought gmail was his best bet and made an account on it and Facebook. He tried searching the names of the people he met in the Valley, only to find the accounts of Sam, Sebastian, Abigail, Leah and Alex. He sent a friend request on all accounts. The notifications came to him instantly telling him that they all accepted them. He spent the rest of his night chatting with Abigail and Sebastian until he decided that 11 o'clock was the best time to fall asleep.


	8. ABIGIAL

> James spent an hour the next day trying to understand the culture of Korea through the internet of his phone. He wrote down any important facts in history and fandoms on a notebook that Elliot gifted him yesterday. When he checked the time, it was 10 minutes to six o’clock. James grabbed his tools and headed out the door. He noticed that the parsnips looked ripe. The instructions in the seed packet stated that the user should wait at least four days before harvest. ‘I guess now’s the time’ James thought as he ripped the parsnips off the ground. He ended up harvesting seventy five parsnips as each packet contained five seeds. The potatoes and cauliflowers needed more time, thus he simply watered them. He checked the mailbox to find a mail from Pierre’s. ‘Jesus Christ, another one of these advertisements? I’m starting to hate this guy already.’ James thought annoyed.
> 
> “ _We are now selling fertilizers! Come to Pierre’s for it! Especially you, James –Pierre Berneau_ ” read out the letter.
> 
> ‘Oh, I guess I won’t have to hate him after all. Very well, I’ll visit the store later.’ James thought, crumpling the letter and throwing it away. He grabbed his axe and started cutting some trees down.
> 
> When it was midday, James took a walk around Pelican Town. He noticed some earthworms wriggling around a certain portion of the dirt. He knelt down and dug the ground to find what looked like a blue crystal. As he walked more to the east, he came across a library. He looked at a wooden note beside the door that said ‘ _Stardew Valley Library and Exhibition Open 9AM to 6PM_ ’. He opened the door. Inside, James saw a young woman reading a book with red hair with two buns wearing a yellow shirt. She was accompanied by two children. At the rightmost part of the library, there was a bearded man wearing a blue cowboy hat and a blue tuxedo. James walked to him and looked at his name plate: Gunther Von Esling. “Hmmm, not a single artifact to display. What to do….” The man said with a heavy German accent.
> 
> “Uh, excuse me… Professor Von Esling? I may have something you might be interested in.” James called the man, handing out the crystal.
> 
> “Hm? What is this? Let me inspect, schnell!” Gunther said, taking the crystal. After a few second of investigation, he opened his mouth. “Ah yes, a fine sample of an aquamarine. Das ist gut. Although it is your possession…” Gunther said.
> 
> “Hey, you can have it. The exhibition looks like it needs something anyway.” Said James.
> 
> “Ah! Ich habe un Idee! Why not donate future artifacts to our museum? We’ll make groundbreaking discoveries together! Who knows, you may receive gifts from me! Ist es ein Geschäft?” Gunther asked.
> 
> “Of course! I’ll scour the entire valley for this!” James replied enthusiastically.
> 
> James exited the library and headed to the general store. When he entered it, he could see some of the townspeople shopping here and there. “Welcome, James!” Pierre said.
> 
> “Yeah, I came for your fertilizers. Maybe some, uh… more parsnip seeds?” James replied.
> 
> “Of course! Take your time!” Pierre said. After James picked what he needed, he placed them on the counter and Pierre crunched the numbers on his cashier to get a total of 340 Galleons. Just as James was about to hand the money, a short man on a black tuxedo and cape marched in the store holding some kind of blue tickets on his hand.
> 
> “*Ahem, good afternoon, people! Our Jojamart is now having a fifty-percent off sale starting from today! Don’t miss the tickets!” The man said arrogantly while holding up the coupons up in the air. The people came to the man almost immediately. Only James stood his ground. He could see Pierre sweating with anger and fear in his eyes. James took his time to look at the man’s nameplate. Morris Padelaski. He took a quick note on that with his phone. While Pierre’s customers left one by one, James quickly searched if it was illegal to advertise something in someone else’s property. When the last customer, a stout man with a yellow suit exited the store, Morris gloated Pierre with the superiority of the Joja Corporation and left.
> 
> “Bastard.” Pierre said, punching the counter with his fist.
> 
> “Mr. Berneau, I searched the web. That corporate slave just broke the law.” James said.
> 
> “I know, but I don’t know what the court would do against him. He has an entire corporation behind him! It’ll bail him out even if I win.” Pierre said hopelessly. He gave out a sigh.
> 
> “Don’t worry, sir. I’ll never set foot on that Jojamart. You can count on me.” James assured him.
> 
> “Thank you, James.” Pierre said.
> 
> James looked at a door beside the counter. “Where does that door lead to?” He asked.
> 
> “Oh, that? It’s our house. You’re welcome anytime except Wednesday. Feel free to go in.” Pierre said.
> 
> As James went inside with his shopping bags, he heard muffled gunshots and robotic voices from one of the doors. ‘What the hell?’ James thought, as he reached out his left hand to the doorknob and holding a fist with his right hand. He was ready for whoever wanted to kill him. He quickly opened the door, only to find Abigail playing a videogame. “Jesus, James! Don’t barge into my room like that!” Abigail exclaimed.
> 
> “I’m sorry! I thought you said it was okay the other day!” James said.
> 
> “Well, it’s okay. I was dead already.” Abigail replied. Just then, a red smoke along with the words DEFEAT came across the TV screen. She was playing OVERWATCH on the Playstation 4. James had never seen such contraption before. “Damnit, that’s five times in a row!” Abigail groaned.
> 
> “Uh, what are you doing?” James asked.
> 
> “You don’t know this game? It’s been breaking the Playstation store since last Summer!” Abigail exclaimed with disbelief. James started to feel sorry for not knowing anything about the outside world.
> 
> “Huh, looks interesting. Exciting at the same time, though.” James said.
> 
> “You wanna play?” Abigail asked, holding out her controller.
> 
> “I guess I can give it a try.” James said, grabbing the controller and sitting down next to the TV. Abigail guided him to the next game in the map called Temple of Anubis. She recommended Soldier 76 as it was the easiest character to use. Little did she know that James actually used to have vehicle simulation training back at the Gotoro Empire using a controller similar to a Dualshock 4. Additionally, thanks to his actual combat experience, he won three games in a row without dying more than five times. The voice chat was filled with complements.
> 
> “Wow, you’re really good at this game!” Abigail exclaimed. James smirked. He really enjoyed it.
> 
> “You know your way around the joystick, huh?” said Abigail. She blushed a little after realizing what she had said. James, however, didn’t understand. “Wanna stay here and talk?” She asked. James nodded.
> 
> “So, nice room!” James started the conversation, looking around her room. “How old are you?”
> 
> “I’m nineteen years old. You?” She asked.
> 
> “Twenty.” He replied.
> 
> “Oh you’re not that old! Where are you from? It’s really rare to find people with the same skin color as you!” Abigail asked.
> 
> “Oh, I’m not from this country. I’m Korean.” James said. He still wanted to hide his Gotoro Identity.
> 
> “You’re Korean?” Abigail asked excitedly. She was squealing as if she was accepted by someone she dearly loved. “I LOVE EVERYTHING ABOUT YOUR COUNTRY! ESPECIALLY K-POP!” She exclaimed, hopping around.
> 
> “Whoa, settle down, woman.” James said. “What’s your favorite band?” He asked.
> 
> “EXO! Especially Chanyeol! I have seven posters of them! Wanna listen to their songs?” She said reaching for her iPod.
> 
> “Nah, it’s okay.” James said. She was looking like she is about to explode into everything Korean.
> 
> “You know, I think we’ll get along so well, we’ll play games together… Ah, this is going to be great!” Abigail squealed. James was worried but happy at the same time. He didn’t know Korean to the extent of teaching someone, but he can speak it nevertheless. He had only a few old Korean songs.
> 
> ‘Oh boy, it’s gonna be hell at Friday…’ James thought. “Speaking of which, do you know what is referred to as the Korean national eSport?” James asked.
> 
> “StarCraft? Of course I play it! I pushed Sebastian and Sam to play it!” Abigail answered, dragging James to her computer. She was in the Gold league in the game.
> 
> ‘She went far. I think I should give it a try.’ James thought “Hey, may I try a game against a Bronze player?” He asked.
> 
> “Sure! Let me find a Bronze match…” Abigail answered, searching through the main menu. James hasn’t played the game yet. He only gained experience by seeing YouTube videos of professional players playing. When the match started, James tried the strategies recommended by them, with Abigail watching every movement he made in the screen. He somehow managed to win the game thanks to a clumsy mistake made by the opposing player building only hydralisks.
> 
> “Hey, you’re pretty good at it!” Abigail said.
> 
> ‘Yeah, when I almost lost all of my SCVs, of course I’m good.’ James thought sarcastically.
> 
> James and Abigail spent three hours talking to each other until James realized that it was 5 in the afternoon. “Well, I gotta go. I have new crops to plant.” James said walking out the door.
> 
> “Wait! You forgot your stuff!” Abigail called, holding out his shopping bags.  
> “Oh, right.” James said, grabbing the bags. His right hand touched her hand. She seemed to blush.
> 
> “Well, gotta go!” James said, running out the store. When he reached his farm, he tilled the soil once again. He added the fertilizer and sowed his new parsnip seeds and watered them. While he was playing with his phone at late night, he realized what he had done. He let someone touch his metallic right hand. ‘Oh, no…’ James thought. Still, he had work to do. He had to learn advanced Korean. He did not want to disappoint his friend. He spent the night learning Korean through online courses until three in the morning and went to bed to end the day. Before he closed his eyes, he suddenly realized. He fell in love with videogames.


	9. FRIDAY

It was Friday morning. James woke up early and switched the TV to news. Although he had a grudge on all the reports on the war, he still had to know about the weather. Turns out that Ferngill Republic is now backed by the United Nations forces. The UN Chairman claims that the war might end in a few months. For the first time, James give a sigh of relief. As he fixed his breakfast of combat rations, he got ready to dress up until he noticed a horrible stench from his only clothes. He had to go shopping for new clothes. He had no choice but to wear his grey T-shirt with the number 24 he wore back at base along with a desert camo pants. He covered his cybernetic right arm with a arm stocking used for absorbing sweat and a gloves. He still needed to find a way to hide the mechanical remains in the back of his head before he could meet up with the community. He covered it with a small towel, while shocking himself three times in the process. Finally finishing his chores, James headed west to the Town. The first person he wanted to meet was Mayor Lewis. ‘He’d definitely know everything about his town!’ James thought. When he met the mayor, he asked what he thought was necessary. “Mr. Lewis, do you know where I can buy new clothes?”  
  
“Well, to be honest, we don’t have a proper store for it.” Lewis answered. James’s heart sank. He couldn’t wear a towel over his head forever.  
  
“Well, then what do we have?” James asked.  
  
“There is a woman you can meet called Emily. She is a tailor and a clothes designer who lives in 2 Willow Lane. Perhaps she can get what you need.” Lewis said.  
  
“Thank you, sir.” James bowed down and walked to the told address. As he opened the door of the house, he could smell fresh raspberries. He could hear a song by Avril Lavine behind the door on the left. He didn’t know which room to enter. Just then, the left door opened, revealing a pretty young lady wearing a blue sleeveless dress with a pink skirt. She was a light skinned blonde with blue eyes. “Excuse me, miss, but do you know where the tailor is?” James asked.  
  
“Oh, you are the farmer boy, right?” The lady asked.  
  
“That I am. Now can you please answer my question?” James asked back.  
  
“You know, if it weren’t for that stupid towel, you might actually look cute.” The lady interrupted.  
  
“Well, I would have noticed it myself if I hadn’t been notified about it by a Miss Universe candidate disqualified due to stupidity!” James spoke. The lady looked away in disbelief. She seemed flabbergasted by how this strange farmer fought back her words. Just as she entered her room again, the door on the right opened, revealing a tall young woman with short blue hair and eyes.  
  
“Oh, welcome to the Laveri fashion designers! I’m Emily! What brings you here?” The woman asked.  
  
“Uh, hello. My name is James. I’m in a need for new clothes?” James said.  
  
“Of course, you’ve come to the right place! Come in and check what I have!” Emily responded, waving him in. The room was filled with posters of pretty women and men posing with clothes. Some parts of the wall was decorated with dresses and suits. The air was filled with the scent of dye.  
  
“So, what do you need?” Emily asked.  
  
“Oh, I’m in dire need of any kind of clothing with a hoodie.” James replied.  
  
“Sure, take a look!” Emily said enthusiastically, opening a drawer filled with clothes. James took his time to choose the clothes he desired. The one he chose were mostly long-sleeved. Only three were thin. “Interesting choice, James.” Emily said.  
  
“Huh, yeah. I have a crush on hoodies, I guess you can say!” James said with a false laugh. He purchased his clothes and packed them in his bag. “Oh, before I go, may I ask who lives beside you?”  
  
“She’s my sister Haley. I’m sorry if she was a bit rude. Being from a rich family has it disadvantages, you know.” Emily replied.  
  
“Oh, I see. Well, it was nice being here. See you later!” James waved and left the house.  
  
Back in Cerulean Farm, James finally relieved himself from the dreaded towel that everybody looked at. He wore his new clothes: A red long-sleeved hooded shirt with what looked like a rock band poster of Sparks the Rescue. He shrugged and walked north to the mountains with a fishing rod at hand.  
  
As he fished, James noticed Sebastian walk beside him. He was taking a drag from his cigarette. James knew he should start a conversation or something. “So, you come here often?” James asked.  
  
“I live right next to this lake, idiot.” Sebastian replied.  
  
“Whoops” James said. He feld a tug from the line. He pulled the rod to draw the fish from the water. “So, what do you do for a living?” He asked.  
  
“Huh, me? I’m a freelancer programmer.” Sebastian said. “For some reason, I’ve been receiving fewer clients than before. Pretty weird” He took another drag and puffed smoke from his mouth.  
  
“Interesting. I’ve admired whoever made my combat train…I mean videogames!” James corrected himself. ‘Damnit, you fool! Do you want to expose yourself?!’ he scolded himself. Just then, someone came up behind Sebastian. It was Robin.  
  
“Sebby, Abigail called. She said that she wants to come over with Sam.” Robin said cheerfully.  
  
“Mom, can’t you see I’m enjoying my time here? I’m finally resting from all the work you have been neglecting!” Sebastian scolded. “…and don’t call me by that in front of someone that we don’t know properly!”  
  
“Someone we don’t know? He’s the farmer! How can you not know him?!” Robin exclaimed as James caught a Largemouth Bass.  
  
“It’s okay, ma’am. I have only met him a few times. I understand.” James interrupted, throwing the fish into his bucket.  
  
“Oh, I see. Very well, Sebby. The two are coming right now. Be ready.” Robin concluded, walking back to the carpenter’s store.  
  
“Hey, thanks for cutting our fight. They usually last an hour.” Sebastian thanked James.  
  
“No problem. Say, what’s with you and Abigail?” James asked, casting the line back in the water.  
  
“Her? Ah, well… she’s just a friend.” Sebastian replied, giving out a sigh.  
  
“I met her in her house a few days back. I have never seen someone who is addicted to a country.” James said. In fact, this was his first time.  
  
“Yeah, I don’t understand such fandom. Hey, she says that you’re Korean, right?” Sebastian asked.  
  
“Well, yup. Did she say about who I was? I basically told ten percent of my life to her.” James said laughing. “Say, she apparently dragged you into StarCraft, correct?”  
  
“Yup, it’s the only good thing she led me into. A fun game your countrymen play.” Sebastian replied throwing his cigarette away. “It gets me determined into programming.”  
  
“Hey, at least she fueled you with inspiration! You should be thankful for that!” James said.  
  
“Hmph. I guess I should.” Sebastian gave out a sigh. “I wish I could get out of this hellhole.”  
  
“What? Why?” James asked shockingly, standing up. He almost broke his fishing rod in half.  
  
“Look, I really hate to get into personal details, so bear with me. Okay? I saw my father for the last time when I was four years old. My mom didn’t seem to hesitate to marry who is now my stepfather. He’s the dark skinned nerd. How the hell can he call himself a father? He left me rotting in the basement for twelve years while my half-sister Maru gets all the attention. What would YOU do when this happens?” Sebastian said angrily.  
  
“I would… to be honest, kill the father and run away.” James said hesitantly.  
  
“See? Even I would do the same… wait, did you say _kill_?” Sebastian asked.  
  
‘I should have not said that.’ James thought.  
  
“That wasn’t a nice thing to say, bro!” A masculine voice said behind him. James got startled and nearly fell into the lake, only to be grabbed by the very man who scared him. It was Sam. He was accompanied by Abigail.  
  
“Better watch it, bro.” Sam said chuckling.  
  
“Heh, I guess I should!” James said laughing. He suddenly felt the surge when he saw Abigail. He snapped back together.  
  
“So, why did you come? Are you here to mess with my coding again?” Sebastian asked.  
  
“No, we’re here to hang out!” Abigail said, holding her gaming laptop. Sam had one, too.  
  
“Sebastian, what the hell are they talking about?” James whispered to Sebastian.  
  
“We sometimes come over to Seb’s house to play some computer games, especially StarCraft or Overwatch.” Sam replied as soon as Sebastian opened his mouth to speak.  
  
“We don’t mind your company, James! Seb, what d’ya think?” Abigail asked.  
  
“Ugh, sure.” Sebastian said with annoyance. James felt like he needed to go, but Abigail grabbed him by his shirt and hopped into the carpenter’s shop and into the basement. The basement was gloomy. It obviously had no windows. The right side had a long bookshelf containing countless comic books and sci-fi novels like Cave Saga X and the StarCraft novels. He had two computers facing each other one was on and was filled with computer coding. The middle of the room had a old coffee table with a multiplug and a boardgame known as Solarion Chronicles placed on it. “This is my room, James. Boring, isn’t it?” Sebastian said.  
  
“No, it’s okay!” James replied, checking the time. It was 2 o’clock in the afternoon. Abigail and Sam set up their gaming laptops and turned them on. Sebastian saved his work and sent an email to his client about a delay. Meanwhile, James, not knowing what to do, simply stood in the middle of the room looking around like an idiot.  
  
“Hey, you know you can use that computer in front of me.” Sebastian called, pointing at the computer facing away his. James sat down and switched the computer on. The four logged in to their Blizzard accounts and turned on Overwatch. For the majority of the game, Sebastian was Torbjorn, Abigail was Reaper, Sam was Lucio and James chose between Soldier 76 and Bastion. Sam had a tendency to constantly die as he didn’t play for skill, but for the looks of the character. Abigail constantly messed up her ultimate ability as she kept dying as soon as she used it. James and Sebastian in the other hand played as if they were integrated into the game. When James checked the time again, it was six o’clock.  
  
“Uh, guys? We’ve been here for 4 hours. Aren’t we supposed to go out or something?” James asked.  
  
“What? Oh damn, yeah! Guys, let’s go to the saloon!” Sam exclaimed, closing his laptop and standing up to leave. Everybody else followed except for Maru. During the walk down the mountains, the teenager trio poured James with questions about his life and hobbies. He had to lie through them as the truth was too painful for him. When they reached the Saloon, a stout man wearing a yellow suit greeted the gang. This man was Gus Guicolinni. He was the owner of the establishment. James saw Leah sipping her wine while eating her salad. She waved at him when she saw him. Sam lead James into what looked like the leisure corner or the saloon. Inside were two arcade machines along with two sofas. There was a small TV In the other side of the room and a pool table in the middle. The air smelled like fresh bread. It was so much different than the cafeteria in the base where it smelled like rotten pasta. Sebastian picked up two pool cues and threw one to Sam. They started playing pool with Sam breaking. Abigail was sitting on one of the couches watching TV. James decided to sit down next to her, but he felt the surge again. Abigail greeted him and they started watching a comedy show. The show ended when Sam grunted for the third time. He had lost the game three times.  
  
“For pete’s sake! Why can’t I win?” Sam irritatingly said.  
  
“You can’t get on my level, bro. Live on with it.” Sebastian mockingly joked.  
  
“James, you’ve played pool before, huh? Sam asked James.  
  
“Yeah. I remember being the champion in my team…I mean my old friends.” James partially lied. Back at the hellhole that was frequently mentioned, there were sometimes pool matches between supersoldier teams. Each consisted of thirty personnel. James was the champion of his team. Whenever there were matches during rare leisure times, James would be chosen to compete with the other teams’ champions. He usually won second or first place.  
  
“Great, then! Show that emo who’s boss!” Sam replied, throwing his cue to James, catching it midair. James stood up, flexed his neck, making small metallic clanking sounds. Nobody noticed it, fortunately. “Ready to meet your maker, bro?” James asked Sebastian.  
  
“Let’s see. Want mercy?” Sebastian jokingly asked.  
  
“Bring on the hammer.” James said, readying his shot to break. Sam ran to the counter to buy some food. James tensed for the match to come. For some reason, he felt determined than any other time. As he game went on, Abigail turned off the TV and came over to the table to spectate. It was currently even with James and Sebastian both having three balls left. While playing, James was talking with Sam as he brought three mugs of beer, a pan of pizza and a chicken sandwich. He talked about life in Pelican Town and how he desires to make a rock band and gain popularity.  
  
“I see, Sam. You have a bright future. I like that.” James replied, scoring two balls with one hit. Sebastian started to feel nervous. He took a bite from his sandwich.  
  
“Damnit! I bit on a bone!” Sebastian exclaimed, spitting the bone out. Something in James’s mind sparked. A pun.  
  
“Well, it looked like you needed a ton of work to take that bone out… a skele-ton!” James said laughingly. Abigail and Sam burst into laughter. Sebastian, in the other hand rolled his eyes. “What, you wanna hear a better one? Don’t worry, it’s humerus.” James continued. The two continued laughing.  
  
“Oh my god, James. “ Sebastian said with a smirk on his face. He bent over to take his shot. He pocketed one ball. He quickly realized that James was already going for the 8-ball. James had been playing with him all along.  
  
“You’re going to have to add a bit more ‘backbone’ into your skills, Seb.” James added as he pocketed the 8-ball, standing as the victor. Sebastian couldn’t believe it. He had been undefeated for a year and was destroyed by a newcomer. He just laughed along. “Well, I guess you’re right, James. Hmph.” Sebastian said, taking a bite out of his sandwich. James laughed while taking a slice of pizza. He was happy that he could hone his pool skills once again. Sam and Abigail cheered James as they were constantly being Sebastian’s prey for a year. James saw that Sebastian wasn’t so happy. He was smiling, but an empty one. So he decided to buy a boxed pizza from Gus. When Sebastian was about to leave with the gang, James stopped him.  
  
“Hey, I want you to take this as a thank you.” James said, handing him the box.  
  
“What? For losing?” Sebastian said annoyed.  
  
“No, for helping me out from loneliness!” James said truthfully.  
  
“Huh, I guess I should be thankful after all. It was a good night, though.” Sebastian smiled. He was actually smiling this time.  
  
“No problem! See you tomorrow!” James waved. Abigail, Sam and Sebastian waved back as James walked back to his farm. It was a nice day indeed.


	10. SUPERNATURAL

>   
>  _James was running in a flat plain. There were explosions left and right. He was holding an assault rifle wearing futuristic armor. He and his team had to breach the entrance of the enemy bunker to set a foothold in the enemy territory. As he ran, James started to feel anxiety. He knew that death can happen now if a sniper or an artillery shell hits him by luck. When he and his team breached the bunker, he was then assigned wirelessly to eliminate the inhabitants manning the bunker. As the smoke cleared, James found himself in shock; the inhabitants were his friends in Stardew Valley wearing uniforms. As his team fired upon them without hesitation, James started to shed tears as he saw the people he dearly cared about fall down with blood. He couldn’t take it. He dropped his rifle, pulled out his pistol and aimed it at his head. Just as he was about to pull the trigger, he heard a chicken._
> 
> James woke up immediately flooding the cottage with sweat. It was one of those nightmares. They were becoming more realistic as days passed by. It was his first and a half week in Cerulean Farm, eleventh of Spring and yet his trauma hadn’t passed. He wanted to be consulted, but that would mean that he had to spill out the truth. He fell into deep thought once again, only to snap back when he remembered that he had chores to do. He looked outside to find rain tapping on the window. At least he didn’t have to water the crops. He brought his umbrella outside and checked his crops. His potatoes were ready. He pulled them out from the soil and put them inside the box beside his cottage. It was his second potato harvest. His cauliflower was almost ripe. For some reason, he had an urge to visit Leah. He hadn’t been able to make contact with her ever since she bumped into him. ‘Perhaps now is the time…’ James thought as he looked at the clock in his cottage. It was 11 o’clock. He walked to the Cindersap Forest and past the ranch. He knocked on the door of the cottage.
> 
> “Hello? Oh, come in, James! You’re getting soaked!” Leah exclaimed, opening the door.
> 
> “Hello, Miss Kjellsten. I wanted to say sorry for what happened a few days back.” James replied, coming in the warm cottage.
> 
> “Oh, don’t be so formal! Just call me by my name! I’m just a year older than you!” Leah responded. James looked around the cottage. The cottage was warm. He could smell apple vinegar across the dining table. There was a fireplace at the right corner with a dozen pastels beside it. In front of the bed was a wooden sculpture. It looked like Leah’s most recent project.
> 
> “It’s a nice place you live in.” James complemented.
> 
> “It’s small, but I like it that way.” Leah replied. She saw that James was concentrated of the wooden sculpture. “Oh, that’s my newest project!”
> 
> “I see!” James remarked, touching the sculpture. It was a loop, but something felt abnormal about it.
> 
> “I was trying to reveal the essence of the wood. Once you get past the outer layers, the true nature starts to show! That’s my perspective. What about you?” Leah asked.
> 
> “Hmmm…” James thought. “I think… it’s the same with people! It’s just that my true nature is too… painful…” James replied weakly. He realized what he has said. ‘Now she’s going to look at you like you’re some kind of murder witness!’ He scolded himself.
> 
> “What..? Oh yeah, that’s absolutely right!” Leah said. She was smiling, but James didn’t feel anything from it. All he was doing was dreading about what he had said. “I visited the valley when I was eleven years old. It looked like the perfect place for blooming art. Although to be honest, just concentrating in art isn’t good at paying bills and laying food on my plate…” She continued.
> 
> “Hey, why not make an art exhibition in the town square?” James recommended, finally snapping himself back together.
> 
> “Hmmm, sounds like a risky move, but interesting.” Leah replied after pausing for a bit. James suddenly realized what he came in for. He had been preserving something for at least a week. He took a box out from his bag and handed it to Leah.
> 
> “Uh, I want to give you something as compensation.” James said. As soon as Leah opened it, a fermented scent escaped. It was kimchi.
> 
> “Oh, I love it!” Leah exclaimed. James sighed in relief. He looked outside to find that the rain has stopped and the sun was high up.
> 
> “Well, gotta go. See you later.” James said, walking to the door.
> 
> “Bye, James! Thank you!” Leah waved as James waved back and shut the door.
> 
> James thought that it was a good time to visit Sebastian. He walked to Pelican Town and eventually near the abandoned building. He noticed that Mayor Lewis was standing in front of the door. “What a sad sight…” Lewis said to himself.
> 
> “What is it, sir?” James asked, approaching the old man.
> 
> “This is the Pelican Town Community Center. Well, what’s left of it.” Lewis replied with a sigh. “You see, it was the pride of our town for at least a century. I remember my father taking me here every day.” He remarked.
> 
> “What happened to it?” James asked.
> 
> “It all happened what the Television became more commercially available. People started to prefer staying in their homes watching their boxes than supporting the community. We finally locked it down when the boiler broke down.” Lewis said.
> 
> “Oh, that’s unfortunate.” James said.
> 
> “Joja has recently been nagging me to give away the building, but something is urging me to not do so. Heh, perhaps it’s an instinct shared by old people.” Lewis smirked. James could see that it wasn’t real.
> 
> “I see. May I see what’s inside?” James asked.
> 
> “It may not be much, but I guess somebody has to remove your curiosity.” Lewis replied, as he fumbled around his pocket for the key. He unlocked the large doors and opened it. The two entered the building. The community center was darker than ever. Although there were broken windows here and there giving out sunlight, the room was still dark nevertheless. The area around them was dusty. James could easily spot the countless cracks and paper all around the place. The building was huge. In fact, it was huge enough to accompany a hut that seemed too small for a man to even enter.
> 
> “Hmm? What’s this?” Lewis questioned himself looking at the hut. “Huh, Vincent and Jas may have been sneaking around this place. I cannot blame them. Anyway, this place seems more dilapidated than I last entered…” Suddenly, a small green entity popped out of nowhere near the hut. James was startled. It was waving at him.
> 
> “Mayor, wh… what was that?!” James shrieked.
> 
> “What?” Lewis asked, turning around. The entity immediately vanished. “I don’t see anything…” he added. James walked to where the entity once was. He looked around the area, seeing if he could spot it again. Just then, a blue entity popped up next to a fallen bookshelf.
> 
> “Th… there! It’s whatever the thing is called!” James exclaimed, pointing at entity. It immediately disappeared once again.
> 
> “You’re starting to worry me, James.”Lewis looked, worried. He checked his watch. It was three o’clock. “Oh dear, my oven timer might have ticked off now. Lunchtime. I’ll leave this building unlocked. It’s not surprising to find rats here.” Lewis laughed, exiting the center.
> 
> ‘That’s strange… I think I should investigate this place more further.’ James thought, wandering around the community center. When he entered what looked like a storage room, he noticing something radiating bright yellow. As he approached, James found out that the source of the light was in fact a golden plate. He picked it up. He noticed that whatever was written, his computer in his optical implant couldn’t decipher it. ‘Well, that was pointless.’ James thought as he dropped the plate on the ground.
> 
> When James exited the community center, rain started to pour once again. He opened his umbrella and continued his trek towards the mountain. As he approached the carpenter’s shop, he could hear metal colliding with each other. The garage door of the shop was open, revealing a motorcycle with someone working under it. As James entered the garage, the man moved himself motorcycle, revealing himself as Sebastian. His face was covered in black smudges. “Oh, hey James” Sebastian greeted him.
> 
> “I never knew you had a motorcycle” James said.
> 
> “Oh, I guess I never showed you. In fact, I have no memory of it at all.” Sebastian replied. He rolled himself back under his motorcycle and continued his work. “Uh hey, can you get me my screwdriver? It should be on the toolbox.” Sebastian requested. James grabbed the screwdriver and slid it under the motorcycle. “Thanks” said Sebastian.
> 
> “I’ve never seen you drive around in it, nor hear any motorized sound.” James asked.
> 
> “Well, I usually take it for a spin around the valley at very late nights. Usually around 4 AM.” Sebastian replied. “It makes me feel like the entire valley is in my hands, especially the wind whipping my face.” He added. As James continued conversing with him, Sebastian picked up what looked like a Jerry can and pumped whatever was inside into the motorcycle. “There, the oil is refilled.” Sebastian said, standing up.
> 
> “You have an interesting life, Seb. It looks like you’re enjoying it.” James said.
> 
> “Well, if you exclude the fact that my stepdad’s being a complete douche, I’m fine.” Sebastian said, wiping the black smudges off his face with a towel. “I’m saving up to leave this place. Zuzu or Prometheus City looks like my best bets.” He added. James heart sank when he said that. He thought that he was already in good relations with the community of Stardew Valley until he found out that one of his friends was planning on leaving.
> 
> “You know, it’s kind of sad knowing that you’ll leave an empty void in some of the people’s minds if you leave.” James said. He wanted Sebastian to stay. He was too cool.
> 
> “Yeah, I know. But I want to experience what true freedom is, James. Haven’t you ever wanted to do that?” Sebastian asked. James wanted to say the truth, but he couldn’t. He didn’t want to be abandoned just because of his Gotoro identity. He had no choice but to lie.
> 
> “Yeah, I wanted to feel it when I was working for a stupid corporate job back when I was in Niobius City.” James answered. He wanted to punch himself so hard.
> 
> “Hey, what’s wrong? Are you sad because I want to go?” Sebastian jokingly asked. He seemed to have noticed James’s suffering.
> 
> “Ah, nothing. I just reminded myself of my grandpa by accident.” James replied. “Hey, uh wanna hang out sometime? You know, the usual four. Why not in Sam’s house? I’ll ask him.” James tried to change the subject. He felt that he needed to get out of here fast before Sebastian notices.
> 
> “Cool. I can invest my time on that. I sent my programming to by last client a few hours ago. Stupid war.” Sebastian confirmed while he lighted a cigarette and put it in his mouth. James turned around, opened his umbrella. Just as he was about to leave, Sebastian stopped him. “Hey, you know, perhaps I can give you a ride on my baby. I think Pelican Town isn’t enough to fulfill your satisfaction.” He said.
> 
> “Sure. Sounds good. See you later.” James said, waving. He walked outside the garage and down to the mountain.
> 
> When James reached 1 Willow Lane, he opened the door and was greeted by a short child with salmon-colored hair. His name was Vincent Arvidel, the younger brother of Sam. “Hello, Mr. James! My brother’s in his room!” He said happily.
> 
> “Thanks, little buddy.” James replied with a smile to the tyke.
> 
> “Vincent, I hope you are ready to go see Doctor Harvey!” said Jodi’s voice from the kitchen. Jodi walked out of the kitchen, spotting the young farmer. “Oh, hello James. Are you here to see my elder son?” She asked.
> 
> “Yes, ma’am.” James replied.
> 
> “Make sure you take your shoes off before you come in, James.” Jodi said as she opened her umbrella and pushing Vincent out by his shoulder. Even when the door was shut, he could hear cries of rejection from Vincent. It made James laugh for some reason. He took off his shoes and knocked on what looked like Sam’s door.
> 
> “Come in!” Sam’s voice said through the door. When James opened it, he could see Sam playing a song on his acoustic guitar. “Oh, hey James! What’s up?” He asked as James closed the door behind him.
> 
> “Oh, not much. Just took a trek through the mountains. The rain did my job.” James replied with a smile.
> 
> “That’s nice.” Sam replied. “Hey, do you know this song?” he asked playing a song from his smartphone. James had never heard of it before, but it sounded so good.
> 
> “I’ve never heard of it, but it’s sounds amazing! What’s the name of it?” James asked.
> 
> “Oh, it’s called Hello Mexico. It’s by Sparks the Rescue.” Sam replied. “Hey, I have an idea. Do you know how to play one of these?” he asked, pointing at the numerous instruments in his room. Unfortunately, James didn’t know how to play any.
> 
> “Uh, no. Sorry.” James replied with a sigh.
> 
> “Oh, that’s okay.” Sam comforted him. He could see James’s sorrow and shame. Something inside Sam told him that his friend needed a hand. “Hey, you know I can teach you how to play the guitar!” Sam said.
> 
> “Really?” James asked with a smile on his face. He was more than happy to grab Sam’s second acoustic guitar.
> 
> “Now, listen and watch carefully.” Sam instructed.
> 
> James was having a hard time grabbing the proper chords at first, but he started getting better and faster as time passed by. As soon as James felt confident, it was already nine o’clock at night.
> 
> “Hey, uh… I better get going. It’s getting late.” James said, handing the guitar back to Sam.
> 
> “Yeah. Bro, I have an idea. I’ll let you borrow that guitar for as long as you like.” Sam said. It was an undeniable offer.
> 
> “I’ll take it!” James replied. I’ll take great care of it.” James promised, waving Sam goodbye before leaving the house. James felt exhausted from all the socialization. When James arrived at his cottage, he decided that he wanted to purchase a gaming console before falling to sleep.
> 
> It was the next day. James watered his crops and took a look in his mail. There was one unusually purple letter inside.
> 
> _Come see me at the western side of the forest. I may have the solution for your rat-problem._
> 
> _-No need to know my name right now._
> 
> As soon as James read the last part of the letter, it vanished in front of his face. “Whoa, what the hell?!” James exclaimed. Everything felt weird. James decided that he wouldn’t be socializing today. He instead practiced on his guitar. He purchased an application that helped him learn the guitar and followed its instructions. Next, he searched through a website that sold used items and added a used gaming laptop and a Playstation 4 in his cart. It had a total of 6000 Galleons. It was one sixth of his total savings. When it was 6PM, James decided that it was the best time to meet whoever sent him that vanished letter.
> 
> When he entered the western side of Cindersap forest, he saw a strange looking tower beaming up on a cliff. There was a lot of stairs to climb, but it was nothing to James thanks to his cybernetic legs. When he knocked on the door, he could hear a voice with a heavy Russian accent telling him to come in. As he opened the door, he could smell something that didn’t seem to belong in planet Earth. The tower was dark inside. In fact, the only sources of light were the two flaming torches and the fire that heated a large cauldron full of shining viscous green liquid. “James Suh. You are the one I have prophesized of you arrival before your birth.” Said a man with purple hair and beard. He was wearing a purple robe and cape and was wearing a pointy wizard’s hat.
> 
> “Who are you?” James asked with a confused look.
> 
> “My name is Milosz Rasmodius. I am the Valley’s 502nd wizard. The guardian of the 7 elements, the moderator of the eleven dimensions. I hope you get the point from here.” Said the wizard with his Russian accent.
> 
> “I see… Uh, so… you know, about the rat problem...” James tried to continue. Something in his heart hold him to run away.
> 
> “Do not worry, James. I can see through your mind. Your very conscience is telling you to run away. I have no reason to give you harm. You see, there is a prophet about a savior of the Gem Sea. Anyway, let us get into topic.” The wizard replied. He turned to a white heptagram and murmured some words. The candles surrounding the heptagram ignited with a purple flame. “Behold!” The wizard shouted. Just then, a white aura appeared holding a pygmy green entity.
> 
> “Yes, THAT’S what I have been looking for! It looks…. Adorable?” James exclaimed, pointing at the entity. It chirped when it saw the farmer.
> 
> “They call themselves the ‘Junimos’. Keepers of the forest, they are. Hmm, this one seems to refuse to speak to me…” The wizard explained, turning to James. The candles turned off immediately with the green entity disappearing.
> 
> “One more thing, though. I was scouring through the community center searching for that thing until I found some kind of golden plate. I’m… not sure if my optical implant could read it.” James added.
> 
> “I see. No pathetic machinery can decipher such language. Wait here. I’ll be back.” Rasmodium muttered as he murmured a spell and disappeared from where he was with a thunderous boom. James, flabbergasted, thought it was the good time to search around the tower. The backside was full of books about occults and spells. He then walked to the cauldron. It smelled vile. Just then, the door opened with the wizard coming in.
> 
> “I’ve found the tablet.” He said with a scroll on his right hand. He placed it on a unusually high stool and flattened it. “It was obscure, but I could decipher it.
> 
> _We, the Junimos, are more than happy to help you, O chosen one. Give us gifts of this world and we shall pay by strengthening your community. You will understand the truth of these tablets once you become one with the forest.”_
> 
> “One with the forest? What the hell does that mean?” James asked.
> 
> “That, I know not. Hmmm…” Rasmodius fell into deep thought. A short pause later, he jumped and rushed to his cauldron. “Eureka! I may know the answer. Come here, Chosen One!” he said waving his hand to James. “This cauldron is bubbling with everything the forest has to offer. Ah, yes. I can already sense the essence of it.” He added.
> 
> “Uh, all I smell is dog poop. I hope I’m not offending you, though.” James said. The wizard, however, seemed to ignore him.
> 
> “Here, ingest it! Let the essence of the forest permeate thy body!” The wizard exclaimed, scooping a bowl full of the green liquid to James.  
> “Uh… I guess I should. Remind me to kill you if I die.” James said, suspiciously drinking from the bowl. His head started to feel dizzy with this vision turning green. The last thing he heard was the wizard chanting spells facing James just before he blacked out.


	11. HATCHERY

James woke up in his bed. He felt extremely groggy and wanted a glass of water immediately. He got up and immediately ran to the freezer to chew on some ice cubes. It was the fastest way to rehydrate himself. After taking a shower, James exited the cottage ready to tend his crops, but only to find that the tilled soil was already moist. He rushed to the mail box and checked. There was one regular letter from Lewis and the unusual purple Envelope. He tore it open.  
  
 _James, I have already watered your crops. Visit the community center later. The Junimos might expose themselves to you now._  
  
 _-Milosz Rasmodius_  
  
The letter vanished out to thin air. James checked the second envelope.  
  
 _Dear James._  
  
 _Tomorrow we’re holding our annual Egg Festival in the town square._  
  
 _You should arrive between 9AM and 2PM if you wish to attend. You wouldn’t want to miss the annual egg hunt!_  
  
 _-Mayor Lewis_ _, 12th Spring, 2019_  
  
‘Oh, right! I almost forgot about it!’ James exclaimed in this mind. He then rushed to where his cauliflowers were growing. They were ready and eager to be harvested. James tore all of them off the ground, but decided to keep five for his own and sold the rest. He checked the time to find that it was already nine o’clock. He ran east to Pelican Town, on the way, he saw numerous colorful flags waving about in the wind. When he reached the town square, it wasn’t what he used to see. People were happy, eating food from a buffet table. There were decorated eggs everywhere. James walked to a stall where Pierre was selling things. He decided that purchasing fifty strawberry seeds would help him as the channel ‘Livin’ off the Land’ had said that they are very efficient fruit. He could hear chatter from everywhere he saw. He saw Leah and Elliot talking to each other. Perhaps James thought it was a good idea conversing with them.  
  
“Hello, James. It is good to see you back on your feet. How is Cerulean Farm doing?” Elliot asked.  
  
“My farm? It’s holding out fine. I can’t thank you enough for…” James paused there. Everybody except Elliot thinks that James came from Niobius city, when the reality is far from it.  
  
“No need to thank me, friend. All I did was service.” Elliot assured him.  
  
“Elliot, what are you talking about?” Leah asked. James glared at him as if he’s warning.  
  
“Nothing, my dear. It’s just that I gave him some advices when we first met.” Elliot lied. James nodded.  
  
“Wait, are you guys… in a relationship?” James asked.  
  
“Yes, indeed we are bound by love. Isn’t that right, my sweetheart?” Elliot replied.  
  
“Yeah!” Leah replied.  
  
‘Oh well, it’s not that I’m gonna be insane about it…’ James thought.  
  
“You look famished as usual, my friend. Why not visit the buffet table? Surely there is something that can quench your hunger!” Elliot said. He was right about James being hungry. He nodded and took off to the table. Almost all of the food had correlation with eggs. There was egg pudding, boiled eggs, scotched eggs, egg goulash, deviled eggs and much more. James took the goulash with a side of breaded eggs. He took a scoop of the red cherry punch from a bowl. Strangely, a middle-aged woman with a purple sweater was laughing when he walked away with the cup. James walked around, trying to find a place to sit until he found a table with Abigail, Sam and Sebastian sitting around it. They all greeted the farmer and told him to sit on the table. He didn’t hesitate to sit down.  
  
“So, this is my first festival here. It’s nice so far.” James started.  
  
“Of course it is! I can’t wait to continue my reign as the egg hunt champion!” Abigail exclaimed.  
  
“She won 8 times in a row.” Sam explained. “I sometimes wonder how.”  
  
“Like I care. Hey, this festival is getting more boring as she keeps winning.” Sebastian grunted, popping an egg chop in his mouth.  
  
“I see.” James said, taking a spoonful of the delicious goulash. He took a sip from his punch, only to spit it out onto the grass below. “JESUS ROLLERBLADING CHRIST! What’s with this punch?” James exclaimed.   
  
“What? Mine’s okay!” Abigail said, taking a sip from her punch.  
  
“Here, let me try.” Sam said, taking a sip from James’s cup. His face immediately turned into a frown. “Why does it taste like… alcohol?” Sam questioned himself.  
  
“Exactly! That’s the point! I’m starting to feel dizzy…” James replied, feeling nauseous.  
  
“I need to call the mayor! No way Vincent’s gonna have this!” Sam rocketed from his chair and ran towards the mayor.  
  
“What’s wrong with it? It tastes good!” Sebastian joked, gulping from James’s cup. “Why can’t Sam let Vincent experience new things, anyway?” He added.  
  
“Well, I have absolutely no idea what is happening here. Abby, may I have your punch?” James asked. Abigail gave it, blushing. “Seb, does she always blush like that?” he asked Sebastian.  
  
“Yeah, I have absolutely no idea why. Even she doesn’t know it herself.” Sebastian replied. James was no different, however. His surge started to become more frequent especially when Abigail uttered a word. He snapped out of it when Sam returned. He could hear Vincent crying over the prohibition Lewis made just now.  
  
“I got it taken care of.” Sam said, taking his seat. He took a bite from his breaded egg.  
  
“Hey, uh… what’s that in your ring finger?” James asked, pointing at a metallic object surrounding a portion of Sam’s right ring finger.  
  
“Oh, that? It’s a couple ring. I guess you might not know.” Sam replied, showing off his silver ring.  
  
“He has been dating Penny for at least four months.” Sebastian explained to James.  
  
“Penny? Who’s that?” James asked.  
  
“You don’t know her? She’s the local schoolteacher of Pelican Town! She’s the one with the red hair with the two buns!” Abigail exclaimed in disbelief.  
  
“Well, I guess I should be sorry for not knowing all of this.” James said, finishing his bowl of egg goulash.  
  
“Hey, no need for that! You’ve just came here a week ago!” Sam assured him. Just then Lewis stood up from his seat and everybody looked at him.  
  
“Attention, people! The Annual egg hunt will begin in ten minutes! I repeat, ten minutes!” Lewis shouted, sitting back down. Abigail and Sam were already off their chairs and running to the center of the square.  
  
“Come on, James! Don’t you want some competition?” Abigail asked shouting.  
  
“Seb, what are the rules?” James whispered to Sebastian.  
  
“You find as many decorated eggs as possible in one minute. It can’t b simple enough.” Sebastian replied, taking one last sip on James’s alcoholic punch.  
  
“Okay, I see.” James confirmed, standing up to walk to the square. “I…think I’m ready” James remarked to the two friends in the square. Abigail was already warming up her body, performing stretches. As the remaining time until the beginning of the hunt started to count down, something in James’s body seemed to resonate. It was competition. He was determined to win the egg hunt.  
  
  
“Alright, everyone! Are you ready for our annual Egg Hunt?!” Lewis asked the contestants. Vincent and a little girl with dark purple hair hopped around like a bunny replying repeatedly. “Now, now. You kiddos should save your energy for the hunt! Get ready, everyone!” James took a look at Abigail. She looked relaxed.  
  
‘Probably because of how many times she won.’ James thought to himself.  
  
“Ready… Let the egg hunt begin!” Lewis exclaimed, blowing a whistle. The contestants launched from where they were standing and spread across the entire town.  
  
‘Wait, THAT far?!’ James was flabbergasted. He hadn’t even left his position. Comprehending the situation, he started to run to the east. He had to collect as many eggs as possible. He had already wasted five seconds. He had to act quickly before all the eggs were taken by the other contestants. He spotted his first egg below a light post and picked it up. He passed by Abigail and found his second egg behind a tree. He saw another behind a gravestone. He somersaulted above the fence and picked it up midair. Thirty seconds remaining. He had to act quickly. He ran past Abigail once again. She already had seven in her basket. He only had three. ‘I may have to cheat.’ James thought, activating his infra-red sensors in his ocular implant. He detected two near Lewis’s manor. He ran towards the manor and jumped over the fence. He swiftly grabbed an egg at the corner it and wall-climbed up to the roof and jumped down on the truck. He picked up his fifth egg. Twenty seconds remaining. James was starting to feel like an assassin from the Assassins’ Creed saga. Adrenalin was pumping rapidly in James’s body. He didn’t want to waste any more time. He spotted two more eggs near the General Store. Sam was looking around it. ‘No way I’m gonna let him!’ James thought, running on the manor’s wall and dashing to the Store. Ten seconds left. He had no time. He decided to stop with the two eggs around the General Store.  
  
The whistle blew. “Alright, stop on your tracks! It’s time to count the eggs!” Lewis shouted. All the contestants gathered around the hall. While the mayor was counting the eggs, something bugged James. As he looked around nervously, he could see almost everyone’s eyes latched onto him. He didn’t know why. All those who were staring at him had their mouths open. He decided to ignore them. “..five, six, seven… That’s seven for James! Not bad for a first timer!” Lewis exclaimed. “...and now for Abigail. One, two, three, four, five…” James’s heart raced as Abigail’s numbers increased. “…seven, eight… EIGHT! Abigail wins again! Congratulations!” Lewis cheered. Abigail was screaming with joy, hopping around. It was here ninth victory in the Hunt. “Now that does it for this year’s Egg Festival. Thank you all for coming!” Lewis concluded.  
  
It was after everyone finished cleaning up the town square. James had finally realized the reason behind all the looks. He was so determined to win that he mindlessly reenacted his combat maneuver training. He didn’t know what to do. When he saw the teenager trio approaching him, James dropped what he had and ran back to his farm, locked the doors and cried on the floor.  
  
It was eleven o’clock that night. James was practicing on the guitar Sam lent him. He just wanted everybody to forget what happened today and wait for the laptop and Playstation he ordered to arrive. When he put down his guitar and lied down on his bed to look at his Facebook, he heard a knock from his door. He decided to ignore it until there was tapping from his front window. Nervous with thoughts of another assassin, he picked up his scythe and carefully opened the door. As soon as it fully opened, he thrust his scythe in front of him, only to find that who he was pointing at was Sam.  
  
“Whoa, whoa! Watch where you point that thing!” Sam exclaimed.  
  
“Sam? Abigail? …Guys? What the hell are you doing here?” James hissed. In fact, all the teenagers were here including Penny.  
  
“We’re here to see if you’re alright!” Abigail replied.  
  
“Look, I don’t want to talk about the Hunt, okay? I just felt jealousy of defeat!” James lied.  
  
“Mr. James, it’s not good to lie.” Penny said calmly. “Now please lower your scythe. We wish to talk.” James threw his scythe back into where it was.  
  
“Alright, fine.” James grunted, exiting the cottage and shutting the door.  
  
“Practically everybody saw what you did during the Festival.” Sebastian said.  
  
“Yeah, it was RADICAL! How did you do such parkour?” Sam asked.  
  
“You’re awesome!” Abigail chirped.  
  
“Hrmph. Okay, I see. You guys are really into my training… Ah, I mean pastime?” James asked.  
  
“Yeah! We want to know how you learned those moves!” Abigail said.  
  
“Ah well, my parents saw my desire of… superhero movies when I was, uh… twelve. So they decided that it was a good idea to send me to a gym to… you know, train.” James said.  
  
“Either way, everybody was astounded of your trick!” Penny said.  
  
“Yeah, thanks though. I just wanted to live a normal life in Stardew Valley, you know.” James said.  
  
“It’s hard to live ordinary.” Sebastian said.  
  
“Oh, it’s really late. I think your parents might be concerned with you guys right now?” James asked, looking at the clock through the window.  
  
“Nah, let’s stay here. Right, guys?” Sam asked the gang. All except James and Penny agreed.  
  
“It’s just that I don’t have anything worth playing with. My computer and Playstation are yet to arrive. All I have is my phone, Sam’s guitar and a dinky TV.” James said.  
  
“Come on, man! The TV is more than enough for us! Let’s watch some movies! I heard that they’re playing the Conjuring in ten minutes in HBO!” Sam assured James. James paused to think. A horror movie? Will Sam’s girlfriend be able to take it?  
  
“…Alright, fine. Come in. Don’t mind the nonexistence of my sofa.” James said, opening the door. The gang flooded in the cottage. The movie started just in time as everybody sat down. Penny was cuddling with Sam near the wall. James sat next to Sebastian who didn’t seem to be easily frightened. James, in the other hand, didn’t feel any horror at all. He noticed that Abigail was scooting over to James inch by inch. As she came closer, the surge inside James seemed to come back.  
  
“Bro, got any food we can eat? Some of us are a bit famished.” Sebastian asked. James wasn’t sure. All that was in his refrigerator was some combat rations, cereal, eggs, Korean instant noodles and the fish he caught during his stay in the valley. He didn’t have a proper microwave. All he had was a portable gas burner and a medium-sized lightweight steel pot.  
  
“Sure, if you can tolerate spiciness.” James replied, standing up to get cooking. He filled the pot with water and put it on the flaming burner. Abigail and Penny screamed and cried throughout some parts of the movie. It made James and Sam laugh their world out. When the water boiled, James left his seat again to start cooking. He opened five packets and plopped the noodles in the boiling water. He then added the seasoning and the dried vegetables in. When the noodles were soft enough, he added four eggs, making the product somewhat viscous. ‘Just as I like it’ James thought smiling. “Come on, when is it ready? I can’t stand this aroma!” Abigail pouted as James came back with the pot of steaming hot noodles. He laid down 5 pairs of chopsticks and 4 forks. Only James and Abigail knew how to use the chopsticks while the others resorted in using forks instead. While eating, they conversed about life and what happened today and yesterday. After the snack, they continued with the movie. Abigail screamed and accidentally hugged James during one jumpscare. The surge in James’s body became worse after that. He saw Abigail blush when she separated herself from him.  
  
The gang left James’s cottage at one in the morning. James cleaned up the mess they’ve created and jumped into bed. He was happy that the accidental revelation was somehow compensated with a hangout.


	12. FAMILIARITY

> Another nightmare had struck James in his sleep. James groggily took his shower and turned on the TV just in time for the weather report. Turns out that it will rain tomorrow. That’s good. He didn’t fix breakfast as he feasted in instant noodles with his friends last night. He went outside with his packets of strawberry seeds weighing down his bag along with his hoe and watering can. James’s farm has been growing in a steady pace since his arrival. His farm now covered one-eighth of the entire land and now it is about to cover more thanks to the strawberries. His farm now houses beans, potatoes, parsnips and cauliflowers. While tilling the soil, James notices worms working their way through the soil. Noticing the fertile soil they have created, James decided to dig the soil with his hands to find a smooth green stone. ‘Looks beautiful. Gunther might like it.’ James thought, putting the stone in his bag. He continued with his work. He tilled a large part of land, sowed it with strawberry seeds and watered every inch of it. When he watered the entire farm, he left to see Gunther.
> 
> Halfway through his journey, James saw Sam and Penny walking towards the mountain holding hands. He simply smiled and walked past them without them knowing. When he entered the library, Gunther was stacking books in shelves. “Ah, guten Morgen, Herr James. I suppose you have something for the exhibition?” Gunther asked when James approached him with the green stone. “Oh, another mineral? Hmmm. Let me see…” Gunther said taking the stone from him. After some time inspecting the stone and flipping pages from books, Gunther finally opened his mouth. “Das ist gut! It is definitely a jade! Is this a donation?”
> 
> “Yes, professor.” James replied.
> 
> “Danke, Herr James.” Gunther said, taking the jade to the exhibition. Something in James’s mind ticked. Why did the stone make his memories flash? Besides, why the word ‘jade’? ‘I might have to go back home and think about this…’ James thought as he left the library. He walked up the mountain passing the couple once again gazing at each other with radiating eyes. When he reached the lake, he had noticed that a pile of boulders blocking off the bridge didn’t exist. He decided that it was the right time to go and see what was behind. Turns out that there was an entrance to a cave.
> 
> ‘Yeah, I remember when I begged my parents for a cave spelunking.’ James thought as he entered the mouth. Inside, he saw a man inspecting what looked like a natural manhole. “Uh, hello?” James called.
> 
> “Is it the new person? Hmm…”Said the man with a Scottish accent. He had only one eye. “I have been looking down at this abandoned mine. It has been unvisited for at least seventy years.” The man continued.
> 
> “Mines? How did I not know this before?” James asked.
> 
> “The pathetic corporation known as Joja ‘accidentally’ blocked the bridge that leads to here last year. Fools didn’t clean up until yesterday.” The man replied. “Hmm, I can already sense the good ores down there, but no man has set foot down there for a long time.”
> 
> “Ore? Interesting.” James said.
> 
> “…Ore is not the only thing you’ll encounter down there.” The man continued. “I want you to have this.” He said, drawing a sword from his sheath and throwing it to James.
> 
> “A sword?” James asked confused, grabbing the sword with his right hand. It made a small clanking sound.
> 
> “The name is Marlon, by the way. I run the Adventurers’ Guild beside this mine. Perhaps I may consider letting you in if you prove your worth.” The man said, walking out of the mines.
> 
> “Uh… Pleasure meeting you?” James replied. He walked to the hole and looked down. All he could see were rocks scattered everywhere. He couldn’t see any ore. ‘Well then, let’s give it a shot.’ James thought as he climbed down the ladder. He was lucky that he brought his pickaxe along. He broke down stones until he found a hole that was hidden below one of them. He climbed down. As he released himself from the ladder, he found what Marlon was talking about: ore. There were plenty of them here, especially copper. ‘Jackpot!’ James thought as he picked his way on the copper ore. When he was at the fourth level, he noticed something green. It was as if an amoeba was jumbo-sized with eyes. It was a slime. It dissolved the ground below it, giving the signs of hostility to James. Knowing that it is approaching him, James readied his sword. As the slime closed in, it contracted itself and charged onto the hero. James managed to slice it in time to cut its membrane in half, spraying acidic cytoplasm all across his body. It stung him despite the protection his clothes provided. His right arm made hissing sounds. It was dissolving it. Thankfully, the Gorgon’s cybernetics were fitted with nanodrones that repair the machinery if damaged. It was James’s first victory. Shrugging off the remains of the slime, he pushed on down to the mines.
> 
> It was raining when James exited the mines full of scars and bruises. His back was filled with copper ore and stones. He didn’t mind getting drenched as he trained outside during rainy days, too. While crossing the bridge, he heard unfamiliar music. He looked at where the sound was coming to find somebody playing the flute below a pine tree. He found the player to be no other than Abigail. He approached her carefully as he didn’t want to interrupt her. When he was in front of her, Abigail opened her eyes and stopped playing her flute. “James, what are you doing here?” Abigail asked.
> 
> “I, uh… came back from the mines.” James replied.
> 
> “Oh, I see. I was just enjoying this weather. You’re getting soaked. Come below the tree!” Abigail said, looking at the lake. James sat beside her. “It’s impossible to describe this feeling… watching the curtains of rain whisper above a silent lake.” She added.
> 
> “Whoa, you got too philosophical there.” James joked. Abigail giggled. “Still, you’re right. It reminds me of the rainy days of Korea. I wonder if it’s still the same.”
> 
> “Yeah, I guess. The rain helps me add to the mood for the flute.” Abigail said. “Too bad I don’t have anyone that can play another instrument with me.” James suddenly realized that he didn’t bring his guitar.
> 
> “I’m sorry. I should have brought Sam’s guitar here. You know, for a duet?” James said. The surge returned once again.
> 
> “It’s okay. Hey, Sam’s recently been talking about starting a rock band more than usual. Isn’t that strange?” Abigail asked.
> 
> “I guess something filled him with determination. What do you think?” James asked.
> 
> “Well, I don’t mind. It’s just that it’s ruining my peace.” Abigail replied. James nodded at the response. Abigail continued playing the flute. It somehow soothed James’s heart as his memories were filled with negativity. After two hours when the rain stopped, the two parted ways and James walked down near where the Mullner family lived. He saw Alex tossing his rugby ball in the air. When he approached the athlete, he turned around to face James.
> 
> “Oh, hello James. I saw what you did yesterday.” Alex said.
> 
> “Oh great. Now EVERYBODY knows. Look, I just got a little too competitive!” James replied.
> 
> “Hey, hey! It’s fine! All that matters is that you’ve gained my trust!” Alex assured James.
> 
> “Well, at least that’s the bright side. Anyways, why are you all alone? I never see you playing with us.” James asked.
> 
> “Well, it’s just that our codes don’t match. Abigail’s too much into videogames, Sam’s… I don’t know. Sebastian is the worst. Is he like some kind of Goth?” Alex mocked.
> 
> “You know that they’re my friends.” James said with a threatening tone.
> 
> “Well, I guess. It’s just that I don’t know them that much.” Alex said sweating.
> 
> “You knew them longer than me! How is this even possible?!” James exclaimed.
> 
> “Bro, I told you that our codes don’t match. You, however, look like the perfect guy I can befriend.” Alex assured. James was confused. Does this guy make friends through performance?
> 
> “Well, I guess people have their favorites. Can’t blame you.” James said.
> 
> “Hey, you know, you look like you exercise a lot. Is it the farming?” Alex asked.
> 
> ‘It’s not only that. There’s something darker.’ James thought. “Yeah. What about it?” He asked.
> 
> “Listen, I’ve been aching to find a partner for playing rugby. Wanna join?” Alex asked, handing the ball to him. James hesitated for a while, but decided that it won’t hurt to have more friends and took the ball.
> 
> “You’re on. What’s the rule?” James asked, backing away.
> 
> “Simple. We catch what we throw.” Alex replied.
> 
> “Grenades?” James jokingly asked. Alex laughed along. “Very well. Fire in the hole!” He shouted, throwing the ball high up. The ball flew five meters up into the sky and fell down on Alex’s hands.
> 
> “Hey, not bad for a throw. Catch this!” Alex shouted as he threw the ball off course from James. James caught it by jumping to his right, catching it and roll. James was actually having fun. He was happy that he could reveal a portion of his true self without anybody getting frightened. They’ve played catch and eventually football for three hours until the sun was about to disappear. James and Alex parted ways. It was another good day for him as he made another new friend. Perhaps he could introduce him to the teenager trio one day.
> 
> _“Soldier 24. You have violated the protocol of dowsing off during roll call. What do you have to say before your punishment?!” The commissar boomed at James._
> 
> _“Sir, I wasn’t dowsing off!” James replied, only to be shot in his intestine._
> 
> _“Silence! You’ve violated another code of discipline! Guards, take him to the gas chambers!” The commissar concluded, walking back to the platform facing all the cadets. It was the end. James is about to be terminated at the age of sixteen. Dark red was dripping from the wound. Suddenly, a girl called the commissar._
> 
> _“Sir, I have an objection.” The girl said. She had light brown hair with green eyes. She was slightly shorter than James._
> 
> _“What is it, Soldier 39?” The commissar growled._
> 
> _“Soldier 24 wasn’t sleeping. He has a tendency of blinking slowly. It has been reported in his files!” She replied._
> 
> _“Guards, take Solder 24 away, but give the files to me! I’ll give the order when I’m ready!” The commissar barked at the guards. James was taken to the gas chamber where he was tied to a cross wearing a mask that was connected to arsenic pentafluoride. If the documents didn’t say what the girl had said, both would die in the same room where he is. As James started to shed tears, the guards barged in and released the cadet._
> 
> _“Solder 24, you have been cleared of trial. Don’t cause any more trouble. Now get back to your program!” One of the guards said, pushing James away from the gas chamber._
> 
> _It was dinner at the cafeteria. James looked around to see if he could find the girl, Soldier 39, with his food tray. When he found her, he sat next to him. “Hey, thanks for saving my life. I owe you one.” James said nervously._
> 
> _“No problem, 24! It’s that I wanted to help someone for once.” The girl replied. She sounded like a peppy girl._
> 
> _“Ugh, to be honest, I hate that name, 24. I’m sure you don’t like yours too, 39. What’s your real name?” James asked._
> 
> _“It’s Jade Verdenwood. What’s yours?” The girl asked._
> 
> _“James. James Suh. I can’t thank you enough for what you’ve did to me.” James replied. He felt something in his heart. It was as if he was being experimented with an adrenaline surge. “Hey, uh… you look cute. I… Uh… wanna go out sometime?” James asked mindlessly. He realized instantly what he had said and tried to get up, only to be stopped by Jade._
> 
> _“Of course! How about tomorrow’s leisure time?” Jade complied. James’s heart skipped a beat._
> 
>  
> 
> James woke up with sweat off over his half-naked body again. He had just remembered why the word ‘jade’ snapped his mind yesterday. Jade Verdenwood, or Soldier 39, was his first and only girlfriend when he was stuck in the Gorgon base. They were forced to break up after they have been caught violating code fifty-seven: Personal relationships are not permitted. He had never seen her face since he was seventeen years old when Jade was transferred to another team. James snapped back from hi memories. He had work to do. His tiny cottage wasn’t faring well as there was no proper kitchen and short-circuiting was common. He took a nice warm shower. Thanks to the rain, James could concentrate on cutting down trees and gather wood for Robin. He hadn’t seen her for a while. In fact, he saw her for the last time during the Egg Festival. James grabbed his axe and went out to work.
> 
> It was one o’clock that day. James thought that he gathered enough wood to get Robin what she needs. He also thought that it would be nice to return Sam’s guitar. He grabbed his umbrella and Sam’s guitar and headed to 1 Willow lane. Just as he was about to open the house door, he heard music. It sounded familiar to him. When he entered Sam’s room, he found Sebastian and Sam playing instruments following a song from Sam’s iPod. “Uh… Sam?” James asked.
> 
> “Oh, hey James! What’s up?” Sam greeted him, halting the music.
> 
> “Not much. You guys seem to have a lot of fun.” James replied. “Anyways, not much. Just killed some trees.”
> 
> “Well, yeah. We’re we doing our usual jam session. Wanna join?” Sam asked. Sebastian was recalibrating his synthesizer.
> 
> “Sure, but I’m still a nut at the guitar.” James replied worriedly.
> 
> “Don’t worry! You can grab the bass guitar over there!” Sam assured James, pointing at a blue and white bass guitar next to his bed. “It’s easy to use. Trust me.” He added.
> 
> James nodded, placing the borrowed acoustic guitar next to the computer and holding the bass. “So, how different is it?” James asked Sam.
> 
> “Here, let me show you how it’s done.” Sam replied, showing his friend how to play the guitar. After some time, James got the hang of it. “Alright, you’re ready. Let’s repeat what we were playing, Seb! Cue the beat! James, try to catch up.” Sebastian started the drum beat on his synthesizer and everybody started playing along the beat. Although James was trying hard to find what fret matched with what Sam was playing, he managed to get a hang of the pattern and playing along. When the song ended, Sam turned to James. He had a question.
> 
> “Hey James, we are short in ideas on what genre we should play. What do you say?” Sam asked.
> 
> “Well, if you ask me, I’m fine with… metal or punk rock.” James replied. “…but rock seems to be the better choice judging by our size.” He added.
> 
> “Sounds good! What d’ya think, Seb?” Sam asked Sebastian.
> 
> “…It’s okay, I guess.” Sebastian replied.
> 
> “Now, all we need is a drummer. Who do you think it’s best? Abigail?” Sam asked.
> 
> “…I guess she can.” James and Sebstian replied at the same time. Just as they finished speaking, the door of Sam’s room opened, revealing Abigail.
> 
> “Hey boys! What’cha doing?” She asked.
> 
> “you know, the usual session.” Sebastian replied. His eyes were fixed to the synthesizer.
> 
> “Sam says that we need a drummer.” James added.
> 
> “Yeah? Count me in!” Abigail replied cheerfully. She was about to hop onto the drums when James’s phone rang.
> 
> “Hold on, guys.” James said as he picked up his phone. It was an unknown number. “Hello?”
> 
> “Soldier 24. It’s been weeks…” A mechanically distorted voice came from the receiver.
> 
> “Who are you? How did you get this number?” James asked nervously.
> 
> “That’s not necessary, soldier. What matters most is that you have violated the code of the Empire.” The voice continued.
> 
> “What? What the hell are you talking about?” James shouted. The teenager trio stopped what they were doing and looked at James.
> 
> “James Suh. Identity twenty-four. You are now the most wanted man in the Empire. You have been accused of betrayal and AWOL.” The voice said.
> 
> “Betrayal? AWOL?! Listen, whoever you are: All I ever did was run away from the shackles of your confinement! You never appreciated human rights and treated us like mindless robots!” James shouted.
> 
> “Funny, soldier. Expect our assassins. Prepare your will.” The voice said. It started to sound feminine.
> 
> “You don’t know where I am! In fact, I found out how you will find me but too bad! It’s gone now! Say goodbye to finding me with your pathetic assassin!” James shouted.
> 
> “We’ll see. Oh, remember that all of your friends you have made wherever you are will be terminated. Good bye.” The line was disconnected. When James put his phone back into his pocket, he saw the worried and horrified faces of Sam, Sebastian and Abigail staring at him. Without knowing what to do, James dropped Sam’s bass guitar and ran out of the house.
> 
> “Hey! James! WHAT’S HAPPENING?!” Sam shouted. James just kept running and running with tears in his eyes. He ran towards Cindersap forest. He wanted to disappear. They were going to kill him and his friends.


	13. SEARCH

> “James! Come back!” Abigail called out from the front door of the house. No use. James was nowhere to be seen. The trio didn’t know what to do. Just then, Jodi came from the kitchen and called them back in.
> 
> “Sam, Abigail, Sebastian, I heard someone shout in Sam’s room. What happened?” Jodi asked.
> 
> “I don’t know, mom.” Sam said worriedly.
> 
> “Don’t you ‘I don’t know’ me! Did you do something bad to your friend?!” Jodi raised her voice.
> 
> “Ma’am, it’s that James received a phone call. He said something about violation, running away… assassin?” Sebastian said.
> 
> “What? I don’t understand what’s happening here.” Jodi exclaimed. “Sam, you go to Cerulean Farm and see if you can find James. Abigail, you search the beach! Sebastian, you find him at the mountains! Oh, Yoba, please let him be safe…” She ordered the three.
> 
> “Yes, mom.” Sam replied, taking off out of the door. Abigail and Sebastian looked at each other for a second and followed him out. Sam was the first to reach the farm.
> 
> “James! Bro! Are you here?!” Sam called out. No response. All he could see are numerous crops being grown and an old cottage with a lot of wood beside it. His voice was muffled by the heavy rain. He decided to check the cottage. He looked through the window to find the house vacant of people. The door was unlocked. Sam quickly opened the door to find nobody inside. “Damnit!” Sam cursed, exiting the cottage to search the entire plot of land. He looked around trees, inside a cave beside the northern entrance of the farm to find absolutely nobody. He became nervous as time passed.
> 
> Abigail arrived at the beach panting. She spotted a figure too tall to be James. ‘Probably Willy. Wait, could he know?’ She thought as she ran to the port. “Excuse me, Willy! Do you know where James went?” She asked.
> 
> “James? No, sir. I haven’t seen him today.” Willy replied, drawing his line into the water.
> 
> “Well, thanks.” Abigail thanked him. She knocked on Elliot’s cabin.
> 
> “Who can it be?” Elliot asked, opening the door.
> 
> “Elliot! It’s disaster! James ran away!” Abigail panicked.
> 
> “Run away? Oh dear. I haven’t seen him since the Egg Festival.” Elliot said with a surprised look.
> 
> “Hey, can you help us out by searching around the town?” Abigail asked.
> 
> “I cannot disagree. I will be swift about it!” Elliot complied. Abigail took off and looked around again. No sign of him. She saw the other side of the beach cut off by a river. The bridge wasn’t fixed for the last thirteen years. She had no choice but dip herself into the deep and cold water to cross it. Coming out shivering, Abigail continued her search. She saw a figure standing between trees. She immediately ran to him.
> 
> “James? Is that you?” She asked the figure. The figure, however, turned out to be a man in a blue captain’s robe with a straw hat.
> 
> “Ah, I’ve heard of that name, lass. But I am not him.” The man said.
> 
> “Then do you know where we went?” Abigail asked.
> 
> “No. I can’t answer that.” The man replied.
> 
> “Why?! Why can’t you tell where my friend is?!” Abigail asked raising her voice.
> 
> “Because, I’ve not seen him pass through here, lass.” The man replied calmly. Abigail took off back to the other side of the beach with tears in her eyes. She wanted to cry.
> 
> Sebastian reached the mountain drenched in the rain. He barged into the carpenter’s store. “Mom! Mom! It’s an emergency!” He cried.
> 
> “What is it, Sebby?” Robin replied behind her counter. She had never seen her son so concerned.
> 
> “It’s James. He’s… gone!” Sebastian said without breath.
> 
> “GONE?! What do you mean? What happened?” Robin shouted.
> 
> “He received some kind of phone call while we were hanging out in Sam’s house. I think it was some kind of blackmail! He then ran away. We’re looking for him right now!” Sebastian said.
> 
> “Sebby, I don’t know what to do. Help me!” Robin panicked.
> 
> “I don’t know, call help! Get the entire town! Get dad and make him do something useful, for Pete’s sake!” Sebastian shouted without thinking and left the shop. He then searched the lake. No sign of him. He ran to the tent but realized that he won’t know who this new farmer is. Thus, he ran back to the lake. He crossed the bridge and looked into the mines. No signs of him. He was running out of options. He then realized that Cindersap forest is the only place James would run to if he was nowhere else to be found. Sebastian ran back to 1 Willow Lane.
> 
> “Any signs of him?” Jodi asked Sam and Abigail with great concern. They both shook their heads. Just then, Sebastian barged in the house.
> 
> “My mom called the entire town to look for her! She said that the Mayor wishes everybody to meet in the Stardrop Saloon!” Sebastian shouted. He then ran to the saloon. Everybody else followed him. The saloon was crowded with the townspeople. The mayor was in front of the counter with Gus and Emily behind him. The townspeople were mumbling to each other asking what is going on. Finally, mayor Lewis opened his mouth.
> 
> “Friends, this is an emergency we have never faced since 1983. Our local farmer James Suh has vanished from 1 Willow Lane. Sam, explain what has happened.” Lewis said.
> 
> “Well, uh… Here’s the thing. We were doing our usual jam session until James received a phone call. I kind of heard a voice you might find in those detective movies, you know? Those autotune… Anyways. He then dropped the phone and tailed it. We searched for two hours. We couldn’t find him.” Sam said.
> 
> “However, there might be a possibility that he might be somewhere in the Cindersap Forest.” Sebastian added.
> 
> “That’s the situation, friends. James has been a good friend with most of us. Whatever happened to him is what worries us all. Isn’t that so?” Lewis asked. The crowd nodded. “Here’s what we’ll do. We’ll concentrate our search in the Cindersap Forest. Shane, you look over the bus tunnel. Report immediately if you find a trace of James, understood?” The crowd left the saloon with their umbrellas.
> 
>  
> 
> The search for James continued. As the party scattered around further, a voice was heard. It was the cry of Marnie Lannister, the owner of the ranch. “I’ve found him! GET HELP!” She cried. Marnie had found James unconscious below the cliff of Rasmodius’s tower. He was clenching a glass shard pierced in his liver. Apart from the impaled shard, there was a deep gash in his neck. The entire community hurried to where Marnie was.
> 
> “Get Harvey!” Demetrius, the step-father of Sebastian, cried. The local blacksmith and Gus moved James’s seemingly lifeless body to Lewis’s truck. Lewis then drove to the medical clinic next to the General Store. When Maru and Dr. Harvey van Veen carried the body to a bed, they immediately went to work. They were about to check for James’s heartbeat when a dozen people stormed in the waiting room, with the teenager trio entering first. Abigail was crying. Was he dead? Was the friend that considered her strange hobbies now only a memory? Caroline sat next to her and hugger her tightly. Everybody looked at the counter when he heard Harvey scream.
> 
> “He’s alive! His heart if beating! Maru, get the tools ready!” Harvey screamed. The people in the waiting room sighed in relief. The newcomer wasn’t ready to leave now. Sebastian was trying to peek through the windowed door. He saw Harvey and Maru tearing James’s clothes in half revealing his muscles on his stomach. The team barely tore off the right arm where the cybernetics was. The operation had commenced.
> 
>  
> 
> It was 1AM. Maru exited the surgery room with news. “We’ve successfully completed the operation. He’ll need time to open his eyes. He’s in a coma.” She stated. Sam gave a sigh of relief.
> 
> “So, are we allowed to go inside?” Sam asked.
> 
> “Yes, but don’t expect him to reply when you call him.” Maru answered, walking back in. 


	14. RETURN

> James hadn’t even moved an inch for an entire week. The community was starting to get concerned of what will happen to Cerulean Farm. Some even thought of giving it away to Joja, only to be scolded by Lewis and Marnie. When it was 24th of Spring when the Flower Festival starts, nobody except Haley had a smile on their face. They were too concerned with the young mysterious farmer lying on the hospital bed. The teenager trio even went to the point where they shouted at their parents for forcing them to go dance when their friend’s life was in the balance. They stayed next to James at all times. Meanwhile, the Flower Dance commenced with only Alex, Haley, Leah and Elliot dancing. The dance ended with empty claps. Most of the townspeople immediately went to the clinic to see if James was alive or not. Lewis even told the people to take turns taking care of Cerulean Farm until James had the strength to work on his own.
> 
> Meanwhile, James was fighting his own consciousness. He was constantly getting tormented by the demons of his past. His commissar, the Graceful Mercy, his grandfather… He was fighting like he was the last man of his squad. Later he was even forced to fight off his newly made friends in uniforms. He wanted to scream but his body refused. The entire world was against him. If only he knew how to gain the eternal sleep that he craved for a long time… He struggled with all his might. Suddenly, he heard a voice unlike any other. “I saw him! His toe flinched!” The voice exclaimed. He didn’t know whose it was, but he was relieved that it was a voice that supported him in the middle of his chaos. He struggled harder as the demons horded upon him. He heard two voices. “There, didn’t you see? His feet flinched!” “James! Can you hear us?” they said. ‘Yes, I can!’ James tried to speak, but the words couldn’t pass through the memories. He struggled once again. The voices returned. “Get yourself together!” “James, stay with us!” “Stay determined!” The voices resonated the halls, giving James the energy he needs. With one final push, he forced a path through the memories and ran to what seemed like the sunlight.
> 
> “James! His eyes moved!” Sebastian exclaimed. The attention of the room was suddenly focused on James.
> 
> “James, answer me! Can you hear me?” Sam shouted. All was getting clear. James felt something on his left wrist. Curious of what is happening; he managed to open his mouth.
> 
> “…What’s happening?” James mumbled.
> 
> “HE SPOKE! OH MY GOD I WAS SO WORRIED!” Abigail screamed in joy. James finally had enough strength to open his eyes, only to be blinded by the bright lights of the room. When everything cleared, he found Sebastian, Sam, Abigail, Alex, Leah and Elliot standing around him.
> 
> “…Guys?” James mumbled again.
> 
> “Don’t worry! We’re here!” Leah comforted him. “You are alive and well. That’s all that matters to us.”
> 
> “…What time is it?” James mumbled.
> 
> “It’s…. Should we tell how long he was here?” Maru came and asked.
> 
> “Yeah, I think we should.” Sebastian replied.
> 
> “It’s 5:43 PM in 24th of Spring. You have been in a coma for a week and a half.” Maru continued with a sigh. James’s heart fell. He still remembers the phone call and tried to commit suicide to save his friends from his ghosts of his past. Now that he is alive, his future plans became disoriented. He looked around to see who else was there.
> 
> “…Alex? What are you doing here?” James mumbled.
> 
> “Bro, you’re the only guy that understood me among the entire town other than my grandparents. No way I’m gonna see you die.” Alex replied.
> 
> “Hah, thanks…” James mumbled. He was slowly gaining strength. He tired getting up, but his abdomen gave out excruciating pain.
> 
> “Now, now James. Your back will need some time to fix up. We’ll give it a few hours.” Harvey said, putting James down back to bed. “Now will you excuse us, please go to the waiting room? I have some examinations to do.” He asked the friends and Maru. They all nodded and headed out of the surgery room. Once they were out, Harvey opened his mouth. “James, I need to you to be honest. While we were operating, we have found…”
> 
> “Doc, please don’t mention it.” James stopped him.
> 
> “James, please. We need to know what’s haunting you. Please let me continue?” Harvey asked worriedly.
> 
> “…fine.” James complied with maximum anxiety.
> 
> “Thank you. While we were operating, we have found some interesting things about your body.” Harvey said, rolling up James’s right sleeve, revealing his cybernetics. “May I know what it is?”
> 
> “Oh god. No…” James was horrified. His lethal actions had revealed his true self. “Who else knows about this?” He asked.
> 
> “Me and Clint. Nobody else knows, luckily for you.” Harvey assured him.
> 
> “…Thank god. Okay, I’ll explain.” James said. He spent ten minutes explaining his past. He explained how he was kidnapped from his family after his grandfather passed. He explained about what the Gorgon Project has done to him. He wrapped it up by explaining how he got to Stardew Valley, showing the remains of his neural tracking device on the back of his head.
> 
> “I see. I’m sorry for all those sufferings you had to endure.” Harvey said.
> 
> “Thank you, doc.” James started to cry.
> 
> “What is it?” Harvey asked.
> 
> “I don’t want my friends to know this. Please don’t tell anybody about it…?” James asked sobbing.
> 
> “…Of course. I’ll make sure it only exists between us three. Me, you and Clint.” Harvey assured, signaling his friends that it is okay to enter. The gang flooded back in and surrounded James once again.
> 
> “James, what happened?” Abigail asked. “Why are you crying?”
> 
> “…Injection. Never had it in a decade.” James lied.
> 
> “Well, don’t be a crybaby now!” Sam joked. Sebastion punched him in the chest.
> 
> “…Why are some of you guys wearing those clothes?” James asked Leah, Elliot and Alex.
> 
> “We were in the Flower Dance. Everybody was worried about you!” Leah replied, holding Elliot’s hand.
> 
> “…The Flower Festival? Was it today?” James asked with a positive reply from Alex. “I need to contact Lewis. Can you call him here? If not, I’ll go to his manor personally.” He asked Harvey.
> 
> “No problem. I’ll call him.” Harvey replied, dialing Lewis’s number on his phone. Lewis entered the surgery room ten minutes later.
> 
> “What is it, James? Is there something you need to tell me?” Lewis asked worriedly.
> 
> “…Yes. I called you to say how sorry I am.” James replied. His friends looked at each other confused.
> 
> “…Sorry? Why?” Lewis asked.
> 
> “I’m sorry for ruining the Flower Festival. It could have been a happy day if it weren’t for me.” James continued. Tears gathered in his eyes once again.
> 
> “James, it’s not your fault. This is common for everyone who thinks that they’ve ruined a festival because of their injuries. We were all worried of you. That’s it. Abigail, Sam and Sebastian decided not to join the dance because they care about you. They are true friends!” Lewis assured him. “Is there anything else you would like to speak of?”
> 
> “No, thank you. I’m sorry if I took your precious time.” James replied.
> 
> “Very well. Get well soon, farmer.” Lewis said, leaving the clinic.
> 
>  
> 
> James was starting to feel better as the minutes passed. His pain on the abdomen reduced and he was able to stand up and walk. Harvey diagnosed him with physical tests until he considered James as ready to face the world again.
> 
> “What happened to my farm, by the way?” James asked Elliot.
> 
> “Marnie and Shane took turns taking care of it. It should be running smoothly well now.” Elliot replied.
> 
> “Thank god. Anybody want a hug?” James asked. The entire gang gathered around him and hugged him one by one. Abigail hugged him the tightest. James felt the surge returning, but didn’t bother. “So, how about we all hangout in the saloon this Friday? I’ll be fine.” James suggested. Everybody agreed and left along with James. 


	15. SOCIALIZATION

> When James had returned to the farm, he had noticed that the farm was actually holding on well. He had received thirty envelopes with gifts of money telling him to get well soon. A purple envelope took his attention as it stated that he should consider gaining the experience of mage before he faces his fears. It also stated that the wizard covered the town with an aura to prevent James from being tracked. James was more than happy to read it. The wizard was protecting him. Times were running as usual when the sun of the first day of Summer rose. James found that his spring crops have wilted. He shrugged as he cut their husks with his scythe. He continued with work on cutting wood. When he found out that he had more than enough wood for the upgrade, he loaded half of what he needed on a wheelbarrow and the other half on his right shoulders and went to the general store to buy seeds, plant them and climbed the mountain. When he reached the carpenter’s shop, he was greeted by Robin rushing from the counter to hug him. She hadn’t seen him ever since he left the hospital. “I’m so glad you’re okay, James.” Robin said.
> 
> “I’m fine and that’s all that matters, right?” James asked. Robin nodded, releasing him. “I’m here for my house upgrade. The materials are outside. Here’s the money.” He said taking 10000 Galleons from his wallet.
> 
> “Great! I’ll start working on your cottage from tomorrow! I suggest that you spend your days somewhere else while I get to work.” Robin said. James fell into thought. Who would he stay with while Robin was in her work? Just then, Sebastian, who was overhearing the conversation as he climbed up from his room, saved the day.
> 
> “James, I’ll let you stay in my room. Mom usually finishes her projects in three days.” Sebastian said.
> 
> “Oh, Sebby, you are such a good boy!” Robin exclaimed. “I want to hug you. Come here?”
> 
> “Sure, when pigs fly, mom.” Sebastian replied wakling to the kitchen. Robin simply laughed. “Hey, bro! Sam and Abigail are in my room right now. Wanna come in?” Sebastian called from the kitchen.
> 
> “I don’t see why not. I’ll come back with my tools and clothes!” James replied. “I’ll be back, ma’am.” He said to Robin. She nodded with a smile.
> 
> When James returned to his cottage, he found a box lying on the porch. Curious, he attempted to open it only to stop. What if it’s one of those anthrax attacks that terrorists commonly use as biological weapons? What if it’s a bomb? He opened it anyway. When he looked inside, James’s face was covered with a grin. It was his Playstation and the gaming laptop he had ordered a week ago. He grabbed the box and packed his tools, blanket, pillow and clothes in his bag. He locked the door and took the key with him. He needed to give it to Robin. When James had arrived, Robin was nowhere to be seen. “Uh, Mr. Callahan, do you know where Robin is?” He asked Demetrius.
> 
> “No, son. I haven’t seen her. Maybe she’s on her way to her new project?” Demetrius replied.
> 
> “Well, I have to give my house key to her. Can you give it if you see her?” James asked, handing his house keys to him. When Demetrius accepted, he headed downstairs to the basement. He was immediately greeted by his friends.
> 
> “What’s up, James?” Sam asked.
> 
> “House upgrades. I have to stay here for a while.” James replied.
> 
> “A sleepover? Ooh, that’s so… ugh, I forgot the term.” Abigail said. “Say, what’s in that box?” She added.
> 
> “It’s the stuff I ordered in the internet. Pretty neat, huh?” James replied, putting the box down.
> 
> “Oh my god! It that a Playstation 4 NEO?” Sam asked with his mouth wide open. James nodded with a large smile. Sam picked it up and placed it on Sebastian’s table to find something else. “And… an ALIENWARE?! Jesus Christ, James! How is this even possible?!”
> 
> “It’s simple! I buy something somebody else used! Fairly cheap prices, although my wallet was crying back then.” James replied. Abigail laughed. “Say, what’cha guys playing?” James asked.
> 
> “We’re playing Cards Against Humanity. Wanna join after this match?” Sebastian asked.
> 
> “Sure! It’ll be useful for my pastime collection!” James replied. He waited as the trio wrapped up the game with Sebastian winning. “So what are the rules?” James asked, receiving his deck of white cards. He sat down on his bench, only to have his knees higher than the table due to his immense height.
> 
> “You fill in the blanks of the black cards with any of your white cards. The person who makes the funniest sentence wins a point, which is the black card. Get seven to win.” Sam replied. “Looks like I’m the card czar this round. Let’s see…” He added holding a black card.
> 
> The game continued for two hours, filling the room with loud laughter. Sam laughed to the point where Maru stormed in with a frown telling the four to be quiet, only to be flipped off by Sebastian. Abigail somehow won most of the games.
> 
> “Hey, it’s nice and all, but I think we should give my Playstation a spin, you know?” James asked nervously. He didn’t want to ruin the fun, although he was eager to try his recently bought console.
> 
> “Really? What do you have in your PS4?” Sebastian asked, peering through his cards. James peeked into the box to find two games: Rocket League and Battlefield 1.
> 
> “I have two game boxes here. All time favorites, apparently. Still, I think we should finish off this round.” James replied, submitting his white card to Abigail. After a few matches, Sam came out as victor and the game was over. Sebastian helped set his friend’s console up in his TV. He moved his TV to his coffee table where they’ve played the card game with an extension cord. With the console on, Abigail helped James make his Playstation Account. The Teenager Trio seemed to be friendlier to James since he recovered from his coma. He pushed all his worries aside and inserted the Rocket League disc into the console. He connected two controllers and started a split screen match. Although James had a hard time understanding the controls, he got used to it as he kept losing but learning how the game mechanics work. ‘The reviews were right all along!’ James thought as he played on. It was 7 at night when Sam and Abigail left. James and Sebastian were all alone, bored of the console. Perhaps it is the good time to converse.
> 
> “Uh… So, you live in this basement?” James asked.
> 
> “Well, yup. I’ve been stuck here for twelve years. Plans for leaving the Valley isn’t going as planned. You know, the war.” Sebastian replied. James felt sadness when he heard the word ‘war’.
> 
> “Huh. What do you think of the two guys that were here?” James asked.
> 
> “I’ve been friends with Sam for about ten years. He’s basically my best friend. Abigail, well… I just consider as a conventional friend. She’s kind of weird to me. I remember her chanting some mysterious… spells.” Sebastian replied. “I guess it’s my turn now. May I ask you this?” He added.
> 
> “What is it?” James asked.
> 
> “…What happened that time when you received that phone call?” Sebastian asked, choosing his words carefully. James’s smile dissipated immediately.
> 
> “Ugh. I’ve been trying to forget it. It’s too dark for you.” James replied. He didn’t want to reveal his true self. In fact, he was fighting to hide it.
> 
> “Bro, it’s okay. You and I are the only ones in this room.” Sebastian assured.
> 
> “…It was my ex-girlfriend. I forgot her name since I last saw her in high school. I don’t remember what I did, but she broke up with me. I… she owns a large corporation. You know how corrupt conglomerates are, right? The’ money equals power’ thing?” James lied.
> 
> “Yeah, I’ve been looking those things up for some time.” Sebastian replied.
> 
> “…She has the power to bribe government agencies to kill someone she doesn’t like. Looks like I’m the next target now. She said that she will kill you guys too. That’s why I tried to end my life.” James said. Tears were flooding his face and he started to cry. Sebastian started to regret his question.
> 
> “Dude, I’m sorry. I didn’t know you had such a painful past. I’m sorry.” Sebastian grasped James’s shoulders.
> 
> “No, it’s okay. I.. I… I was scared of losing you guys. You guys brightened up my life ever since I came to Cerulean Farm. I didn’t want you guys to get killed due to my existence.” James cried even harder, soaking Sebastian’s shirt. Sebastian hugged James tightly. He thought he knew what was paining him so much, but didn’t know the true reason behind his friend’s sorrow.
> 
> “Boys, dinner’s ready! Come upstairs!” Robin called.
> 
> “Give me time. I need to get my face back up. I don’t want to worry your mom.” James said, sobbing.
> 
> “It’s okay. I’ll tell her that you’re in the bathroom.” Sebastian said, running upstairs. James immediately rushed to the bathroom sink and washed his face. He clenched a fist on his right hand. Its force was powerful enough to punch a hole through an American battle tank. He didn’t want to see himself use violence again. When he saw that his face was okay, he ran upstairs to meet Sebastian’s family for dinner.
> 
> It was five o’clock the next morning. James woke up from his floor mattress sweating. Another damn nightmare. He saw Sebastian sleeping on his bed and crept his way out of the shop with his tools. He trekked his way down the mountain and to his farm. His cottage was surrounded by wooden poles and incomplete construction sites. Robin was pretty quick on her work. He was halfway done with watering his crops when he heard Robin coming down the same mountain path. “Hello, James! Fancy meeting you here so early” Robin said.
> 
> “Uh, what time is it?” James asked.
> 
> “It’s 6 AM. My, you’re a diligent boy! Sebby always wakes up at ten o’clock. I’m concerned of that boy.” She replied.
> 
> “Yeah? I guess that’s a bit problematic.” James said. His past memories suddenly returned about five of his comrades executed for waking up at 4:01 AM instead of 4 AM sharp. He pushed them away. He continued watering his plants. “Hey, Mrs. Callahan?” James asked.
> 
> “What is it? Besides, you may just call me Robin. It’s okay.” Robin replied.
> 
> “Uh… what do I have to do to get a… coop?” James asked.
> 
> “A coop? Oh, you sure are improving your farm quickly! Just give me the materials and I’ll get sharp on it! You may ask Marnie about the chickens!” Robin replied, continuing her work.
> 
> “Well, thanks!” James said, finishing off his work by sowing some pepper seeds on tilled soil and watering them. ‘I should go visit the blacksmith.’ James thought, walking towards Pelican Town. When he reached the blacksmith, he was immediately greeted by Clint Blackthrone, the local blacksmith.
> 
> “James! It’s good to see you well!” Clint greeted.
> 
> “Hello, sir. I hope you’re keeping my secret safe.” James replied.
> 
> “Secret…? Oh, right! Don’t worry, it will never escape my mind!” Clint assured. James nodded. “So, what are you here for?” He asked.
> 
> “I just wanted to see what I can do here.” James replied.
> 
> “Oh, I see. Well, you’ve come to the right place! I make tools out of whatever metal is forgeable. Besides of that, I sell metallic ore and coal. Have any geodes? I’ll process them for an irrefutable price!” Clint said proudly.
> 
> “Cool! Perhaps I’ll come here often when I come back from the mines!” James beamed. He noticed that Clint was concentrated on his right arm. “Uh, are you… curious of this arm?” James asked, pointing at his arm.
> 
> “To be honest, yes. I know what it is, James. Do not worry. I just wish to see it in close and see what it can do.” Clint replied. James was starting to get nervous. This will be the first time he will reveal his cybernetics to someone outside the Gotoro Empire. He slowly rolled up his sleeves, revealing the cold, hard metallic arms with blue streaks flowing through his ‘veins’. “Interesting.” Clint said, examining the arm. He picked up a mallet and tried to tap it, only to have James’s artificially modified reflexes to instantly grap Clint’s wrist.
> 
> “Oh, sorry. It’s really sensitive.” James said, sweating. Clint nodded off. He tapped the arm with the mallet. Clint tilted his head.
> 
> “I have never seen this alloy before. I’m going to need Demetrius to tell me what it is, but I don’t want to break your promise. I guess I’ll have to scrap that.” Clint said. “Ah, I have an idea!” he exclaimed, rushing towards his large furnace and picked up a bar of glowing hot metal and placed it on his iridium-alloy anvil. “Can you try hitting this bar? It’s pure tungsten heated up to about… well, about 1000 degrees Celsius.” He requested.
> 
> “Sure. I’m fine with that.” James replied, walking to the anvil. “Hold it still. I don’t know how strong this is.” He warned, holding his right arm high up and struck the glowing metal down with great force. The part of the bar that was hit was instantly flattened with a fist mark highly visible.
> 
> “Amazing! I usually have hard times working with this metal, but you made it into a pancake with just one strike? Simply awesome.” Clint exclaimed.
> 
> “Well, thanks. I can use my feet if my arm can’t do the work. They’re cybernetic too, you know.” James said. “Hey, uh… I have been collecting a lot of copper ore recently from the mines. I don’t know what to do with it.” He added.
> 
> “Oh? That is very good! Perhaps now is the time where I teach you how to smelt your own ingots! Wait here.” Clint said, running into his room behind the counter. He came back with a blueprint of something. “It’s a spare blueprint of a small furnace. It’s about the size of a small refrigerator. I’m sure that carrying it will be absolutely no problem for you!” he said, giving the papers to James.
> 
> “Looks good! How do I use it?” James asked, taking a look at the blueprint.
> 
> “It’s simple! You just need to put in the right amount of metal ore in the top. You add the heat at the bottom. I recommend coal. Wood will cause impurities in your ingots. Say, this is a good idea! I won’t have to sacrifice time to smelt ingots when you can do it yourself!”Clint said.
> 
> “Yeah, I guess it is so. Look, I’d better go. My friend might be worried by now.” James said, heading for the door. “Hey, I have a question.” He stopped and asked the blacksmith.
> 
> “Go on, son!” Clint replied.
> 
> “My engineering side of me is starting to wake up. I… do have some projects in mind. I want to know if you think it’s a good idea to work together to accomplish them.” James said. He was trained to be an engineer of his team back at base. He was trained to build basically everything; from ammunition to even functioning computers. He remembered building a grenade launcher when he was fourteen years old.
> 
> “Sounds like a splendid idea, James!” Clint replied. James felt good about the response.
> 
> “Great! I’ll see you later!” James said happily, leaving the blacksmith.


	16. TIMELINE

> James spent the rest of the day with Alex, playing football in the beach. He saw Sam and Vincent playing in the beach.
> 
> “It’s kind of heartwarming to see sibling playing nicely, you know?” James said to Alex, picking up the ball.
> 
> “Yeah? I don’t think so. What makes you think like that?” Alex asked.
> 
> “Well, it’s just that I miss my brother.” James replied. “I really hate bringing personal information, but… I had an elder brother three years older than me. I think his name was Frank. He… died of heart disease when I he was nine years old. I was a naïve little kid back then. May he rest in peace.” He said.
> 
> “I’m sorry for your loss.” Alex said.
> 
> “Thanks, man.” James replied, giving the ball back to Alex. “I have to go get something from my farm. It was nice playing in the beach.” He said, waving Alex goodbye and leaving the beach. James headed for the ranch. He wanted to learn all about raising farm animals. When he reached the Lannister ranch, he was greeted by a little girl wearing a purple dress. “Uh, hello.” James greeted. He had never spoken to little girls for fifteen years.
> 
> “…Are you here to see Aunt Marnie?” The girl asked. She was staring at James as if she saw a ghost.
> 
> “Well, yeah. Where is she?” James asked.
> 
> “She’s in the ranch. You look dark…. And smell like grass.” She replied.
> 
> ‘Well, DUH!’ James thought. “Thanks, kid.” He said as he entered the ranch. Before he could open the door, he was greeted by a middle-aged man wearing a Joja coat with a green shirt with a ‘2’ written on it.
> 
> “Oh, it’s that guy from the farm.” The man said. “What do you need?”
> 
> “Uh… I’m here for information on chickens.” James replied.
> 
> “Well, never seen Aunt Marnie today, nothing like a good time to get out of here.” The man annoyingly said.
> 
> “Hey, I just wanted to have a nice question but look at you. Is this how you treat friends?” James asked with annoyance in his face.
> 
> “I don’t need friends. What else do you want from me?” The man replied grinding his teeth. James’s tolerance had snapped. He punched the wall with all his might, leaving a large dent on it with a large bang followed by a couple clatters of rubble. The man looked at the dent and back to James with horror.
> 
> “Where’s. Miss. Marnie. Lannister?” James asked with a threatening glare. He fist didn’t let go of the dent.
> 
> “What was that sound?” Marnie’s voice interrupted the death sentence. The middle aged woman burst out from the door looking for the source of the sound. “Shane, what did you do to make the farmer angry?” She glared at the man.
> 
> “Wh… No, I can explain!” The man exclaimed at Marnie.
> 
> “Don’t you remember what Dr. Harvey said? DON’T AGGREVATE HIM.” Marnie scolded.
> 
> “Sorry, Aunt. I’m going to the saloon.” Shane grumbled, heading towards the west.
> 
> “Well, hello James!” Marnie greeted James with a completely different tone.
> 
> “I’m sorry for the wall. I’ll pay for it later.” James said.
> 
> “Oh, take your time on that. It’s not that the ranch will collapse. Anyway, what brings you here?” Marnie asked.
> 
> “I’m interested in raising chickens for my farm. I’m thinking of building a coop, but I wish to know what I need.” James replied, scratching his neck. He could feel the stitches enclosing the wound.
> 
> “Oh, you’ve come to the right place! I hope you have a pen and paper!” Marnie said enthusiastically. James opened his notes in his smartphone and started to take down notes and Marnie showered him with information and facts.
> 
> “…Keep in mind that your animals should be treated like your children! They’ll only produce their goods when they feel like it! You should give them a pat, take them out of their coops and let them breathe the fresh air outside and so on. I’ll leave the ways of animal loving to you. I’m sure you can handle it!” Marnie concluded. James had typed in everything that she had said.
> 
> “Well, that was very helpful. I can’t thank you enough.” James said, saving the data.
> 
> “No problem! What else do you need?” Marnie asked.
> 
> “..Who was that person who you scolded?” James asked.
> 
> “Him? He’s Shane, my nephew. He doesn’t get along with people, but I’m sure there’s a soft side somewhere in his heart.” Marnie replied.
> 
> “I see.” James said, peeking at the dent. “I’m really sorry for what I did. Uh… I… guess I need to go now.” He said, seeing that the sun was almost down.
> 
> “It’s okay, James! Goodbye!” Marnie waved as she closed the ranch door behind her. James walked to the saloon. He needed a meal for that he was famished. Gus greeted James when he entered.
> 
> “Good evening, James! It’s nice to see you fine!” Gus greeted.
> 
> “Well, thank you, sir. I would like… your special pizza with a side of a mug of beer.” James replied.
> 
> “Coming right up!” Gus replied, walking to the kitchen. James took his time to look around his surroundings. The place where him and the teenager trio was empty. He saw Leah and Elliot eating a plate of salad and what looked like Fettuccine Carbonara. He turned away as soon as possible. Pasta in general gave him the bad memories as it was the only thing he ate for fifteen years. He also saw Pam Denver, the mother of Penny, drinking her third mug of pale ale. His food arrived when he saw Shane finishing off his mug of beer beside the fireplace. He knew that he needed to apologize for the damage he had caused. He left his seat with his beer and approached the grumpy man.
> 
> “Hello, Shane.” James said, with concern on his face.
> 
> “Do you know me?” Shane replied, his eyes avoiding James’s.
> 
> “I sort of do, Shane. I’m here to say sorry.” James said.
> 
> “Whatever. Just stay out of my way, then everything will be fine.” Shane grunted, shaking his mug to get the last drops in his mouth.
> 
> “Hey, I just wanted to be apologetic. That’s not how people are to be treated.” James was getting frustrated, but he pushed it away. “Hey, have my beer. I didn’t put my mouth on it.” He said, holding out his full mug to Shane. Shane’s face lifted up almost instantly.
> 
> “Hey, how did you know this was my favorite?” Shane asked, taking the mug.
> 
> “Eh, just a wild guess.” James replied, eating a slice of his pizza.
> 
> “Tell you what, I already like you.” Shane jokingly said.
> 
> “Yeah? That’s good to know. Uh, may I ask one thing?” James asked. Shane was all ears. “Who was that girl in the purple dress?”
> 
> “Her? She’s my goddaughter Jas. What about it?” Shane replied.
> 
> “Just curious. Hey, I gotta go. Robin’s going to be worried again.” James said. “Hey Gus! May I have this pizza boxed?” he called. The pizza was immediately boxed. He waved at Shane and exited the saloon.
> 
> While walking around Pelican Town, he noticed someone in the cemetery. It was a short, feminine figure. She looked at the tombstone in front of her and sat down beside it. Unable to quench his curiosity, James slowly walked to the cemetery. The figure was no other than Abigail Berneau. “Abigail?” James called.
> 
> “James? What are you doing?” Abigail asked.
> 
> “I was about to return.” James replied. He was about to ask the same thing when she seemed to read his mind.
> 
> “I guess you’re wondering why I’m here at this hour. Sit down! I won’t bite!” Abigail said, patting the ground beside her. James sat down, only to feel the surge return once again. He rolled his eyes.
> 
> “Hmm… I’m here because it’s the best place in town to find some privacy.” Abigail said. James looked at Abigail to find her covered in sweat. Some of it drenched his sleeve.
> 
> “What’s with the sweat?” James asked.
> 
> “I’m all sweaty because I was practicing my swordsmanship.” Abigail replied. James gave her a funny look.
> 
> ‘Swordsmanship? This girl is getting interesting…’ James thought.
> 
> “Hey! What… Do you think I’m too weak to swing a blade?” Abigail raised her voice.
> 
> ‘Damnit! Wrong emotion, James!’ James scolded himself.
> 
> “Sorry, got a little too defensive.” Abigail apologized, scooting closer to James. “Ooh, your arm is so cold! I like it!” She jokingly giggled, touching his right arm. He pulled it away quickly with the surge inside him getting stronger.
> 
> ‘Too close.’ James thought.
> 
> “You see, I want to explore the mountain caves, but I know it’s too dangerous to go there unarmed.” The purple-haired girl said, picking up her sword and touching its sharp edges.
> 
> “Huh, interesting.” James said. He was speaking the truth. It would be nice to have a spelunking partner.
> 
> “You’ve used a sword before, haven’t you?” She asked. James gave a grin as he pulled out his newly bought knight’s sword from the Adventurers’ Guild from its sheath from his back.
> 
> “It’s awesome.” James replied, putting the sword back.
> 
> “See? You understand why I’m out here, then!” Abigail said with a smile. “I’ve lived in the valley my whole life, but I’ve never really done anything memorable. I want to go on an adventure!” She added. Suddenly, a deep voice coming from the outside interrupted their conversation.
> 
> “Abigail?!” The voice called. It was no other than Pierre’s.
> 
> “Dad?!” Abigail bolted up, surprised. James looked around, looking for the source. Pierre was already near the two.
> 
> “I’ve been looking all over for you! Your mother wants you to come home and help with dinner!” Pierre said with an angry face. “What are you doing in the graveyard with the farmer, anyway? This is no place for a young lady!” he added. Abigail faced away with an annoyed face. James didn’t know what to do.
> 
> “Mind your own business! You think I should be at home cooking dinner because I’m a girl, don’t you?! You’re really stuck in the past, Dad.” Abigail raiser her voice. Pierre looked away in utter shock. He was annihilated by her daughter. “Let’s get out of here, James.” She said to James, grabbing his left arm and walking away. James could here Pierre’s futile shouts as he was dragged farther away from the graveyard. Abigail stopped at a bush next to a river. They hid inside it.
> 
> “Okay, my dad won’t find us here.” Abigail whispered with a sigh of relief.
> 
> “Abby, I don’t think it’s a good idea to scold your parents like that. They care about you!” James said.
> 
> “I know, I know…. They grew up in a different era with different values. It still ticks me off sometimes, okay?” Abigail replied. “Haven’t you felt the same?” She asked. James heart sank.
> 
> “I… I’ve never seen my parents for fifteen years. I grew up with my uncle, who was 18 year older than me.” James said with a sad tone. He wanted to punch himself so hard.
> 
> “Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t know.” Abigail apologized, hugging him tightly. James heard a grumble. It was Abigail’s stomach. When she released him, he searched through his bag and took out a box of pizza he left from the saloon. Abigail’s eyes widened. “Hey, how did you know I was hungry? This looks delicious!” She said.
> 
> “I heard the beggar inside you. Let’s eat.” James replied, opening the box. The two happily ate the pizza, talking about Korea. “Hey, tell you what. I’ve been looking through online courses on teaching Korean. Perhaps I can teach you the language.” He said, wiping his mouth.
> 
> “Really? Wow, that’s amazing! Of course I’ll learn from you!” Abigail exclaimed with a glee. James’s phone rang. It was Sebastian. He was worried of James.
> 
> “I… gotta go. It was nice talking to ya.” James said, standing up.
> 
> “Wait, can you untangle my hair from this bush?” Abigail asked, laughing. James laughed along, untangled her hair and ran to the mountains. He didn’t want to worry his friend anymore.


	17. ENGINEERING

> Sebastian was working with his programming. He looked at the time to find that it was two o’clock in the morning. His friend James was sleeping on the floor beside his bed. Sebastian decided to look into the refrigerator to get refreshment as he was thirsty. He returned to his room with a Joja Cola can. He saw his friend unmoved. He was dead silent as usual. In fact, it didn’t bother Sebastian at all as Sam snored like a turbojet engine during sleepovers. As he continued with his work, something bothered Sebastian. What was James trying to hide from the community that he didn’t care about? What was behind all that clothing? He pushed his curiosity aside and concentrated at his work. He needed the money to escape the Valley. However, as time passed, his curiosity returned. Sebastian couldn’t take it anymore. He wanted to know what was with James. He stood up and crept on his sleeping friend. James was so silent that Sebastian could even hear his heart race. He was nervous that he might wake him up. He decided to check on his right arm, as James tried to hide it the most. Sebastian found that he was wearing a thick glove. He slowly tired to take the glove off, when suddenly the arm grabbed on Sebastian’s wrist and twisted it slowly. Sebastian gritted his teeth in pain. When the pain had subsided, he found James full awake.
> 
> “What the hell are you doing?” James asked mindlessly. When all was clear for his mind, he realized what he had just done. “…Oh damn. I’m sorry.” He apologized, letting go of his friend.
> 
> “Watch what you are doing!” Sebastian hissed, clenching his wrist. He returned to his computer, continuing his work.
> 
> It was three and a half in the morning when Sebastian had finished his work. He sent the data to his client and awaited the transaction. He switched off his monitor, but James’s voice stopped him.
> 
> “Not now.” He said. Sebastian, wondering what is happening, turned to James. He wasn’t sleeping, but rather… scribbling on a large paper.
> 
> “What are you doing?” Sebastian asked, walking towards him. As he peeked on the paper, he found that his friend was drawing some kind of blueprint on a grid paper.
> 
> “Oh, it’s one of my projects. I’ve been really interested in engineering lately.” James replied, drawing something with a help of his ruler.
> 
> “Engineering? What are you designing?” Sebastian asked.
> 
> “Have you played the Assassins’ Creed games?” James asked with a grin.
> 
> “…You’re designing a hidden blade?! That’s awesome!” Sebastian beamed.
> 
> “Why not? I think that just a knife would be… boring.” James replied. “You look tired, man. Go get some sleep. I’m sorry about your wrist, though.”
> 
> “Thanks, bro. I’ll forgive you about my wrist. Your engineering just made you cool.” Sebastian jokingly said, jumping to his bed.
> 
> It was ten and a half in the morning. Sebastian groggily woke up from his bed, only to see James playing some kind of videogame on his laptop. ‘Why is he here? Isn’t he supposed to be in his farm?’ Sebastian thought. James looked at Sebastian.
> 
> “Already finished my chores three hours ago. Your mom was right. You do wake up late.” James said.
> 
> “That’s what I am.” Sebastian moaned, stretching. “What’cha playin’” He asked.
> 
> “Oh, it’s Battlefleet Gothic Armada. Really fun strategy game.” James replied.” Damn, there goes my battlecruiser.” He added as his Overlord blew into smithereens.
> 
> “I’ll come back after I wash up.” Sebastian said, limping towards the bathroom. Meanwhile, James was concentrating on his game. His fleet wasn’t faring well, though. Sebastian exited the bathroom refreshed when James’s fleet was annihilated. “So, what’s in the game?” He asked.
> 
> “I’m sure you know about the Warhammer 40000 board games, right?” James asked, looking at Sebastian’s boardgame collection.
> 
> “Well, yeah. I have the original Warhammer board, Battlefleet Gothic… Wait… OH, I SEE!” Sebastian exclaimed.
> 
> “Exactly. I found a YouTuber playing this game and instantly fell in love with it. Hey, I think you’ll like it!” James said. “Well, I gotta go. I have to meet Clint at the blacksmiths.” He added, picking up his bag without knowing that the zipper was open. Iron bars dropped to the ground, making large metallic collision sounds.
> 
> “Hey, what’s with all that iron?” Sebastian asked.
> 
> “They’re for my project. Can’t wait how they’ll turn out.” James replied, picking up the ingots. He then left the carpenter’s shop and headed for the blacksmith.
> 
> James opened the door to be greeted by Clint. He was hammering a bar of glowing metal as usual. “Hello, Mr. Blackthrone!” James said.
> 
> “Hello, James! What brings you here?” Clint asked.
> 
> “Remember the engineering projects I’ve been talking about?” James asked. Clint nodded, remembering that day clearly. “Well, here’s what I’ve devised.” He added, putting down the graph paper on the counter. Clint put down his tools to inspect the blueprint.
> 
> “Interesting contraption you’ve designed.” Clint said, nodding. “What does it do?”
> 
> “It’s a… Well, imagine a dagger that can pull itself out of its sheath.” James explained, showing hand motions of how the blade will work. “I’ve brought the materials, by the way.” He added, taking the iron and the wood from his bag.
> 
> “Excellent. That will conserve the time. Would you hold on for a minute while I analyze this blueprint further?” Clint asked, taking the blueprint to his room. “In a meantime, it would be nice to flatten that gold bar.” He added, pointing at the glowing metal. James complied and got to work. He instantly flattened the gold by hammering it with his fist a few times. Clint returned with his glasses, setting the paper down on the counter. “Okay, I’ve analyzed your project. It looks like we need to start with the blade first. I recommend that we use an alloy. I recommend carbon steel.”
> 
> “Well then, let’s get to work!” James replied enthusiastically. Thus, Clint and James started working with the metal. James took his time to look at the blueprints to figure how how he will make the mechanisms while carving the base of the contraption with wood. Clint continued his work on the blade.
> 
> “Clint, what’s the most ductile material you have in your shop?” James asked, finding that he needs metallic wires to fulfill the requirements.
> 
> “Gold is my answer, but I don’t have much. I’m running low on precious metals, you know.” Clint replied, quenching the blade in oil.
> 
> “Hmmm. I think a small nugget is more than enough. I’ll pay you, or perhaps go to the mines for them.” James said.
> 
> “Sure, then. It’s in the left of the counter.” Clint said, pointing at a storage door. James put his chisel down and walked into the storage. The room was filled to the brim with ore. The smell of coal surround the area, making James cough. “You should find it quickly before you choke!” Clint called. James rummaged through the ores until he found the largest gold nugget he could find. It was the size of a 5 year old child’s palm. He took it and walked quickly back to Clint.
> 
> “I’ll work on it. Where’s the machine?” James asked. Clint pointed at his die. James immediately went to work by flattening the gold nugget and then drawing long wires with the die.
> 
> The sun was almost down when the two completed the contraption. James tested the hidden blade by strapping it on his wrist. The trigger looked like a knuckle made of gold wires instead of brass. James unfolded his fist to pull out the blade and push it back in with another fist unfolding. The machine is a success. He couldn’t wait to show it off to his friends. “It works! I can’t believe it! My parents are going to regret what they’ve said to me!” James exclaimed. Clint stood there, smiling.
> 
> “Well, I’m glad it works your way. I’m just glad I’ve helped.” Clint said.
> 
> “I’m starting to like this idea! I’ll return the favor by… uh… giving you all the metal I can find down the mines!” James said.
> 
> “Good idea, James! That sounds like a deal! Beside, this project would have taken two days without you.” Clint concluded.
> 
> “Well, I gotta go. It was nice working with you!” James said, wearing his glove on his right hand and waving goodbye, exiting the door.
> 
> While walking around the town, James was greeted by Sam and Penny. They were walking to the mountains with their hands held together as usual.
> 
> “Hey, James! What’s up?” Sam called.
> 
> “Not much. Just heading to the Carpenter’s. You?” James called back.
> 
> “We’re heading for the bathhouse!” Penny said.
> 
> “Hey, I guess we’re on the same trail. Mind if I tag along?” James asked, walking closer to the couple.
> 
> “What’s that on your arm? Sam asked, pointing at the bulge on James’s left arm. Grinning, James triggered the blade, with the razor-sharp knife protruding from his wrist. “Bro, that’s AWESOME! Is that a prop you bought?” Sam asked with an amazed look.
> 
> “Nah, man. Made it today with Clint.” James replied, retracting the blade. “Besides, have you ever seen plastic that shines?” He added.
> 
> “That’s so cool!” Sam said.
> 
> “What are you going to use it on, Mr. James?” Penny asked.
> 
> “Oh, It’s a weapon for self defense, especially for the mines.” James replied as the three passed by the community center. James saw an orange Junimo waving at him. “Sam, about you band… I have some questions about it.”
> 
> “I’m all ears, bro! What is it?” Sam asked.
> 
> “Who’s in the band? What’s the purpose of it?” James asked.
> 
> “Well, it’s currently me and Sebastian. I want to be famous, man. I want to travel around the country or even the world if the war is over.” Sam replied.
> 
> “Sounds cool.” James replied. “Hey, I’ve been thinking about this for a while…”
> 
> “What’s up?” Sam asked.
> 
> “…I’ve been thinking about your band for quite some time ever since that phone call incident. You know, I’m sure you’re in recruiting band members.” James replied. “So, in short… May I join your band?”
> 
> “What?... Of, of course! Heh, I never thought someone would be THAT interesting in our band!” Sam beamed. Penny kissed her boyfriend by the cheek. Sam’s face turned to red.
> 
> “Glad to see that you’ve approved my existence. Well, there’s the shop. It’s been nice talking to you lovebirds.” James said, parting ways.
> 
> “Goodbye, Mr. James!” Penny waved.
> 
> “Oh, and Sam! Have fun.” James pointed at Sam, winking.
> 
> “Knock it off!” Sam called as James shut the door behind him. He climbed down to the basement to see Sebastian still on his laptop playing Battlefleet Gothic Armada.
> 
> “Still into that game, huh?” James asked.
> 
> “Yup. I’ve found out that the Eldar are my favorite faction.” Sebastian replied. “Where did you buy this game?”
> 
> “Found it out on a Steam summer sale. Pretty nifty price.” James replied. “Oh, and guess what I’ve brought!” He added, triggering his blade. Sebastian quit the game and approached his friend’s arm.
> 
> “Oh my god! You’ve did it! It’s just like what I’ve seen in the games!” Sebastian exclaimed.
> 
> “It’s about damn time we expose our nerdiness. Out with your comic books!” James called out jokingly. Thus, the two spend their last day together reading Sebastian’s favorite comics. 


	18. HALEY

Sebastian woke up due to an unorthodox noise at three in the morning. Something was making a weird sound. Looking around, he searched without success as the room was dark. As he cleared his mind, Sebastian noticed that the noise was in fact grunts and the sound made when someone slides around a bed sheet. He looked down to see what was going on. His face turned into horror. James was struggling to stay still. His body was shaking drastically with his eyes rolling about under his eyelids. Tears left his left eye. His clothes were covered in sweat. Sebastian, not knowing what to do, decided to wake him up.  
  
“Hey. James! Dude, wake up!” Sebastian hissed, shaking his friend. No use. James was shaking more drastically.  
  
“Mmmm…. Jade… I need support…” James mumbled. Sebastian, seeing that James’s tears were soaking his mattress, he decided to slap his cheek a few times. Just then, his sleeping friend bolted up, grabbed him by the neck and prepared to punch him.  
  
“Target acquired.” James said groggily. But as he cleared his mind, he had noticed that he once again provoked Sebastian, his best friend. “Oh, sorry. Are you okay?” he asked, releasing him.  
  
“Yeah, I’m fine. The question is, are you okay?” Sebastian replied, rubbing his neck.  
  
“It’s one of those nightmares. Damnit, I was trying to forget everything. It’s been 20 days in a row.” James said, wiping the tears off of his face. “You should get some sleep, man. I’ll be fine.” He added as he lied back down on his pillow.  
  
“Uh, okay.” Sebastian said worried.  
  
  
Sebastian woke up at six o’clock in the morning the next day. It was unusual as he normally wakes up four hours later. He found no trace of his friend anywhere in his room. His Playstation, laptop, bag, mattress, pillow and tools were nowhere to be found. He washed up and searched around the shop to see if James was there without success.  
  
Meanwhile, James had returned to his farm with all his stuff. His new house was significantly larger than his cottage. Just the look of it gave James a smile. He unlocked the door with the keys hanging by the porch and opened it. He instantly noticed a kitchen at the left side of the house. He approached the refrigerator to find a note.  
  
 _Here’s for service! –Robin_  
  
‘Refrigerator for service? Amazing.’ James thought as he walked around the house. It may be a bit too big for James, but he was happy about having more space as Professor Gunther had been giving his reward for his donations. There was a pile of boxes of the rewards given. James entered the bedroom to find a double-sized bed along with the fireplace next to it. The floor and the walls were the same as his cottage. He dropped his stuff near his TV, which was now in the living room, grabbed a watering can and went out to work. His crops were still growing. He smiled at each plant as he watered them individually. Just seeing them grow filled him with determination to move on. When he was done, he thought that it would be nice to visit the Laveri family as he was in need for thinner clothes. He walked to Pelican town and into 2 Willow Lane. As he was about to touch the doorknob, he heard hostile conversations between two feminine voices. They seemed to be fighting over something. Afraid of what he might face, James formed slight courage and crept into the house. Haley was apparently fighting Emily over something.  
  
“Grr, I’ve already cleaned the sofa yesterday! It’s your turn!” Haley screamed with her teeth glued together with a high pitch.  
  
“Haley, you’re so childish! You do know that I do almost all of the chores around the house!” Emily replied calmly. James thought that it was the best time to ask what is going on.  
  
“Uh, excuse me, Miss Laveri? …should I come back another time?” James asked. The two turned to face him.  
  
“Oh, it’s the farm boy.” Haley said with a smirk. James felt annoyance surround him.  
  
“He has a name, you know.” Emily said.  
  
“Anyway, that’s not of my concern. Emily, tell him what’s happening here.” Haley continued.  
  
“Well Mr. James, the situation is that my sister over here is fighting over cleaning this sofa, when it’s clearly her turn to do it.” Emily explained calmly as usual.  
  
“Hey, it’s clearly YOUR turn to do it! Farm boy…”  
  
“It’s James, thank you.” James raised his voice.  
  
“…whatever. James, what do you think?” Haley asked.  
  
“Huh. Hey, uh… Haley. Why don’t you let this be your one weekly job? What do you think, Emily?” James suggested with a nervous tone.  
  
“Hrmph.” Haley grunted. After a long pause, she opened her mouth. “Okay, fine. I guess that wouldn’t hurt. Sorry, Emily.” She said.  
  
“There you go, Emily, problem solved.” James smiled.  
  
“Wow, that was an easy suggestion! Thanks a bunch for helping us out!” Emily beamed.  
  
“Heh, no problem. Say, what was I here for…? Oh, right! I’m here to see what summer clothes I can buy from you.” James said.  
  
“No problem! Follow me into my studio!” Emily replied, walking into her room. James followed her in as he saw Haley seemingly walking towards him but made her way to the refrigerator.  
  
“So, what are you here for?” Emily asked him as she opened her men’s summer clothes collection drawer.  
  
“It’s the usual. I wish to have your thin long-sleeved shirts.” James replied. Emily smiled, taking out a set of clothes for him to choose from. After looking through, he bought four.  
  
“Have a nice day!” Emily said as James walked out of her room. Just then, James saw Haley struggling with a jar of pickled olives.  
  
“I… Can’t… Get… This open!” Haley exclaimed with futile attempts on opening the jar.  
  
“Having trouble?” James asked.  
  
“Oh, hey James.” Haley greeted him panting. She was checking him out. “You’re strong, right?” She added.  
  
“Well, duh. I’m a farmer.” James replied jokingly. Haley giggled. It was strange as she usually bombards him with insults.  
  
“Well, I guess you can help me open this jar?” She asked, holding the jar out to James. He took the jar with his left hand and tired to open it with his right. It opened instantly with a loud pop. “Hey, you did it!” Haley beamed, taking the jar from him. She took an olive from the jar and held it out to James. “Want one?” She asked.  
  
“Sure, I don’t see why not!” James replied, taking the olive and popping it in his mouth. It tasted wonderful. He noticed that Haley was blushing.  
  
‘Oh, god. Why is everyone like this here?’ James thought to himself. “Well, I gotta go. It was… nice talking to you.” He said, waving her goodbye.  
  
  
James came back home with his newly bought clothes. He decided to clean up his stuff now that his house was upgraded into something larger. He brought a piece of graph paper and started drawing the structure of the house. His optical implant did the scaling for him. From there, he cut small pieces of paper determining what furniture is what and tried arranging them around the diagram to see what position would fit the most. As he was working, he heard a knock. “Who’s there?” James asked.  
  
“It’s your best friends!” a voice replied.  
  
“Is it you, Sam?” James called as he walked to the door. His assumption was correct. The Teenager Trio greeted him with loud hellos. “What brought you guys here?” James asked.  
  
“We’re here to hang out!” Abigail replied.  
  
“Already? Guys, it’s 11 o’clock in the morning. I’ve just started planning out the house!” James exclaimed. “Look, I’ll send a Facebook message when I’m done, okay? Sam, I’ll let your girlfriend in, okay?” He added. Sam’s face turned red.  
  
“Your house looks just fine!” Sam said as he looked around James’s house, trying to hide his blush.  
  
“Ugh, fine. We’ll hang out, but with one condition.” James said. Everyone except Sebastian was all ears. “You gotta help me clean up my house. I have the diagram of what furniture will be where. Seal the deal?” He asked.  
  
“Deal!” Sam and Abigail chirped, walking in the house. Sebastian signaled James for a talk.  
  
“Guys, the diagram is in the bedroom! Wait till I go there!” James shouted. He then approached Sebastian. “What’s up?”  
  
“Dude, are you sure you’re okay with what happened last night? You looked like you were being tortured!” Sebastian whispered.  
  
“Seb, I’m fine. They’re just nightmares. I’m sure everyone goes through them. Why are you so concerned about me, anyway? Do you love me or something?” James replied.  
  
“What? NO! It’s just that you’re worse than me on these things. It’s just that…” Sebastian was interrupted.  
  
“Seb, I will find a way through this. Don’t worry. Now let’ s go inside. We’ve got work to do.” James assured him. They both went inside and started to work on the furniture.


	19. SURPRISE

> A few days had passed since James acquired his upgraded house. All the furniture was in place thanks to the help of his friends. James bought a calendar to save his time from going to the General Store. He checked the date to find that tomorrow was the Luau Festival thanks to Lewis’s letter. He decided that it was a good idea to ask his friends about what this festival is about. His tomatoes were ripe this day. He plucked each one from their plants and placed them in the box so that the mayor can retrieve them at night. With that out of his way, he walked to the General Store to ask questions. He was greeted by Pierre, as usual. “Greetings, farmer James! Got anything you wish to buy?” He greeted enthusiastically.
> 
> “Well, I kind of do, but I’m mostly here for… uh… answers.” James replied, looking around the store. Leah was approaching him with vegetables and olive oil in her basket. She waved at him. He smiled and waved back, then turned back to Pierre. “I’ll be back with what I want and ask.” James decided with Pierre nodding to the decision. James took his time to choose his food. He couldn’t go wrong with some pork belly as it used to be his favorite when he was a very little child. He came back to the counter to receive his price.
> 
> “So, what is it that you want answered?” Pierre asked.
> 
> “I’m curious about this Luau Festival tomorrow. All I know is that we’re going to party or something…?” James asked. Just then, Pierre’s phone rang on the counter.
> 
> “I’m sorry, looks like my wife is calling me. Perhaps you may ask my daughter?” Pierre suggested, answering the phone. James shrugged and paid for what he had bought. He decided that a trek to the mountains wouldn’t hurt. When he reached the shop, he heard chatter along with laughter. Curious, he opened the door to find decorations and a banner saying ‘Happy Birthday’ near the dining room. All of the noise were coming from there, too. James approached to find Maru wearing a birthday cone along with Robin, Demetrius, Sebastian, Penny, Leah and Abigail celebrating her.
> 
> “Uh… Hello?” James called. The attention suddenly turned to him.
> 
> “Oh, hello James! Fancy meeting you here!” Robin greeted him with a smile.
> 
> “So… It’s Maru’s birthday today?” James asked. All of the people except Sebastian nodded. “I see.” He added. “Happy birthday, Maru.”
> 
> “Hey, thanks!” Maru exclaimed. She noticed James staring at her bandaged hand. “Oh, don’t worry about that, it’s just a minor injury on a gadget I was making.” She said pointing at the bandage.
> 
> ‘Gadgets? Interesting.’ James thought.
> 
> “You’re welcome to join!” Demetrius said. James nodded and walked closer to the table. People were talking about whatever came to their minds. The dining table was thus filled with noise that Sebastian seemed to hate. James was standing next to Abigail and Sebastian.
> 
> ‘I think it’s time to talk.’ James thought, facing Sebastian. “Hey, what happens in the Luau tomorrow?” He asked.
> 
> “Huh? Oh, that festival… Ugh, how do I explain it…? Ah, it’s the time where we do things in the beach and drink soup that we all make.” Sebastian replied.
> 
> “I see.” James said.
> 
> “Not only that, the country’s stupid governor comes that day to judge us all.” Sebastian gave a sigh. “Mayor Lewis becomes the second Hitler whenever that day comes.”
> 
> “…Why?” James asked in confusion. Abigail decided to butt in, causing a surge in James’s body.
> 
> “All of the townspeople add ingredients in a large cauldron. I guess that’s what determines the taste of the soup. Oh yeah, that soup is the most important thing in the festival and Lewis becomes Hitler as Seb says about that.” Abigail replied.
> 
> “I sometimes used to add something disgusting inside like… sawdust from mom’s workshop in the cauldron. They mostly ended up with my stepdad belting me but other than that, it’s fun seeing the social chain breaking apart.” Sebastian said chuckling.
> 
> “You sadistic bastard.” James chuckled along. Abigail seemed to giggle, too. James’s surge continued. “Say, Abby, what are you going to bring for the soup?” He asked Abigail.
> 
> “Me? I’m not sure. Maybe… I might bring a packet of chicken stock powder? They usually work.” Abigail said. “What about you?”
> 
> “Ah, I have a few possibilities. I have some cauliflower and a tuna that I’ve caught yesterday, in fact. Who doesn’t like tuna, eh?” James replied.
> 
> “…My dad.” Abigail said. James jokingly put a finger on his mouth signaling silence to her. The birthday party went on until it was dark. Everybody bode each other goodbyes and wished good lucks in the Luau tomorrow. Abigail followed James down the mountain talking about Korea as usual. James’s surge seemed to have ended as they parted ways.
> 
>  
> 
> It was the next day. James woke up from his nightmares at 4 o’clock in the morning. He washed his face and found that it was still dark outside. He thought that it would be nice to check his refrigerator to see what ingredient he should bring for the Luau. All he saw that seemed fit was cauliflower, tuna and tomatoes. He decided that he will bring all three. He powered on his laptop and searched through what ingredients are the best in any soup in the internet. ‘Yup, no real answer.’ James thought as he closed his web browser. He turned on Battlefleet Gothic Armada and played it until the sun rose. He then grabbed his tools and went to work. He watered his crops and harvested his peppers. He remembered that Shane like these things, thus he decided to save a box of it for him. It was 8 and a half when he was done with his chores. He grabbed his shopping basket, dumped his soup recipe candidates and headed for the beach. As he approached the bridge that leads to it, he heard music near him. The music started playing, signaling the start of the festival. The beach was being prepared as Gus was laying down food he had made for a week. The only people present were the townspeople responsible for readying the festival like Marnie, Gus and Lewis. Lewis turned to James as he entered the beach. “Good morning, James! How is Cerulean Farm holding up?” Lewis asked calling out.
> 
> “The farm? It’s bigger than what it was weeks ago!” James reply. “Say, where’s the governor?” He asked, looking around the beach to find no signs of an unfamiliar face.
> 
> “It may be unfortunate, but the governor won’t be here for this year’s Luau. Stupid war ruins everything…” Lewis replied grumpily. James’s heart sank. All of this was because of him. He had to push those thoughts aside. The UN forces will win the war, for sure. As James wandered around the beach, he saw people coming in from the bridge. Marnie had started the fire to the cauldron. Sam was testing if the music was loud enough. Abigail’s family entered the beach and greeted James. Abigail hopped to him, activating the surge in James. It seemed to creep closer to his chest.
> 
> “Hey, James! What’s up?” Abigail asked.
> 
> “Nothing, just waiting for this festival to spark.” James replied. “Where’s Seb? Sam’s there.” He added, pointing at Sam.
> 
> “Don’t ask me! I don’t know. Say, what did you bring for the soup?” Abigail asked.
> 
> “Uh, I have three candidates.” James replied, showing his friend the basket. “…And you?”
> 
> “My dad brought a sack of potatoes and my mom brought vegetable she grew from her garden.” Abigail replied.
> 
> “I only asked you, lady.” James said.
> 
> “Me? Here’s mine.” Abigail said holding a packet of something. “It’s powdered chicken stock. You can’t get wrong with this!” She added. James laughed. She had kept her promise of yesterday.
> 
> “Well, I guess you’ve won this time.” James said. Abigail giggled. He saw Sebastian approaching the two. “Hey, what’s up man?” He called.
> 
> “Not much. It’s sad to see the governor not here.” Sebastian replied.
> 
> ‘What? That doesn’t make sense.’ James thought. “I thought you hated him?” James asked.
> 
> “I’m sad that I won’t be able to make fun of him. You see, I’ve brought some tree sap to put in the cauldron. I used to love seeing that blob of fat suffer.” Sebastian replied with a sigh.
> 
> “That’s why we can’t have nice things, Seb.” Abigail said.
> 
> “Sure, like I care.” Sebastian replied. James looked around the beach to find all of the townspeople were here. Sam was looking at the sea with Penny. He then took a deep breath and gave out a sigh. Tomorrow was his birthday.
> 
> ‘I wonder if anybody will notice it.’ James thought to himself.
> 
> “Uh, bro. Are you still here?” Sebastian asked James.
> 
> “Uh, yeah! I’m fine!” James snapped back to reality. “I was thinking about the soup. I’ve never went to tropical festivals in my life, you know.” He added.
> 
> “Are you trying to make me feel sorry for bringing horrible stuff?” Sebastian asked.
> 
> “Not exactly, but yeah. I kind of don’t want this experience to blow away into smithereens.” James replied.
> 
> “Bro, I was kidding! Why would I bring inedible stuff?” Sebastian laughed.
> 
> “Really? God damnit! I should have known!” James exclaimed. His stomach grumbled. “Uh, so… want food? I didn’t eat breakfast.” He asked.
> 
> “Sure! Why not? I’ll ask Sam… never mind.” Abigail replied but changed her mind when she saw their blonde friend holding hands with his girlfriend. The three walked to the buffet tables. The tables were filled with food of various kinds. All looked delicious to the eyes of James. He took the lobster bisque, fish taco and Hawaiian pizza with some pineapples to satisfy his grumbling stomach. The three sat on the sand next to a carpet of leaves which acted as the dance floor where Vincent and Jas danced together. They ate and talked about videogames and how the Luau 5 years ago was ruined as Sam added a can of expired anchovies in the cauldron.
> 
> “Alright, people! The cauldron is bubbling! It’s time to put in the ingredients!” Lewis called. The townspeople including Sebastian, Abigail and James gathered around the cauldron to show what they’ve brought. Lewis approached James. “May I see what you’ve brought, James?” He asked. James showed his basket to reveal the tuna, tomatoes and cauliflowers.
> 
> “I hope they’re good for the cauldron. I’ve surfed the internet for this.” James whispered.
> 
> “They’re fine ingredients. It’s a shame that the governor’s not here. He loves this festival.” Lewis whispered back, and then walked away. It was James’s turn to add his ingredient. He decided to add the tuna in. It was 6 o’clock in the evening when everybody gathered around for the soup. The soup tasted unusually good, except for Pierre as he choked on it. James then remembered that he disgusted tuna thanks to Abigail’s information. Everybody left when the festival was over. Nobody seemed to know James’s big day tomorrow.
> 
> ‘Oh well, I guess I’ll just let tomorrow slip.’ James thought as he fell into sleep.
> 
>  
> 
> It was seven o’clock in the morning when James woke up from his deep slumber. He slept one hour later than his usual wake-up time. He hurried with the washing up and hastily ate his breakfast of combat rations. He grabbed his watering can to start working. When he searched to see if any crops were ready to be harvested, he had noticed that the soil was already moise. ‘Wait, did the wizard water them already?’ James thought, looking around. He found that his melons were ready for harvest, thus rooted them from the ground but kept a few of them for himself and sold the rest. He found a note stuck on the door when he was about to enter the house to put the watering can back.
> 
> _Come to the beach by 8:00._
> 
> James checked the clock inside the house.It was 7:40 AM. Without hesitation, James ran to Pelican Town and then to the beach. What awaits him there?
> 
> James saw nobody present in the beach. He looked around frantically to see if anybody was there to kill him. He pulled out his hidden blade and searched around, only to find another note stuck on the wall of Elliot’s cabin.
> 
> _We see that you’ve followed orders of a piece of paper .Good job, James. Now go back to your farm and think of what you’ve done! LOL_
> 
> ‘Seriously? You’ve got to be kidding me…’ James thought, retracting his blade and putting his palm on his face. Knowing that he had wasted his energy on running to the beach just to be scolded by a piece of paper, James walked back to Cerulean Farm with heavy footsteps. Just as he passed the clinic, he remembered that he had left his door open. Anxious of what might happen, James ran as fast as he could back to his land. When he reached the porch, he noticed that the door was somehow closed. ‘God damn daylight burgulars…’ James thought as he triggered his blade. He crept to his door and barged through it, only to find six familiar figures near the dining table shout at him.
> 
> “SURPRISE!!!” The figures shouted. James froze in place. He rubbed his eyes to confirm what he had seen. The figures were his good friends: Abigail, Sebastian, Sam, Penny, Alex and Leah. There was a large chocolate cake on the table with twenty-one ignited candles.
> 
> ‘Oh my god…’ James thought, retracting his blade. Tears left his left eye. His friends had remembered his birthday. James walked to the table. “H…How did you guys know?” James asked.
> 
> “We saw your calendar when you asked us to help you out with the furniture!” Abigail replied.
> 
> “Yeah, and we’ve been preparing this since after the Luau!” Penny added.
> 
> “I… I can’t thank you enough, guys. I have… no words.” James said, crying. He was so thankful for his friends.
> 
> “Enough with that! Sam, get the guitar!” Sebastian exclaimed as Sam pulled his acoustic guitar and started playing the birthday song. Everybody except James sang along the tune clapping. When the song ended, James blew the candles but three survived.
> 
> “Shame, too bad you won’t get the girlfriend you’ve always wanted.” Alex jokingly said. Everybody laughed.
> 
> “Bro, that’s hypocrisy!” James exclaimed. The gang laughed louder with Alex making a sad face. “So, what now?” He added.
> 
> “What else? We cut the cake! Time to eat, farmer!” Abigail said, pulling out a plastic knife from the cake box. As Abigail cut the cake, James started asking questions about how they managed to prepare this without him knowing anything about it. It turns out that the gang had made a secret group chat in Facebook and prepared everything there. Abigail gave the suggestion, Sam practiced the guitar and Sebastian bought the cake. He asked his last question when Abigail finished with cutting the cake.
> 
> “Wow, how did you know chocolate cake is my favorite? This is flawless to the bones!” James exclaimed as he ate through his slice. “I can eat this for millennia.”
> 
> “I thought you would like things dark, so yeah.” Sebastian shrugged as he took a bite out of his slice.
> 
> “Hey, you got that right!” James replied with a grin.
> 
> “Oh, I have to resume with my project! I got to go. Happy Birthday, James!” Leah said looking at her watch. She waved and ran out of the farm.
> 
> “Hey, uh… my grandma’s calling. I think she wants me there. Sorry, bro! It was nice though.” Alex said.
> 
> “No probs, man. Hey, wanna play football tomorrow?” James asked. Alex gave a thumbs up and left the house. “So, I guess it’s us five. Uh… I’ve downloaded some movies in my Playstation. Wanna watch them and play some games after that?” He asked the remaining four people. They all nodded and rushed to the TV. James turned his PS4 on and played the Avengers: Age of Ultron. While everyone’s attention was glued on the TV screen, James was smiling. This was his eighth birthday party and he had not been this happy before. ‘I guess that’s what friends are for, huh?’ He thought as he watched the action unveiling in the screen. 


	20. WAY OF THE MAGE

> The sun was starting to rise when James woke up from his deep slumber. His friends had made him drink three mugs of beer, thus his hangover was strong. “Jesus Rollerblading Christ. Never again will I tell my people my capabilities.” James said to himself groggily. He woke up and walked to the toilet as he didn’t wash up before he slept. He looked at the mirror as he grabbed his toothbrush to brush his teeth, but something stopped him. He rubbed his eyes to confirm what he is seeing. His face was filled with drawings made by his friends. ‘What the hell?! How did these get here?’ James thought. He dropped his toothbrush and immediately started scrubbing his face. It took him ten minutes to scrub all of the drawings. ‘That was close.’ James thought as he saw his face clean again. After he fixed some breakfast, James laid his elbows on the table to think about what happened yesterday. A few minutes of deep thinking later, he had realized that he had drank 7 mugs of beer before passing out near the porch of his house. James gave out a loud groan and picked up his tools. He had work to do.
> 
> He spent most of his day removing the boulders and rocks that were scattered throughout the dilapidated portion of the farm. His bag almost tore into half due to the sheer weight of the stones he had gathered. He checked his mail box for something. He found a purple envelope and instantly felt like there was something important the wizard wanted him to do.
> 
> _Chosen One,_
> 
> _I have studied your dreams and I could easily sense your vulnerability. You are not ready to face whatever you fear. You cannot rely on technology as they only enhance your fears. You will need to follow the way of the Mage. Come to my tower if you wish to know more. The spirits await their salvation, James. Think carefully._
> 
> _-Milosz Rasmodius_
> 
> The letter turned into dust and flew away across the sky. James shrugged as it wasn’t the first time this had happened. He tried to walk normally but the hangover made him veer to the left. He saw Sam walking with Penny.
> 
> “Yo, James! Noticed anything unusual?” Sam asked, chuckling.
> 
> “Screw you, Sam. Was that necessary?” James asked. His head was spinning like the centrifuge training he had to suffer from.
> 
> “Bro, it was just a prank! Just go with it!” Sam replied with a laugh. Penny laughed along. James gave a large grunt and headed his way. As he reached the tower, Rasmodius signaled him to come in.
> 
> “Ah, come in, Chosen One. I suppose you have read my letter?” The wizard greeted him. A purple orb was floating between his hands.
> 
> “I guess you want me to follow ‘The Way of the Mage’? What does it mean?” James asked. Just then, the wizard threw the orb at him, sending James spiraling to a bookshelf with a bang. A book fell on his head. “WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!” James exclaimed, rubbing his head.
> 
> “Have patience, young one.” Rasmodius replied calmly as he picked up a spell book from his hand. “You’ve only tested a fragment of the wonder of wizardry. Now get up. We must talk about your past.”
> 
> “…My past? Why?” James asked as he stood up.
> 
> “I’ve seen through your dreams, young one. You are possessed by the demons of technology.” The wizard replied.
> 
> “…I’m wielding it right now.” James said, rolling his sleeve to reveal his cybernetic arm. “How does this give nightmare fuel?” he asked. The wizard lifted him up with telekinesis.
> 
> “Whatever they have gave you back beyond the Sea, it itself is a demon!” The wizard shouted. He dropped the struggling hero. “…But I cannot blame you. I have seen you use if for the good. That is good.” He said.
> 
> “Can you please answer my question?” James asked nervously.
> 
> “Ah, yes. ‘The Way of the Mage.’ It is the path that is gives mortals a chance to grasp the power of magic. They normally need tests for them to even know of it existence, but you, young one, are an exception.” The wizard replied, taking a small glass bottle and filling it with whatever was inside the cauldron. “Welwick, my dearest friend, has told me the future. The Valley will face a dark time. The prophecy told by him is as follows.” He said while summoning a white cloud. The cloud formed a fuzzy image of a cloaked man looking at an orb.
> 
> _Ah, I see through my orb… The grimmest of all futures of the fabled valley._
> 
> _Soldiers of metal and horses of fire will death they carry,_
> 
> _Leaving a trail of blood and fire._
> 
> _In the shadows of the enemy spark a light of dire,_
> 
> _Three knights wearing the armor of the enemy,_
> 
> _Dashing through the valley with hopes of spreading legacy,_
> 
> _The first, the smart, born from the heresy filled with fear,_
> 
> _The second, the skilled, betrayed by love for the valley that she dear,_
> 
> _The third, the swift, serving the enemy but saved with salvation,_
> 
> _Together they shall bring the war to cessation._
> 
> _However, the first needs preparation as his fears shall make him tarry,_
> 
> _It is for someone he dearly loves to make him not wary._
> 
> The cloud disappeared. Rasmodius approached James and knelt down.
> 
> “Do you see? Welwick’s prophecy points to you, young one. There is no time. Your fears shall destroy the Valley!” The wizard said.
> 
> “…How is this possible?” James asked. Just then, the door opened, revealing a white-bearded man wearing what looked like a cloth made of leaves entered. This was Linus, the homeless man… Or something else.
> 
> “Sorry for my tardiness, Milosz. I have been scolded by the town mayor.” Linus apologized to the wizard.
> 
> “There is nothing you need to fear, Linus. Mortals tend to discourage what they cannot believe.” The wizard replied to the man. He then turned to James. “Linus is a druid of the fifth element, plasma. I have called him to train you.”
> 
> “…Me? Magic?” James replied in disbelief. Linus stretched his hand at James. A green aura surrounded his arm and shot at him. James chocked as he was lifted from the ground.
> 
> “Interesting. Normal mortals would instantly lose consciousness. I am impressed. You are definitely special, James. Linus, put him down.” The wizard said, nodding. The aura disappeared from Linus’s hand and James dropped to the ground. “Now, let us begin. Follow us.” The wizard said as he and Linus walked to the heptagram. He chanted a spell and the candles lit themselves with a blue fire.
> 
> “Step in, James.” Linus called. James obeyed, walking to the center of the heptagram. “Now, judging by your actions during your stay in the Valley, the fifth element suits you the most. What is it, you may ask?” Linus added. James nodded. He was genuinely curious. “Plasma it is.” Linus answered.
> 
> “Plasma? H… How do I channel all of this?” James asked. Linus then cupped his hands vertically and slowly separated them. A blue hazy orb started to form as the hands became farther from each other.
> 
> “It is important to clear your mind. The strength of the mind shall change itself to plasma and circulate around the body. Once you have decided where and how it will be expelled, you are ready.” Linus explained. James tried to refine what he had listened. “Now, try it yourself. I hope you have listened.” He said.
> 
> “Okay, clear your mind…” James whispered. He closed his eyes and entered deep thought. He tried to expel all of the bad memories tormenting his mind. But as he tried, they were constantly being replaced by another. Just then, a flash of green surrounded his black vision. James opened his eyes to find that he was tied up by a green aura.
> 
> “I can see, James. You are having difficulty clearing your mind. Hmm… This is unusual for a normal mortal… Wait here.” The wizard said, walking to the cauldron. He poured some of the shining blue liquid into a bowl and walked back beside the heptagram. “Drink. It is the potion of Perseverance. It shall make it easier for you to clear your mind.” He said, handing the potion to James, still tied up.
> 
> “…At least met me go so I can take the bowl!” James said to Linus. Linus chucked as he released him. James took the bowl and slowly drank the blue liquid. It was sweet. In fact, the taste of it reminded him of his friends. He felt energized when he finished the drink. He gave the bowl back to the wizard, closed his eyes and tried again. This time, the demons were somewhat easily pushed away. He felt his thoughts turn into something that started to radiate his fleshy body with warmth.
> 
> “Good, young one! I can sense the plasma orbiting your body! Now, concentrate it in your flesh arm!” The wizard said. James did as he told and stretched his left hand. The feeling started to concentrate to his palm slowly. When he opened his eyes, he saw that a blue orb was forming in his hand with aura flowing to the orb. All he needed to do know is concentrate on how he will expel the mass. He decided to shoot a blast of it and so it did. The ball of blue plasma left his hand and hit the bookshelf. A few books came tumbling down to the floor. James fell to the ground exhausted.
> 
> “I… I have never felt this before. What is this?” James asked, panting.
> 
> “Young one, you have felt exhaustion for the first time. Still, you have performed okay for a first time votary. Now, Linus, teach him your ways.” The wizard replied. Linus used his magic to forcefully awake James and continued training him.
> 
> For hours, James tried to fire his magic from his hand. As his metallic right hand could not channel plasma, he had to depend on his left hand. He was punished by spells casted by both the wizard and Linus whenever he failed a task. Despite the pain, James did his best to satisfy his mentors. He managed to fire a large ball of plasma after hours of training and instructions.
> 
> “Good, young one. You are improving. It is good to see this.” The wizard complemented him. He looked at the window to see that the moon was already high up. He then took a look at James. He was extremely exhausted. “Looks like it is time for you to go. I order you to come every week on this day.”
> 
> “…Saturday? I… think I can manage that.” James replied, only to make the wizard shock him with thunder from his fingers.
> 
> “Think? YOU MUST!” The wizard boomed. “Now, go home. You must get the rest.” He calmly said.
> 
> “Thanks. Let’s go, Linus.” James said as he walked to the door with the white bearded man. Just before he touched the door, James stopped. “Hey, Mr. Rasmodius, there is something in the prophecy that confuses me.” He said.
> 
> “Go on.” Said the wizard.
> 
> “The last part of the prophecy… the ‘loved one’. What does it mean?”
> 
> “Alas, I know not. But it is of little importance right now. The path will become clear as time passes and you become enlightened. Goodbye.” The wizard replied, shutting the door behind him. James returned to his house with heavy eyes. He decided to chat Alex through his Facebook. It was 10:54 PM.
> 
> _James Suh: ‘Sup, man?_
> 
> _Alex Mullner: Yo_
> 
> _James Suh: Happy birthday!_
> 
> _Alex Mullner: hey, thanks. Never expected anybody to remember it. _
> 
> _James Suh: That’s what friends are for, bro!_
> 
> _Alex Mullner: oh yeah lol where were you?_
> 
> _James Suh: I was in the mountains. Apparently the spa is open._
> 
> _Alex Mullner: really? Damn, gon havta check it out later_
> 
> _James Suh: See you tomorrow._
> 
> James logged off and closed his eyes for the day. It was surely extraordinary. In the other hand, it was awesome because he had the capability to use what fantasy games could only do. It was in fact, magic. Perhaps he should visit the Junimos tomorrow.


	21. AVIARY

James took a look at his chest full of building material. ‘Hmmm… what can I do with this?’ He thought as he looked through inside. As he thought of what use these things have, he started to also think of the prophecy. Who were the three knights? The Smart? The Skilled? The Swift? The loved one? He pushed it away. He needed to find a way to get rid of all this. Suddenly, it snapped into his mind. James brought his wheelbarrow and loaded it with stones. He filled his backpack with wood and set off to the mountains. As he entered the carpenter’s shop, he was immediately greeted by Robin.  
  
“Hello, James! Fancy meeting you here so early! What are you here for?” Robin asked. She looked like she was tired. James checked the clock behind Robin. It was 9:03 AM.  
  
“Uh, yeah. May I see your construction catalogue?” James asked. Robin stared at James. She seemed like she was shocked.  
  
“…For real?” She asked, rummaging through her computer in her desk. She clicked on something and slid the monitor so that her customer could see. “Wh… what do you want?”  
  
“May I see a… coop?” James asked. Robin nodded hastily and immediately scrolled down to an image of a green building with a small wooden hatch next to a door. “Yeah, that!” James said, pointing at the screen. “I see… 4000 Galleons?” he asked. Robin nodded. James took out the money and slammed it on Robin’s desk. Robin was still staring at James.  
  
“…What about the materials?” Robin asked.  
  
“It’s outside, as usual.” James replied, pointing at the door.  
  
“…What, I mean, how will you feed the chickens?” Robin asked, shuddering.  
  
“That?” James asked, placing 100 Galleons on the table. “I’ll also buy a hay silo.” He added. He then looked at Robin. She seemed like she had seen a ghost. “Hey, are you alright?” He asked.  
  
“I… I… I’ve never built these things for… 25 years.” Robin said. Just then, Maru came out from her room to see what is going on. “Mom, are you alright?” she asked her mother running to her.  
  
“I’m fine, sweetie. Go back to your room.” Robin replied. She seemed to have returned to reality. “Wait here, James! I’ll be back with something!” Robin said to James as she ran to a door behind the counter. She returned with a tape ruler, hammer and rope in her hands. “Follow me! We have to go to your farm!” She exclaimed. James followed her despite his thoughts of confusion.  
  
Robin went to work as soon as the two reached Cerulean Farm. She set up construction sites made out of wood and ropes. James decided where each of these structures will be. The coop would be a few meters away from the house while the silo will take over most of the space that was left between the two buildings. As soon as James confirmed her selection, Robin immediately ran for his wheelbarrow and brought her materials and tools. ‘Jesus, is she THAT eager? What the hell happened for 25 years?’ James thought to himself. He thought that he should help the carpenter. Robin seemed to had read his mind as he walked to the wheelbarrow.  
  
“No need to help, James! I’ve got this all taken care of! Just continue with what you were supposed to do!” Robin called. James nodded and took off to the Town. He had promised Alex to play football in the beach. When he reached the town, he saw a figure that looked similar to Alex. It seemed to be looking over a fenced area with a sign ‘Dusty’ painted on it. James was able to overhear what the figure was saying as he approached.  
  
“Yeah, good job, Dusty! You’re a good dog!” The figure said. “You might be the only one who understands me. Really, no one else has seen the kind of stuff you and I have.” The figure was no other than Alex Mullner himself. He turned around and gave a sigh, but was startled when he saw James walking towards him. “J...James?!” Alex exclaimed.  
  
“Yeah, that’s me. What’s up?” James asked.  
  
“…Did you overhear our conversation?” Alex asked, looking at the fenced square.  
  
“Well, I did to be honest. I’ll forget about it if you don’t like it.” James replied. Alex lowered his head and gave a sigh.  
  
“…I guess I should tell you my painful past then, especially why I live with my grandparents.” Alex said. James was all ears. “My family had hard times before it broke into pieces. We used to live in Prometheus City. My dad… wasn’t such a good person. In fact, he left us for a celebrity. He used to drink heavily every night and beat my mom. He said harsh things to me especially when I came back from hanging out with my sports buddies.” James’s mind was filled with thoughts of what his friend had gone through. “My mom passed a few months after my dad left us. That’s how I had to leave all my buddies behind Prometheus and live with my grandparents here. I was all alone until you came along.” Alex concluded.  
  
“I… I’m sorry for your loss.” James said. He was shaking just like Alex was.  
  
“Thanks… Are you okay?” Alex asked.  
  
“It… it’s too dark for us to comprehend, but I guess I should let it loose now that you’ve told your story.” James replied.  
  
“What is it?” Alex asked.  
  
“My parents were assassinated when I was 7 years old. That’s when I’ve received my farm deed by my grandfather. I still don’t know why someone would kill my parents for. I had to live with my uncle until I made enough money from Joja to leave Niobius and live here. God, I miss those two…” James said with tears streaming from his eye. He wiped them out with his arm. “…But those are just things of the past, man. I can’t let them obstruct my freedom… I mean, future.” He added.  
  
“…I guess we all have our bad times.” Alex said, patting James’s back. He patted him back.  
  
“Say, what’s behind all those fences?” James asked, pointing at the sign. “Dusty?”  
  
“Oh, that’s my dog. The mayor forced me to put him in there. Poor bastard.” Alex replied, shaking his head. “He’s a sweetheart in the inside, just like Hale…. I mean, my grandparents.” He said. James thought that Alex was trying to hide something, but decided not to pull it out from him. “Hey, wanna see him do some sick tricks?” Alex asked.  
  
“Oh, it’s a skater?” James jokingly asked.  
  
“I guess?” Alex replied laughing. “Anyway, Dusty’s the pooch that would do anything for a loaf of grade A++ t-bone steak. Watch!” He added as he unwrapped a bag of steak and holding it out for the Rottweiler to see. Dusty bolted up and attempted to climb over the fence with flashing eyes. Alex and James simply laughed along. “That’s a good boy!” Alex said as he threw the meat over the fence. The dog grabbed it by its mouth in midair and devoured it in a second.  
  
“Hey, I think you know why I came here for.” James said, taking a football out from his bag. Alex gave a grin as James threw it on the ground.  
  
  
Two days had passed on. James had helped Robin build the buildings during those times. Robin was smiling with her arms at her hips. “They would normally take a week to build. I still can’t believe that we’ve did all two of these in three days! You sure are amazing!” Robin beamed at James.  
  
“Well, it was nothing, though. It’s all in a day’s work!” James replied, smirking. “Either way, I can’t thank you enough for these buildings.” He added.  
  
“No, I can’t thank YOU enough!” Robin said. Looking at her watch. “Oh, I have to go to the aerobics club! Got to go! Bye!” she said as she waved the farmer goodbye and set off for Town. As she disappeared from his sight, James gave a positive sigh. His farm was now ready for animal produce. He decided to set off for the ranch for the chickens. As he entered the building, he was once again greeted by Jas.  
  
“…Who are you?” The girl asked with deathly stares. It gave James the creeps.  
  
“I’m here for… the chickens?” James replied with shivers.  
  
“…I see something inside you. It’s… shiny.” Jas continued. James looked around himself. Nothing.  
  
‘What the hell is she talking about?’ James thought. ‘Does she know about my training?’ He pushed the theory away. “Well, that’s something, kid. Say, where’s your aunt?” He asked. Shane came out from his room to interfere with the awkwardness.   
  
“Uh… aunt’s in the aerobics club. What do you want?” Shane asked.  
  
“Well, I’m here for chickens?” James replied.  
  
“Oh, yeah. Chickens.” Shane said scratching his head and looking at a pile of hay next to the door.  
  
“Well, if she’s not here, I guess I should come tomorrow?” James said, turning to the door.  
  
“No, wait! I have an idea.” Shane stopped him. He proceeded to bring a piece of paper from a typewriter on the dining table along with his pencil. “…How many do you need?” he asked.  
  
James paused to think. What would be the most viable amount? “Uh… two, I guess. I gotta start small.” He replied. Shane’s phone rang.  
  
“It’s Marnie. I think she texted me for the price.” Shane said, checking his phone. “Okay. One chicken is 800 Galleons, so… 1600 Galleons it is.” He added, not taking his eyes off of his phone.  
  
“Very well. Here’s the cha-chings.” James replied, placing the money on the counter.  
  
“Alright, then! I’ll contact Marnie as soon as she arrives. In a meantime, why don’t you leave us alone?” Shane said grumpily. Although it made James furious, he did his best to hide his emotions and opened his bag. “Uh… what are you doing?” Shane asked. James pulled out a box and gave it to the man. Shane opened it to find a bunch of chili peppers inside. “Jesus Christ, James! You gotta be a psychic to know what I like!” Shane said with a big smile.  
  
“You should thank Marnie for that, or you wouldn’t be able to thank my butt.” James replied. “Well, I gotta go. Thanks for the chickens, though!” He added as he waved Shane goodbye and closed the door.  
  
  
It was seven o’clock at night that day. The Teenager Trio was in James’s house playing Battlefield 1 in his Playstation. James was cooking dinner. He needed a way to get rid of all the fish that was overpopulating the refrigerator. “I hope you guys like fish!” He called to his friends glued to the TV screen.  
  
“Just make us something that’s edible!” Sam called back.  
  
“You know what? To hell with all this cooking! Instant noodles it is!” James shouted. Abigail shouted back with joy. Just as he was opening the noodle packets, the doorbell rang. James hurried to the door to find Marnie waiting at the other side holding something in her arms. “Miss Lannister?” He asked.  
  
“That I am! I’ve come with what you want!” Marnie replied. She was holding two chicks chirping.  
  
“Oh, right. The chickens. What are their names?” James asked.  
  
“My clients are to name them. What do you think?” Marnie replied.  
  
“Interesting! I’m not sure if these names are good…” James said. “…but I thing I’m going to name this one Antares… and she’ll be called Rigel. Yeah, I think those are good names!” James said as he pointed at each infant chicken.  
  
“Those sure are good names!” Marnie replied, glancing at her phone. Oh, looks like Shane texted me about Jas’s tantrums. I have to go! I’ll leave these two inside your coop!”  
  
“No need! I’ll do it myself!” Jam replied, taking the chicks from Marnie. Marnie waved him goodbye and left the farm to the south. ‘I really should clean up this land…’ he thought as he saw the ranch owner struggling through the flora. He closed the door and returned to cooking the instant noodle. When we brought the finished aromatic dinner to the Trio, he saw them playing with the chicks. “Uh…. Guys? Dinner’s ready.” James said, placing the saucepan down on the ground.  
  
“Bro, where did you get these guys?” Sam asked.  
  
“They’re… so… CUTE!” Abigail exclaimed. “What are their names?” She asked.  
  
“Oh, the one on the right is… Antares and the other is Rigel. Nifty names, huh?” James replied.  
  
“Jesus, they’re the names that Maru might give.” Sebastian said, patting Rigel.  
  
“Really? A bit scientific, you think?” James asked. Sebastian nodded, picking up a fork. “Anyways, let’s eat. I’ll put these two in the coop later.” He added, giving a pair of chopsticks to his female friend.


	22. SPIRITUALITY

James was snipping off his second blueberry harvest when Marnie and Shane entered his farm. “Oh, hello ma’am! What’s up, Shane?” James called out, standing up with his harvest basket.  
  
“Hrmph. I didn’t expect a warm welcome.” Shane grunted. Marnie glared at him.  
  
“Anyway, we’re here to give you a gift!” Marnie said. “Shane, get the wheelbarrow!” She added.  
  
“…What’s that?” James asked, placing his basket down.  
  
“It’s hay! It’ll be enough to feed you two chicks for a month!” Marnie replied. Shane returned with a wheelbarrow overstocked with hay. He proceeded to load it into James’s silo.  
  
“Well, I can’t be thankful enough! First the chickens and now hay?” James asked.  
  
“It’s all in a day’s work, James! Neighbors and Friends should help each other!” Marnie beamed. “Well, we have to go now. Good luck with Antares and Rigel!” She said as she and Shane struggled through the tall grass near the south.  
  
“Clean your farm, for pete’s sake!” Shane shouted. James laughed as he continued with his harvest.  
  
  
James entered his coop after he was done with his usual chores. He saw Antares and Rigel dashing to him to greet him. They were chirping away like puppies. As he placed down hay on their feeding trough, he noticed something on Antares’s face. He knelt down and picked the chick up to inspect. He noticed a purple streak of feathers. ‘Interesting!’ James though as he placed her down. He took his time in his coop lying down while the two yellow feather balls swarmed up to him. ‘This is true heaven!’ James thought as he stroked Rigel. He exited the coop, leaving the hatch open for the chicks to breathe fresh air to check his mailbox. He saw two envelopes inside. The first one was a letter from the mayor.  
  
 _I need a bottle of truffle oil. Don’t ask why. –Lewis McLengst-_  
  
‘…What’s a truffle?’ James asked himself as he searched it up on his phone. ‘Huh. Interesting.’ He thought as he found a Wikipedia page about it. He decided to take note on it and placed the envelope in his pocket. He opened the second envelope.  
  
 _Come to my house by 8 o’clock. I want to show you something. –Abby_  
  
James felt the surge. Something was wrong. Ever since he first met this short purple-haired girl, he had been feeling something creeping up on him. Now, the surge was starting to creep closer to his chest. Besides, as time passed, the surge was getting warmer and warmer. ‘Eh, probably some kind of IFF malfunction. I’m gonna have to ask Clint about this.’ James shook it away and placed Abigail’s letter on his desk. He looked at his calendar to see that today, the 16th of Summer, was his medical check-up day. He felt fear whenever Doctor Harvey passed him by. He was one of the few that knew James’s true form. He checked the clock. 10:03 AM. Twenty-seven minutes until the doctor would be waiting for him. James changed into one of his thin hoodies and set off for the clinic.  
  
  
“Hello, is Doctor Harvey here?” James asked Maru behind the counter.  
  
“Yes, but he’s with another patient. I believe that your appointment is ten minutes from now?” Maru replied. James turned to the clock. It was 10:21 AM. ‘Well, looks like I’ve come too early.’ He thought.  
  
“You know, you can sit there and wait.” Maru said, pointing at one of the waiting chairs. James nodded and sat down on one of them. He submerged himself into deep thought. The light blue granite walls, ceiling and floor gave him the perfect mood for it. The whirring noise of the ventilation fan reminded him of the Gorgon Base especially in the infirmaries. As he went deeper down to his thought, thinking about his surge, Jade, a solider simply known as 14 or Alex… He suddenly thought. ‘What if Maru knows who I am? What if Harvey told her about this?’ His mind was filled with nothing but fear. He started to shake. He heard voices but his paranoia deafened his senses. All of it seemed to run away from him as someone smacked him on the head. It was Harvey. Maru was standing next to him looking worried.  
  
“James? Are you alright? You were sweating and hyperventilating! Not to mention shaking!” Harvey exclaimed.  
  
“Yeah? I’m fine. All is good. Is it time for my checkup, doc?” James asked, shaking his head to focus.  
  
“Well, yes. We’re really worried about you ever since that incident!” Harvey replied. “Follow me. Let’s begin your checkup.” He added. James nodded and followed him into a room with a medical bed. “Take a seat.” Harvey said. James did as he said.  
  
“…I have a question.” James said. Harvey was all ears. “…Did you tell Maru of this?” he asked, rolling up his right sleeve. His cybernetics were clearly visible.  
  
“No, James. Your right arm sleeve didn’t leave your body during the surgery. Maru was outside with her family when I dressed you in your hospital outfit.” Harvey assured. James gave a sigh of relief. “Now, would you mind taking your shirt off? We need to begin your inspection.” He added. James complied and pulled his shirt off, revealing his highly muscular body. Harvey connected some sensors near his heart wired to a BPM machine. As he turned his machine on, the beeps were rapid. The monitor stated 121 beats per minute. “My, your heart is beating fast!” Harvey exclaimed.  
  
“Well, I’m nervous. You know, the feeling of regret of the one chocolate I wasn’t supposed to eat last night.” James jokingly said.  
  
“Well, I guess! You are an enthusiastic patient! It’s okay to eat a little bit!” Harvey chuckled. “Anyway, looks like your heart is beating fine. I expected a much higher reading due to… well, personal reasons.” He added, removing the sensors from James.  
  
“Are we done?” James asked, picking up his shirt.  
  
“What? No! We’ve got a plethora of things to do!” Harvey replied, tapping on his papers. James gave him a jokingly horrified look.  
  
“Oh god.” James jokingly said. Harvey chuckled at it.  
  
“Relax. It’ll be over soon! Anyway, when was the last time you have received vaccines?” Harvey asked.  
  
“Vaccines? The last time was… 12 years ago!” James replied. The fully sanitary facilities of the base meant that no infection was possible.  
  
“I see. I suppose that was for… mumps?” Harvey asked. James nodded to the question. “I guess you are fine with personal medical questions, correct?” He continued.  
  
“Well, I have nothing to hide from you, so… I guess I should let the questions flow!” James replied.  
  
“Very well.” Harvey said as he pulled his pen out from his coat pocket. “Here’s the first question: are you sexually active?”  
  
“Well, my sexuality button has never been touched before.” James replied. Harvey gave out a laugh while writing something down on his papers.  
  
  
Two hours had passed when James replied to Harvey’s last question. “Okay, I guess that does it for the questions. I’ll refine your answers to get the best medications. For now, you may go.” Harvey said. James wore his shirt again and left the clinic after paying the money. He decided to take a walk around the beach to remove the nightmares he was facing back at the waiting room of the clinic. The waves of the Gem Sea soothed him until he thought of the ships clashing against each other with their crew blowing up into pieces. He pushed it away. Right now, he is enjoying his life. That’s all that matters. As he said hello to Elliot and Leah sitting beside each other on the pier cuddling, He saw Sam and Vincent playing on the sand.  
  
“Hey, Sam!” James called.  
  
“’Sup, bro!” Sam called back, waving his hand. “We’re just playing in the sand, nothing special!” He added.  
  
“Well, that’s good to know! Brotherly love always gets me for some reason!” James chuckled. “Hey, Vince!” He said to Vincent.  
  
“Oh, hello Mr. James!” Vincent gleefully said.  
  
“You know, you can just call me James.” James replied.  
  
“Okay!” Vincent nodded and continued making his sand castle. It was giant, but it lacked in detail.  
  
“So, how old is your brother?” James asked Sam.  
  
“Him? He’s seven. Anything else you wanna know?” Sam replied.  
  
“Well, I haven’t seen your dad since I came here for the farm. May I ask where he is?” James asked.  
  
“Dad’s… he… damn, I don’t know how to say this, but he left for the war the day after you came here.” Sam replied hesitantly. James’s heart sank. He wanted to say sorry for all of the things he had caused during this stay in Stardew Valley. The War, the Graceful Mercy and now Sam’s father. He lowered his head and gritted his teeth while quenching fists. “Hey, are you alright? Did I say something bothering for you?” Sam asked, patting James’s shoulder.  
  
“Yeah, I’m fine.” James replied, shrugging his hand off. Vincent looked at the two as if he overheard the conversation.  
  
“Sam, you know about dad… he’ll come back, right?” Vincent asked Sam.  
  
“Of course he will, brother! He’ll bring you ALL the toys you want when he gets back!” Sam replied enthusiastically. Vincent seemed to be the complete opposite.  
  
“…But, but… I remember mommy watching the news yesterday saying..saying… saying that our soldiers were getting era..di…caped but the Gotoro soldiers… It said that their soldiers were… special?” Vincent said with tears welling up in his eyes. James could see genuine sadness growing in Vincent, but something was growing in James, too. It was remorse, regret and sorrow. The special soldiers that this little kid was talking about seemed to snap in James’s mind, but he didn’t know what.  
  
“D…don’t worry, Vincent! Our soldiers are stronger than them! We’ve even got the world on our side!” Sam replied, trying to soothe his brother’s sadness with the United Nations’ support. He then turned to James when he confirmed Vincent’s smile. “James, I’m not sure if I did the right thing, you know… about telling lies to children.” Sam whispered to James.  
  
“Bro, you did the right thing. Your brother deserved some optimism! Don’t be so worried!” James replied back with a whisper. Sam nodded at the response.  
  
“Thanks, man. I’ve always hated myself whenever I had to do this to him.” Sam said. “You’re a life saver.”  
  
“All in a day’s work, bro. Say, about your… I mean, our band, when are we going to officially start practicing and composing?” James asked.  
  
“The band? Well, I’ve composed a few songs, but I don’t think they’re enough. I need you guys’ help for us to make an album.” Sam replied.  
  
“Hmm. Interesting. Maybe we’ll all hang out in your house one day again.” James said.  
  
  
Sam and James had been talking with each other while keeping an eye on Vincent playing on the sand until the sun didn’t seem to exist. James parted with Sam and Vincent as they walked back home together. He checked the clock on the general store to find that it was 8:24 PM. He walked in to find Pierre preparing to close the door.  
  
“What brings you here, James?” Pierre asked, turning his head to James.  
  
“I’m here to do Abby a favor. Is she in her room?” James asked sweating.  
  
“Yes, she’s in her room.” Pierre glared at him. James thanked him and entered her room. The room was dark with a very dim light illuminating the room. The room smelled like burning wax. He looked around to find Abigail lighting candles while chanting something. It gave James the creeps. She didn’t seem to notice his presence.  
  
“Uh… Abby?” James called.  
  
“Oh, James! I didn’t see you come in!” Abigail replied, startled. She tripped and fell on her posterior.  
  
“Here, take my hand.” James said, holding out his left hand for her to grab. She blushed when she took hold of it and stood up. James’s surge intensified at the same time. “Anyway, what’s all this?” James asked, pointing at a wooden keyboard-like object surrounded by five candles.  
  
“That’s a spirit board. I normally use it to channel the spirits to communicate.” Abigail explained. “They work better with multiple people. Sebastian and Sam thinks I’m weird so you’re the only one I can count on.” She added, blushing.  
  
“This is… interesting.” James said. He could use some magic in the form of plasma, but he couldn’t feel spirits. He could only see them during nightmares, especially the ones who died due to him. He shrugged the thoughts out of his way.  
  
“Here, come sit down near the board!” Abigail cheerfully said, dragging James into the candle circle. The temperature around it seemed to rise slowly. He knelt down with Abigail on the other side of the board. “Now, place your hands on the plachentte with me.” Abigail instructed. James did as followed, placing his hands on Abigail’s hands. His surge seemed to overload, but he threw the feeling away. “Now, the spirits should guide us to the letters. O, spirits, what did you see from my mind?” Abigail called out silently. Just then, the plachentte started moving on its own. James could feel a cold burst of air radiating near the candle circle. “LOOK, IT’S MOVING!” Abigail explained. James was actually surprised.   
  
‘Holy mackerellosynthesis, this is really happening!’ James thought.  
  
“Look, they’re guiding us to… ‘I’…” Abigail read out the letter. The plachentte then moved to a hollow heart symbol “…Then to the heart…” She continued. Finally, the spirits guided the two to multiple letters. “Look at it go! It’s spelling out a name! It’s J…A…M… I ‘heart; Jam….?” Abigail paused. She quickly kicked the spirit board over.  
  
“What was that for?” James asked. The spirit board had hit his body.  
  
“Whoops! Accidentally knocked over the board! It’s just a child’s play.” Abigail laughed. James faked a laugh. “Well, uh… I have something to do. It’s nine o’clock, too. Bye.” Abigail said, facing the wall blushing. James took a look at the girl one more time before leaving the General Store and back to Cerulean Farm. The surge was too strong for him to handle.


	23. RESTART

>   
>  _“INCOMING ARTILLERY! TAKE COVER IN THAT CRATER!” Soldier 56 cried out. As James hurried through the broken road of Gracefield, Ferngill Republic to a nearby crater, multiple explosions and whizzing of the descending shells shoot the ground below him. He immediately shut the doors behind him._
> 
> _“We’ll wait here until the barrage stops. In a meantime, check on your ammunition and cybernetics!” Soldier 28, James’s squad leader said._
> 
> _“Yes, sir!” the squad and James replied. As soon as the explosions were no longer a thing, the supersoldier team stormed out of the building to charge towards an enemy blockade. James set up a sentry turret and filled it with ammunition. His team fired upon the blockade, leaving only the APC standing. Soldier 39, or Jade, fired a rocket at the vehicle, resulting in a orange fireball and a wreckage flying toward the sky._
> 
> _“We’ve got the blockade! Move, we need to regroup with the tank squad!” Soldier 28 shouted as he took a left turn towards a red light district. James followed along after he dismantled his turret. As the team exited the district and into a road cluttered with wrecked and abandoned cars, a sound of turbojet engines was heard. “ Tactical attack aircraft! 24, build a AA turret!” Soldier 28 shouted to James. As James went to work, he could hear the A-31 Wyvern Attacker zooming towards them. If he didn’t finish his turret soon, the aircraft would dispense its missiles on the team, evaporating them instantly. Just as he was tightening a joint between the hinge and the gun, he heard minigun fire along with missile fire. It was too late. He was blinded by orange flames and concrete rubble when he suddenly heard… a chicken?_
> 
> James woke up with sweat flooding his bed. Another damn nightmare. He was having these ever since he had arrived to Stardew Valley. He had been refining what Vincent had said to Sam a few days back. He was talking about how the Supersoldiers were mowing down the Ferngill-United Nations coalition. ‘Oh, no. They’re gonna be pushed back in a matter of days.’ James thought. He took a warm shower and turned on KOSU 5 news while preparing breakfast of cereal and milk. He had been avoiding the news, but James thought that it would be important for him to know what is happening to the war. “…According to the reconnaissance teams of our troops, they have spotted some very unique-looking soldiers wearing what looks like full-body armor blending with the Gotoro troops. It has been estimated that these may be the special operatives of the army. Rumors say that not even a single personnel has been eliminated and their weapons are highly advanced unlike the conventional weaponry the standard Imperial soldiers wield. Now we will move on to Ferngill Republic Secretary of International defense to interview about how the Gotoro Empire has broken the 734th United Nations Advanced Weapons Treaty...” James’s speculation was correct. Supersoldiers have been deployed as the Gotoro army was pushed to the province of Ventollini. It would be the matter of time until the Empire pushed the coalition into Ferngill Territory. James pulled out how journal and wrote down calculation. When he had found the answer, he dropped his pencil in shock. It would take the Empire three months to push to Arcadia City, the Capital of Ferngill Republic, if nothing is done by the United Nations. With despair in his eyes, James grabbed his watering can and went to work.
> 
> With his crops satisfied with its daily watering and chicks fed, James placed his watering can back to his tool shelf. Just as he was about to leave for fishing, he was greeted by Demetrius on his porch.
> 
> “Uh, hello, Mr. Suh.” Demetrius said.
> 
> “Hello, sir. You know that you can just call me James.” James replied.
> 
> “Perhaps! Anyways, I’ve made an amazing discovery!” Demetrius continued. James was confused. Why would he tell him about this?
> 
> “Interesting. What is it?” James asked.
> 
> “I’ll set the technical information aside. Basically, I’ve found a way to attract either flora or fauna into a concealed area using a pheromone I’ve recently synthesized!” Demetrius replied.
> 
> “Pheromone? I guess it’s some kind of master pheromone which can attract anything?” James asked, confused.
> 
> “That’s it! Remember that cave at the north of this farm? We can use that as our concealed space!” Demetrius replied.
> 
> ‘cave? What cave?’ James thought, looking around at the north of the farm. He hadn’t noticed that cave. “Oh, I see!”
> 
> “Good! Unfortunately, the pheromone can’t attract two species at once. I have enough of it to attract either fruit bats or mushroom spores. What do you want?” Demetrius asked. James thought for a bit. He could find fruits everywhere he went, especially Cindersap Forest.
> 
> “I think the mushrooms might be good. I don’t know, it sounds better than bats.” James made his decision.
> 
> “Great! I’ll get to it by today! It’ll be finished by sunset!” Demetrius replied. James waved him goodbye and set off for Pelican Town. He tried practicing what he had learned from the wizard and Linus during his two weeks of training. He closed his eyes and concentrated his mind on his left hand. He could feel energy streaming throughout his body towards this left arm. Ever since he received his first training two weeks ago, he had been practicing the magic the two mages have been teaching him. The townspeople had reported blue flashing lights in James’s farm during those times. James lied to them by telling them that he was building a powerful flashlight. When he opened his eyes, James saw what he wanted to see: a bright blue orb enlarging on the palm of his left hand. As it grew larger, James knew that people would see his actions, so he lowered his arm to the ground and fired the ball. It was a mistake. As soon as the orb hit the ground, it created an explosion resulting in a large shockwave. James flew 7 meters up in the air and fell back first to the soft dirt. “Damnit! Why can’t I be smart like my engineering self?!” James mocked himself as he picked himself up. He checked his back to find several gashes. He was bleeding. Knowing what to do, he rushed to the clinic to receive his treatment.
> 
>  
> 
> It took Harvey two hours to patch James up. James exited the clinic to continue what he wanted to do: Meet Sam. He knocked on the door of 1 Willow Lane. Jodi opened the door, but her face turned into a shock when he saw James’s bandages behind his thin shirt. “Goodness, James! What happened to you?” Jodi asked.
> 
> “It’s nothing. A tree fell on me, that’s all.” James replied with a shrug.
> 
> “That’s really something, James! I remember your grandfather nearly dying because of the same incident! You don’t even know how worries the community was that time!” Jodi exclaimed.
> 
> ‘Is she scolding me? Well, I guess I should go along with it…’ James thought. Just then, Sam came out from his room to see what was going on.
> 
> “What’s going on... James?” Sam asked. He had also noticed the bandages.
> 
> “Oh, hello Sam.” James answered him, but Jodi pulled his attention back to her.
> 
> “James, promise us all that it won’t happen again. Come on, give me your answer!” Jodi exclaimed.
> 
> “Yes, ma’am.” James replied. Jodi gave a nod and walked to her room. Sam approached James with concerned looks. “Bro, I’m fine. Let’s go to your room.” Sam nodded and escorted his friend into his room. Abigail and Sebastian were in his room with their instruments. They greeted James when Sam and he entered the room. James sat on Sam’s bed to look around and understand the situation. It looked like the Teenager Trio were practicing the music the band had been composing since James’s absence. “So, uh… should I grab the bass guitar or something?”
> 
> “Sure! We were waiting for you, to be honest!” Sam replied, pointing at the bass. James nodded and took the guitar. He remember that day when he received the phonecall. He didn’t want it to happen again. His mind was filling up with fear once again. He felt the tormenting of the demons of his past. His head felt like cracking up again. He could see his commissars pointing their pistols at them. Just then, he was hit on the head.
> 
> “Bro! Are you okay? Hey, hey! Are you listening?” Sam asked. James couldn’t hear what he had said. The trauma was blocking his ears. “Seb, get me that glass!” Sam shouted. Sebastian nodded and hastily gave the glass of water to his blonde friend. Sam then splashed the water to his shaking friend’s head. It seemed to do the trick. James’s memories seem to have flew away. He shook his head to clear his mind.
> 
> “Wh… what happened?” James asked the trio. Abigail rushed from the drum set to her friend.
> 
> “You were shaking and sweating! Are you okay?” Abigail asked.
> 
> “Me? Yeah, I’m fine. Let’s start practicing!” James replied, holding the bass guitar tightly. The trio looked at him with worried looks, but returned to their instruments. “So, Sam! What song were we playing?” James asked.
> 
> “Oh, uh… we were playing Christmas Brings me Down by Sparks the Rescue. Wanna listen to it?” Sam replied, handing James with his iPod. He nodded while taking the iPod and placing the pods of his earphones in his ears. He tried to hold the correct fret of his bass as the song flowed on through his ears. After three loops, James removed his earphones signaling that he got a hang of the song. “Great! Ab, hit the drum sticks! We’re going to restart what we were doing!” Sam said to Abigail. Abigail gave the cue and the gang started playing the song.
> 
> I’m rocking up these things, I’m giving back to you
> 
> Audio CDs I never listen to
> 
> We used to kiss under every single mistletoe
> 
> I see you now, and you act like you don’t even know…
> 
>  
> 
> I’m gonna X this Xmas
> 
> I got a ghost that follows me around
> 
> I’m staying in on Christmas
> 
> I’m drinking hard while the snow covers the ground
> 
> Yeah, Christmas brings me
> 
> Christmas brings me
> 
> Christmas bring me down
> 
>  
> 
> The practice went smoothly. Abigail played the beat like a master. Sam sang while he skillfully pressed his fingers on each fret with precision. James and Sebastian played along the song fluently. It was what James wanted to do. He wanted to do something with his friends. Staying near monitors was getting tiresome for him.
> 
>  
> 
> It was 60 PM that day. James, Sebastian and Abigail waved Sam goodbye and left 1 Willow Lane. James conversed with Sebastian as he smoked his way to the mountains. Abigail unusually stayed close to James, igniting the surge inside him once again. “So, uh… about what happened last week…” Abigail said.
> 
> “Yeah? What’s up with that?” James asked.
> 
> “I’m sorry for how stupid I behaved back with the spirit board thing.” Abigail replied.
> 
> “Hey, I still feel sorry for almost decapitating you back at Spring. Chill, Abby. You really need to do what I told you to do.” James said.
> 
> “I…I’m sure that you understand what I was trying to do there.” Abigail said with a huge blush before she waved him goodbye and make her way to the General Store. James was confused. What did she mean? The surge seemed to have subsided as she walked away from him. James shrugged and set his course for the beach. He wondered how Elliot was doing ever since he last met him. He knocked on the door of the cabin. He could hear a piano being played. Although unfamiliar to James, the tone soothed him. He could also hear a violin being played. He didn’t want to knock again because of how the two sounds warmed his heart. Suddenly, the piano stopped playing. James could hear footsteps coming for the door. Elliot, the perpetrator of the footsteps, opened the door.
> 
> “Ah, if it isn’t the farmer James. What brings you here, my good friend?” Elliot asked.
> 
> “Well, uh… I was wondering how you are doing.” James replied.
> 
> “Come in! You are always welcome to my cabin!” Elliot beamed, signaling James to come in. The cabin didn’t seem to have changed ever since the owner rescued James from the beach. The atmosphere was the same: The smell of the spruce wood, the wax of the candles and so on. The only difference was the smell of wine and garlic bread that was on a table next to the piano. James saw Leah tuning her violin. She waved at him when she finished the violin.
> 
> “Hello, James!” Leah called.
> 
> “Oh, hello! I never knew you played the violin!” James replied.
> 
> “She is an absolute beauty in such instruments, friend. We play songs in my cabin if we have free times.” Elliot explained. Leah blushed by his compliment.
> 
> “That song you’ve played…” James tried to say.
> 
> “Is it familiar to you?” Elliot asked.
> 
> “No, it’s so soothing for me. What is it called?” James continued.
> 
> “Ah, I see. It is called A Brand New Day.” Elliot answered, taking a look at the music sheet on the piano. “it seems to have been first sang by the Trinity Boys Choir back at England.” He added.
> 
> “It’s so beautiful. Hey, uh… may I hear it again?” James asked.
> 
> “Of course! Leah, should we?” Elliot beamed. Leah nodded, picking up her violin. The duo played along the sheet. Leah’s violin made the smoothest of tunes while Elliot played along with his girlfriend. The song seemed to have serenaded James as his mind started to fill with unusually happy but dwindling thoughts. The thoughts left him when the Elliot and Leah finished the song. “So, I can see your mind being cleansed. I suppose that it was that good?” Elliot asked James.
> 
> “Yeah, it reminds me of my non-existent parents.” James replied. He noticed a pile of papers on Elliot’s desk. “Hey, uh… what are those?” He asked.
> 
> “Those… are my failed writings. In fact, I have been trying to write a book for eight years. I came to Stardew Valley to proceed with my dream as my family back in Cardiff were… unsupportive.” Elliot replied. “I’ve tried for so long to write a successful prototype with no avail. I’m concerned if my family was right about this all along…” He added, giving a sigh.
> 
> “Elliot, I may not be a therapist, but I want to tell you something.” James said, giving Elliot anticipation. “I have also faced a same situation with my farming. You don’t even know how much I wanted to give up during my first week at the Valley. Something, however, stopped me from giving up and returning to my old and pathetic life. You know what it is? DETERMINATION. You have to stay determined if you want to do what you want to do. You know what I mean, right?” He said.
> 
> “Hmm… That is inspiring. Perhaps you are right all along, James.” Elliot replied after drenching himself in thoughts.
> 
> The night went by with James talking to the Elliot-Leah couple. He seemed to have forgotten about the war as Elliot discussed his future and the plot of his book. James left the cabin at midnight. He fell to sleep back in his house with good memories in store.


	24. REVELATION

It has been weeks since James had officially started his band practices with Sam. He had been traveling through the mines more frequently than ever. In fact, he had reached the 90th floor of the mines. He had been finding some unusual metal that seems to give out a purplish luster despite that fact that what James was mining was straight from an ore. ‘Interesting…’ James thought as he placed the strange ore in his bag. He continued with punishing rock formations with his pickaxe until he shattered one of them that was blocking the ladder down to a level under. James took the ladder down. His sword was ready for whatever was in store under.

As soon as he faced away from the ladder, he noticed that the cavern was very small, with nothing but a red chest with golden edges in the middle. Scratching his head, James carefully approached the chest with curiosity. He kicked the lock, shattering it in the process. He then opened the box to find a pair of shoes. The shoes didn’t look like they were decades old. In fact, they looked like the shoes from the Portal games. As soon as James picked them up, red and green LED lights brightened up with some kind of machinery inside activating. Startled, James dropped them. Braving himself up, James picked the futuristic boot back up from the ground. As he inspected them, he heard squeaking. He looked around to find where the sound was coming from. Everywhere. This wasn’t good. James looked into the box to find two more objects inside. One looked like a purple fruit and the other some kind of firearm. As the noise became louder and frequent, James scurried the objects and ran for the ladder. The fire bats were chasing after him. James made no hesitation and climbed up to the floor above him. The bats, now swarming in millions, were all after him with bloodthirsty fangs opened. James had to run for the elevator to the surface. As he ran through the cavern searching for the lift, he tripped on a ruby ore and fell hard to the ground. He tried to get up, only to find his right cybernetic leg giving out sparks signaling heavy damage. He turned around to see the bat swarm converging on him. If he didn’t act, he would die of severe blood loss due to their bloodsucking nature. He closed his eyes. What would he do? Use a flamethrower? No, he didn’t build one and fire bats bathe themselves in molten rock during infancy. Suddenly, something sparked in his mind: Plasma. He remember that day when he nearly blew himself up due to unstable energy. James cleared his mind. The Potion of Perseverance has really helped him during his training with Linus. He could feel his thoughts turning into something warm and ticklish. However, as he concentrated his magic, something felt odd. The pitch of the bat squeaks somehow started to feel lower. He remembered that it would take 3 seconds for the bats to reach him, but it felt like a minute has passed. James opened his eyes to see that everything was slow. His magic concentration had slowed down time. Giving a grin, James shot out the plasma that was gathered on his left palm. The massive blue orb jetted to one of the bats, creating a giant bang. All was white when such happened, and James was deafened. When the flash had subsided, he rubbed his eyes. There were no bats in sight. In fact, the floor beneath him was filled with vile and viscous blood along with bat intestines scattered around the area. Wiping off some of the blood from his body, James waited for his leg to repair and then walked to the lift like nothing ever happened.

 

James opened the door of Clint’s shop. Clint was working on James’s copper hoe as he asked for it a few days ago. “Hello, Clint.” James said.

“Oh, hello James! Fancy meeting you here! Did you bring another one of your projects?” Clint asked.

“Well, uh… this is something else.” James replied, taking out the strange purple ore from his bag and placing it on Clint’s counter. “Have any idea what this is? Is it some kind of geode?” he asked. Clint stopped what he was doing and ran to the counter. He then picked up the ore and inspected it thoroughly.

“This… this… dear me, James! Wh… where did you get this?!” Clint exclaimed.

“Oh? Uh… down the mines. Is it some kind of special?” James asked.

“Y… YES IT IS! This is an ore of Iridium! Oh my Yoba, this is magnificent!” Clint replied.

“Iridium? Looks uninteresting.” James said, tilting his head. Why is Clint being so happy for this ore?

“Don’t be fooled by Demetrius and his periodic table! This is Iridium-200! I can make the most powerful tools in the world with this! I… I… I’m sorry if I’m acting strange, James. Do you have more?” Clint asked stuttering his words. James nodded while dumping his backpack upside down. A pile of the purple ore fell to the ground, making a mountain with the height of James’s legs

“My, my! This is unbelievable! I can make a dozen bars of this Iridium!” Clint exclaimed.

“Really? May I see how it’ll look like?” James asked. Clint nodded and took some of the ore. He tossed it onto a smelting furnace and ignited the fire. The ore took almost an hour to turn into molten form. When he thought that it was ready, Clint tapped the molten iridium into a mold and let it cool down inside. Once cooled, Clint removed the bar from the mold. The metal gave out a purple luster. The thing itself was violet and orchid in color.

“Now, I’ve seen you flatten iron, and steel with your fist. Try smashing this!” Clint said confidently.

“You’re on!” James replied, clenching his right hand into a fist. He raised his arm and smashed the metal bar with all his might while giving out a large shout. When he heard a clang, James couldn’t believe his eyes. The metal didn’t even bulge. In fact, two of his robotic fingers were broken off. The nanobots began its repairs. “Jesus Christ, Clint! Now THAT’S some strong metal!”

“Indeed! Only iridium tools can be used to work this metal!” Clint said, holding out his violet hammer. He seemed impressed with the metal. Suddenly, something in James’s mind snapped. His sword has been recently broken off by one of the Shadow Brutes. He had to rely on his hidden blade and firearms that he made in his house to defend himself.

“Clint, I think I do have a project.” James said. Clint was all ears. “…I think I know how to use that iridium. I’m thinking of a sword. What do you say? I’ll pay how much you want.” He asked.

“Definitely! You give undeniable offers! Now, how do you want your sword?” Clint said, giving out three blueprints to James. The first one looked like a broadsword. The second looked like a cutlass and the third was a split-bladed sword that made James think of the Halo Energy Sword.

“Hmmm… I like the looks of the third design! I’ll pay 10000 Galleons for this!” James said, Clint happily nodded as James handed the money. “Hey, uh… I have things to do back at the farm. Should I return when I have the time?”

“Of course! I’ll be ready in a jiffy!” Clint replied as he picked up some of the iridium ore that James gave to him and threw them into his furnace. James gave out a grin as he walked out of the Blacksmiths’ store.

 

It was the last day of Summer when James had already harvested his last batch of melons and blueberries. James kept half of his melon harvest for future uses, such as jellies. He also remembered that book he read in the library about brewing. ‘Yeah, sounds like a good idea, if only I knew how to make the keg!’ James thought. He also stored a quarter of his blueberry harvest in the chest. He heard that blueberry wine was also pretty good in taste and cost. He put the rest of his harvest in his selling box. James then checked the mail to find an envelope from Lewis.

Dear James Suh, 

Tonight at around 10 o’clock PM, a rare and beautiful event will take place. 

The moonlight jellies will be passing by Pelican Town on their long journey south for the winter. 

We’re all gathering at the beach to watch. You don’t want to miss this! 

See you tonight, 

-Lewis McLengst and Demetrius Callahan

He had heard of this festival from his grandfather when he was five years old. He was such a outgoing tyke back then. He was astounded by his stories and now James was anxious to see what his father was talking about in real life. Just then, he received a message from Abigail.

Abigail Berneau- Hi James! 

James shrugged and texted back.

James Suh- Greetings from Aperture! 

Abigail Berneau- What’cha doin? J 

James Suh- Work. Do you even lift? 

Abigail Berneau- I’ll just leave that to Alex. What’s up with him? He doesn’t seem to mock us that much these days. 

James Suh- My righteous knowledge says that I’ve been trying to get him along our gang. 

Abigail Berneau- LOL what is he gonna do when he does? 

James Suh- We’ll make him our servitor. Anyway, what would you ask of me? 

Abigail Berneau- You. PS4. Overwatch. NOW. >: ( 

James Suh- What’s the magic word? 

Abigail didn’t respond for 30 seconds. Then, she started typing.

Abigail Berneau- how the hell am I supposed to know? 

James Suh- I guess you really suck at the game. Fine, let the god of videogames save your puny soul. Wait. What’s your PlayStation ID? 

Abigail Berneau- Occulanta837 HELP I CAN’T FIGHT WITH REAPER 

James chuckles as he walked back into his house and switched on his PlayStation. He found Abigail’s ID and joined the game that she was in. He activated his voice chat and tried to contact the purple-haired girl. “Is this on?” James spoke to the microphone.

“Yes, I can hear you, James. Now get in here and help me!” Abigail shouted in the speaker.

“Magic word?” James jokingly asked, choosing Roadhog as his hero.

“Screw you! I’m in the spawn point!” Abigail shouted. She was Reaper as usual. James laughed along as he played the game skillfully. Neither did James know that a figure was looking at him behind the fences of his farm. The tall grass that James didn’t bother clearing up gave them a perfect disguise. “39 to base. I’ve found the traitor. Permission to terminate?” The figure asked over their headpiece.

“Negative, wait until midnight. We must not leave witnesses.” The voice from the earpiece replied.

“Roger. I’ll keep an eye on him until then. 39 out.” The figure answered as they dashed out of the farm.

It was 9:50 PM that day. Sebastian and Abigail knocked on James’s door. James greeted them. “What’s up, guys?”

“We’re here to bring you to the beach.” Sebastian replied, taking a drag from his cigarette.

“Follow us!” Abigail said. James nodded and followed the duo through the starry night to the beach. Neither did any of the three know about a fourth person following them. In fact, they were so stealthy that not even James could know something was wrong.

 

The pier of the beach was crowded with the townspeople. Most of them were populating the side with Willy’s shop. James could easily spot the Sam-Penny couple on the other pier. Sebastian gave them a disgusted look. “Seb, are you jealous?” Abigail giggled.

“Say that again and I’ll throw you to the jellyfish.” Sebastian replied, punching her shoulder.

“Hitting women isn’t a right thing to do!” Abigail pouted. Suddenly, something sparked in James’s mind.

“Wait, you were a woman all along?!” James jokingly said with a shock. Sebastian chuckled. “I thought you were the opposide because of that bulge over there…” He added pointing at Abigail’s thigh.

“Shut up, James! You’re horrible” Abigail exclaimed, slapping James. The three walked to where Sam was. “’Sup, Sam?” Abigail called.

“Oh, hey guys! Mind some privacy?” Sam replied.

“By privacy, I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Sebastian said. James chuckled by his response.

“What happens now?” James asked.

“Now? We wait for the mayor to release that boat over there.” Penny replied, pointing at a small boat with a lamp on it. James nodded. “I need to go look over Vincent and Jas. Sam, do you mind?” She asked her boyfriend. Sam nodded and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Penny gave a smile and walked away from where James and the Teenager Trio were and to the two children.

“Hey, uh… what’s that over there?!” Sebastian exclaimed, pointing at the open sea. James immediately turned his head around to where his friend was pointing. He switched his ocular implant into infra-red mode. Nothing. “Nah, just kidding. I enjoy scaring people.” Sebastian said, chuckling.

“I would have ‘This is Sparta’-kicked you in there.” James jokingly threatened Sebastian.

“Hey, Lewis just launched the boat!” Abigail exclaimed. Indeed, the boat was sailing towards the open sea. Its light shining the water around it. “I hope I will see the rare green ones! They will shower me with fortune!” She added. Just as the boat was approximately 50 meters away from the pier, luminous light started to appear from the water. As the light grew more intense, the jellyfish were starting to be more visible. It was the most beautiful thing James had ever seen. One by one, the jellyfish approached the pier. James could see Vincent and Jas hopping with joy when they saw the juvenile jellies swimming around where they were. Just as James tried to focus on the jellyfish, Sam, Sebastian and Abigail were huddled up on him. Curious, he looked down to see a green jellyfish swimming around him. For some reason, he felt special. What are the odds of the rare green jellyfish be around him? It radiated green light unlight the others that radiated white.

 

It was at midnight when the last of the jellyfish’s light disappeared. They have continued their journey towards the south, and eventually towards the unknown. It was time for the townspeople to go home, too. James followed the Teenager Trio along the way. “Hey, we’ll take you home! I’m sure you want somebody to talk with, eh?” Sam asked James.

“I don’t see why not!” James replied. The gang walked to Cindersap Forest. As they were busy talking to each other, James started to feel a weird sensation. Why did he feel like something was watching him? He remembered that he had Clint’s iridium sword and a homemade but crude shotgun with him. He shrugged it off and continued talking with his friends. Just as they passed Marnie’s Ranch, something dashed in front of them.

“Whoa, what was that?” Sebastian asked.

“Who knows? A spooky ghost?” Abigail replied, giggling. James was starting to feel nervous. He continued walking along without knowing that his friends weren’t following him. When he had finally noticed that his friends weren’t around him, he turned around only to see the horror that awaited him: A figure was pointing two submachine guns at the Teenager Trio. The three were holding their hands up.

“GUYS?!” James shouted. The figure turned their head to him.

“Take a step…” The figure spoke with a autotuned feminine voice. “…And your friends are to be terminated.” They said, clicking their guns.

“James… help me…” Abigail whimpered, crying.

“SILENCE!” The figure shouted, hitting her head. Abigail have out a cry.

“Don’t harm them!” James shouted. “Who are you?” he added.

“You don’t know me? I told you, you are to be terminated for betrayal and AWOL. Dear, me. You shouldn’t have escaped, you know.” The figure replied. James paused to comprehend the situation. He suddenly knew what the figure was: A supersoldier.

“…So, you’ve found me. What do you want from me?” James asked, gritting his teeth. He had never expected this situation to happen.

“Your life, 24. Your very presence is a insult to the Emperor.” The supersoldier replied. She then turned to Sebastian, who was shaking with fear. “Heh, you look cute. I think I should… keep you as my personal prisoner.” Her words filled James with fear… but something else also filled him. Rage. He silently pulled out his shotgun. He pulled the trigger. Too late. The supersoldier had noticed his movements and evaded the shrapnel shot by him. She dashed towards James, pointing both her guns at him. James continued firing his shotgun, moving around. Some shrapnel hit its mark, only to be bounced off by the armor the supersoldier was wearing. Firing away, the soldier charged onto James and tackled him. His shotgun flew to the air and fell near where the Teenager Trio was. The supersoldier threw three punches at James until he blocked the fourth with his right hand. He pushed her away and got on his feet. He looked around to find his shotgun, only to find it gone. ‘DAMNIT!’ James thought. He had no choice. He drew his split-edged sword from his backpack and charged at the villain. He gave out a war cry as he swung his sword. However, the soldier simply dodged all of his attacks and kicked him on the ribs. James was sent crashing down on a pine tree, causing it to break. James still had his sword at hand. He tried getting up on his feet only to find that his left leg giving out sparks. The supersoldier charged onto him once again and threw punches. With every punch he received, James felt the world crumbling down on him. “You think you can stand against the might of the Gotoro Empire? How stupid.” The supersoldier gloated as she walked to the Teenager Trio with both of her guns pointed at them. Abigail was hugging Sebastian, both of them streaming tears from their eyes. James couldn’t help but also steam tears. First, he would witness the death of his friends or perhaps even the entire valley. He would be sent back to the Gorgon Base and be brainwashed. No, it cannot happen. Something started to fill James’s heart. Not only it was rage, but Determination. He rummaged through his bag to find the purple star-shaped fruit. ‘Well, I guess I should try this…’ he thought has he consumed the fruit. It was the most delicious thing he had ever tasted. His mind was filling up with thoughts of his friends. He felt more determined than ever. The determination to win. The determination to save his friends. He could feel his wounds sealing up and energy circulating his body.

“The fight… is not over yet.” James angrily called the supersoldier as she was about to execute the trio. She turned to the hero. “…I will never let anybody touch my friends… NOR MY FREEDOM!!!” He shouted as he picked up his sword and charged onto the soldier. She acted quickly by pointing her guns at James, but he swung at them, causing the guns to break into halves. The soldier quickly threw them away and readied her cybernetic arm. When James swung his sword vertically, she grabbed it. James waited her to bend it, but the sword didn’t even bulge. He could sense her shock and confusion. James gave a grin. “FEEL. THE POWER. OF. IRIDIUM-200!” He shouted as he pulled his sword away from her and lunged it on her, resulting her right arm to be stuck between the two blades. James twisted the sword, breaking off the robotic arm. Now was his chance. Retracting his sword with the severed arm with it, he concentrated his mind. He felt plasma gathering on his left palm. When he thought that he was ready, he fired his magic on the helpless supersoldier, sending her flying to a tree. The tree snapped. James charged onto her and threw multiple punches on her facial helmet.

“… You may have more advanced gear than me…” James said, throwing another punch. “…But I have determination!” He threw another. “NOW. STATE. YOUR. IDENTITY!!!” He shouted, throwing a punch between each punch. “Oh, I’m not done yet.” James added, reaching for the back of her head. He tore off the neural tracking device from the supersoldier’s head. She gave out a ear-blasting scream. She felt genuine pain. When she seemed incapacitated, James focused. He looked around the supersoldier’s body. He saw the number 39 engraved on the helmet. ‘That number… It’s so familiar.’ He thought as he broke the helmet off of her head. His face was feared with shock. His eyes and mouth were opened wide. The face behind the helmet had the ginger-brown hair with the greenest of eyes. “…Jade?” James asked. Tears were streaming from his eye. The teeneager trio ran to where he was. James turned to them. “Are you guys okay?”

“We’re… fine….” Abigail replied, wiping her tears off.

“Do you know her?” Sebastian asked.

“…Yeah, I do.” James replied, taking the unconscious supersoldier on his arms and standing up. “We need to take her to the clinic.” He added, rushing back to Pelican Town.

“Wait for us! We’re coming with you!” Sam shouted, following his friend.

 

James and the Trio were sitting next to each other in the waiting room of the clinic. Nobody spoke to each other. Just then, Harvey opened the door. “James, your patient is gaining consciousness.” He called out. James stood up, walking into the surgery room. The Trio followed him in. James saw the supersoldier, Jade Verdenwood, lying on the hospital bed with an IV on her left arm. She had the same cybernetics as James. He sat down next to her. Jade opened her eyes.

“…James?” Jade asked. For some reason, James’s mind didn’t fill up with rage.

“Jade, it’s me. Your ex.” James replied.

“…What happened?” Jade moaned. Sebastian, Sam and Abigail looked at each other and then James with confusion and fear.

“I think… I freed you from the Empire.” James replied, holding out Jade’s now destroyed neural tracking device. “Have you any idea of what happened before you came here?” he asked.

“No… The last thing I remember was sitting down in the waiting room back at base. We were being briefed about… you.” Jade answered. James looked at his friends. He noticed that their eyes were glued on his right arm. He saw that the sleeve of that arm was torn off, revealing the cybernetics.

“…I guess I should tell you what really happened to me… I mean, us.” James said. The three nodded, eager to know their friend’s true nature. “My parents were killed by the Empire. I was taken away by the army at the age of 7.” He started explaining. “The Empire is initiating a military program called the Gorgon Project, where they aim to make cyborg soldiers to serve the Empire. I remember being mutilated by military officers. My right arm, both my legs and my right eye were torn off and replaced by these cold, metallic ones.” He added, tapping on his right arm, making a tinging sound. The three nodded. “I remember all of my friends being executed for violation. Human rights didn’t exist there. The girl here, Jade, saved my life when I was sixteen. We started dating until we were caught by our commissars. I kept my grandfather’s deed with me at all times. It gave me the determination to get out of there. I thought I was safe when I boarded the Graceful Mercy until a submarine sank it and killed everyone on board. I wouldn’t have existed if it weren’t for Elliot.” James said, with tears streaming from his right eye. He started crying. “It’s all my fault that this war begun. It’s all my fault that Sam’s father is sent away from him! IT’S ALL MY FAULT!!!” James shouted sobbing. Sam hugged him tightly. Sebastian and Abigail followed.

“Bro, we never knew you were going through so much pain!” Sam said.

“We don’t care if you are a cyborg or not. You are our friend. That’s all that matters!” Abigail added.

“I… I can’t thank you guys enough. I had to lie to you guys for so long because I thought you guys might desert me.” James sobbed, turning to Jade.

“Heh, he’s cute.” Jade said, her eyes glued to Sebastian. He blushed as his eyes were glued to Jade, making her blush. Harvey intervened, holding medical documents.

“Okay, your patient is fine now, James. Looks like your friends now know who you are." Harvey said, giving a smile.

“I’m happy about it. I feel like my weights have been uplifted.” James replied, grinning. “Jade, you’re going to have to stay in my house. Come, I’ll show you what freedom is like.” He added, lifting Jade up on his arms. He gave his three friends the tightest of hugs and returned home. He let Jade sleep on his bed. The couch was comfy enough for him.


	25. JADE

James woke up to the sound of muffled gunshots and autotuned voices. He stood up from his couch to find Jade playing his PlayStation 4. “Hey, uh… you woke up early, huh?” James called.  
  
“Well, yeah. I don’t know what game I’m playing, but… it’s fun.” Jade responded.  
  
“I see. I think you’re playing Battlefield 1. It’s a World War I game.” James said. He saw that Jade wasn’t good at it. “Hey, uh… what time did you wake up?” He asked.  
  
“5:20 AM.” Jade responded. James looked at the clock hanging on the wall. It was 8:15 AM.  
  
‘Damn, I’m late for… something.’ James thought has he walked to the window to find all his crops wilted. It was Day 1 of Fall. The air was colder than usual, making James shiver under his thin pajamas. He went off without his tools as there was nothing to water. He walked to the coop to find his chicks, Antares and Rigel grown up. Their feathers were now browner and looked like teenagers. James pulled his phone out and took a picture of them and looked through the internet to see information about chickens. It was strange. Normal chickens take 3 months to grow, but James’s chickens grew up in a matter of weeks. He gave a shrug and loaded some hay in their feeding troughs. It was a win-win for him if his chickens grew faster than normal ones. He knew what he had to do: buy new crops. He remembered Pierre would be selling seeds for this season. Seeing that it’s already 10 o’clock, James thought that it would be wise to visit the General Store as soon as possible. However, seeing that Jade was having a hard time with her new life in Stardew Valley, he decided to stay in his house to see if he could help her. “Hey, uh… what’s wrong?” James asked as she stirred her canned soup around with her spoon.  
  
“I don’t know, this life is… new to me.” Jade replied.  
  
“I see. It’s nothing to worry about, Jade.” James said, taking a chair in front of him.  
  
“…What did you do after you’ve escaped?” Jade asked.  
  
“I’m the local farmer of the Valley. I’ve lived a good life outside the base. Hey, I’m sure you can live your life here as well. I think you should get along with the community. Here, go along with your soup.” James replied. Jade nodded and continued with her soup. When she was done, James took the can and threw it in a trash bin. “Here, follow me. I’ll take you to the town.” He said as he guided his ex-girlfriend out of his house and to Pelican Town.  
  
  
  
James was like the star of the day as soon as he set foot on the town. Everybody that saw him ran up to him asking questions. The incident of yesterday may have shaken the community quite a bit. As James made his way to the General Store while keeping Jade next to him at all times, Caroline ran to the duo. “James! Are you alright? What happened yesterday?” Caroline asked.  
  
“You may wish to ask Abigail about it.” James replied. He really needed to buy his seeds.  
  
“No, I want to ask YOU about it.” Caroline said. Her eyes were filled with concern.  
  
“Alright, I’ll say it.” James replied. He started to explain the incident of yesterday and how Jade and his past made them end up in the valley. Caroline gave a nod and walked back to the residential rooms of the Store. James then let go of Jade and walked to the counter where Pierre had just recently finished stocking new items. “Hello, Mr. Berneau.” James called.  
  
“Hello, James. Are you here for the new seeds?” Pierre asked. James nodded and looked around the store to choose. He came back to the counter with cranberry, corn, wheat, pumpkin, yam seeds along with vineyard starters. As James gave the money to Pierre, he noticed that the shopkeeper was glaring at Jade, and then back at James. “James, what is that girl doing in here?” He asked.  
  
“She? Oh, I am acting as her guide of Pelican Town. Why?” James replied.  
  
“She tried to kill my daughter! Do you even know how worried I was when I heard the news?!” Pierre raised his voice.  
  
“Hey, sir! She won’t do any harm from now on. It wasn’t her doing.” James assured. Pierre still gave Jade a stinging glare, making her shiver. “May I go see Abigail?” He asked, making Pierre nod. James then proceeded to walk into his purple-haired friend’s room. As soon as he opened it, he was greeted by a tight hug by Abigail.  
  
“Hi, robo-buddy!” Abigail greeted him. James chuckled by what she said. His surge started again.  
  
“Hey, Abby. It’s nice to see you well. Isn’t that what matters?” James said, letting her go. Abigail nodded at his question. “I came here to see you.” He added. Abigail blushed at his words.  
  
“I… I wanted to see you , too.” Abigail replied. It intensified James’s surge. “…Where’s your ex-girlfriend?” She asked.  
  
“She’s in the General Store. Want me to go fetch her?” James asked.  
  
“Sure.” Abigail replied, shivering.  
  
“She’s harmless. I’ve removed whatever controlled her mind.” James assured her, walking back to the store, only to find Jade not inside. Panicking, he looked around to see where she was hiding. “Wh… where did she go?!” James asked Pierre. Pierre pointed the door, signaling that she exited. Facepalming, James rushed out of the double-doors, making Abigail come out of her room. After asking her father of her friend’s whereabouts, she packed something in her bag and exited the store, too.  
  
  
“Jade? JADE?!” James called as he ran around the town. He asked everyone he came across about a girl with brown hair and the greenest of eyes, but was returned with questions about yesterday’s events. He responded each of these questions with the briefest of answers and ran along with his search. He searched the entire town and the beach to not find her anywhere. Cursing himself, he ran to the mountains, waving back at a Junimo in the community center window. The carpenter shop and the Cindersap forest are the only places that he didn’t search. He burst into the carpenter’s shop, looking for a sign of his comrade. He looked around at the kitchen, where Robin was making lunch. When she turned around to see James, she quickly ran to him and gave him a tight hug.  
  
“I’ve heard everything from Sebby, James. You’re always welcome to our community!” Robin said, releasing him.  
  
“Well, glad to hear everybody’s happy of my true nature. Have you seen a short girl with brown hair and green eyes?” James asked.  
  
“I remember her walking into Sebby’s room. Who is she?” Robin replied. James nodded and ran towards Sebastian’s room. “Hey, James! Can you please answer my question?” Robin shouted. James ignored. He was worried that she might be tormenting Sebastian right now. He pulled out his sword and quickly opened the door to prepare what was awaiting him. His worries turned into confusion. Jade was sitting next to Sebastian while he was working on his programming. Her eyes were glued to the boy. James quietly put his sword back to his sheath. “…Jade?” James called. She and Sebastian turned to him.  
  
“Oh, hello James.” Sebastian said.  
  
“Dude, are you okay?” James asked.  
  
“I’m fine, bro. It’s just that this girl… what was her name? Jade, yeah. Jade. She’s kinda creeping me out.” Sebastian replied. Jade seemed to ignore him and continued staring at Sebastian. James walked to her and squatted beside her.  
  
“Jade, I understand that you seem… interested in him, but do you mind giving him some privacy?” James asked.  
  
“Shut up.” Sebastian smirked, blushing.  
  
“But James, I’m interested in what he’s doing!” Jade said. It made Sebastian blush even more. James gave a smirking sigh.  
  
“Hey, you don’t mind her in here, right?” James asked Sebastian. He gave a long pause before opening his mouth.  
  
“…Well, I can use some company. I need to refresh my mind from what happened yesterday night.” Sebastian replied.  
  
“Yeah, we all need to. Do you think it would be wise to call Abby and Sam?” James asked. Sebastian simply nodded. Just then, the door swung open, revealing Abigail from the other side. She was wearing a backpack.  
  
“James, you forgot something from… oh, hello.” Abigail paused when she looked at Jade.  
  
“…hello.” Jade responded. “What’s your name?”  
  
“It’s Abigail. Abigail Berneau.” Abigail replied, sweating. She still didn’t refresh her mind due to the incident.  
  
“Good to meet you, Abigail. I’m sorry for what I did yesterday.” Jade said. Her voice seemed weak.  
  
“…Yeah, it’s okay. James told me that it wasn’t your doing.” Abigail responded, then turned to James. “James, you forgot… something.” She said, rummaging through her backpack.  
  
“What is it?” James asked, as Abigail took something out from the pack. It was a shotgun that James made that he used during the fight yesterday. “Th… th… h… how did you find this?” James asked, shuddering his words.  
  
“Oh, it fell beside us while you were fighting her. What’s her name, anyway?” Abigail replied and asked.  
  
“Her name is Jade. Jade Verdenwood. I’m trying to integrate her into our community. I want her to experience freedom.” James replied. Jade nodded to James’s words. Abigail suddenly approached James.  
  
“I think she likes Seb.” Abigail whispered to James’s ear.  
  
“Who knows? She said that he looked cute twice.” James whispered back. Abigail giggled.  
  
“What the hell are you guys talking about?” Sebastian asked.  
  
“Nah, it’s nothing.” James replied. Sebastian glared at the two and continued with his work. He looked at Jade to see if she was still staring at him. Their eyes met each other and both of them blushed.  
  
“Awww, they’re so cute!” Abigail whispered to James once again. “I wonder if he’ll finally come out of his shell!” she whispered, giving out a giggle.  
  
“You should think of yourself, woman.” James whispered back. Abigail blushed and hit him on the shoulder. “Hey, uh… Seb! If you’re done with your work, wanna play Battlefleet Gothic boardgame?” He asked.  
  
“Sure.” Sebastian replied, giving out a thumbs-up.  
  
  
It was 7:20 PM that day when the gang including Jade went to the saloon. The place was filled with the townspeople doing their thing. As soon as James entered, they stopped whatever they were doing and swarmed at him. They had questions that he needed to answer. “What happened to you last night?” Marnie asked.  
  
“Who is that girl?” Leah asked.  
  
“May I see your arm?” Emily asked. The questions flowed to James non-stop. He stopped to think despite the people overcrowded him. He wished that he has the loudest gun to fire up in the air to draw them away. Suddenly, he thought of an idea. He remembered reading Treasure Island back at the library and decided to reenact a scene from it.  
  
“Alright, I get to point. You want to know about me and yesterday, correct?” James asked with a loud voice. Everybody nodded. Robin pulled out her phone and called someone over it. A few minutes later, Caroline, Jodi, Alex’s family, Elliott and Haley stormed into the Saloon. They, too, were eager to hear about their children. “Well, this has become more popular than I thought. I’ll start when I manage to go to the counter.” James said, making his way to the counter. “Gus, may I sit on it?” James asked. Gus nodded and he jumped up the counter. He didn’t mind what was on it. He cleared his throat, although he wasn’t enthusiastic about telling his nightmarish past. He saw that everyone including the Teenager Trio were eager to hear it. “Oh, before I start, Seb, Sam, Abby, go on with what you want to do.” James said. The Trio nodded and walked to the leisure room. Jade followed them but was stopped by James. She walked to stand next to James. “I’ll start with my… past. As soon as I received the deed to Cerulean Farm from my passing grandfather, my entire family including my cousins was assassinated by the Gotoro army. I was seven that time. I was taken to a remote secret base in the desert where I was mutilated and received these… cybernetics.” James said, pointing at his right eye, arm and his legs. The people nodded. It was currently going smoothly. All he needed to do was not cry. “Oh yeah, the base I was confined in was responsible for making cyborg soldiers that are serving the Gotoro side of the war. You know, the special operatives you guys probably saw in the news. Anyway, training was… harsh. A single violation in a code meant death in the spot or death by gas. Damn, lost a lot of friends there.” He shed a tear on his eye, but quickly wiped it. “I decided that I needed to escape this hellhole when I coincidentally found my grandfather’s deed…. And so I did. I ran to Comberth City without taking a break. I took a boat called Graceful Mercy. I thought it was over, but a submarine sank the ship and killed everyone on board except me.” More tears started to fall. “I wouldn’t have been alive if it weren’t for Elliott finding me washed to this beach. I’ve been hiding my true identity away from you people because I didn’t want to get deserted. I started this war… and this girl next to me…” James said, tapping Jade’s shoulder. “…she is my ex-girlfriend, Jade Verdenwood. She saved my life when I was about to be executed when I was sixteen. We were forced to get separated by our commissars. She was sent by the Empire to assassinate me, and so it happened last night. We were walking down through Cindersap Forest when she ambushed my Sam, Sebastian and Abigail. I fought her risking the lives of me and them.” James said. He couldn’t hold the tears out anymore. He started to sob and tears started pouring out from his left eye. He had finally lifted all of his weights. Happiness was soaked in his tears. He felt free. The people who surrounded him started to give him words of comforts. Some people like Leah asked him if he would like some food. James kindly refused them. He wiped his tears and walked to the arcade room where he was immediately greeted with hugs. Jade stood next to Sebastian, blushing. James felt warm and uplifted whenever he was with his friends.  
  
Everybody started to leave the Saloon at 9 o’clock that night. James followed them out, but had to run back to drag Jade from Sebastian. He was walking with Jade in the Forest when he saw a figure sitting down on a pier in the lake. It was no other than Shane. He seemed to be next to a six-pack of beer. James thought that it would be a good idea to see what was going on with him, but was worried about Jade. “Hey, are you okay with going home alone?” He asked the girl.  
  
“Me? I don’t know where it is!” Jade responded. It made James think that it would be better if she stuck with him at all times. The two then walked to Shane.  
  
“Hello, Shane.” James greeted him.  
  
“Oh, hello. I guess I shouldn’t mind company…” Shane replied. His voice sounded a little tipsy. James and Jade sat next to Shane on the pier. The three gazed at the clear and strangely shiny water until James decided to start the conversation.  
  
“I didn’t see you in the saloon. Practically EVERYONE was there.” James said.  
  
“Yeah? I was there. I just left when the place became… overpopulated.” Shane replied. “Anyway, I’ve heard your story. I understand.” He added, taking out two bottles of beer after taking a sip from his own. “Want one?”  
  
“Sure. Jade, want one?” James asked, taking the bottles and handing one to Jade. She accepted the bottle. Shane handed them a bottle opener but found that they have already opened the bottle with their robotic hand.  
  
“Ugh, life…” Shane grunted. James turned to him to see what was wrong. “Hey, uh…do you ever feel like… uh… no matter what you’re going to do, you’re going to fail?” He said.  
  
“Well, back in base, yeah. Death, to be exact.” James replied, taking a sip from his beer.  
  
“Yeah, it’s like you’re stuck in some… *hic* miserable abyss and you’re so deep you can’t even see the light of day?” Shane added, finishing off his bottle.  
  
“I’ve felt that. It’s something worth recovering.” James replied, taking another sip. He then turned to Jade. She stared at Shane and James and chugged the entire bottle in one gulp. ‘Holy mackerellosynthesis, I thought this was her first beer of her life?’ James thought.  
  
“Heh, fast drinker? Woman after my own heart.” Shane said, chuckling. “Don’t push it too hard, Jade. You and James at least have a future to chase.” He added, packing his six-pack up and walking back to the ranch. “See you tomorrow.”  
  
James waved back and stood up. Jade was out of herself. She couldn’t stand up properly for at least two seconds before falling down to the ground. James gave a grunt of annoyance and picked her up. He walked to the house while Jade called out Sebastian’s name. James quickly laid her to his bed. ‘A hell of a day.’ James thought as he placed his shotgun on his weapons display and laid on his couch for his slumber.


	26. CONFESSION

> It has been a week and a half since the incident of Cindersap Forest. Jade seemed to have adapted to society well enough for her to walk around the town on her own. She even helped on James’s chores like watering plants or taking care of chickens. Between the times, James had been preparing for the Stardew Valley fair. He remembered watching an episode on Livin’ Off the Land about how various items will ensure the judges’ scores to rise. Thus, he prepared an iridium ingot and a high-quality frozen tear and stored them in the freezer. He had nowhere else to store them. James also asked Robin for a barn and Marnie for two more chickens and four cows. He named the chicks Arcturus and Sirius while the cows Ganymede, Io, Callisto and Europa. His farm was now a home to various crops, most notably pumpkin and grapes.
> 
> James started the 13th of Fall by taking a look at the calendar. Something startled him. ‘IT’S ABIGAIL’S BIRTHDAY?!’ James thought. He rummaged through his desk to find his phone. He found that Sebastian and Sam had made a private chat in Facebook that had the title of ‘OPERATION: OCCULT SURPRISE’
> 
> _James Suh- Dudes, what’s happening?_
> 
> _Sam Arvidel- bro, it’s abby’s birthday_
> 
> _James Suh- I know that. What’s going to happen?_
> 
> _Sebastian Callahan- We’re going to surprise the woman. We’ll commence it at 8:00PM. James, I remember her going bananas for pumpkins and I saw your farm growing them. Bring it. Sam, you get chocolate cake. We all like it._
> 
> _Sam Arvidel-We’re also going to do it in the beach._
> 
> _James Suh- That’s what she said._
> 
> _Sebastian Callahan- Shut up_
> 
> _James Suh- Alright, I’m going to start working. See you at Sam’s house_
> 
> James locked his phone, grabbed his watering can and went to work. Rooting his pumpkins from the ground, James decided to keep two of his finest pumpkins: One for the Fair and one for Abigail. Placing the two pumpkins on the porch, he set off to the barn where his cows reside only to find Jade playing with them. “So, having a good time with them?” James asked.
> 
> “Well, yeah. She’s so cute!” Jade replied, rubbing Callisto’s back. “Oh yeah, I’ve put the hay on the mangers. Now wait as I go to Sebastian!” She added.
> 
> “Jade, I’m thankful that you’re helping me with the cows, but I don’t think stalking a friend during work is a good idea. In fact, I don’t think he is right now…” James said. “Hey, uh… it’s my friend’s birthday today. Abigail’s the name. We’re going to go prepare something. Wanna come with me?” He asked.
> 
> “Sure!” Jade replied, and followed James out of the barn after opening the shed gate for the cows to breathe fresh outside air. James instructed Jade to stay on the porch while he rummaged through his mailbox. He found two in the mail. He opened one to find the address of the General Store written on.
> 
> _Dear James_
> 
> _It looks like you are going along well with the community. I’ve heard from my daughter that you’ve made a lot of good friends during your stay. However, I’m sure that you have some more feelings for a person in our community. Fear not, for I sell bouquets for a fair price of 200 Galleons for people with big hearts. Specially for you, I have a store of flowers that you have harvested during your stay in Cerulean Farm. I will make you a bouquet out of it if you’re interested._
> 
> _Give the bouquet to someone you’re interested in and she’ll understand what you mean. See you soon!_
> 
> _-Pierre Berneau_
> 
> James folded the letter and placed it on the porch fence and took out the second letter. It was from Leah.
> 
> _James,_
> 
> _We have been good friends since you came here. I want to return the favor of the kimchi you gave me at Spring. It’s really delicious!_
> 
> _Anyway, the Kjellsten family is actually famous for our vineyards. We especially make wine and beer with my great-great-great grandfather’s specially designed keg. I want to share the blueprints of this keg to you. I hope to taste your finest Stardew Vintage Wine one day! Toodles!_
> 
> _-Your friend, Leah Kjellsten_
> 
> James found a large piece of paper folded into the size of the envelope. As soon as he unfolded it, his mouth opened widely. It was the keg that Leah had wrote about. ‘Perfect! PERFECT!’ James thought as he ran into the house and placed the blueprint in his desk. He then opened a chest full of various gemstones and minerals he had found in the mines and took out the biggest amethyst he had. Signaling Jade to follow him, the two set off for Pelican Town. However, as he thought about the surges, something sparked in his mind. The surge was getting closer to his heart. In short, he was in love with Abigail. Now, even thinking about the girl made him blush and activate the surge. His heart skipped beats. Perhaps that’s why he wanted to give her his best pumpkin and amethyst.
> 
>  
> 
> After being briefed about how the gang will surprise Abigail, James permitted Jade to stay in Sam’s house with Sebastian. He had other things to do that had correlation with Abigail’s birthday. He first entered the General Store. He wanted to buy the bouquet. As he approached Pierre, questions started to flood his mind. When will he confess? What if she says no? What if it’s too late? His mind was spinning around. He was sweating like a flash flood. He could only return to reality thanks to Pierre. “Hey, James! Are you okay?” Pierre shouted.
> 
> “Huh? Yeah, I’m okay, Mr. Berneau!” James replied. “I…I… I wish for a bouquet! The special one!” He added, stuttering his words.
> 
> “Ah, you have read my letter, eh? I understand. I was nervous when I confessed to my wife. It’s the beauty of love, James!” Pierre said with a smile while he packed a bunch of flowers on a wrapping paper. As he handed it to his customer, James’s memories started to resurrect. He remembered plucking these flowers from his farm’s soil. “Yeah, thank you. Here’s the money!” James said as he handed out the cash and received his bouquet. He placed the bouquet in his bag and set off. His next stop was the blacksmith’s. He wanted to do something with the amethyst, but didn’t know what. Clint immediately greeted him as soon as he entered the shop.
> 
> “Oh, hello James. What do you need?” Clint asked.
> 
> “Well, I uh… need your help on this.” James replied, handing him the amethyst. Clint approached him and took the amethyst.
> 
> “Hmmm. This indeed is a large amethyst. Do you want to carve something on it?” Clint asked as if he read James’s mind.
> 
> “Y…yes! That’s right! May I borrow your chisel?” James asked. Clint nodded, handing back the amethyst. He walked to his tool box and threw a orchid-colored chisel.
> 
> “It’s my best chisel, made of pure iridium-200. It can carve the hardest of gemstones! Good luck with it!” Clint said and returned to work. James shrugged. What will he carve on this gemstone? He looked through his phone’s photo album to find a smiling picture of Abigail.
> 
> ‘Yeah, this will do.’ James thought as he got to work.
> 
>  
> 
> Meanwhile, Jade brought some of the firewood from James’s house and dropped them in a ring of rocks in the beach. Sebastian and Sam were raising the banner that read ‘Happy Birthday Abigail’ up on two poles. As they finished, Jade approached Sebastian. “Hey, where’s James? I thought he would be here by now?” She asked.
> 
> “I know. We need him to make the food for the campfire!” Sebastian replied, scratching his head.
> 
> “Bros, I’ll take care of that! Where are the skewers?” Sam said with confidence.
> 
> “Go to hell, Sam. Remember what you did at my birthday two years ago when you knocked over the soup pot, burning my legs? I nearly lost my… seeds.” Sebastian said, flipping him off. Sam pouted and walked away. Just as Sebastian checked his phone. It was 6 o’clock. ‘Damnit, where’s is that bastard?’ he thought. Suddenly, he heard someone running towards the beach. It was no other than James. “What took you so long? You’ve been out for seven damn hours!” Sebastian scolded him.
> 
> “Sorry, man! I’ve been… working on another present for Abby.” James replied.
> 
> “Really? Show me, then. Let’s see what you’ve been making.” Sebastian said, holding his hand out. James hesitated. Should he reveal his affection towards the birthday girl? He decided that he should. He had felt this for three months now. He pulled out the amethyst, now hanging from a golden necklace. The purple gem had the face of Abigail along with the words: ‘Abigail , la jeune fille qui a volé mon coeur’ and ‘나의영원한사랑, 아비게일’ engraved on it. Sebastian, looking at the gemstone closely, had his jaws drop open. “Oh, my god. H… How… You like her?” He asked. James nodded, blushing. His surge has seemed to cross its limits. Sam, curious of the situation, walked to the two. He too, had his jaws dropped. “Jesus Christ, James! Did you make this…. Hot damn!” Sam exclaimed, grabbing the necklace for close inspection. “Damn, bro! I never knew you were in love with the local occultist!” Sam jokingly remarked. James gave out a smirk and flipped him off.
> 
> “So, uh… where’s the meat? The vegetables? The noodles?” Sebastian asked. James walked to the wooden table on the sand and placed down everything his friend asked for.
> 
> “…The fire?” James asked with a sneer. Sebastian nodded and quickly worked on the campfire. “Oh, yeah. We’re going to need another fire. We need space for the pot.” James said. Jade responded by placing some firewood beside the campfire and Sebastian poured some kerosene on it. He then lit the wood on fire with his lighter. James squatted next to the fire.
> 
> “You know, it’s strange for her to call me ‘Robo-buddy’.” James said, impaling some chicken and shallots on metallic skewers.
> 
> “Really? I find it cute, though. You’re the one with the robotics!” Sam replied, squatting next to James. James gave a smirk.
> 
> “Well, I guess you’re right.” James said, placing down his readied skewer and picked up an empty one. He noticed that Sam’s eyes were glued to the uncooked food, drooling. “Hey, if you’re just going to sit here mucking around, perhaps you might wanna help on this?” James asked, holding out the empty skewer. Sam happily took the skewers and asked for instructions. “Shallot, chicken, carrot, chicken and shallot. One mistake equals one punch with this hand.” James jokingly threatened, clenching a fist with his cybernetic hand. He felt relaxed to not cover with a glove.
> 
> “Yes, sir!” Sam replied, sweating. He immediately started impaling ingredients on the skewer. James smiled and continued with his work.
> 
>  
> 
> It was eight o’clock. Abigail would be here at any moment. Sam was making final preparations to his birthday song with his acoustic guitar. James’s heart raced as he observed the black waves hitting the moist sand with the crashing sounds of the waves. He had never felt this way before, not even to Jade four years ago. He started to plan things out. First, he would bid Abigail a happy birthday and cook up the food. Then, the chocolate cake with Sam’s birthday song will commence. When everyone is eating the cake, he would approach the girl and give her the necklace and bouquet. Possibility of success: 50%. ‘Okay, that’ll do it. Now for her to come.’ James thought. But he checked his clock. It was 8: 30 PM. Something was wrong. He turned and walked to the campfire where Sebastian and Sam were making final preparations. “Hey, where the hell is she?” James asked.
> 
> “Dunno, she should have read the papers I’ve posted by now.” Sebastian replied. Just then, Jade signaled everyone to be quiet. Confused, Sam, Sebastian and James all shut their mouths. Jade then pointed at the entrance of the beach. They could hear shouts. A feminine voice to be exact.
> 
> “Nobody understands me! I’ve never seen my friends today! Why is everyone against me?!” The voice screamed. It was later followed by a yell. James knew who’s voice it was: Abigail Berneau.
> 
> “Guys, I think something’s wrong.” Sam said as everything became silent.
> 
> “I… think she didn’t read the note. It was nailed on the bulletin, though.” Sebastian said. Something sparked in James’s mind. He took off from where he was and ran towards the town. “Hey, where are you going?!” Sebastian exclaimed.
> 
> “I’m going to get her!” James replied.
> 
> “Looks like chivalry isn’t dead. I’ve never done that to Penny.” Sam chuckled at James’s efforts.
> 
>  
> 
> James ran around the town in search for the birthday girl. What happened to her? Does she think that nobody remembered her birthday? She wasn’t in the town. He ran to the mountains and eventually near the carpenters’ shop. There’s no way that she could be inside. Abigail must have lost all of her trust by now. Something snapped in James’s mind. He remembered that Abigail always wanted to venture in the mountain caves during their hangout in the graveyard. He immediately rushed to the mines, when he suddenly heard a scream followed by countless squeaking of bats. James pulled out his shotgun and stormed in. He had loaded it with incendiary scrap made with Thermite. “ABBY!!!” James shouted as he pointed his gun on the bat swarm converging onto the corner of the wall. The bats, hearing James’s shout, diverted their attention to him instead, readying their fangs. James fired away, cocking the gun each time he pulled the trigger. The fiery shrapnel hit the bats, setting them on fire. The fire then spread to the other bats, creating a chain reaction.
> 
>  
> 
> After a forever, there were no more bats observable. The thermite had melted the bats, creating a viscous fiery biomass scattered on the bloor, emitting a odor resembling cooked chicken. James walked to Abigail who was crying with her face on her knees. “Hey, are you okay?” James asked, withdrawing his shotgun.
> 
> “Yeah, I’m okay.” Aibgail replied, sobbing. James lent him his hand and she used it to get up.
> 
> “What happened? Why are you here?” James asked. His face blushed. The surge was overwhelming his tolerance.
> 
> “You see, I’ve came to a fight with my parents about stereotypes and nobody replied to my messages. I decided to celebrate my birthday in the mines.” Abigail replied, holding out her black sword. “…but I got scared. I was unprepared for bats.” She added, sniffing. James’s heart sank. He felt sorry for not being able to protect her, for some reason. He pushed the thought away. “I guess I’m not as brave as I thought I would be…” Abigail continued. James thought for a second. He needed to say something to soothe her and make her follow him to the beach.
> 
> “Abby, it’s not what you think. You may think I am some kind of robo-macho who is determined to do anything, but I get scared too. You don’t know how scared I was when Jade almost killed you guys.” James said, placing both his hands on Abigail’s shoulders. She flinched when his right hand touched her shoulder. It was cold for her sweaty body.
> 
> “I guess everybody is scared to lose what they love so much…” Abigail replied, blushing. She turned her head to the cave ladder. She then faced James, looking directly at her eyes. They both started to blush. James’s surge seemed to have reached its limit.
> 
> “Hey, uhh… may I have a word with you?” James and Abigail said at the same time, their faces turning ruddier. “Ladies first.” James said, giving Abigail the first move.
> 
> “James… I, I really like you. Not as normal friends.” Abigail said, stuttering her words. “You know that, right?” She added. James’s heart skipped a beat. “What am I saying… I’ve been like this ever since you first came in my room. I just can’t take it anymore.” She added. She turned back and rummaged through her backpack.
> 
> ‘Now’s my chance.’ James thought, blushing. He, too, turned around to get something from his backpack: The necklace and the bouquet. When James turned back to James with the bouquet on hand, his jaws dropped. Abigail had also turned to him with a bouquet on her hand. Their faces turned dark crimson. “Abby?” James asked. Abigail was all ears. “…Will you be my forever partner?” He asked hesitantly, handing her his bouquet. Abigail gave out a gasp.
> 
> “Y…Yes! Yes! Yes!” She exclaimed, receiving his bouquet and handing hers to him. James accepted it with shaky hands and embraced her. “You’ve made my day! I’m so happy!” She said, burying her face on James’s chest. James gave a smile and reached for his pocket. He then slipped the necklace on the girl’s neck.
> 
> “Happy twentieth birthday, Abby.” James said as Abigail released him to see what was on her neck. It was the amethyst necklace with her face and the words engraved. “You’ve made me the happiest man in Stardew Valley.” James added.
> 
> “I love you…” Abigail whimpered. James grabber her chin to make her face him. They approached even closer for the most passionate kiss that ever existed. James didn’t want to let go. He was happy that there now was nobody to stop their train from rolling. He felt a thousand fireworks around him and his stomach made somersaults. It felt like an hour had passed when they released their lips as James’s phone rang. It was Sebastian. James received his phone to have Sebastian yell at him.
> 
> “HEY, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? IT’S 9PM!” Sebastian yelled.
> 
> “Bro, I’m sorry! I found her! I’ll be there ASAP!” James replied, laughing. He put his phone back in his pocket. “Abby, there are more things awaiting you in the beach. Should I, Sir James Suh, escort you there?” James asked, Abigail, lending his hand.
> 
> “Of course, Robo-baby!” Abigail giggled, accepting her new boyfriend’s hand. They both exited the mines and walked down to the beach, gazing at the moon.


	27. SWORDSMANSHIP

James woke up relatively early the next day. It was 5 o’clock sharp in the morning. For the first time, he woke up with a smile on his face. Besides, the nightmares didn’t haunt him last night. He took a sniff on his shirt. It smelled like charcoal and steak. He gave a shrug. He liked the smell, anyway. He took his time to remember what happened after Abigail and he confessed to each other while showering. Sebastian and Sam shouted happy birthday to Abigail, causing her to cry. James remembered her embracing him even tighter. He also remembered cooking the instant noodles, steak and the skewer meals on the campfires while Abigail sat next to him with her head resting on his shoulders. He remembered her eyes concentrating on the purple gem on the necklace. She was shedding tears whenever she read the words engraved on it. She understood the French, but not the Korean. He remembered himself singing the birthday song along with the other boys while Sam played the guitar. Finally, the last thing he remembered was that he and Abigail walking into his house and making out on his couch… ‘Wait, WHAT?!’ James thought to himself. He didn’t drink any alcohol yesterday. He had been showering for twenty minutes. ‘Damn, the water bill is going to skyrocket this week…’ he thought as he quickly turned the nozzle off and wore his clothes. He slowly opened the door to find Abigail in her deep slumber on the couch. Jade was rummaging through the refrigerator. She faced James and gave a smirk.  
  
“Congratulations, 24… I mean, James.” She jokingly said.  
  
“Shut up, Jade. You know how much I hate hearing that.” James replied with a grunt. “Besides, why are you scavenging my refrigerator?”  
  
“I’m hungry!” Jade replied.  
  
“Jade, it’s 5: 30 AM. Can’t you wait until she wakes up?” James asked, pointing at Abigail. “Say, I think I should prepare breakfast…” He added, walking to Jade. He pushed her off and looked inside to see what’s useful.  
  
“James, you do know that you are wearing the shirt that says your number, right?” Jade asked, poking James’s belly. He looked down to see that his shirt had a large 24 written on it. It was the shirt that he wore back at base. It made him frown.  
  
“Fine, you win. Touché.” James smirked, taking out a small pumpkin and a carton of milk from his fridge. “I hope you like pumpkin, Jade.” He added as he cut open the top of the fruit and gutted the seeds out. As he looked out the window to see if the sun was up, black clouds covered the sky and rain started to fall. James gave out a small smile. He wouldn’t have to water his crops today. He heard movement on his couch. Abigail has woken up.  
  
“Mmmm… Good morning,… James?” Abigail said, frantically looking around to find her boyfriend. It made James chuckle. She found James and gave a smile. “Hello, robo-baby! I never knew you woke up so early!” She called.  
  
“Well, yeah. I usually wake up at 5 o’clock.” James replied, placing the halves of the pumpkin in the oven. “What do you usually do when you get up?” He asked.  
  
“I usually take online classes.” Abigail replied. She suddenly gave a gasp. “Oh my god! My parents are going to be bananas! I have class!” She exclaimed.  
  
“Hey, you take classes at Sundays?” James asked, confused. He leaned on the oven, waiting for the pumpkin to get softened.  
  
“Oh, it’s Sunday?” Abigail asked. James nodded. “Hehe, well, oops!” She giggled. James laughed along. He had a good five minutes until his oven timer goes off, so he pulled his phone out. He found a dozen messages from Sebastian, Sam and Alex. All of them were messages of congratulations. James smirked as he opened up Soundcloud and played smooth orchestra. He then took out the oven pan and checked the pumpkin halves by impaling each of them with a knife. They were soft as butter. He then took out a spoon and scooped the flesh from the skin. Just as he was about to pour the pumpkin flesh into the blender, something embraced him from behind. James placed his hands on the arms of the perpetrator to find that it was no other than Abigail. He let her snuggle up as he activated the blender.   
  
  
Abigail was playing on James’ Playstation when James signaled his girlfriend that breakfast was ready. She left the Overwatch server and ran up to the table to find steaming pumpkin soup. “I usually don’t make soup for breakfast, but since you are here… yeah.” Abigail gave him a tight hug. She had never been treated so nicely from a friend. Jade, James and Abigail sat on the table and began their feast. The couple discussed their lives while Jade simply stirred her soup around with her spoon.  
  
“James, I can read the French engraved on this amethyst.” Abigail said, inspecting her necklace. “It says: ‘Abigail, the girl who stole my heart’. But I don’t know what’s written on here. Is it Korean?” She asked. James nodded.  
  
“Oh, it says ‘Abigail, my forever love’. What about it?” James replied. Abigail blushed.  
  
“Aww, you’re so sweet!” Abigail whimpered.  
  
“Abby, remember that time when I promised you that I’ll teach you Korean?” James asked. Abigail nodded. “Well, I think I’m ready to the point where I can teach you the basics.” He said. Abigail’s eyes widened. She smiled, finishing her soup. James checked the clock. It was 6:20 AM. “Well, time to go to work.” James said, getting up from his seat and exiting the house. “You should go home, you know. Your parents might be worried about you.” He said, closing the door behind him.  
  
  
James was crouching down, petting Arcturus the chick when he heard a door open behind him. It was Jade. She came to load the hay onto the mangers. “Did Abby leave?” James asked.  
  
“No? I last saw her gazing at your weapons collection.” Jade replied, taking out hay from the storage.  
  
“Hmm, that’s strange. I wonder why.” James said as he picked Arcturus up. He also saw Antares and Rigel running to the manger to feast on the hay. ‘They’ll probably be laying eggs by now.’ He thought, petting Arcturus and placing her down. He then knelt down on Sirius. After petting him, he stood up and left for the barn. After spending some time with the cows, especially Io, who was giving a small tantrum, he returned to the house soaking wet due to the rain. Just as Jade said, Abigail was sitting down on the couch, gazing at James’s weapons collection. It consisted of his old Crusaders’ Broadsword, the Hidden Blade, the shotgun, a scrap-firing revolver that he made with clint, a ball launcher and the iridium split-edged sword. Abigail’s eyes were mostly concentrated on the swords. “Having a nice time at my collection?” James asked, walking towards his girlfriend. Abigail turned to him with a smile.  
  
“Yeah. That’s a hell of a collection you have.” Abigail remarked.  
  
“I take two everytime I go to the mines.” James replied, scratching his head. Droplets of water came out as he moved his hand back and forth. “Well, to be honest, I wanted to take three in case you wanted to be my spelunking partner!” he added, blushing.  
  
“Aww, you know me so well!” Abigail pouted.  
  
“Are you THAT interested in swordsmanship?” James asked. Abigail nodded. “Hmm, I see. Hey, tell you what, go back to your house and get your sword. I have an idea.” He added, walking to the door and picking up his umbrella. “Here, take this. You don’t want to be like me.” James said, handing the umbrella. Abigail giggled as she took the umbrella. She gave James a kiss on his cheek and exited the house.  
  
  
It was three o’clock that day when the rain had finally stopped an hour ago. James was drawing something on the empty soil of him farm. He soaked the stick marks with his watering can. He readied a pair of plastic swords that he borrowed from Vincent. Although they might be toys for the eyes of a ordinary man, they were something else for James. He saw a figure walking towards the farm. It was no other than Abigail. She had a sheath on her back that had her sword inside. She started skipping towards James as soon as she confirmed his presence. “Hey, robo-baby!” Abigail cheerfully greeted.  
  
“Hey, Abby! That’s your sword, right?” James replied, with Abigail nodding. She pulled the sword out. Its blade was pitch black with an aquamarine embedded on the hilt. It was a beauty of a sword to James. “It’s really beautiful! I like it!” He added.  
  
“Thanks! I bought it from the Adventurers’ Guild for a fair price two years ago!” Abigail beamed. “Say, why did you make me bring it?” She asked. James suddenly spread his arms.  
  
“I want you to hit me with it.” James replied with a determined face. Abigail’s face turned to horror. Why did the most precious person tell her to hit him? Is there something wrong with him?  
  
“W…why?” Abigail asked, horrified.  
  
“Just hit me! I want to see how good you are!” James ignored her question. “Come on! I thought you wanted to prove your bravery! Consider this as your first step!” He added. Abigail, having no choice, nodded and hesitantly charged at him with her sword up in the air. She swung her sword at him, only for James to dodge.  
  
“What, you think I was going to just stand there and take it?” James jokingly asked. “Come on, give all you’ve got!” he added. Abigail swung at her boyfriend a few more times, with him only dodging her attacks without difficulty. “Don’t try to hit me and hit me!” James shouted. Abigail then gave out a war cry and lunged her sword at him. He back flipped away from the sword and ran back to her. Exhausted, she gave one final swing, only to have James grab the blade with his right hand and take the sword from his girlfriend.  
  
“Damn, robo-baby! How are you not exhausted?” Abigail asked, gasping for extra oxygen.  
  
“Remember, I’ve been trained for thirteen years. Nice try, though. Let’s get some rest, then I’ll tell you why I wanted you to bring your sword.” James replied, guiding Abigail to the porch. They sat down, cuddling as they observed the leaves of the trees falling down to the ground. It was so mesmerizing for Abigail, but she was still curious of James’s reason.  
  
“Sweetie, why did you tell me to bring this?” Abigail asked, holding her sword.  
  
“That? I wanted to see how good you were. I want to train you so that we can go down the mines together with full confidence.” James replied. “Are you still exhausted?” He asked. Abigail shook her head. “That’s good. Follow me. Leave your sword here. Abigail did as he told and followed him to a flat field with some kind of illustration drawn on it. It consisted of a straight path made with moist soil along with two circles on both sides of the path. The path itself was fifty meters long.  
  
“Babe, what’s this?” Abigail asked in curiosity.  
  
“Have you played the StarCraft II Legacy of the Void mission ‘Rak’Shir’?” James asked. Abigail nodded. It was her favorite mission amongst the campaign. “It’s that, but without the supplicants and the lava pits.” James replied. He picked up two plastic toy swords and gave one to Abigail. It was light.  
  
“Toy swords? Really?” Abigail asked.  
  
“What else? We’re going to do just that. You’ve basically challenged me in the rite of Rak’Shir.” James replied, standing on one of the circles and walking five small steps from it, following the line. “Abby, stand on the middle of the line.” He said. Abby obeyed, walking to the middle of the line.  
  
“…What do we do now?” Abigail asked.  
  
“Fight. You’ve played the mission. You know the rules. Ladies first.” James replied, readying his plastic sword. Abigail nodded. She felt confident now that she is wielding a lighter sword the size of her arm. She gave out a war cry and charged onto him. She seemed to be filled with determination until James also gave out a war cry and charged onto her too. Abigail and James both swung their swords at the same time, causing them to hit each other. James nodded and swung the sword once more. He had given his girlfriend an advantage by letting her stand on the middle of the line. Normally, according to the rules of the game, both contestants would have to stand one step from the circle. It wasn’t looking good for Abigail, as she was starting to get pushed back. She started to feel embarrassment. She was losing to her boyfriend even with toy swords. Abigail gave out a cry and swung her sword as hard as she could at James. Although it seemed effective for a short time as James was actually being pushed a few steps back, her overconfidence made her give out a stabbing attack, making James dodge it. She lost her balance and fell on him. She gave out a short scream, expecting James to hug her back. However, instead, James pushed her back and continued attacking. “There is no ‘we’ in this rite! Come on! Hit me with all you’ve got!” He said, parrying the attacks her girlfriend gave out.  
  
The fight has gone one for at least two minutes. Abigail has been pushed back further. She was now one meter away from her circle. As soon as both of her feet are in the circle, she would be defeated. With determination filling her body, she gave out one final war cry and used her final strength to attack her boyfriend. James gave out a smile. He was getting pushed back. “Good, good! I can see determination flowing through you! Now keep it up!” James shouted. His words gave Abigail the confidence she needs for the fight. However, she once again became overconfident and her attacks and blocks became unorganized. Seeing the flaw, James swung his swords multiple times, forcing Abigail to get pushed back again. This time, all the way to the circle itself. Abigail, seeing where she is, lowered her sword. James placed his sword on her neck, victorious. Abigail was thoroughly exhausted. Just as she was about to cry, James embraced her and rocked back and forth. “You did well, sweetheart. You really did.” James soothed her. Abigail hugged him back tighter.  
  
“I’m so sorry…” Abigail whimpered.  
  
“No, it’s okay. We’ll get you trained. You know, be the best like no one ever was!” James replied. He held Abigail’s chin up so that their eyes could meet. He was like a tower for Abigail. She hopped on him and kissed him deeply. When the two entered James’s house, it was already six o’clock in the evening. They had been training for three hours straight. James fixed dinner of microwaved pizza for Jade and the couple to feast upon. Being escorted by her boyfriend holding hands back to the General Store, Abigail felt that today sure was a good day.


	28. BREWERY

> > “What are you doing?” Jade asked James, sitting on his desk. James was inspecting Leah’s blueprint with a pile of wood, metal bars and oak resin beside him. It was the day after Abigail’s first training day. James thought that it was the best time to build Leah’s secret keg.
>> 
>> “Oh, you know, trying to be a brew master.” James replied. Jade laughed at his response.
>> 
>> “Hah! How are you going to do that?” Jade jokingly mocked him. James calmly pointed at the blueprint, smirking.
>> 
>> “I want my room back. My one true wife, in the name of ‘bed’, calls for me.” James said. “…And that means I’m going to buy another bed.” He added.
>> 
>> “But it’s a goddamn double-sized bed, you swine!” Jade exclaimed, pointing at the bed.
>> 
>> “You got a problem?” James asked, standing up with the blueprint rolled up on his hand. Jade nodded. “Well, too bad. As I, the landlord of my room commands. Get ready to pack your stuff and leave my bed.” He replied, picking up the materials and walking out of the house.
>> 
>>  
>> 
>> It was 11 o’clock in the morning when James was working on the keg beside the porch. He looked over and over at the blueprints to make sure he was building as the thing told him to do. He saw Sam coming from the eastern entrance. He was holding a shoulder-bag full of what looked like envelopes. “Yo, what’s up, bro?” Sam called out.
>> 
>> “Oh, hey Sam! Wait, what are you doing here?” James replied.
>> 
>> “You didn’t know? I work as the mailman here! I need to earn money like you, man!” Sam said, rummaging through the bag and handing a letter to James. “…and this ought to be yours.” He said.
>> 
>> “Thanks. Anything I can help?” James asked, placing his hammer down and taking the letter.
>> 
>> “Nothing… oh, do you know about tomorrow’s Fair? The mayor’s going bananas over it!” Sam said.
>> 
>> “Oh, damn! It’s tomorrow? So much for the wine.” James replied. He wanted to build the keg so that he could make some high quality wine. He had to think of an alternative as he had less than 24 hours until the big day arrives. He had his high quality pumpkin, melons, diamond he found in the mines, iridium bar and the best frozen tear sample he could find. He also had a high quality rainbow trout that even Willy approved, four emeralds and ten jars of blueberry jelly. His collection for the showcase would be complete if had a bottle of quality wine, but he needed an alternative.
>> 
>> “Wow, you seem to be preparing a lot for the Fair!” Sam remarked, opening a chest and inspecting what’s inside.
>> 
>> “Hey, I didn’t give you’re the permission to open that!” James exclaimed, slapping Sam’s arm.
>> 
>> “Whoa, take a chill pill! I didn’t know what’s inside!” Sam said, backing off.
>> 
>> “Well, I’m sure you’d think the same if I peeked into your trash can!” James replied, continuing his work on the keg. “Anyway, you should be busy by now. Off you go!” He jokingly added.
>> 
>> “Nah, your farm is the last one in my list. I’m done.” Sam replied. James hammered the last nail on the keg, completing it.
>> 
>> “Well, I need to work on whatever this blueprint is showing me, so please go away?” James asked. Sam pouted and walked away. Nailing the last nail on the keg, James rummaged through the letters that Sam gave him. One of them was Lewis’s letter about tomorrow’s Fair. The other one was from Leah. He tore it open and unfolded the letter.
>> 
>> _Hi, James_
>> 
>> _I saw your Facebook picture of you building your keg! It’s nice to see that you’re on track on making our Stardew Wine! Well, I want to give you a nifty trick. That keg is special thanks to how fast it can make its products! It’s just like magic! Anyway, if I remember what my grandpa told me, it takes just a day to make beer and ale, a week for wine and about four days for vegetable juice! Remember to crush the fruits before you put it in the keg! It would be fun if you did it with your feet!_
>> 
>> _Well, good luck!_
>> 
>> _-Leah Kjellsten_
>> 
>> James smirked when he saw the line about foot-crushing. ‘How am I going to do that? I already made six of these!’ He thought. He did remember watching documentaries in KOSU-5 about brewing. He decided to make a prototype of a wine. He remembered that he had a wooden basket lying beside the shutter doors where he stored firewood. He walked to it to see how big it was. It was the size of his old bed, which was shorter than him to his ankle. He then opened his refrigerator to take two fruit-baskets full of cranberries. He checked if it would be enough, but gave a shrug as he thought that he won’t sell the wine and it will act as a prototype. He unloaded the berries in the wooden barrel. The berries filled the barrel half-way. Judging by how much work was needed to be done, James sighed with a conclusion: He couldn’t do it alone. He needed a companion to do it. He sat down next to the basket with the sun’s heat glaring at him. Seeing that the heat may cause the produce to decay, he decided to move the heavy basket into his house. He sat next to the fan and fell into deep thought. Just then, he received a Facebook chat message. It was no other than Abigail, his girlfriend.
>> 
>> _Abigail Berneau- Heyyy robo-baby!_
>> 
>> _James Suh- Hey sweetcups!_
>> 
>> _Abigail Berneau- I’m bored_
>> 
>> _James Suh- Really? What do you wanna do?_
>> 
>> _Abigail Berneau- I wanna do something with you. *wink_
>> 
>> _James Suh-That’s what she said_
>> 
>> _Abigail Berneau- youre horrible! _
>> 
>> _James Suh- It was your decision you wanted to be with me…?_
>> 
>> _Abigail Berneau- Can I come over?_
>> 
>> _James Suh- I don’t know, can you?_
>> 
>> _Abigail Berneau- JAMES_
>> 
>> James gave a chuckle. He enjoyed making fun of her, but not on purpose.
>> 
>> _James Suh- Nah, of course! In fact, I’ve already have something special for us!_
>> 
>> _Abigail Berneau- Should I get my sword?_
>> 
>> _James Suh- Nah, get some new clothes. It’s gonna be messy._
>> 
>> _Abigail Berneau- Is it a mudfight? I can’t fight you!_
>> 
>> _James Suh- You’ll see._
>> 
>> _Abigail Berneau- Be right there!_
>> 
>> James locked his phone and placed it on his desk. Knowing that Abigail will be here any moment, he quickly changed his pants from jeans to his military shorts. He also checked his hose next to his porch. It was functional. That’s good. He was ready. While he was playing checking out Pokémon GO on the Google Play Store, he saw Abigail skipping towards Cerulean Farm. As she approached the entrance, James noticed that she was wearing very short black pants that exposes her legs and her usual purple sleeveless coat and black shirt. She was also wearing sandals. It made James’s jaw drop. He had never seen Abigail like this even at summer. “Hi, Robo-baby!” Abigail cheerfully greeted James, bending over on the porch fence.
>> 
>> “Damn, Abby! That’s… explosive!” James replied, giving out a whistle. Abigail giggled.
>> 
>> “I wore this because you might want… a mud fight?” Abigail asked. James shook his head. “Don’t lie, baby. I know you want to see my dirty.” She added, acting somewhat seductive.
>> 
>> “Jesus Christ, Abby! We’ve been together for only three days! Can’t we take this slowly?” James asked. Abigail gave a big smile and nodded. “Anyway, I’ve called you here for this.” He continued, entering his house. He returned with the basket full of cranberries and placed it on the soil near the water tap. “Can you guess?” James asked.
>> 
>> “Ooh, are we making wine?” Abigail asked with her eyes opened wide. James nodded.
>> 
>> “Yup, that’s why I asked you for extra clothes!” James replied. “Hop in!” He added as he took off his boots and jumped in the basket. The sounds of the crushing cranberries followed where he stepped on. Abigail then proceeded to remove her sandals and join her boyfriend. Her feet, too, squashed the cranberries, creating red juice on her skin. The sensation of the cranberry skin tickled her, making her giggle every time she took another step. James laughed along. “So, how is it?” He asked, holding her hands.
>> 
>> “It’s so ticklish! I like it!” Abigail replied, giving him a peck.
>> 
>> “Well, I think I know what we can do to spice this up!” James said, taking his phone. He opened Soundcloud and turned on Uptown Funk. The couple trampled on the cranberries while following the beat.
>> 
>> _This hit, that ice cold,_
>> 
>> _Michelle Pfeiffer, that white gold!_
>> 
>> _This one, for them hood girls,_
>> 
>> _Them good girls, straight masterpieces_
>> 
>> _Stylin’. While in, Living it up in the city!_
>> 
>> _Got Chucks on with Saint Laurent_
>> 
>> _Gotta kiss myself, I’m so pretty!_
>> 
>> The tempo of the trampling became faster as James performed a lip-sync of the song while step-dancing while Abigail raised her hands up in the air while spinning around. James was surprised that his girlfriend was having fun with this chore and not slipping and falling to the ground or maybe into the cranberry onslaught. “Damn, Abby! You dance like those American girls in a disco party!” James said as the song approached the chorus.
>> 
>> “I used to crave for clubs when I lived in Prometheus City! That was when I was thirteen!” Abigail replied, caressing James’s cheek.
>> 
>> _…Saturday night and we’re in the spot,_
>> 
>> _Don’t believe me, just watch (come on!)_
>> 
>> The trumpets entered the song and James stomped his left foot on the ground like one of Michael Jackson’s dances. Abigail went crazy as she was enjoying this moment. James laughed at how Abigail was determined to impress him. Just as he thought the cranberry mush was ready and the song was coming to an end, James’s surprise about Abigail’s stability was forfeit. She slipped and fell knee first on the mush, giving a tiny and short scream. James managed to hold her by her arms, but the position that they were in made both of them blush. Abigail had been stopped with her head near his crotch. She turned her head away and covered her face trying to hide her blush. James, also blushing, helped her stand up. Her knee and her lower legs were covered in bright red juice from all the cranberries she had crushed. “Yeah, I think the berries are well crushed.” James said, looking down at the juice. He looked at the sky. The sun was halfway down the mountains, telling him that it was six o’clock. He dismounted from the basket and onto the grassy soil. He held Abigail’s hand to help her get off, but she once again slipped on one of the peels of the cranberries and fell on the juice, bottom-first. The splash she had created soaked all of her clothes. James laughed at her clumsiness, making her laugh as well. Her abdomen and her chest were covered in red juice. Abigail stood up and properly dismounted the basket this time. The grassy soil tickled her feet, making her giggle. It was somewhat strange for James at first, but he had found out that his legs were cybernetic, so he shrugged off the questioning. He sprayed the cranberry juice off of his feet and wore his boots. He then let Abigail go with washing her juiced body with the hose. He proceeded to take the cranberry mush and load it in one of the kegs and add the yeast. After that was done, James escorted Abigail to his bedroom and stayed outside the room while his girlfriend changed into her spare clothes. When she exited the room, she was wearing a loose green shirt with loose black pants.
>> 
>> “I’m ready!” Abigail cheerfully said as she twirled around in front of James. He stopped her, bent down and kissed her.
>> 
>> “Beautiful, as always.” James said, releasing his lips from hers. His phone suddenly rang. “Hello?”
>> 
>> “Bro, it’s me. Alex.” Alex replied through the receiver.
>> 
>> “Yeah, man. ‘sup?” James said.
>> 
>> “Uh… damn. How do I say this… can you come to the Stardrop Saloon? I have… something to talk about.” Alex asked.
>> 
>> “Sure, but make sure it’s not a confession!” James jokingly replied.
>> 
>> “N…No! I’m not gay! Just… I’ll be there at the saloon, waiting, okay? It’s okay if your girlfriend comes with you.” Alex replied. He ended the call just as James was about to reply. For some reason, Alex sounded nervous. James had never heard him talk like this before.
>> 
>> “Robo-babe, what’s wrong?” Abigail asked.
>> 
>> “Oh, it’s Alex. He apparently wants to talk to me about… something I don’t know about.” James replied. “Hey, wanna go to the saloon for dinner?” He added.
>> 
>> “Sure! I’d love to!” Abigail replied. James gave a smile and held her hand. The couple then proceeded to walk to the town with Abigail hopping like a bunny. James laughed at her cuteness.
>> 
>>  
>> 
>> The Saloon wasn’t full as James expected to be as it was Sunday. Penny’s mother, Pam Anderson was sitting on her usual seat on the counter, drinking her way towards blackout. Shane was drinking his beer next to the fireplace. James and Abigail looked around to find Alex waving at them in front of the door at the leftmost door of the saloon. “Yo, James! Over here!” Alex called.
>> 
>> “Hey, ‘sup, man?” James replied, waving his hand.
>> 
>> “Uh, hi Alex!” Abigail called out. Alex simply waved at her.
>> 
>> “Uh… I’ve reserved a private room for us to talk. Follow me.” Alex said, escorting the couple in the door, taking the first door observable and opened it. The room had a relatively large table with six chairs. The room also had a red carpet with decorations woven on them. Judging by the design, it was clear that Emily Laveri designed it. There was a chandelier above the table and a candle stand on the middle of it. Alex let the couple sit down on two chairs. Alex sat on the chair in front of them. Gus came in the room with menus.
>> 
>> “Yeah… uh, make your choices.” Alex said, flipping through the menu.
>> 
>> “What do you want, Abby?” James asked.
>> 
>> “…I think I’ll have the Fettuccine Alfredo.” Abigail replied. Gus nodded and wrote her selection on a booklet.
>> 
>> “I’ll go for the Luck O’ The Sea, then.” James said. Gus nodded.
>> 
>> “Well… uh… I’ll go for the T-Bone steak.” Alex thought for a while and made his selection. Gus wrote the choice down and left the room. “So, I guess you two are wondering why I’ve called you guys.” He added.
>> 
>> “I don’t know, but it would be… excellent if you told us.” James said, taking a sip of his beer.
>> 
>> “Well, I guess. Damn, how do I say this…?” Alex said, looking away. He was blushing. James looked at his athletic friend with confusion. Abigail, in the other hand, was giggling.
>> 
>> “Dude, are you alright?” James asked.
>> 
>> “Ugh, yeah, I’m okay.” Alex replied. He was fumbling with his phone.
>> 
>> “Alex, why did you call us if you are just going to do that?” Abigail asked.
>> 
>> “…Well, first of all, I want to congratulate you two for getting together.” Alex replied. James and Abigail started blushing.
>> 
>> “Heh, thanks. I never knew you would treat us for that.” James said, smirked. Gus entered the room with a tray at the same time. He then laid plates of Fettuccine Alfredo, Luck O’ The Sea and T-Bone steak next to Abigail, James and Alex.
>> 
>> “Enjoy your meals, you kids.” Gus said with a grin and walked out of the room. The three picked up their utensils and dived into the meals. During the meal, Abigail sometimes offered James with a forkful of her food only to be refused. Pasta in general gave him the chills.
>> 
>> “Anyway, about the other reason why I called you here…” Alex continued, swallowing his chewed piece of steak. James and Abigail were all ears “…I want to know how you guys did it. You know, advices.” He added. “I could have asked Elliott or Sam, but they all hate me. You, James, are the closest I’ve ever went to ‘friend’. So… how did you guys decided to get together?” He asked.
>> 
>> “Oh, you want dating and confession advices?” Abigail asked, giggling. It made Alex blush even more. “Who is it?” She added.
>> 
>> “Damn, I never knew I would be so embarrassed, but… it’s Haley.” Alex replied, stuttering his words. Abigail’s mouth opened wide. James simply gave a nod.
>> 
>> “Wh… Haley? Really?” Abigail asked. Alex blushed, nodding. “…Why?” She added.
>> 
>> “It’s because we’ve known each other for about six years. Normally when I have a crush on someone, it usually goes away. But with Haley… It just kept growing, especially during the Flower Dances.” Alex answered. James nodded at the response, taking a bite of a chunk of fish.
>> 
>> “Well, I guess you want advices from us, correct?” James asked with a positive response from Alex. “To be honest, our confession was… coincidental. We both had the same thoughts. That’s how we got together.” He added. Alex lowered his head. “…But that doesn’t mean that we can’t help you.” James assured him, looking at Abigail.
>> 
>> “During my experiences at Prometheus city, most of the boys, which are only two, were kind to me. You can’t treat a woman like how you treat me, Sam and Sebastian.” Abigail said. Alex gave a nod while cutting a slice of his steak.
>> 
>>  
>> 
>> The conversation went on for at least an hour. Advices were poured onto the young athlete. When it was all done, the three parted ways with Abigail kissing James once more. James walked to the mountains for the carpenters’ shop. He was immediately greeted by Robin. “Well, it’s about time I kick out my roommate from my room. I wish for an extra room with a bed.” James said.
>> 
>> “Oh, I see! So Jade’s been sleeping on your bed?” Robin asked, chuckling while taking out James’s house’s blueprint.
>> 
>> “Yeah, the couch doesn’t seem to accept my proposal. The bed is my true wife.” James replied with both of the people laughing.
>> 
>> “Where would you like your new room?” Robin asked, pointing at the blueprint. James took a close look. He noticed that there was a gap between James’s room and the living room/kitchen. James pointed at the gap.
>> 
>> “That should do it. Is it okay if we start tomorrow?” James asked, handing out 6000 Galleons.
>> 
>> “That’s good! I’ll start tomorrow as you said. I think it’ll take just a day for it!” Robin replied. James waved her goodbye and returned to his house. Jade was rummaging through the refrigerator as usual.
>> 
>> “I’ve made the deal with Robin. As the landlord of my room, get ready to pack your stuff and give up my wife, my bed, to me.” James said.
>> 
>> “Aw, no fair! You actually did it? You swine!” Jade pouted, taking out a cup of cranberry candy.
>> 
>> “Well, I’ll let you sleep on my bed just for tonight. Now go say farewell to it.” James said. 


	29. STARDEW VALLEY FAIR

> ‘Iridium bars? Check. Frozen Tears? Still fine quality.’ James thought as he rummaged through the freezer. He took out the objects out and placed it in his wheelbarrow. He then opened the fridge door. The fridge had three of his high-quality pumpkins, two melons, ten jars of blueberry jelly and a high quality rainbow trout. James nodded and placed the things into his wheelbarrow. Finally, he took a look at his gemstone chest and took out the largest diamond and a bunch of emeralds. He was all set. Just then, the clock struck six. Jade would be waking up by now. James walked out of the house to greet the day. He firstly went to his kegs to see if the beer was ready. The one with the cranberry juice in was still doing its job. He checked the remaining five kegs. The beer was ready. ‘Damn, Leah’s ancestors were amazing people!’ James thought as he took a sip from the beer. He brought a box full of bottles and filled them with the beer until the kegs were empty. In total, he had made fifty bottles of beer. He took six of them and placed them in an ice box and dumped thirty-four in the selling box. As he was about to place the rest of them in the fridge, he saw Jade rummaging through it. “Uh… Jade? There isn’t much to eat there.” James said.
> 
> “What? Is that why I can’t find my leftover cookies?!” Jade asked. James nodded, but his face suddenly changed into confusion.
> 
> “Wait, who eats green tea cookies for breakfast?” James asked. “Anyways, back off. I have to place these in the fridge.” He added. Jade moved aside so that her roommate can do his job. Now with that out of the way, he could officially start his work on the farm.
> 
>  
> 
> It was 8 o’clock when James was done with his chores. He remembered receiving a text message from Lewis saying that whoever wishes to contest on the showcase is required to come at least thirty minutes early. Knowing this, he decided to take Jade with him for the Fair. “Jade?” James called out from the porch.
> 
> “Yeah?” Jade answered, opening the front door. She was still wearing her pajamas. James shook his head.
> 
> “Get dressed. We’re leaving for the Town soon.” James said. Jade nodded, closed the door and reopened it wearing a white dress and a flower hat. James put his palm on his face. “Jade, this is NOT the Flower Festival. Besides, where did you get those heels?” He asked.
> 
> “I found it in 2 Willow Lane.” Jade replied. James was flabbergasted.
> 
> “YOU STOLE THEM?! JESUS ROLLERBLADING CHRIST, JADE! Go wear something else!” James shouted. Jade nodded, laughing and closed the door. She came back with a witch’s costume and a jack-o’-lantern toy on her hand.
> 
> “What about now?” Jade asked. James tried to hide his laughter.
> 
> “Jade, Spirit’s Eve is two weeks away from now. Besides, where the hell did you get that costume? Don’t tell me that you stole this too.” James asked.
> 
> “Abigail gave it to me. I don’t know, but she said that it’s a gift of friendship.” Jade replied. James gave a nod. That was understandable.
> 
> “I see. In all seriousness, though. Just wear what you usually wear. We’re going to go now.” James said, holding his wheelbarrow. Jade came back wearing a white shirt, green bow on her hair, jeans and boots. “That’s better. Let’s go. The mayor’s going to be impatient.” James said, pushing the wheelbarrow full of things for his showcase.
> 
>  
> 
> The walk lasted about ten minutes. The path between the bus station and the Town was decorated with banners that say ‘Welcome to Stardew Valley’. Although the station was empty, the notification panel stated that there are twelve buses incoming. As he entered the town, James and Jade noticed that the square was decorated as if it was some kind of circus. There were carnival tents everywhere with what looked like employees walking around carrying boxes. There was a large banner that says ‘Stardew Valley Fair’ on the mountain cliff next to stairs. There were also slanted tables that were to be used as showcases. Pierre was loading the leftmost table with goods. As James walked to Lewis, who was standing beside the General Store, he was greeted by him.
> 
> “Why, Hello James. It’s good to see you here. I suppose you came for the showcase?” Lewis asked enthusiastically.
> 
> “Yes, sir! That’s what this wheelbarrow is for!” James replied, pointing at his wheelbarrow. Lewis nodded with a smile.
> 
> “They sure are good quality items! Remember, James. This is the most important event of the year. I hope you have what it takes to make your grandfather proud! Plus, it’s glad to see your friend Jade going along with the community as well!” Lewis said. James responded positively and walked to the table with a signboard with ‘Cerulean Farm’ written on it. As James was thinking of how he will arrange his items, Pierre walked to him.
> 
> “Hello, James. I see that you are set for the Fair showcase!” Pierre said arrogantly.
> 
> “Oh, yeah. Thanks, Mr. Berneau.” James replied with a false smile. He looked over him to his stall. It was filled to the brim with fresh produce. He noticed that some of them were made by James himself. ‘Wait, that’s not fair. Does that explain his arrogance?’ James thought. “Anyways, are we the only two to showcase things here?” He concluded with a question.
> 
> “No, Marnie and Willy also showcases their things in the other tables.” Pierre replied, pointing at the empty tables behind James. There were four empty tables. “Huh, that’s weird. I guess two other people are coming? No matter, I will crush them like I usually do every Fair.” Pierre arrogantly added.
> 
> ‘Really? Very well, I guess I should crush his spirit.’ James thought as he started placing his items on his table. As he backed away from the table to see how the showcase looked like from afar, he was hugged from behind by someone. He found out the perpetrator: Abigail. “Hey, Abby.” James greeted her, holding her hands.
> 
> “Are you going for the showcase?” Abigail asked, releasing him. James turned around to her and nodded. “My dad always wins the Fair showcase to the point that it’s not rewarding. I wanna see you win!” She added.
> 
> “It’s like how Seb told me about how you always win in the Egg Hunt.” James jokingly replied. Abigail giggled. She hopped to her boyfriend and gave a passionate kiss. The two released their lips as soon as they heard Pierre’s cough. James looked around to see people coming from the bus station. Marnie arrived with a wheelbarrow of her own goods while Willy was already stocking his fish collection on his table. James noticed the empty table at the right end of the showcase. Who will be the owner? As he thought, he was tapped by someone. He turned around to see that the perpetrator was Sam.
> 
> “What’s up, bro?” Sam asked. Sebastian walked to his blonde friend.
> 
> “Heh, what’s up guys?” James asked.
> 
> “Eh, we’re fine. We’re here to get bored of Pierre’s victory parade.” Sebastian replied, taking a drag from his cigarette.
> 
> “Is it? We’ll see.” James said. Sam gave a shrug.
> 
> “Are you going for the carnival games?” Sebastian asked.
> 
> “Maybe. I don’t know how this Fair goes, so I’ll have to see what the others are doing.” James gave a shrug. He looked around to see more people coming to the town square. He checked his phone. It was 9:12 AM. Lewis picked up a megaphone from a nearby table and drew attention of everyone to him.
> 
> “Ladies and Gentlemen! I, the mayor of Pelican Town, would like to welcome you all to this wonderful festival: The Stardew Valley Fair!” Lewis said through the megaphone. Everyone clapped along, although James could clearly see that the claps from Sebastian were empty. “Now! I hope everyone will enjoy this year’s festival! In fact, we have a lot of things in store… two times the number of events than last year! With that being said, let the Stardew Valley Fair… BEGIN!” Lewis shouted with excitement. Demetrius and Maru ignited some fireworks and they skyrocketed up and exploded into colorful lights. The crowd clapped and continued doing what they were doing. James gave a nod and took out the icebox from his wheelbarrow. He opened it to reveal the ten bottles of beer covered in ice. Just then, Leah walked to where he was with a wheelbarrow full of wooden sculptures, porcelain and art canvases.
> 
> “You made these?!” Leah gasped in awe, peeking into the icebox. James nodded with pride. He was happy with his achievements.
> 
> “It’s all thanks to your ancestors!” James replied. Leah giggled at the response. “Say, I suppose all that stuff is for your grange?” He asked, peeking at Leah’s wheelbarrow.
> 
> “Yeah! I wanted to showcase my art to the public for the first time, and I think the Fair is the best time to do it!” Leah replied.
> 
> “Well, good luck then.” James said, waving. Leah smiled back and pushed her wheelbarrow to the rightmost table among the showcases. He continued placing items, taking them out and placing them in a different order to see if the design suited the eyes of the majority. After five minutes of arrangements, James finally found the arrangement of items that he found satisfactory. Giving a nod, he walked around the showcase tables to see who else were contesting other than Pierre. Marnie had just finished setting up her grange. It was full of dairy products and egg products like mayonnaise, large eggs from ducks and chickens and cloth made from high quality wool. However, what took the eyes of James was the gigantic wheel of cheese. James approached Marnie. “Damn, Ms. Lannister! That’s a large wheel of cheese!” He complimented.
> 
> “Well, thank you James! It took me twenty liters of milk to make this! It’s glad to see you like it!” Marnie replied. “Although Pierre’s goods seem… overwhelmingly fresh. I’m not sure if I could win this year.” She added worriedly. James took his time to peek at Pierre’s stand again. He saw the shopkeeper beaming with confidence. It made James want to crush his high hopes. For some reason, it filled him with determination. When the town square seemed to be bustling with people, James decided that it was the best time to see what the fair has to offer. There were more ten tents to be exact, with one that seemed to be on the graveyard. He walked to one of the tents with a lady wearing a sky-blue dress.
> 
> “Would you like to exchange star tokens for gifts?” The lady asked.
> 
> “Uh, what are those?” James asked. Just then, Sam approached him and grabbed his shoulder.
> 
> “It’s the money of this Fair. You’re gonna have to win some carnival games to get’em, bro.” Sam said.
> 
> “Well, I guess I should do that. Introduce me to them, vocalist.” James said, shrugging Sam’s hand off. Sam nodded and ordered his friend to follow him.
> 
> “Well, the first one, here, is the shoot the balloons. I guess it’s obvious since you were so used to guns.” Sam said as he walked to the second tent. “That, is the fishing game. I don’t know, but Pam seems to lurk around this one.” The two then continued to the third tent. “This is the… I… don’t know what that is.” Sam finished, looking at the tent that was on the graveyard.
> 
> “Hey, I can do it alone from here. First, let me get some star tokens.” James said. Sam gave a nod and walked to where Sebastian was. After looking around his surroundings, James walked to the tent which happened to sell star tokens and bought a fifty for 250 Galleons. Knowing that his videogame senses are tingling, he walked to the tent with the shooting range. It costed him fifty Galleons, but he had to wait as there was someone who was already inside the tent. He waited as he heard airsoft gunshots and eventually slamming of frustration. Turns out, it was Abigail who was shooting whatever targets were in the tents. As she exited the tent, she immediately noticed James standing in front of the counter.
> 
> “Hey, robo-baby!” Abigail greeted. James waved back with a grin.
> 
> “What the hell happened? It’s not high noon?” James jokingly asked.
> 
> “What? NO! I suck at aiming!” Abigail giggled, slapping James’s shoulder.
> 
> “Uh, sir? It’s your turn.” The woman behind the counter said. James nodded and entered. Inside was a long table with a single rifle. There was a conveyor belt that was used for moving targets around. James picked up and inspected the rifle. For a carnival apparatus, it looked extremely similar to a Colt Revolving Rifle with the wooden stock and metallic barrel and cylinder, but the only differences was that the ammunition were plastic darts. The stock could break from the metallic part of the rifle, revealing the empty sockets in the cylinders for the ammunition. In short, this rifle had a top-break action system. “Sir, be sure to say ‘go’ when you think you are ready!” The woman called out. James gave a positive response and loaded the rifle with the darts. He took a look through iron sight. There seemed to be a slight deviation, but James shrugged.
> 
> “Go!” James called out. The machinery activated. The conveyor belt started moving, revealing target boards with numbers written on that determined the points. The1-point targets moved in swarms and were slow while the five-point targets moved relatively quickly and were dwindling in numbers. Taking a deep breath, James fired at the 1-point targets, with all six darts hitting their mark. He quickly reloaded and this time concentrated on the 5-point targets. Just as he was reloading for the second time, two target boards appeared in the opposite sides of the tent. They were worth ten points. Seeing how rewarding if they were to be hit, James hastily closed the gun but one dart impaled his left arm. Although excruciating pain followed, James gritted his teeth and shot one target while the other disappeared. James quickly removed the dart and loaded it in his gun, but blood gushed from the wound. Ignoring it, he continued firing at the swarm of targets until the counter woman blew a whistle, signaling that the time was up. The screen in front of James brightened up, indicating his overall progress.
> 
> **SHOTS-53**
> 
> **HITS-53**
> 
> **ACCURACY-100%**
> 
> **ONE-POINT TARGETS HIT- 32**
> 
> **FIVE-POINT TARGETS HIT- 19**
> 
> **TEN-POINT TARGETS HIT- 2**
> 
> **OVERALL SCORE- 147**
> 
> **NEW RECORD!**
> 
> **TOTAL STAR TOKENS- 75**
> 
> The screen flashed with pixilated firewords. James gave a grin and walked out of the tent. Abigail was peeking through the hole. When her boyfriend came out, she hugged him but immediately released him when she felt liquid from his left arm. Blood. She gave a shocking gasp.
> 
> “Oh my god! James, are you alright?” Abigail asked, grabbing his arm. James gave out a groan of pain.
> 
> “I could be if you didn’t grasp the wound like that! James replied, squeezing his arm. Abigail looked at him in the eyes. Her white shirt was partially covered in James’s blood. “It’s only a flesh wound.” James assure her, kneeling down to kiss Abigail. “Besides, I think I know why you suck at this game. What was your score?” James asked.
> 
> “Four.” Abigail replied, looking embarrassed. “At least you got some training!” She said.
> 
> “Hey, what does Reaper from Overwatch use? Shotguns. There’s your answer for your stupid aim.” James said. “Now, I want to see what else this place has in store.” He said to himself, walking to the other tents.
> 
>  
> 
> After five hours worth of the Fair, James returned to his showcase grange. The other five contestants, Pierre, Marnie, Willy, Leah and Clint were standing next to theirs. Pierre was looking arrogant as usual while Willy felt doubt with his showcase. Lewis and three other people walked to the six and gave a smile. “Well, contestants! I hope you are all done setting up your granges. These thee people will be the judges alongside with me.” Lewis said. James bowed to the people, showing respect. “Well, fellow judges, should we begin?” Lewis asked the judges. The three nodded. After thirty minutes of inspections, the four people gave each other a nod and started writing something down on small pieces of paper. When the judges nodded for the second time, Lewis opened his mouth. “Well, it’s time to say the results!” He said. James’s heart tensed. This was the time to show what Cerulean Farm was capable of. Pierre in the other hand was all relaxed. “I’ll start with the sixth place: Willy with the score of 23.” Willy gave a sigh. “Now for the fifth… Clint! 45 points!” Clint also gave a sigh, but was soothed by Willy with a pat. “The fourth will go to… Leah with 67 points!” Leah gave a pout, but gave a smile for some reason. “Third place goes to Marnie! She receives a total of 78 points!” Marnie gave a empty smile. James felt sorry for her as her giant wheel of cheese seemed like her trump card. This was it. James and Pierre were the last two standing. His stomach clenched even tighter. It was as if his stomach enzymes were firing heavy machine guns on the stomach walls. “The winner of the 2019 Stardew Valley Fair Showcase is…” Lewis gave a pause to add excitement.
> 
> “Well, I would like to say goodbye, farmer James!” Pierre gloated. James wanted to flip him off, but he continued to glare at Lewis.
> 
> “…James with 99 Points! Congratulations, farmer! Pierre, you have acquired 98 points. A close call!” Lewis exclaimed. James gave out a yell of excitement. He had crushed Pierre’s arrogance. The shopkeeper at the other hand gave a face of disbelief. He had been annihilated by someone who hadn’t lived in the Valley for a year. “…And here are your rewards, everyone! Be sure to clean up before you leave!” Lewis said, giving out star tokens to each and every contestant. James received 2000. Seeing his reward, he quickly moved all of his items back in his wheelbarrow and ran to the gifts tents. He looked at what was at stock and saw a purple star-shaped fruit. The label read ‘Stardrop’. He immediately purchased the fruit which was contained in a jar. Knowing that there will be a time when he will need it, he placed it in his wheelbarrow. After being congratulated by his friends and managing to drag Jade off of Sebastian, the two headed home for the day. When James and Jade entered the house, James immediately noticed a door that did not exist in the morning. It was the second room. The room already had a bed.
> 
> “Jade, this is your room. Now get in.” James jokingly said. Jade gave a pout and shut the door behind her. Laughing, James placed back his items into chest and the refrigerators and collapsed on his bed. “It’s been a long time, my love!” James groaned as he kissed the pillow to sleep.


	30. SPELUNK

“Can you PLEASE do whatever you are doing silently?!” Jade shouted through the window. James gave out an annoyed sigh and dropped his hammer. He was working on a weapon on his makeshift forge. There were two furnaces made with Clint’s blueprints and an anvil made of pure iridium-200. It took him two weeks to make such object. He walked to the window where Jade shouted from and leaned on it.  
  
“Jade, what do you know about blacksmithing?” James asked.  
  
“Look, Enji! I don’t care if you were trained to make anything, but it’s 3:23 in the morning! Can’t I have some sleep?” Jade said. Enji was James’s nickname back at Gorgon Base since he was an engineer. James frowned, but pushed the negativity away.  
  
“Sleep? What, you wanna fantasize seeing yourself and Sebastian in your bedroom naked?” James jokingly asked. Jade’s face heated up.  
  
“What? NO!” Jade exclaimed, slapping her roommate. “Well, I do think he’s cute…” She said, walking away from the window. “I’ll be playing on your Playstation!” She shouted.  
  
“Whatever.” James called back. He walked back to his forge to continue working. Throughout the times since their first date, James and Abigail had been practicing combat with the boyfriend training her. Although Abigail was horrible to the point where James confiscated her sword and sold it during their first days, she started to improve drastically in shooting and swift combating, especially in shotguns. James remembered promising his girlfriend that he will make her a better weapon when she cried over the confiscation. After the Stardew Valley Fair, James also remembered that she always plays as Reaper in Overwatch and rarely plays as Reinhardt. Thus, he came to a conclusion to forge dual shotguns. He gave a grin as he hammered down a bar of glowing hot titanium. He shaped it into a cylinder and perforated four holes on it. He checked if the cylinder fitted in the gun’s husk. Perfect fit. James gave a satisfied nod and placed the gun next to another gun similar to it. They were done. He picked up the guns and loaded them with dirt. He designed it to shoot out anything just like his original shotgun. He pointed the guns at a tree and pulled the triggers. Two cracks were followed with the sounds of pebbles crumbling and dust flying from where the projectiles hit. James heard the house door open with Jade rushing out with his shotgun.  
  
“What was that? What happened?” Jade asked, panting.  
  
“Just a field test. A successful one, to be exact.” James replied, holstering the guns.  
  
“Thanks to you, I lost my kill streak in Overwatch!” Jade shouted. James placed his index finger on his lips.  
  
“There are people here sleeping, Jade.” James hissed.  
  
“Says the guy who was hammering metal and shooting guns. Fine, I’m going back to Overwatch.” Jade replied with a snicker. She walked back to the house and shut the door. James shrugged and returned to the forge. After finalizing the making of the guns, he turned off the fire and walked straight back to bed.  
  
  
It was 7 o’clock in the morning when James had finished his agricultural chores. He walked inside of the house with a basket of eggs that his chickens laid. Sirius had laid relatively gigantic eggs which surprised him. He placed the normal sized ones in respective cartons and put them in the selling box. Seeing the guns that he had forged a few hours ago, James packed them in a box and wrapped it in purple wrapping paper and green ties. He then placed the box in his backpack. Just as he was about to pick up his diamond-tipped pickaxe, something sparked in his mind. He ran to his room and opened his tool shed to find three copper pickaxe that is smaller than his diamond counterpart. Although heavy, James’s enhancements enabled him to hoist the load with ease and set off to Town while Jade played with the cows. “I want bunnies! Callisto just pooped on me!” Jade shouted with disgust mixed with her words. James couldn’t help but laugh.  
  
“I’m not that rich to buy rabbits, Jade! Go take a shower if you don’t want Seb to see you like that!” James jokingly shouted back. He officially started his walk to the Town.  
  
  
James was fishing near the Town River when he noticed someone approaching him. It was Sam. He was holding a skateboard on his armpit. “Yo, caught anything?” He asked.  
  
“Check the bucket.” James replied. His eyes were glued to the bobber. There were two fish inside. “I know what you’re going to say: ‘Not a big haul, huh?’”  
  
“How did you know?” Sam asked. James shrugged. He checked the time to see that it was 9 o’clock. He retracted his rod and picked up his bucket.  
  
“Well, time to see my woman.” James said as he walked to the General Store. “By the way, you smell.” He said as he passed by Sam. Sam gave a shrug and dropped his skateboard to the ground. He then rode around it. James entered the store to be greeted by Pierre.  
  
“Oh, welcome James.” Pierre greeted him with empty words. He still couldn’t comprehend his defeat yesterday. “Are you here to see my daughter?” He asked. James nodded. “Well, she’s in her room.” Pierre said. James thanked him and entered the living section. He knocked on Abigail’s door.  
  
“Wait! Some privacy please, dad!” Abigail called out.  
  
“It… me.” James said. The door swung open, revealing Abigail wearing only a large blue shirt. She was blushing and panting, making James boil up with his face turn ruddy. He made a false cough and looked away. “I… guess I should give you time to change.” James said. All sorts of lewd thoughts swarmed his mind.  
  
“No, it’s okay… wait, it’s not.” Abigail replied, giggling. She shut the door and reopened it, revealing herself again. Nothing seemed to have changed. “Come in!” Abigail chirped. Giving a confused look, James shrugged and entered the room. “It’s so nice of you to see me this early!” Abigail said, hugging James.  
  
“Well, I wanted to be free from Jade. One of my cows pooped on her. Poor thing, the cows. Who cares about her anyway.” James jokingly said.  
  
“Are you serious?!” Abigail asked, bursting into laughter. “I feel so bad laughing, but it’s so funny!” She said. James couldn’t help but burst into laughter, too.  
  
“Say, may I ask why you are exhausted? Why are you so… uh… under clothed?” James asked with his entire face becoming ruddy.  
  
“Girls’ secret! I’ll tell you when I think you’re ready!” Abigail said, giggling. It made James blush even more. She gave out a loud laugh at James’s embarrassment. “So, uh… what do you want to do?” She asked.  
  
“Well, to be honest, I don’t know.” James replied, looking around the room. Her computer seemed to draw his attention. Suddenly, something sparked in his mind: The gift. “Abby, remember our training?” James asked. Abigail nodded. She felt empty without her sword. It was now in the hands of Marlon. “Well, I want to give you something as a reward for your improvement.” He said as he rummaged through his bag and took out the gift box. Abigail quickly took it from him and tore the ribbon and the wrapping paper. When she saw the contents inside, her mouth opened wide. The box contained two shotguns in the form of a revolver. They were about the size of her forearm. The barrels of the guns were fitted with blades made up of pure iridium-200. Thus making the guns similar to daggers. “I think you are ready for these.” James said. Abigail tackled him and kissed him repeatedly while he was lying on the ground.  
  
“I seriously love these! How did you know I wanted to be like Reaper?” Abigail asked.  
  
“It’s obvious: You play as him every time.” James replied. Abigail picked the guns up and pointed at them at two opposite sides, making her resemble Trinity from the Matrix movies. “Glad to see you like it. It took me my entire sleeping hours making these. Say, wanna go hang out with the gang?” James asked.  
  
“Sure, but where?” Abigail asked. James gave a grin and tilted his head to his backpack. There were pickaxes. Abigail gave a smile and embraced him once again. “You know me so well! Who’s going?” She asked.  
  
“Our gang, as I said. I’ll leave Jade with her cow poop. I should thank Callisto later.” James said. Abigail laughed.  
  
“Aww, but what are the boys going to have?” Abigail asked. James gave a wink and emptied his backpack. Along with the four pickaxes, a revolver, a broadsword, a ball launcher, the iridium split-edged sword and a shotgun fell to the ground.  
  
“Wanna take those words back?” James asked. Abigail pulled her phone out and typed something in the Facebook group chat. “Hey, uh… will your parents allow you to go to the mines?” James asked.  
  
“I got three of my weapons confiscated by them. I think you get the point.” Abigail replied. James looked around the room once again.  
  
“Window it is.” James said as he packed the weapons back in his bag and climbed the window. “Get changed or something. You’re gonna make two more dark knights rise.” He jokingly added.  
  
“You’re horrible!” Abigail said, blushing. She changed to her usual black shirt, purple short coat and jeans and climbed out the window. James gave a nod and called Sebastian while Abigail called Sam.  
  
“Sam? It’s your bassist.” James said.  
  
“What’s up?” Sam replied through the receiver.  
  
“We’re all going to hang out near the mines. I want you there, too.” James replied.  
  
“What? Why? I don’t like the mines!” Sam said.  
  
“Sam, don’t lie to me. I know you look at all those inspirational people and Chippendale dancers. If you don’t want to show Penny your scrawny little posterior, get yourself to the mines. I heard she likes diamonds. Plus, I’ll scrub the cowardliness off of your sorry face if you agree.”James said. Abigail howled in laughter.  
  
“Oh for pete’s sake, James! Alright fine, I’m coming. Should I bring my deodorant?”Sam asked.  
  
“Go ahead. Just don’t bring anything stupid or they’ll go straight to the melting pot.” James replied as he hanged the call. “Now, should we?” James asked Abigail. Abigail held his hand tightly as they walked to the mountain.  
  
  
Sam and Sebastian were discussing the situation near the mine entrance when the couple arrived. “Why would you want us in there?” Sebastian asked.  
  
“About damn time to man up, you two.” James replied. “If Abby can do it, so can you.” He added as he handed a copper pickaxe to the two boys.  
  
“What about weapons? Is this mace okay?” Sebastian asked, holding a mace. James tilted his head. He approached him and punched the head of the mace. It shattered by the sheer force of the cybernetic fist. Sebastian looked at the mace fragments and then to James in shock.  
  
“I don’t understand why you would bring props for real situation. That gives me an idea.” James said, emptying his bag of content. All kinds of weapons fell to the ground. “Pick one.” He said.  
  
“Holy Macaroni, bro! You made all these?!” Sam asked in amazement. James nodded with pride.  
  
“All except that broadsword.” James replied. “Oh, I’ll take my weapon.” He said, picking up his iridium sword. Sebastian and Sam looked at the collection for a while and made their selection. However, their hands were both going for the shotgun. The boys’ eyes met each other and a spark seemed to flash in between them. They held their other hands and unexpectedly, did rock-paper-scissors with Sam winning. He immediately grabbed the shotgun. Shrugging, Sebastian took the broadsword and a ball launcher. “I guess we’re all set. Alright, team! Let’s go.” James said as he walked into the mine entrance. As the gang entered the lift, James pressed the number 10 and the lift bolted down. The lift stopped at the tenth level and the door opened.  
  
“I never went down this far.” Abigail said, looking around the cave. She was pointing her guns around to see if anybody was here.  
  
“So have we.” Sam shuttered, pointing the shotgun on his waist. James laughed at his cowardliness and laughed.  
  
“Now, gang. There might be some monsters here. If you see any, inform me. I’ll see what I can do.” James said, taking his pickaxe out from his bag. “For a time being, we should split and start mining what’s good for all of us.” He added.  
  
  
The gang was busy mining whatever they thought was minable. James was picking away a pile of rocks when he heard rustling behind him. He knew just what it was: a stone golem. He gave a sigh. Dropping his pickaxe, he readied his sword. When the golem was about forty centimeters near him, he twisted his body, swinging his sword on its waist, cutting the monster in half. A green soul escaped its husk. “Was that all you had?” James asked, inspecting the remains of the golem. He then continued picking away the rock pile until the path that it blocked opened up. He heard gunshots. It wasn’t from Sam as the shots had a high pitch. It was Abigail. Her war cry and sounds of impaling followed afterwards. Grinning, James walked to the source where he found Abigail panting with a pile of dead slimes surrounding her. James clapped slowly. Her body was soaked with the slimes’ cytoplasm. “Doesn’t it burn?” James asked.  
  
“It kind of does. How was it?” Abigail replied, holstering her guns in her pockets. The blades tore a hole through them. James gave a sigh.  
  
“Well, I would have given you a hundred out of hundred if you hadn’t done that.” James said. “Anyways, I’m impressed. Was that your first victory?” He asked. Abigail nodded. Suddenly, Sam’s cry was heard followed by kicking of dirt.  
  
“Ugh, looks like the blondie’s on the run.” James grunted. Just as he finished speaking, he heard gunshots. “I take that back. Looks like he decided to fight. Come on, Abby. Let’s save his life.” He added, walking towards the source of the gunshots with Abigail. When the couple arrived, they saw Sam and Sebastian cornered to the wall with their weapons pointed at the cave golems and slimes surrounding them. Sam was shivering as if there was an earthquake while Sebastian looked around searching for a gap between the monsters to run towards. James noticed Sam desperately pulling the trigger, only to hear empty clicks. He had run out of ammunition. ‘What did I load that gun with?’ James thought. Sebastian found James and Abigail staring at the situation.  
  
“Hey, get us out of here!” Sebastian shouted. Abigail pulled out her shotguns but James stopped her. “What the hell are you doing?! Do you want us to die?!” Sebastian shouted again.  
  
“Nope.” James replied with his hand on his back. Sam and Sebastian glared at him in horror. James rummaged through his satchel and threw a bag of thermite to Sam.  
  
“What the hell is this?” Sam asked. Tears were dropping from his eyes.  
  
“Ammunition.” James replied. He took out two bottles of beer and handed one to Abigail. They clinked their bottles and took a sip. Sam broke the gun and loaded the gun with the powder. Desperately locking the mechanism, Sam pointed the gun at the monsters, now approaching them. Sebastian readied his broadsword. James could see determination fill his green eyes. Sebastian gave a war cry and slashed his way out of the commotion. He held out his revolver and emptied the gun, killing two slimes. Sam, seeing how his friend managed to escape, gained determination and fired his shotgun as if he was the last man of his squadron. White hot thermite escaped the barrel and hit the stone golems. The golems melted away with each successive shot Sam pulled. After the dust was settled, molten rock surrounded Sam. He, too, was panting. He jumped over the glowing liquid and ran straight to Sebastian and hugged him. James gave a slow clap.  
  
“WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!” Sam shouted. Tears were falling from his face.  
  
“Because, I knew that you could do it yourself!” James replied, grinning.  
  
“I NEARLY DIED, YOU NIPWIT!” Sam shouted. He was now sobbing. James couldn’t help but laugh. Sebastian followed. “WHY THE HELL ARE YOU TWO LAUGHING?!” He shouted.  
  
“It’s just funny how you’re crying over what you’d do in Dead Rising 4!” Sebastian answered, howling in laughter. “I was scared until I drew my sword!” he added. “Man, I love to see you suffer.” Sam was filled with rage. Gritting his teeth and clenching fists, he stormed to the ladder.  
  
“I thought you agreed to come down because you wanted to give Penny the greatest gift of all?” James said. “If you want to leave, no one’s stopping you.” He added. Sam stopped. His mind was in a maelstrom. If he left now, his friends would consider him as a coward and he would become the laughing stock of the gang. What would Penny think of him? He thought of all the negative outcomes that will follow once he climbs up the ladder. He promised himself over and over since he confessed to Penny that he will gain confidence. Cursing himself, he walked back to the gang.  
  
  
“You win, you stupid excuse of a friend. What now?” Sam grunted, retracting his shotgun.  
  
“I… guess you three are ready for the real tip. Follow me to the lift.” James replied, walking to the lift. He pressed the button with the number 45 on it. The lift bolted down. As the gang descended lower and lower, the air seemed to have become colder. Abigail started shivering. Seeing this, James gave his coat to her. She blushed. The lift stopped. “Okay, Sam. It’s your time to shine. There are traces of diamonds here. If you want to get… what was the word…” James hesitated.  
  
“Laid?” Abigail suggested.  
  
“Laid, yes. That’s the word. Go prospecting.” James concluded. Sam hit Abigail and James on the shoulder. “Alright, let’s get to work. Keep whatever you mine.” James said, preparing his pickaxe.  
  
  
Abigail was sticking close to James as they picked through ores. She seemed to be fond of ripping quartz from the ground. She also was lucky enough to find a vein of amethysts. James couldn’t help but smile whenever she showed her achievements and hopping around with a handful of amethysts in her hands. She was too cute whenever she was happy. “Look, James! I never knew I would get these myself!” Abigail chirped, holding out her harvest of minerals.  
  
“That’s good! I guess they are your favorites?” James asked. Abigail nodded in reply. She suddenly bit on one of the quartz crystal. James gave a confused look.  
  
“Don’t worry, I won’t eat them! I just want to show you that they are solid!” Abigail assured. James nodded, but the confusion remained inside him. Suddenly, Sam gave out a shout.  
  
“JACKPOT! JACKPOT! I’M GETTING LAID TONIGHT!” Sam shouted. Startled, James picked up his sword and ran to where Sam was.  
  
“What is it?” James asked. Sam turned to him and showed him a diamond the size of his index finger. “Oh, ho ho, Nelly! I’ll approve it!” James said. Sam beamed with pride. “…although it looks a bit to impure....” He added as he inspected the diamond. Although it had a octahedral shape, the diamond wasn’t as clean as he saw in Minecraft.  
  
“Don’t worry, man. Penny loves all kinds of diamonds, even these.” Sam replied. Sebastian walked to him with a bag full of frozen tears.  
  
“Damn, I never knew I’ll ever find so many of what I love down here!” Sebastian said.  
  
“Tears? That’s weird.” James remarked. Suddenly, he heard something. It was a sound of Frost Jellies, but they didn’t sound like they were coming for the gang. “Guys, arm up. I got a bad feeling about this. Stick close to me.” James warned. Sam shuddered, but nodded anyway as he, Sebastian and Abigail readied their weapons. They stuck close to James as he crept towards the source of the sound. James’s eyes widened when he saw a gang of Frost Jellies attacking what looked like a puppy and a kitten. The puppy was yelping as if it was calling for help. Feeling remorse, James gave a shout to draw the attention of the Jellies with success. They swarmed at him. He was ready to strike. As the jellies charged at him, he swung his sword at each and every one of them, making them explode into cold and acidic cytoplasm. Just as he thought that they were all taken care of, one jelly pounced onto him. James shut his eyes for the unfortunate event that will come to him, only to be interrupted with a loud gunshot. He opened his eyes. There was smoke coming from Abigail’s guns. He gave a grin and gave her a high-five. James turned to the poor animals that were being abused. The puppy stared at him directly in the eyes, melting the gang’s hearts. “Are you two okay?” James asked as he picked up the two animals. The puppy had snow white fur with sky blue eyes. Its ears twitched at James’s coos. The kitten at the other hand was pitch black with green eyes. Its mews made Abigail snuggle it.  
  
“What are you going to name them?” Abigail asked.  
  
“I don’t know. I’ll think about it once we get back home.” James replied.  
  
“I hear something.” Sebastian said, looking around. Squeak. They were bats. Hundreds of them.  
  
“Everybody slowly go to the lift.” James said, rummaging through his satchel. “Damn, I’m all out of thermite.” He cursed.  
  
“What are we going to do?” Sam asked, tip-toeing to the lift. James paused and something suddenly sparked in his mind.  
  
“Sam, do you have your deodorant?” James asked. Sam nodded as he threw his can to him. “Perfect. Seb, may I borrow your lighter?” He asked Sebastian. Sebastian complied and handed his silver lighter to him.  
  
“What are you going to do with it?” Sebastian asked, but gave a grin once he figured out his answer.  
  
“Exactly. Now get back. Here they come.” James said as he saw a black cloud of bats approaching the gang. “Hello, buddies!” James shouted. “Did you guys play Pokémon before coming for us? Ice is weak against…” He lit the lighter. “…FIRE!” He activated the spray. The liquid combusted due to the flames and a large spray of fire exited. The bats were set on fire almost immediately. James gave out a maniacal laugh as he moved left and right holding the crude flamethrower by his waist.  
  
“Damn, he actually looks cool like that.” Sebastian remarked.  
  
“Alright, this plan doesn’t work.” James said as the flaming bats continued to approach him. He did the unthinkable: Throw the lighter and the deodorant can to the bats. James turned away as the combination resulted in a violent explosion. He activated the lift by pressing the button with the zero on it. The gang agreed to split after the day. It was 10 o’clock at night. James walked home with the animals. The puppy constantly licked his hands, tickling him. “I’m home!”He shouted as he opened his house door. Jade shut the refrigerator door and ran to him.  
  
“Where the hell were you…” Jade paused at the kitten. She gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. “KITTY! HE’S SO CUTE!!!” She exclaimed, snatching the kitten from James. The kitten didn’t resist but snuggle on her chest. “What’s his name?” Jade asked.  
  
“I… didn’t name them yet.” James replied. “I think the cat likes you more. Wanna name it?” He asked. Jade wasn’t listening.  
  
“Aww, you’re so cuddly! I’ll call you Onyx! Yes, Onyx! That’s the perfect name for a fluffly buddy like you!” Jade cooed while squealing at the same time.  
  
“Well, I guess you named it already.” James said to himself, staring at the puppy. He was licking his chin. Every action seemed to melt James’s heart now. “Hmm.. I don’t know what to name you.” James said. The puppy stared at him as if she was telling him that he had an idea. The puppy was right. James did have an idea. “Hey, bud. I’m going to name you… Fenrir!” The dog yapped positively at the response. She seemed to like the name. As he cuddled with Fenrir, James stood up and took out a large piece of obsidian and threw it to Jade.  
  
“What is this for?”Jade asked.  
  
“You like Sebastian that much, right? That’s his favorite. Give it to him.” James replied. Onyx cuddled with the stone as he fell to sleep in the arms of his new family member.


	31. FENRIR

James woke up with a lashing of the tongue of Fenrir the next morning. James woke up thanks to her efforts. “You are the best alarm clock ever, Fenrir!” James cooed as he scratched her ears. She jumped off the bed and ran around the room. “What, you wanna pee? Alright, girl!” He said as he swung open his room door. “Open the door for the dog!” James called to Jade who was rummaged through the refrigerator.

“Okay!” Jade shouted back.  Giving a nod, he walked to the bathroom to get washed. He first stripped his shirt off and picked up his toothbrush. He thought of what he would do as he brushed his teeth. ‘Okay, first things first, harvest whatever is ripe. Second, help Jade tend the animals. Third, go see the Junimos in the Community Center. Oh, how they are cute.’ James thought as he spitted out the foamy saliva. He took off his underwear as soon as he cleansed his mouth with some water. He turned the tap on for a steamy hot shower. James couldn’t get enough of the warm water falling onto his free body. As he scrubbed the shampoo off of his hair, he looked down to see the numerous wounds from his past on his highly muscular body. 90 percent of these wounds were bullet wounds that he received from base. There were five in his belly, two on his left shoulder and one on his heart. He looked away as quickly as possible. James turned the tap off and wrapped his thigh with a large towel. He suddenly heard Fenrir barking. ‘Huh, that’s weird.’ James thought as he opened the door. Out of all of the horrific possibilities, he saw Abigail sitting on his bed cuddling with Fenrir. She turned her attention to the bathroom door when it opened. She gave a short scream when she saw her boyfriend in only a towel. Both James and her gave a blush and a gasp.

“Oh my god! You’re so… buffed!” Abigail exclaimed. James ignored her and ran for his wardrobe, slipping on the floor. He immediately got up, covered his thigh and opened the underwear section with one hand.

“What the hell are you doing here?!” James shouted as he ran back into the bathroom with a pair of boxers. He slammed the door shut, panting. Abigail simply giggled as Fenrir barked at the door. She never thought that her boyfriend would be that muscular, although she did know that he would be somewhat so due to manual labour. She continued staring at the bathroom door blankly imagining lewd thoughts of James until it opened with James on boxers. He gave a sigh as he walked to the wardrobe again to wear his clothes, but Abigail embraced him from the back. Giving a ruddy blush and a grin, he sat down on the bed. Fenrir jumped on the bed despite being small as a smartphone, amazing the couple.

“Wow, your puppy is so… outgoing!” Abigail remarked as Fenrir ran around the bed with the speed of a sports car. It weirded out James as her legs were tiny.

“Well, I guess she is.” James replied. Abigail rubbed her hand on his abs. They were hard as diamond. She swooned over the sensation.

“Wow, your abs. It’s so… ugh!” Abigail said, squealing. James gave a confusing look.

‘Why would she be so happy about me being naked? Does she even know how embarrassed I am?’ James thought. “So, uh… what brought you here?” He asked.

“Well, uh… I want to return the favor for taking me out at early days!” Abigail cheerfully replied.

“Oh yeah, I guess that makes sense.” James said. In fact, he had been taking his girlfriend out to dates at mornings. He could take the kindness. Abigail swung him around so that she could see the muscular body, only to find bullet wounds. She gasped. “Oh my god! What happened?” She asked, rubbing a bullet wound on his abs. “Does it hurt?”

“No, but you did hurt my heart.” James jokingly replied. “They’re punishment wounds back when I was a supersoldier.” James answered. “Every violation in orders equals a bullet in the body. They didn’t take the bullet out, so they’re still in here. I’m surprised that I didn’t die of lead poisoning.” He wondered.

“Damn, I’m so sorry to hear that!” Abigail said, kissing him.

“I don’t understand why you would be. I have work to do. Stay her how long you wish.” James said, releasing his lips. He stood up, changed to his work clothes and headed out the door. “Oh yeah, The dog’s name is Fenrir!” He shouted.

“Fenrir? You really need to give better names!” Abigail shouted back, giggling.

“Hey, what’s wrong with Norse Mythology?!” James shouted, shutting the door.

 

“Did you milk the…Oh, hey Abby.” James said, opening the barn door and entering. Abigail was with Jade as she was milking Io. Abigail was rubbing the head of Ganymede cooing. “Interested in her?” He asked, with Abigail nodding. “She’s Ganymede, the biggest one of the four. That one is Io, Callisto and Europa.” James said, pointing at the corresponding cows. Abigail nodded. “Say, did you get the eggs from the chickens, Jade?”

“Yup. They’re in the kitchen. Want me to package them?” Jade responded. James nodded.

“Abby, wanna join me on walking Fenrir?” James asked.

“Sure!” Abigail replied, letting go of Ganymede. Just then, Fenrir ran into the barn and ran around the couple in circles, making James laugh. “Aww, she’s just a furball from here!” Abigail cooed.

“I know, right? She’s so cute.” James replied, kneeling down to pick Fenrir up. “Come on, little girl. Let’s say hello to the townspeople!” He said, walking out of the barn. Abigail followed him outside.

“Wait, you don’t have a leash, right?” Abigail asked.

“Well, judging by how clingy she is, I don’t think she needs one!” James replied, lowering Fenrir to the ground. As James’s words said, Fenrir ran around the couple in circles and snuggled on James’s foot as they walked to the Town.

 

Alex was playing alone with a gridball but he approached the couple once they arrived at the Town. “Yo, what’s up dude?” He called James.

“Yo bro!” James replied. Fenrir yapped at Alex and ran to the back of James, looking scared.

 “Whoa, you have a puppy?” Alex asked. “She looks… scared.” He added.

“I guess she isn’t fond of strangers.” James shrugged. “Say, what are you doing so early?” He asked.

“It’s the usual. I’m training for the gridball. You know me, bro. I want to be a legendary quarterback.” Alex replied, peeking at Fenrir. “Hey, I think Dusty would like a friend. Wanna see their reactions?” He asked.

“Well, uh… firstly, putting a puppy this small sounds like a lethal idea and secondly, male and female together in a confined space? I don’t think so.” James replied.

“You didn’t have to go that far, James!” Abigail remarked. James simply gave a shrug. Suddenly, Dusty came out from his house and peeked from the fence. He immediately smelled the scent that Fenrir gave away. He barked at her as if he saw an intruder. Fenrir, hearing this, started to yap. James, not knowing what to do, simply stared at both the dogs and Alex, who was laughing. As Dusty stepped up his game and started growling, Fenrir ran up to the fence and unexpectedly growled at a lower tone than him. She started to sound like a wolf. Her eyes glowed yellow and gave an ear-deafening low tone bark. Whimpering, Dusty hid back in his shack. Fenrir ran back to the James-Abigail couple and ran around in circles in the speed of sound.

“Bro… your dog… damn.” Alex said, flabbergasted. “How the hell is this possible?” He asked himself. James, glaring at Fenrir, wondered what this dog was hiding from him.

“Uh… I think we should go now. It was… nice seeing you today, I guess.” James said with concern. He took Abigail’s hand and walked to the mountains. Alex quickly came to Rusty to check if he was okay.

 

It was three o’clock when they decided to end the date for today near the community center. James kissed Abigail for a minute and waved her goodbye. Fenrir leaped on her open arms and licked her nose until she received a phone call from Pierre. Seeing that his girlfriend was about twenty meters away from him, James took Fenrir inside the Community Center’s big doors. Little did he know, however, that Abigail was actually spying his actions from a bush. ‘Why would he go in there?’ She thought as she saw the doors close behind her boyfriend. She silently walked to the Community Center and peeked through one of the broken windows. She saw James walking to what looked like a vault room. Unable to hide her curiosity, she crept inside the building and tiptoed just outside the room. She peeked only to have her mouth open wide of disbelief: James was talking silently with what looked like walking gumdrops. She remembered always loving to hear stories of Junimos when she was a little girl in Prometheus City, and there they were in reality.

“Hey, little buddies! I’m back!” James said to the yellow Junimos quietly. The Junimos hopped around with glee. Fenrir was lying on her back as a Junimo bounced on her belly. Seeing this, Abigail giggled, but covered her mouth that no sound could come out. “I’ve got a present for all of you!” James said as he rummaged through his backpack. He took out a prismatic shard the size of his palm and placed it on the ground where the Junimos surrounded holding their pygmy hands. Abigail gave a nonexistent gasp. She had seen illustrations and stories about the legendary prismatic shards, but she never expected to see one from the hands of her boyfriend. Just then, the room brightened up as if a flash bang grenade detonated in slow motion. She could hear millions of Junimos chirp as the room became pure white and disappear with a poof. The vault room didn’t look dilapidated at all. The room was shiny clean with all the cracks and mildew gone. The vault was fixed and the desk right next to it was organized as if somebody owned the room. A Junimo dashed out of the room, making Abigail hide between two bookshelves knocked over. She saw James and Fenrir follow the Junimo as it took out a golden star from a hut. It threw it near the fireplace which floated on a panel with six stars. Four of them were shining. James gave a grin as the Junimo moved back to the hut. “Alright, girl! Let’s get you home!” James said to Fenrir as they walked out of the building. Seeing that nobody else was there, Abigail crept from her hiding spot and walked around the building. There were six rooms including the central hall with five rooms clean. She couldn’t believe how James was fixing all of this alone and without anybody knowing. She took a peek inside the hut to find nothing inside. With millions of questions circulating her mind, she exited the building through the window and ran home, making sure her boyfriend wasn’t around.

 

The lift gave a jolt when it stopped at the 105th level of the mines. James opened the gate and walked out of the lift. It was four o’clock that day. He was in dire need of gold ore so that he could build some sprinklers with the blueprints that Clint gave him. Knowing that shadow brutes lurk around these places, he made sure that his shotgun was loaded at all times and his sword was easily reachable. Seeing that it was done, James pulled out his pickaxe and worked his way through the cave. He frequently encountered red slimes known as Sludges and made short work of them with his sword, although they were more difficult to take care of unlike Frost Jellies. Plus, their cytoplasm is actually molten tungsten, making them even more dangerous even after death. He even had to cut off his foot to make himself move again, and repairing that leg required him four days. Thus, James decided to get rid of sludges with his shotgun. After three hours of mining, he had finally found what he was here for: gold. Giving a yell of approval, James quickly picked the ore until the yellow radiating metal fell from the rock. He had gathered at least ten kilograms of gold, making James somewhat encumbered.

 

As he took the ladder to the 107th floor, James heard something unusual from the dark tunnel that greeted him. It didn’t sound like anything that he had encountered before. He drew his sword just in case any fire-resistant monsters might surprise him. He switched his cybernetic eye to night vision mode to see what was lurking in the tunnel. He moved slowly and silently while looking around his surroundings. As he reached the end of the tunnel, he saw what looked like a new type of monster. It looked like a red lizard with yellow eyes with what looked like fleshy frills. It was about one meter tall and was beside a legion of Shadow Brutes wielding spears. Seeing that he was outnumbered, James quickly planned a strategy in his mind. Suddenly, the lizard opened its frills to reveal its pattern on the under skin. As he was startled but looked at the lizard again, James heard a familiar voice in his head. It was the voice of Abigail. “James, I think you should go closer to that beautiful creature….” Her voice said as it slowed down. Everything around him seemed to slow down. He started to move slowly towards the lizard without his mind commanding his body. James tried to struggle, but his body didn’t respond to any of his commands. “Move closer….” Sebastian’s distorted voice said. James’s started to feel dizzy, yet the shifting pattern of the lizard’s frills compelled his dilated eyes to move forward. “Don’t resist…” Abigail’s voice gloated him. James was now tripping out as he started to see patterns moving around his vision as if he took narcotics. As he approached closer to the lizard, the Shadow Brutes readied their spears and prepared to strike. He was now two meters away from the monsters. “It looks so… friendly….” Sam’s distorted voice joined in. James’s mind, partially giving up on struggling, readied himself to accept the fate that could be death by the Shadow Brutes. He dropped his sword. Suddenly, as James was now a meter away from the lizard, sounds of rocks crumbling were heard from the other side of the tunnel. Two of the five Shadow Brutes looked over the direction of the sound.

“Search the tunnel. This is unorthodox for a place like this.” One of the Shadow Brutes ordered in a low voice. The Shadow Brutes nodded as they walked to the source. Just as they disappeared from the sight, a large explosion was heard followed by loud snarls. James could hear them, but the lizard’s mesmerization prevented him from looking at it. The snarls became louder as a giant wolf-like creature with white fangs the size of daggers with large intimidating orange eyes and white fur with black streaks ran towards the lizard. The wolf pounced on the lizard, clearing James’s mind in an instant. While James was comprehending what was going on, the wolf tore through the lizard’s flesh as it squealed in pain. It ripped its head off and threw it beside where James was kneeling down. The Shadow Brutes, horrified, charged at the wolf, attacking it with spears. The wolf backed away beside James and gave a ear-deafening howl, scaring the Shadow Brutes away. “Retreat! Retreat! It’s the Feral Deceiver!” The Shadow Brutes shouted as they fled.

 

When the dust had settled and James’s mind clear, the wolf turned around to him. Horrified, James found his sword and pointed it at the wolf. “D… don’t come any closer!” James emptily threatened. He was filled with fear of what would this monster do to him. Suddenly, the wolf knelt down and licked his face over and over, soaking James’s face in saliva. Disgusted, James wiped his face and pushed the monster’s nose away. Just then, something sparked in his mind. The wolf was glaring at him as if it was speaking to him, which he seemed to understand. “…Fenrir?” James asked, petrified. The wolf gave a loud bark as if it was correct. “… You were this all along?” He said with tears dwelling his eyes. Fenrir circled around him and rested its head on James’s right shoulder. James couldn’t believe it. Just a day before, he and the Teenager Trio rescued Fenrir and Onyx from a group of monsters. Now, one of them had paid its debt on him by rescuing her master from death. Comprehending the situation, James embraced the colossal wolf by the neck and cried on its silky fur. Fenrir whimpered, telling him that it was alright. “Right, girl. Let’s… get out of here. Let’s take the ladder up.” James said, wiping his tears and checking his phone. It was 10 o’clock at night. Just as he walked to the ladder, Fenrir got in his way and barked at the head of the lizard. Its frills were still opened, its patters still shifting. James carefully moved to the head and picked it up, with black blood dripping from the severed neck. However, as James observed the husk, he was mesmerized by its patterns and blankly stared at it as distorted voices gloated at him. Fenrir, seeing its effects, pushed the head away from her master’s hnds, clearing his mind. “Ugh, thanks Fenrir.” James said. ‘Hmm, I think I know how to use this thing.’ James thought as he picked up the head once again and stuffed it in his backpack. Fenrir, seeing that there were no monsters around her master, quietly transformed back to the small white puppy that everybody knows. “Let’s go, Fenrir. I’ve got a lot of questions to ask you and Onyx.” James said as Fenrir leaped onto one of his shirt pockets.


	32. SPIRIT'S EVE

> “Oh, hello Fenrir!” James said as he rooted out a pumpkin the size of a boulder. Fenrir sat down next to him holding a basket thrice the size of him full of cranberries. “Oh? How did you pick these?” He asked, taking the basket from her mouth. Fenrir gave a yap signaling that she plucked the stems from the fruit with her mouth, thus giving reason to how clean the cranberries were. “You know what, Fenrir? We make a good team. Come here, you furball!” James said as he rubbed Fenrir’s belly. After harvesting the last pumpkin of the year, James stood up and hauled the wheelbarrow full of pumpkins to the selling bin just outside of his house. After loading eighty percent of the pumpkins inside, he checked on his seven barrels. Surprisingly, one was not operational. Scratching his head, he brought a wine glass from his kitchen and turned the tap on. Runny red liquid flowed out of the keg and into the glass, giving James a big smile. The aroma that the liquid gave confirmed its readiness. James took a sip from it. The wine’s nectar-like properties gave him a sensation of Abigail’s kiss. Seeing this, James brought some wine bottles and bottled the wine. He had made seven bottles of cranberry wine in a single keg. ‘Alright, chores are done.’ James thought as he took the bottles full of wine to his kitchen. He boxed one of them. He went outside to check his mailbox to find two envelopes. He opened one to find that it was from Mayor Lewis.
> 
> _Dear Farmer James Suh,_
> 
> _Do you sense the cold breeze flowing through the air? Spooky, isn’t it? That’s right, it’s the signal that the Spirit’s Eve is here!_
> 
> _This event will be commemorated to pay respect to the ones who passed on life. Besides, it is to say goodbye to the Fall that we have loved for ages. Oh, the entire town will be wearing costumes for the event, so feel creative and wear what you think fits your imagination!_
> 
> _The event starts at 7PM and ends at about 1AM. During this time, there will be some carnival games for us all to enjoy! I hope to see you there!_
> 
> _-Lewis McLengst_
> 
> James gave a smile as he folded the letter back. He checked the mailbox again to find a purple envelope. Giving a grin, he opened the letter.
> 
> _Chosen One,_
> 
> _Today is the day when the souls of the dead temporarily rest and shower us humans with luck. To satisfy them, we must perform the usual task of this ritual you mortals call Spirit’s Eve. I require you for the preparation of this event. Come to the Community Center entrance as soon as possible. The spirits await their feast, Chosen One._
> 
> _-Milosz Rasmodius_
> 
> The letter turned to dust and the wind blew them away. Shrugging, James called Fenrir outside and walked to Pelican Town. Fenrir ran around her master’s feet as usual.
> 
>  
> 
> “Ah, young one. You seemed to have accepted the spirits’ calling.” The wizard greeted James as he walked to the Community Center entrance. “What is that creature doing here?” He asked, pointing at Fenrir.
> 
> “Whoa, Rasmodius. She’s Fenrir. Nothing to worry about.” James assured him. Fenrir ran behind James’s feet. The wizard paused for a minute and opened his mouth.
> 
> “Is… is that the Feral Deceiver?!” Wizard said, stuttering his words. Fenrir came out and yapped in response. The wizard, like James, seemed to understand what she said. “I am void of words.” He said. “How did it get to you? Why didn’t it kill you?”
> 
> “Well, I found her along with a black cat down in the mines. Frost Jellies were attacking them. So… I thought that it was a good idea to rescue them and take them home.” James replied.
> 
> “…Didn’t you see its true nature?” Rasmodius asked.
> 
> “I did… last week. I was being attacked until Fenrir came to save me. That’s when I knew that I had a lot of questions I needed answered.” James replied.
> 
> “I am truly impressed, Chosen One. Feral Deceivers almost never ally with anyone. The last case of this happening was 4000 years ago. I thought it would be a miracle to encounter this with my own eyes.” Rasmodius remarked.
> 
> “Well, thanks. Anyway, what brought me here?” James asked, looking at t he Town Square down.
> 
> “The town mayor asks me to prepare this event every year. However, my apprentice has died last year, making it impossible for me to set everything up. Thus, I require your help, young one.” The wizard replied. Just then, Linus approached the two with a spell book in his hand.
> 
> “Hello, James.” Linus greeted.
> 
> “Oh, hi Linus.” James replied. “Uh, how is everything going on with you?” He asked.
> 
> “Not much. I am here to help Milosz, but this is a three-man job.” Linus replied.
> 
> “I see.” James nodded. “So, how can I help?”
> 
> “We require your magic to forge our maze. Not to mention, we desire your intelligence to build traps.” Linus replied.
> 
> “Maze? Sounds fun.” James replied.
> 
> “It all depends on how determined you are in creating, young one.” The wizard said. “This maze is different from what little children solve in their books.” He added, forming a black cloud in his palms. He then shot the cloud onto James, surrounding the young supersoldier. The cloud expanded until it was about the size of his old cottage.
> 
> “Hey, uh… I can’t see anything!” James shouted. “Well, technically speaking… I CAN see what’s ahead of me a little bit…” He added, looking around his surroundings. All of this reminded of the blindness effect in Minecraft. Chuckling, Rasmodius gave out his palm, sucking the cloud back into him.
> 
> “Do you see? This is what confused the challengers.” The Wizard said. “Now, we shall leave the design of the maze to you.
> 
> “Very well!” James said, pulling out his journal and his pencil.
> 
> “Keep in mind that it is your duty to point where the traps should be set.” Linus remarked.
> 
>  
> 
> It was 6 o’clock in the evening when the three finished their duty and parted ways. James ran back to the farm along with Fenrir. He searched through the internet about what costumes would fit the most for events such as Spirit’s Eve. After minutes of thinking, James decided to cosplay as Alarak from StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void with the costume he bought at eBay. He dressed Fenrir as a Zergling thanks to another costume he bought last week. Although the thick armor make him sweat, James gave an approving nod when he saw himself wearing the Tal’Darim Highlord armor through the mirror. Just as he exited the room, he was greeted by Jade who was wearing a witch’s costume. “James, I think you’re trying too hard.” Jade scoffed.
> 
> “Shut up, Jade. At least I look awesome and not generic unlike you.” James replied, rubbing his black armor.
> 
> “At least everybody knows about the Wicked Witch of the West! Does anybody know who Alarak even is?” Jade countered.
> 
> “Abigail? Sam? Sebastian? You?” James replied, folding his arms and giving a smirk.
> 
> “Fine, you win… Nerd.” Jade said, defeated. She turned away and headed for the door. “Let’s go, Onyx!” She said. Onyx bolted up from the fireplace and stealthily dashed for his master. He climbed Jade’s black robes and sat on her cybernetic shoulder, curling his fuzzy tail around her neck.
> 
> “Fenrir?” James called. The puppy immediately stopped scratching its neck and bolted towards her master. Chuckling, he followed his roommate out of the house. He brought a large pumpkin along with a black box with him.
> 
>  
> 
> The townspeople were crowding the Town Square when Jade and James arrived with their costumes and pets. Everybody was wearing costumes, some generic and some out of place. Only Lewis and Pierre weren’t wearing costumes, but rather dark clothing. Vincent and Jas were running around chasing each other. Vincent was dressed as the vocalist of Greenday while Jas was dressed as Princess Peach. ‘Probably Shane’s idea.’ James thought, giving a shrug. As he walked around the area, his metallic armor gave heavy thuds as he took steps. Although he looked encumbered, it was nothing to James. They all greeted each other. Lewis approached James.
> 
> “Hello, James! It’s good to see you in this wonderous… and terrific event! You seem encumbered by that armor!” Lewis said.
> 
> “Well, thank you sir! Say, what’s with the maze?” James asked, pointing at a pile of shrubs. In fact, he was the one who designed the maze. The wizard and Linus simply built it with their magic. James did cooperate by using his, too.
> 
> “The maze? Well, it’s the heart of the Spirit’s Eve! The strange man that lives in the tower in Cindersap Forest built it all by himself. We weren’t permitted to exit our homes until his task was done. It sometimes gives me questions…” Lewis replied. “Well, enjoy, James!” He said, walking away. Waving back, James and Jade walked to one of the tables where there were plenty of Halloween-inspired food such as Pumpkin ale and sweets. Surprisingly, there was also pizza, which James loved. As the two sat down and talked about the situation of the Ferngill-Gotoro War, the Teenager Trio surprised them with their own costumes. James turned around to find Abigail dressed as Reaper from Overwatch but the skull mask on her shoulder, Sam as Goku while Sebastian dressed as Ezio from Assassin’s Creed.
> 
> “Oh, hey guys! What’s up?” James asked. He had to turn his entire body around as his neckpiece prevented him from turning his head around completely. He stood up to face his friends.
> 
> “Jesus Christ, bro! You look like you can stand up again the US army!” Sam remarked, pointing at James’s thick armor.
> 
> “I think you are trying too hard for this. Can you even walk?” Sebastian asked. James stood up and walked around the table two times without difficulty.
> 
> “Did that answer your question?” James asked. Sebastian gave a nod of approval. He looked at Abigail and gave a smile. She too smiled back. He found her shotguns holstered on her waist. “Uh… I hope those aren’t loaded.” He said, pointing at the guns.
> 
> “Don’t worry! They’re just props for today!” Abigail replied, pulling out one of her guns and breaking it. She showed the empty cylinders and reattached the mechanism. James gave a nod and glanced at the maze just over at the mountain.
> 
> “Hey, uh… what do you know about the maze?” James asked. He wanted to know how his friends reviewed it.
> 
> “Huh. Apparently there is supposed to be some kind of golden pumpkin as a reward for clearing the maze. I don’t know how, but whenever we go in, everything becomes dark. It’s freaky. No, really.” Sebastian replied. James gave a nod. He remembered how the maze was laid down. He designed it, after all.
> 
> “Nifty. Wanna go in?” James asked.
> 
> “I wanna eat! Let’s eat and then go!” Abigail chirped, taking a seat right next to her boyfriend’s. The gang ate their food. When they confirmed their full stomachs, the gang walked to the entrance of the maze.
> 
> “You… you guys sure want to go in there?” Sam asked, shaking his bones out.
> 
> “Heh, I’m ready for sure.” Sebastian replied, taking his hoodie off. “I’m an assassin, after all.” He said. Seeing this, James gave a grin and rummaged through his bag. He then took out his hidden blade and handed it to his raven-haired friend.
> 
> “Here’ a little something to fill you up.” James said. Sebastian, seeing what he had given him, dropped his jaw. “It’s yours to keep. I can make another one.” He assured.
> 
> “Dude… I… Damnit.” Sebastian stuttered his words. He attatched the blade on his wrist and operated it. Smooth as butter. “My life is complete!” He beamed.
> 
> “Your life will be even more complete with… nevermind.” Jade said with a blush. James and Sam burst into laughter.
> 
> “She likes you, man! That’s the hint! Get it!” Sam exclaimed.
> 
> “Shut up!” Sebastian hissed. He was close to activating his hidden blade on his blonde friend. Instead, he pushed him into the maze. Everything around Sam became dark.
> 
> “Uh... guys? I can’t see anything!” Sam shouted, walking around with his hand held forward. He started to walk deeper inside the maze. “Guys, this isn’t funny!” He exclaimed as the gang laughed as his misery. The wizard’s black fog has taken action.
> 
> “Shall we go in, guys?” James asked. The gang nodded as they followed James inside. Abigail rushed and held her boyfriend’s arm just before things around her became dark. She could only see what was happening three meters away from her.
> 
> “How are we supposed to beat this maze without starving to death?” Sebastian shouted, tapping around the hedge. James chuckled as he navigated the maze with ease, despite he himself can’t see clearly through the fog.
> 
> “James, how can you walk around here so easily?” Abigail asked. Giving a sigh, James decided that it was time to tell the truth. He opened his left hand vertically and cleared his mind. A ball of blue plasma formed in his palm for his girlfriend to see. Abigail, seeing this, had her jaws dropped with her eyes opened wide. James clenched a fist, making the ball of plasma dissipate into thin air.
> 
> “I guess that answers your question.” James replied. “I was worried that you would abandon me if you saw me using this, but I was glad that you and our friends didn’t say anything when I used it during the fight between Jade.” He added. Abigail leaped on him, latched her legs and gave him a deep kiss.
> 
> “It’s okay, robo-baby! I love you the way you are!” Abigail whispered, releasing her lips.
> 
> “Well, to be honest, I helped the wizard design the maze, so it would be a bit too boring if I just cleared it.” James said, talking a left turn. He saw Harvey wearing a Dracula costume staring at the hedge wall corner. “Uh… Doc?” He asked, touching the middle-aged man’s shoulder. Startled, Harvey gave a high pitched scream.
> 
> “J… James? God damnit…” Harvey stuttered. James and Abigail gave laughter. “Damnit, I showed my scrawny side. I… I was scared, which explains me hiding here. Just… don’t tell anybody, you two. Okay?” He added. The couple gave a nod and moved on with the maze. As the gang went on their way around the maze, they encountered many of the townspeople stuck in it, especially Alex in his quarterback uniform, Maru in her nurse’s outfit and Haley in a Harley Quinn outfit. She encountered Sam running back to the entrance with tears in his eyes, making her giggle. The James-Abigail couple, however, didn’t have any problems besides a couple of jumpscares that Abigail definitely screamed loudly at. On their way, they encountered Penny wearing a angel costume staring at a shield with the face of the red lizard that Fenrir devoured last week. Her eyes were glowing red as she was mesmerized from the husk. Abigail thought that it was a good idea to pull her out only to get mesmerized in exchange. Penny, falling down on the grass, gained back her focus. Her eyes turned to her usual green, saw in horror of what was happening to Abigail. James pulled his girlfriend away from the shield.
> 
> “Wh… what was that?” Penny asked.
> 
> “It’s the head of one of the monsters I find in the mines. They usually hang out with Shadow Brutes.” James replied. Penny glared at him as if he told a lie. “Strangely, even the Brutes get mesmerized by them. It’s a strange friendship. Well, we gotta go. Thanks for hearing me out, Pen.” He added, walking away. Shrugging, Penny followed them through the fog.
> 
>  
> 
> As the couple and Penny walked along James’s designated path, they ended up in what looked like a dead end with a sign board with a question mark written on it. “It’s a dead end.” Abigail said.
> 
> “…Or is it?” James replied, confusing the two women. “There are things that we overlook in things that we find generic.” He added, confusing them even more. “Now you may see a dead end…” A blue aura formed on his left palm. He also raised his right hand just for fun, but unexpectedly, magic also formed on his cybernetic hand, too. “…Soon you won’t.” He said, surprised. The magic escaped his body and flowed to the dead end, causing the hedge wall to separate. The two women gasped in amazement. It was Penny’s first time seeing James’s magic but it was Abigial and James’s first time seeing magic flow through his robotic hand. In the end, everyone was amazed. James walked through the new gate and eventually to a red chest with golden edges. “Abby, will you be honored to open it?” James asked. Abigail gave a nod and clicked the chest open. Suddenly, Sebastian and Sam entered the scene. With everyone’s except James’s amazement, Abigail pulled out a Golden Pumpkin from the chest.
> 
> “I…I thought they were just myths!” Sam exclaimed.
> 
> “Well, they’re not.” James replied. “Abby, you may keep it.” He added. Abigail gave a nod and gave him a kiss on his cheek. He checked the clock. It was 12:43 AM. Everyone was getting tired. Soon, everybody left the maze and eventually to their homes. James stayed in along with the wizard, Linus and Marlon to clean up the mess.


	33. PATIENCE

> The silence of the outside world and the blinding white outside the window signaled the arrival of winter of Planet Earth. Although chilly, James was mesmerized by the view that his room window gave him. He went outside and took a deep look of Cerulean Farm to find his crops frozen to death. It was indeed a sad sight for him, but he looked at the dilapidated portion of the farm covered in snow. The blinding white snow that covered the greens of the flora was a dream that James wanted to achieve for thirteen years. In fact, he was so mesmerized by the view that Jade had to slap his cheek thrice to get him back to reality. “James, I’ve already fed the animals and activated the heater. Now where’s my breakfast?!” Jade asked. Shaking his head rapidly, James opened his mouth.
> 
> “Uh… Yeah, sorry. I’ll get to it right now.” James replied, running to the refrigerator. He pulled out four eggs and some strips of bacon and fried them to readiness. As the two sat down for the feast, James turned the TV on by throwing a pack of gum on the on button using magic. “I’ll retrieve it later.” He said as saw magic dissipate from his right arm. He still couldn’t believe that magic could flow through his cybernetics.
> 
> “...Thank you, Donnie. Now, let us return to our reports about the Ferngill-Gotoro War. French Espionage agents have reported mysterious yet somewhat disturbing secret that they have uncovered during their raid in the military base of the Gotoro Empire’s province of San Misericordi. Our reporter Kate Lockwell is now reporting in.” The news anchor said. James’s concentration went from the food to the TV. He was ready for whatever was bound to come from the screen.
> 
> “Thanks, Ben. According to the last two messages of the French espionage agents, the first says that the agents have found a software form of schematics of a new type of weapon. The image shown here states it. The words in the top left corner of the image that reads ‘PROJECT-LIQUIDATION’ seems to be the name of the project. We have Professor Martin Jasper here that has attempted to decipher this puzzle. Professor?” Kate Lockwell replied. James squinted his eyes to see the image clearly.
> 
> “Yes, Kate. As we can see here, we can see a relatively flat cylinder with fifty spikes protruding from its top. We believe that these spikes are some kind of warheads. This long cylinder may be the propulsion stage of the weapon, seeing that there are nozzles on the bottom. In short, there is a high possibility that this thing is a ballistic missile.” The professor said.
> 
> “So if this is true, how do you think that it will differ from the currently most powerful ballistic missile operational, like the American WX-9000 Thermonuclear missile?” Kate asked.
> 
> “Well, judging by the size of this missile, it is very small, compared to the size of the WX-9000. Let us take that American missile as an example. The WX-9000 missile is forty meters tall and four meters wide. However, the dimensions of this weapon’s propulsion system is only fifteen meters high and two meters wide. Also, the schematics say that this is definitely an ICBM, thus the Gotoro Empire has a very efficient form of rocket propulsion that we may not know. Now looking at the warhead, just one of these spikes are the size of a M37 Hand Grenade. If the schematics that says that the blast zone radius is fifty kilometers, then it is definitely something we should be afraid of.” The professor replied.
> 
> “Thank you, professor. We may have found a superweapon that could mean the disastrous end of the war is imminent. Unfortunately, all espionage personnel were void of contact, meaning that they were all killed in action. This was Kate Lockwell of KOSU 5.” Kate Lockwell said to the camera. James gave a deep sigh of worry and continued with his food. His bacon and eggs had become cold.
> 
> “This looks bad. I think I’ve heard of this weapon before…” James said as he took a bite of his egg.
> 
> “Well, I did hear about it too. In fact, I think I remember seeing a holographic model of the missile.” Jade replied, taking her plate to the sink. James nodded as he finished his food and placed his plate in the sink, too. After he cleaned them with frigid water, James wore his hooded jacket and set off for the outside. “Where are you going?” Jade asked.
> 
> “I’m going to see the wizard. Call me if something goes wrong.” James replied, closing the door behind him.
> 
>  
> 
> “…This truly is an interesting event, young one.” The wizard said as he added a Super Sea Cucumber inside his glowing purple cauldron. James was reading a spell book while holding up another with telekinesis. “Perhaps may I see it again?” He asked.
> 
> “Sure.”James replied as he moved his book to his left hand and concentrated his energy to his cybernetic arm. Green aura flowed through the machinery and a ball of light formed on its palm. “This… gives me questions.” He said as he clenched a fist, dissipating the magic.
> 
> “I do not understand, too. It was proven by the 356th wizard that magic cannot flow through machinery. In fact, I have proven it myself. I have tested my magic in what you mortals call computers. It had absolutely no effect, young one.” Rasmodius said.
> 
> “That’s something we might work on together, Mr. Rasmodius. I’m sure we can learn something from this discovery.” James replied, closing his spell book. He glanced at the sky blue liquid bubbling in the cauldron. “I forgot to ask what you were making in that cauldron. What is it?” He asked.
> 
> “Hmm… This, young one, is the Potion of Patience. It is one of the Seven Lightly Potions. Each giving magical effects on the personality correlated to its names.” The wizard replied. “It is almost done. All I need… is a crystal berry.” He added as he dropped the said berry into the bubbling potion.
> 
> “I don’t understand these… potion effects. May I know in detail?” James asked, looking confused. He walked to one of the bookshelves to search for a book about potions only to be stopped by Rasmodius.
> 
> “Let us say that you have the power of Patience. If you are patient in any situation, the magic shall aid you by empowering your abilities. This is the most simple answer I can give.” The wizard answered.
> 
> “…What are the others?” James asked. Rasmodius chuckled at his curiosity.
> 
> “Determination, Perseverance, Patience, Justice, Bravery, Kindness and Integrity are the Potions. You have already consumed the Potion of Perseverance, which gave your soul the tenacity to call in the power of the Mage.” The wizard replied.
> 
> “…Wait, then that green potion that you gave me…” James asked.
> 
> “Indeed, young one.” The wizard interrupted. “It was the Potion of Kindness. All seven potions give the essence of the Forest. However, what the Junimos really wanted was the kindness to nature, which the Potion satisfied. Come, Chosen One. You must drink this.” Rasmodius said as he poured some of the bright blue potion in a bowl. “It is needed for the prophecy.” He added. James slowly took the bowl from the wizard and sipped it until it was empty. Although sour, the potion gave James a mystical sensation. Energy flowed through his body as if it was blood. The magic choked him as he coughed and coughed. He fell to the ground holding his neck with both of his hands. He threw up blood as Rasmodius chanted spells on him. When the dust had settled, James found the strength to stand up.
> 
> “…Was that it?” James asked.
> 
> “Indeed, young one. The power of Patience has rooted itself in your body. You have now three of the seven Lightly Powers. Now, let us continue studying this magic to machinery anomaly.” The wizard replied, patting James on the back. Nodding, James walked back to his chair and channeled his new abilities on his cybernetic arm.
> 
>  
> 
> James closed the door of the Wizard’s Tower behind him only to find Fenrir sitting down, covered in snow. She looked up at him with glistening eyes. James couldn’t see a tiny bit of hostility in them. Seeing how Fenrir was shivering in the cold, James gently picked her up and placed her in one of his jacket pockets. He walked into the Cindersap forest as Fenrir cuddled in the warmth of her master’s jacket. As James walked around the forest mesmerized, something sparked inside his mind. He remembered sharing a short conversation with Fenrir after she saved him in the mines. Keeping this in mind, he opened his mouth. “Fenrir, I…have questions. Is it okay for a human to talk to a puppy?” He asked.
> 
> _Yes. What’s wrong?_ Fenrir’s thoughts rang through his. James gave a nod.
> 
> “…Are you and Onyx the only Feral Deceivers?” James asked.
> 
> _There used to be many of us, until the Smoluanu attacked us 10000 years ago. I’ve lost my entire family and we were forced to disguise ourselves as harmless animals._ Fenrir replied. She had a echoing voice of a young girl.
> 
> “How did you live during those times?” James asked.
> 
> _We would relieve ourselves from our disguises when the moon shines. We would tunnel our way out and hunt for any animal that we could find. I’ve relied on hunting raccoons. I’ve met Onyx when we were being attacked by the Frost Jellies until you came._ Fenrir answered.
> 
> “Oh, I see. I’m… trying to think of something here.” James said as he walked past Marnie’s Ranch and into Cerulean Farm. It was getting dark. “…Should I let you out at midnight so you can go hunting? I’m starting to think that keeping you like a house pet would ruin your form.” He added.
> 
> _I would love it! I already can’t wait to return to hunting!_ Fenrir said as she yapped in glee. James gave a chuckle as he opened the door of his house and put her down on the warm wooden floor.
> 
> “Wait here, Fenrir. I’ll be back.” James said as he closed the door behind him.
> 
>  
> 
> As he was walking around Pelican Town watching the snow fall on the ground, he felt his phone vibrate as James walked past the Mayor’s Manor. He unlocked his phone to find that he had received a text from Pierre.
> 
> _James, this is an emergency. Abigail has gone strange. Please come to my store as fast as possible. PLEASE_
> 
> His heart skipped a beat and worry filled his mind as James ran back west and to the General Store. As he peeked through the glass doors of Pierre’s General Store, he could hear the voices of Abigail and Pierre shouting at each other while Caroline was sobbing. Suddenly, he heard a gunshot and a pebble shot through the glass door, shattering it in the process. The pebble scraped his face, leaving a small red graze on it. Seeing the situation, James rushed in and intervened the conflict. Abigail was pointing her guns to Pierre while Caroline was in a dilemma of whether to apprehend her daughter or take her husband to safety. “ABBY!” James shouted.
> 
> “…You never understand the pain I went through ever since you pulled me out of Prometheus! I was having a good life until your STUPID mind thought that it was a good idea to pull me from my friends and take me to this pathetic excuse of a place!” Abigail continued shouting at her father, not hearing her boyfriend’s words. Seeing that shouting won’t do and his girlfriend’s trigger fingers tightening, James gathered up his magic and shot a purple aura at Pierre, forming a bubble. Abigail’s guns fired, but the pebbled inside were bounced off harmlessly on the bubble. She turned her head to James. “WHAT MAKES YOU INTERFERE?!” She shouted.
> 
> “Abby, what the hell are you doing?!” James shouted back.
> 
> “I want revenge, James! I want revenge for this excuse for a father that took my friends and my uniqueness from me! Just let me do it!” Abigail yelled. James thought for a few seconds and opened his mouth. Shouting won’t get this stalemate anywhere.
> 
> “Abby, if I learned one thing I’ve learned from my painful past is that violence won’t solve problems. In my perspective, you can’t stop bloodshed by shedding blood. I may not know what your father did to you, but that doesn’t mean that you have the right to give harm to him.” James spoke calmly. His left eye started glimmering sky blue with thin smoke of the same color trailing up from it.
> 
> “You are the one who told me about the Code of the Hammurabi! Eye for an eye! Tooth for a tooth! I’m going to take the exactly the same thing that he took from me: Happiness! How? I WILL DESTROY THIS STORE! BESIDES, WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT MY FAMILY?!” Abigail yelled out. Tears started to well up in her eyes.
> 
> “You’re right, Abby. I don’t know much about your family nor you. However, what I know is that your parents love you, baby. It’s just that their ways of making you happy don’t fit with you. Both way, they’ve tried to make you the princess of their world and that’s all that matters.” James calmly replied, making Abigail flinch when she heard the word ‘baby’. She had never heard him use it on her before. Her heart seemed to have skipped a beat. Abigail hardened her heart and opened her mouth.
> 
> “Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!!!” Abigail screamed. Tears streamed from her eyes. “I’m not faltering from your and their STUPID lies! Now let me be!!” She shouted.
> 
> “Lies? Baby, why would someone bear a child just to apprehend him from his desires?” James asked.
> 
> “YOU CAN SEE THEM RIGHT HERE!” Abigail yelled back, shaking her guns onto Pierre, who was now shaking.
> 
> “If Mr. Berneau really was a parent like that, he wouldn’t let you do anything. He wouldn’t let you love me. He wouldn’t let you hang out with Sam and Sebastian. We’ve talked about this when we ran away from your father!” James said. Light blue fumes flowed from his eye more densely. The power of Patience was kicking in, but he had no need to use magic yet. Abigail’s arms were now shaking. James could see the doubt in her choices but she quickly hardened her heart and ceased her shaking.
> 
> “You, James. YOU, DAD, MOM… YOU THREE ARE MY BIGGEST OBSTACLES OF MY FREEDOM! I WILL KILL YOU ALL AND GET BACK EVERYTHING THAT WAS STOLEN FROM ME!” Abigail yelled. She was now sobbing. Seeing this, James decided to test her. He was filled with determination. He raised his arms into a cross and glared at her.
> 
> “Then do it, Abby. To be honest, I want to help you be happy. If that’s your way to achieve what you want, go for me first. If I am to die in your hands, I want to see you smile before that happens.” James calmly said.
> 
> “ARE YOU STUPID?!” Abigail screamed.
> 
> “I am stupid enough to love a gemstone like you, Abby! You’ve confessed to me about it during your birthday! I know that you cried when I was in a coma and secretly held my hand during it! I truly want to make you happy, Abby. If you consider me as an obstacle to your happiness, let me disappear from this world.” James replied. The light blue fumes turned into orange. The power of Bravery had kicked in.
> 
> “I… I…” Abigail hesitated. She was in a verge of breaking down. “GET OUT, JAMES! I’M NOT AFRAID OF GETTING RID OF MY OBSTACLES! LET ME KILL THIS STUPID OLD MAN!” She screamed.
> 
> “Then kill me first, baby! End our miseries! End my demons of my past and your obstacles! Two birds with one stone, remember?” James replied as he walked slowly towards his girlfriend.
> 
> “Don’t come close to me!” Abigail shouted. James shook his head as he walked closer. “I SAID DON’T COME CLOSER!” She screamed as she pointed her guns at him. As he approached her, James calculated that he would cause collateral damage if he used his magic to shield himself. He would have to take the hits. “STAY AWAY!!!” Abigail screamed as she pulled the triggers. Every pebbles that came out from her guns hit her boyfriend’s body, squirting blood and gore in the wounds. James eye returned to his sky blue, his patience at full swing despite excruciating pain that followed between each shot. Abigail emptied her guns as she fired her last shot. She was panting and shaking as James was now two steps away from her. “I SAID I AM NOT AFRAID TO GET RID OF MY OBSTACLES!!!” She screamed as she slashed her iridium blades on James. Even more pain followed, but James kept his patience. “GET. OUT. OF. MY. WAY!!!” Abigail screamed as she slashed away, leaving blood everywhere around them. Pierre and Caroline watched in horror as their daughter attacked who she loved the most. James didn’t utter a word. He wrapped his girlfriend around by her waist tightly. “LET GO OF ME!” Abigail yelled as she stabbed James in the heart with her guns. He gave a gasp, but his determination to end this fight swarmed through his blood. When Abigail removed her weapons from his body, she started shaking madly. She dropped them to the ground as she broke down in tears. She was wailing with tears flooding the ground near the two as she embraced James by his waist. James fell to his knees with a bloody splat. Abigail was also covered in his blood. “I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry…” she whimpered as she cried on her boyfriend’s bloody shoulders. She too knelt down.
> 
> “…I love you, Abigail. Don’t forget that.” James weakly groaned as he fell to the ground with his world turning black.


	34. FORGIVENESS

>   
>  _“ALERT: INCOMING ENEMY FORCES. ALL PERSONNEL, REPORT TO THE ARMORY IMMEDIATELY!” The mechanically distorted voice of the advisor shouted through the speakers. Sirens rang through the halls and the dormitories swung open. James along with his comrades ran out of their rooms and dashed to the said area. When James entered, the commissars were barking out orders as the supersoldiers grabbed their weapons from the lockers and loading them with ammunition. James picked up his assault rifle and checked the GUI next to the scope. All 32 rounds were loaded. He cocked the gun and gave a thumb up, signaling that he was ready._
> 
> _“24, where the hell is your sentry kit?!” The commissar barked at James._
> 
> _‘Oh, right!’ James thought as he rummaged through his locker to find his tools and parts for the sentry. “Ready, sir!” he shouted, facing the commissar._
> 
> _“24, this is the fifth time you’ve spoke to me unprepared! This is your last chance, understood…” The commissar’s question was interrupted by a tremor._
> 
> _“Artillery strike, sir!” Soldier 91 told the commissar._
> 
> _“I’ll take that as a yes, 24. Alright, men! Move out to sector Echo-419! Go! GO!” The commissar shouted. The supersoldiers complied and ran out of the armory. Encumbered, James followed his comrades out and into an airlock hatch that leads to the outside._
> 
> _“Alright, soldiers! You all ready?” Soldier 17 exclaimed. The soldiers yelled with positivity._
> 
> _“This is going to be a hell of a day, 24!” Soldier 14 said, nudging James’s shoulder._
> 
> _“I’ll see you back alive, Lys.” James whispered as the hatch opened with the blinding sunlight shining the dirt._
> 
> _“Alright, move! Move! Neutralize the enemy frontlines! Show them how flawed the United Nations is!” Soldier 17 exclaimed as he fired his rifle at the enemy position. James followed Soldier 17 as he too fired his assault rifle. His optical implant permitted the supersoldiers with pinpoint aim with 4 millimeters of discrepancy. Thus, the enemy frontine troops were easily mowed down by just twenty four supersoldiers._
> 
> _“Enemy tank! Take cover!” Soldier 31 exclaimed as she pointed at the European Leopard 3 rolling through the broken wall._
> 
> _“I got this, hang on.” Soldier 14, or Lys, said as he dashed in the speed of a race car at the armored vehicle. He jumped on the turret and pried open the hatch. Once done, he jumped in and killed the crew inside. “I’m going to need a gunner.” Lys said through the radio._
> 
> _“I’ll go in.” James replied. Soldier 17 nodded as James dashed for the tank as a hail of artillery shells and bullets barely missed him. He boarded the tank and recalibrated the weapons system. “I think I’m better off with building sentries and making guns over this.” James spoke to himself._
> 
> _“Well, if you have a better plan, I’m all ears!” Lys shouted through the driver’s seat as he slammed the acceleration pedal. The tank lurched forward._
> 
> _“Nah, too late. Alright, let’s take care of the IFVs!” James shouted as he rotated the turret, making the cannon point at the enemy vehicles. With every successful shot he pulled off, the IFVs erupted into orange fireballs as their wrecks rolled on the hot sand. The supersoldiers ran ahead of the tank as they fired upon the enemy infantry. Suddenly, James and Lys heard a mysterious wail._
> 
> _“Uh… 24, what the hell is that?” Lys asked. James peeked from the hatch something that would horrify every tank crew. Four F/A 32 Silver Ghost stealth fighters were closing in on their positions with their loud engines deafening the environment._
> 
> _“ENEMY AIRCRAFT! LYS, GET HELP!” James shouted as he rotated the turret to face the aircraft, but it was too late. Two of them fired their air-to-surface missiles at the tank as it blew up into smithereens, whitening James’s vision. Suddenly, he could hear a familiar feminine voice calling his name._
> 
> “…James? Please… please don’t…” The voice called quietly. The voice sounded as if it was about to wretch. James, unable to open his eyes yet, grumbled as if trying to clean his throat when exhausted. His senses felt distorted as he felt warm touches embrace his cybernetic arm. “James… Please, I… I… I love you…” The voice said, sobbing. James cleared his mind just enough to realize that the voice was from his girlfriend, Abigail. The last thing he remembered was that she attacked her to the point of incapacitation. When things became clear, James opened his eyes squinting due to the bright lights of the surgery lights.
> 
> “He’s gaining consciousness! Maru, what’s his heart beat?” Harvey exclaimed.
> 
> “It’s 34 Beats per Minute, doctor! It’s dangerously low!” Maru replied.
> 
> “Damnit, this transplant isn’t working properly…” Harvey swore.
> 
> “Doctor, we can use adrenaline!” Maru suggested.
> 
> “Good point! Go get it! He might not last long at this rate!” Harvey exclaimed. Maru nodded as she rushed to the shelves and take a small bottle of adrenaline. She impaled it with a syringe and extracted a small dose. She rushed back and gave the syringe to Harvey. “Well, here it goes…” He said to himself as he injected the clear liquid into James’s left arm. Everythings seemed to become rapid for the farmer as his drowsiness dissipated completely and started to shake.
> 
> “Doc, what is happening?!” Sebastian shouted.
> 
> “It’s a small side effect on injected adrenaline. Give it a few minutes and he will be alright!” Harvey replied. Just as he said, James’s body started to stabilize itself after three minutes of continuous seizure. James’s exhaustion and pain seemed to have subsided as he opened his mouth.
> 
> “Ugh… where am I…?” James asked.
> 
> “JAMES!” Abigail screamed as she hugged her boyfriend tightly. Her tears soaked his patient’s robe as she cried on his chest. “I’m so sorry…” She whimpered.
> 
> “…Abby? Are you alright?” James asked. Abigail nodded in response. James placed his right arm on her head and gently rubber hair around, soothing her. “Doc, what happened? I thought getting pierced through the heart meant death?” He asked Harvey.
> 
> “Well, you are lucky that I had a donor’s heart that I’ve accidentally ordered last month in my cryo-storage.” Harvey replied. James gave a smirk.
> 
> “Accident? I thought those were unacceptable in medical science?” James asked.
> 
> “Well, I guess some human mistakes save lives.” Harvey replied, chuckling.
> 
> “Okay, I’m starting to question your medical license now.” James jokingly said. Harvey gave a loud laughter and assured him that everything will be fine. James sat up from his bed to check the damage done before. His chest was covered in bandages. “…How many stitches had to be made?” He asked Harvey.
> 
> “Thriteen.” Maru replied. “Oh, you’ve been on that bed for five days. Today’s the sixth of Winter.” She added.
> 
> “Does that mean that I can get up?” James asked.
> 
> “Well, yeah you can. Wanna give it a try?” Maru replied. James nodded as he carefully stood up and walked around the room. Abigail stood with him at all times, holding her hands on his shoulders in case he falls. During this time, James asked Abigail questions about how her family acted while he was incapacitated. It turned out that when James was operating, Abigail bowed in front of Pierre in the waiting room weeping while repeating how sorry she was. Pierre and Caroline forgave her, but they haven’t talked to each other ever since. She woke up late, skipped meals, never hung out with Sebastian and Sam. If seriously famished, Abigail would simply walk to Jojamart, buy a cup noodle and eat it in her room. She spent half of her day next to James as he was recovering from his injuries. When not in the clinic, Abigail took visits to Cerulean Farm and gazed at the dilapidated portion of the land, thinking about her negative actions that caused all of this. When James passed his medical examinations and was good to go, he opened his mouth.
> 
> “Hey, Abby. Abby?” He asked. Abigail released him and looked up to his eyes. “I forgive you. That’s all that matters. I love you, and it will never change.” He said.
> 
> “I love you too…” Abigail whimpered on his chest.
> 
> “Hey, uh… you want to stay over in my house? I want to stay with you.” James asked.
> 
> “Sure.” Abigail looked up and replied with a big smile.
> 
>  
> 
> James was thinking about his last dream in the clinic as he waited for the five eels sizzling in the deep oil to brown. The salt bottle was floating around in the air in front of him with the help of telekinesis. Suddenly, something snapped in James’s head. His last nightmare had given him the answer to his long time question about the identity of Soldier 14. The name was Lysandre Von Morgensonne. He was two years younger than him and was perhaps the youngest supersoldier to have his entire family killed and taken to Gorgon Base. He was a short German with long red hair but tied to a ponytail for the sake of it not hindering his optics. Although James doesn’t remember what cybernetics his friend had been given, he knew that his role was to be a rapid scout and an expert vehicle hijacker. Just then, a slap from the back by Jade brought him back to reality. “James, our dinner’s burning!” Jade shouted. Shaking his head, James looked at the oil pan to see three of the eels turning dark.
> 
> “Oh, snap! Right!” James exclaimed as he hastily took out the fried eels to a plate with a kitchen towel placed on top. He took two of them and covered it with spicy sauce. He finished it off with cayenne flakes while he simply plated the rest on a plate with lemon slices. Just as he placed the plates on the table, someone knocked on the door. “Jade, open the door!” James shouted as he walked back to the counter to get cutlery.
> 
> “I already did! It’s your girlfriend! Why does she have a bag with her?” Jade shouted back.
> 
> James gave a shrug as he placed the forks and knives on the table. Just as he looked up, he saw Abigail leaning on the dining table, drooling. She was wearing a brown detective’s coat and and black elastic pants. She was soaking wet due to the melting snow. “Oh, uh… Hi, Abby. I’ll go get you a towel.” James said as he walked to the bathroom, only to be stopped by Abigail. She pulled him into a deep kiss. “…you’re cold.” James said as he released his lips. He dashed to the bathroom, retrieved the largest towel he had and rushed back to the dining table. “Abracadabra.” James jokingly said as he wrapped Abigail with the towel. She giggled at the reference. Jade followed as she sat down on her seat and began eating the food.
> 
> “How did you know I loved this?” Abigail asked as she stuffed her mouth with the spicy eel.
> 
> “Gus told me for some reason.” James replied as he cut his fried eel with his knife. “He probably wants me to impress you.” He added as he put the sliced eel in his mouth. Abigail giggled as she panted because of how spicy the eel was.
> 
> “You put so much spice!” Abigail pouted.
> 
> “Well, if you’re gonna eat spicy; you’re going to do it like a man!” James jokingly replied as he tried a sample of the spicy eel. “Damn, I take that back. It is spicy.” He said gritting his teeth.
> 
>  
> 
> It was ten o’clock when the three finished their meal. Jade has gone to sleep quickly as she spent her day hanging out with Sam and Sebastian. James speculated that she latched onto Sebastian at all times. With that obstacle out of the way, James inched closer to Abigail sitting on the couch watching 2 Days and 1 Night on KBS World. “Oh my God, Taehyun! Why do you keep losing to games with food?!” Abigail screamed as one of the members lost a game. James chuckled at how determined she was on the show. In reality, He also enjoyed it.
> 
> “Good to see you liking this so far.” James said, cuddling his girlfriend. He released her and walked to the refrigerator to get two bottles of beer. He came back to the couch and gave one to Abigail. They clinked bottles and took sips from it as they watched the entertainment show together. Thirty minutes later, the effects of the alcohol kicked in. Abigail was sweating and her face was ruddy despite the cold environments of winter. Her jacket and shirt were drenched in sweat as she sat down in front of him below the couch.
> 
> “James?” Abigail asked with a slurred voice.
> 
> “Yeah?” James replied.
> 
> “I want your clothes.” Abigail requested.
> 
> ‘This girl is getting strange…’ James thought as he nodded and walked to his wardrobe. He took out his old white shirt with the large ‘24’ written on the back. He came back with the shirt and tossed it to his girlfriend.
> 
> “I guess I should wear it here…” Abigail said as she suddenly started stripping her upper clothes off. Frightened, James swiftly turned away from the sight as she drunkenly changed to the shirt. He turned his head back to Abigail when she sat back on the couch next to him. She scooted over to the point where she sat on his lap. “Baby? Are you tired?” Abigail asked with a seductive voice. That was it. James’s sanity was now four billion light years away.
> 
> “Not at all, Abby!” James replied as he embraced her by the waist. Abigail gave a squeal of excitement as a result. Little did they know that all this little playtime resulted with their clothes dropped off from their bodies as they shared love on James’s bed.
> 
> _-THE NSFW PART WILL BE IN THE NSFW CHAPTERS. INSTEAD, HAVE A WARNING.-_
> 
> "Uh... Abby?" James asked as the couple were working each other out.  
> "Yeah?" Abigail replied, panting.  
> "Do you mind if I break the forth wall?" James asked, pointing at the reader.  
> "Sure!" Abigail replied, giggling.  
> "Uh... If you are so perverted that you want to know exactly where we're doing right now, check out this dimension called..." James hesitated, looking at his script book. "...Experiencing Freedom: The NSFW Chapters." He concluded. "Yeah, I think I got it right."  
> "Yeah, we're lucky to have the forum's regulations keeping our privacy, reader!" Abigail added, panting.  
> "Enough of that. Our readers will be confused. Wanna finish this off?" James asked.
> 
> -END OF 4TH WALL BREAKING-
> 
> “Damn, that was my first time,you know?” James said, panting. Abigail was still resting her head on his thigh, giggling.
> 
> “It was so fun!” Abigail squealed, rubbing her boyfriend’s abs.
> 
> “God, this is so embarrassing…” James grunted, looking away.
> 
> “Don’t be! Why do I love you so much?” Abigail replied as she crawled to his face and have a passionate kiss before falling to sleep.


	35. GALAXY

“Wh… What the?!” James exclaimed as he saw Abigail resting her head on his chest naked. However, as he thought about what happened last night, he relaxed and played with her hair as she slumbered deeply with some occasions of her head rubbing his abs. James checked the phone to find that it was still 5 o’clock. Nodding, he moved his girlfriend’s head away from his chest and silently departed from the bed. He slipped back his underwear and tip-toed to the bathroom to get washed up. As he walked out of the room, he saw Jade rummaging through the refrigerator as usual. When he approached her, Jade made a angry glare with eyes with dark bags below them. “Uh… Are you okay, Jade?” James asked.  
  
“Was that necessary?” Jade asked, clenching a robotic fist.  
  
“What are you talking about?” James asked back, scratching his head.  
  
“Why did you two had to be so loud? I couldn’t sleep.” Jade replied. James’s face turned ruddy and his mind was filled with doubt.  
  
“Uh… oh dear.” James said to himself. “Well, uh… it was my day of recovery, you know? I wanted to just have a happy-go-lucky slice of videogame and Korean entertainment show night until beer… let’s say that it stepped that up a notch.” He attempted to explain, but Jade stopped him by holding her hand by his mouth.  
  
“You don’t know how embarrassed I was when I was calling Sebastian and heard all of this disturbing moans and creaks, right? You two gave me a worse time than what we’ve faced at Gorgon base. Do you even know how afraid I am about what Sebastian would think of me? I’m sure that he thinks that I was touching myself!” Jade raised her voice. James face became flushed with red.  
  
“Whoops.” James replied, shrugging. He knelt down to take out some food ingredients.  
  
  
After sending Abigail back home, James and Jade went to work with the animals. All four cows have grown up and were ready to be milked. Jade had been suffering from them because she had to simply pat them. Now that their udders are filled to the brim with sweet milk, James could now make use of the old metallic bucket that was laying around in the house for at least twenty years. “Jade, do you know how to milk cows?” James asked his roommade. Jade shook her head in response.  
  
“Well, I think I can give it a try.” Jade responded as she grabbed Europa’s udders. James ran to her and stopped her.  
  
“I have trust issues whenever you do things like these. Don’t you want Callisto to NOT poop on your face again? Besides, I will kill you if you hurt my cows. Confirmed?” James said, waiting for Jade’s response. After a long pause, Jade let go of Callisto’s udders.  
  
“Very well, Mr. Farmer. Tell me how it’s done.” Jade said with a deep sigh. James gave a nod as he gently squeezed the udder and pulled it up and down, letting the white protein rich liquid dribble into the bucket. It wasn’t until James filled two buckets worth of milk when guided Jade on milking the last cow, which was Io when he gave a nod.  
  
“Alright, I think you got a hang of this. I’m sorry for scolding you about the udder thing.” James said, patting Jade’s back. Jade hoisted her bucket full of warm milk and shrugged his hand away.  
  
“Go away, James. I have to go apologive to Sebastian thanks to you.” Jade said, walking out of the barn. James gave a shrug as he followed her out.  
  
  
“Whoa, there Fenrir! What’s wrong?” James asked as Fenrir hopped around him.  
  
 _I sense something! It may be something that you know!_ Fenrir signaled as she pointed her nose at the shrubs.  
  
“Shrubs? How does that relate to me?” James asked with a confused look. Fenrir gave a sneeze and ran towards the said shrubs. She leapt over it. James followed her and jumped over the line of shrubs to find himself on the graveyard of Pelican Town. “Fenrir, what are you doing?” James asked as he saw his puppy bark at a small tombstone that seemed to gather moss. “Huh? What’s this?” James asked himself as he knelt down in front of it. The stone had a mysterious paragraph engraved in it that James couldn’t understand. The potions that he had been drinking couldn’t help at all.  
  
 _James, you have the key to this!_ Fenrir signaled.  
  
“What do you mean?” James asked.  
  
 _Look in your bag!_ James immediately dropped his bag. As soon as he unzipped it, Fenrir dived into it.  
  
“Hey, what are you doing?!” James exclaimed, trying to take the puppy out. Fenrir only bit on his right hand, letting sparks come out of the bite marks. “Jesus, Fenrir! Don’t tell me you’re gonna pee in there!” James added as he shook his damaged hand out. Just as he finished ranting, Fenrir hopped out of the bag with a scroll with a yellow band tied to it.  
  
 _THIS is the key._ Fenrir signaled as she ran for the local library.  
  
“Wait up!” James said as he picked up his bag and ran for the puppy towards the library. Fenrir scratched on the door as he approached her. Shaking his head, James picked the puppy up and opened the door.  
  
“Ah, Guten Morgen, Herr James. Is it another artifact? Or perhaps you have a book you wish to read?” Professor Gunther Von Esling asked, tipping his hat.  
  
“Uh… yeah, it’s an artifact. I think it’s one of those scrolls.” James replied as he handed out the scroll with the yellow ribbon.  
  
“This…. This…” Gunther stuttered. James approached him to see if he was okay. “Dies ist perfekt! This is the last of what we need to complete the Dwarfish language collection! Danke, Herr James!” Gunther exclaimed as he leapt from the counter and ran towards the artifact displays. He set the scroll in between the red and green ones. “It is complete. I cannot thank you enough.” Gunther said, shaking James’s hand.  
  
“O…kay? What happens now?” James asked.  
  
“What happens? Well, I shall call the National Prehistoric Linguistics Association about this discovery! They shall bring us a copy of the Dwarfish language book to us!” Gunther replied.  
  
“Cool! How long will it take for it to get here?” James asked.  
  
“Well, it would take a week…” Suddenly, the door swung open with Sam coming out with his mail satchel. He was holding a box the size of a large encyclopedia.  
  
“Professor Von Esling, your delivery… Yo, what’s up bro?!” Sam greeted both of the people.  
  
“What’s up, Sam?” James greeted back as he gave a high five to the blonde friend. “Anyway, Professor, your package is here.”  
  
“Ah, das is gut!” Gunther said as he took the box from Sam. He opened it to find a tablet covered in Styrofoam balls.  
  
“Well, what is it?” James asked.  
  
“Yes… this is it! Martin Jasper’s Dwarfish Language Encyclopedia… Electronic edition! Das ist gut!” Gunther said to himself with a big proud smile. “Well, this library isn’t built for these electronic books…” He added as his smile dissipated.  
  
“Hey, uh… do you mind if I have it, then? You said that the paper version will come in a week.” James suggested.  
  
“You do, Herr James? Ah, das ist gut! Here you go!” Gunther replied, handing the tablet to James. Fenrir popped her head from James’s pocket and and sniffed the tablet.  
  
 _Yes, this is it!_ Fenrir signaled. _Now, let’s go back to that tombstone!_  
  
“What? Why?” James asked.  
  
“Herr James, did you just talk to a dog?” Gunther asked with a confused face, but James was already outside the building.  
  
“Okay, Fenrir, let’s see how this works.” James said as he switched the tablet on next to the tombstone. The camera of the device whirred to life as it portrayed the tombstone on the screen. Suddenly, the tablet started to decipher the writings on the tombstone.  
  
 _Stand between the pillars three_  
  
 _With gift as precious as the sky:_  
  
 _A rainbow forged from land, not sea_  
  
 _Then galaxies will heed your cry._  
  
“What does that supposed to mean…?” James asked himself as he stood up. He decided to walk around town to find anything similar to the three pillars without success. Shaking his head, he checked the tombstone again. ‘A rainbow forged from land, not sea… what would that mean…’ James thought. Suddenly, something clicked in his mind. “Fenrir, follow me!” He exclaimed as he rushed to the path to Cerulean Farm. Fenrir yapped as she ran with her master despite the thick snow.  
  
  
As soon as James entered the house, he immediately barged into his room. He kicked opened his minerals chest to find what he thought would be the key to Fenrir’s riddle: A prismatic shard. He mined three from the mountain caves. He gave one to the Junimos and didn’t know what to do with the other two. He took the largest shard. “…What now?” James asked himself as he walked out of the house and near the bus stop. With James and Fenrir’s surprise, the bus was active with Pam Anderson, Penny’s alcoholic mother, as the driver.  
  
“Hey, farmer kid! The bus was repaired a few days ago and I didn’t even know that until last week!” Pam called to the young farmer.  
  
“Oh? Well, that’s interesting.” James lied. In fact, he knew that the Junimos fixed it.  
  
“Anyway, Penny and I are happy that I finally got my job back! Want me to take you for a spin? Don’t worry, kiddo. I cut down on the drink.” Pam assured. Shrugging, James took out a 500 Galleon note and slid it into the ticket machine. The machine beeped, confirming the payment. “Great! Let’s get a move on!” Pam said as she entered the bus. James followed her in with Fenrir hopping in. The bus lurched forwards soon afterwards.  
  
  
“We’re here, kiddo! Calico Desert!” Pam called out as she pulled the bus to a stop. The snow didn’t exist here; there was only yellow sand. There were a few palm trees, but that was it for the tall flora of the region. James exited the bus only to feel the immense heat that the sun shot at the ground.  
  
‘Jesus, that’s hot!’ James thought as Fenrir hopped out from his pocket. “So, what do we do now?” James asked himself, walking around the area to see what was here. As he was walking towards north, he saw something. Three artificial poles were standing tall with a small cylinder inside slightly on the west. Suddenly, James rummaged through his backpack to retrieve his tablet. He instantly noticed that these might be the pillars that the tombstone was talking about.  
  
 _James, this could be it! I remember the Smoluanu talking about these pillars for millennia!_ Fenrir signaled in excitement as she and James ran for the pillars. James approached the cylinder to find a shape carved on the vertical surface. James carefully placed the rainbow shard on the shape. As soon as he placed the shard on the cylinder, it glowed until a hologram popped up with rapidly changing Dwarfish words flashed on it. James looked around with worry as the three pillars started shaking and orchid streaks flowed through the creases of them. Just then, the ground beneath him shook as it started to move down to the ground.  
  
‘Oh god, what the hell is happening?!’ James thought as the ground around him went lower into the ground. The ground around him turned out to be a lift. The lift stopped at a futuristic looking room. Orchid streaks flowed through what looked like thin pipes to a mysterious object that resembled a sword’s hilt levitating on a platform at the other side of the room. James slowly walked to the object as he looked around holding the tablet. As he reached the object, James reached for it with his right arm for safety. If it broke off, he would simply wait for it to repair. Closing his eyes for whatever would come, James grasped the object. Nothing seemed to happen as he removed the object from the antigravity field. The object was very light. It was as if he was holding his smartphone. He found a button on the hilt. Curious, James pressed the button. As soon as the button went down fully, two orchid auras exited from the object. They formed a hollow horned circle and finalized with two blades. The aura was in fact plasma. Just when James was amazing himself with the sword, he heard machinery whirr into life. He turned back to find two robots with treads armed with plasma cannons approaching him. Seeing that he had no other weapons with him, James decided to use the new sword. Fenrir hopped out from his pocket and transformed into her monstrous form.  
  
 _You get the one in the right. I’ll finish off the left. For my family._ Fenrir signaled as she snarled at one of the sentry robots.  
  
“Got it.” James replied as he charged to the right robot. Fenrir pounced on her target as it fired its weapon, but the bolts were no match to her thick hide. James in the other hand ran on the wall and impaled the robot with his sword. It went in cleanly. Seeing this, he sliced the robot in two. Once the dust had settled, Fenrir transformed back into her normal form and hopped into her master’s pocket as James walked back to the lift.  
  
  
“Ugh… who is that?” James mumbled as he woke up from his slumber. “Oh, hi Fenrir.” He said as he saw Fenrir hopping on his belly. He immediately woke up to do his farming chores. After doing his chores, James sat down on the couch to see what was on the news.  
  
“…Now for the next news, let us look further into the war. The Gotoro Empire’s infamous Deathly Fleet has recently obliterated France’s 16th Présage Fleet. What could this mean for the UN Navy?” The anchor said to the camera.  
  
“The Gotoro Empire’s legendary Deathly Fleet is a small but powerful group of ships comprised of an aircraft carrier, a battleship, two cruisers, two destroyers and a missile submarine. It has annihilated the 16th Présage Fleet which is three times the size of the Deathly Fleet yesterday at 3:29 PM Ferngill Standard. What is unusual about this fleet is that it has two flagships, the GES Pride, the Carnage-class supercarrier and the GES Wrath, the Murder-class Battleship. Although battleships are considered obsolescence across the UN Navy, the Gotoro Empire’s battleships seem to be doing their jobs at their fleet. The US-Ferngill Joint Navy is now doing a search-and-destroy operation in the last known area of the Deathly Fleet somewhere in the Gem Sea. The ships, GES Pride, Wrath, Gluttony, Greed, Lust, Sloth and Envy are strangely named after the Seven Deathly Sins as a trivial fact. This was KOSU 5’s Kate Lockwell.” Kate Lockwell said to the camera. James gave a sigh as he heard of how effective the Gotoro Empire’s strikes were. At this rate, the United Coalition might fail in a matter of months. Shaking his head, James took a look at his new sword.  
  
‘You, sir, are an interesting and cool weapon.’ James thought as he activated the sword. Glowing hot plasma slithered from the hilt and formed the blade. The sword was so light unlike the Iridium sword he used to wield. “I think I’ll call you… the Galaxy Sword.” James said to himself as he retracted the weapon.


	36. HORIZON

‘Come on, just one more fish…’ James thought as he impatiently waited for a bite of a fish. He was currently competing against Elliott Cromsworth, Pam Anderson and Willy Drake in the annual Ice Festival Fishing Competition. ‘Gotcha!’ He shouted in his mind as he pulled a fish from his fishing hole and threw it in his basket. Just then, a whistle was blown.  
  
“Alright, contestants, Lower your rods! Time’s up!” Lewis shouted.  
  
“Hey, Seb! ‘Lower you rods’. That’s what she said, get it?” Sam said, howling with laughter. Lewis glared at the blonde teenager with fire in his eyes. Sam’s laughter dissipated almost immediately. “Anyway, let’s count the fish! Contestants, bring your baskets!” he continued. The contestants complied and brought their baskets full of fish to the mayor. “Boy, that’s a lot of fish! Although it smells horrible…” James couldn’t listen due to how anxious he was. He was very competitive in events like these, even during pool sessions in the Stardrop Saloon.  
  
  
The crowd bustles with voices as Lewis and Shane begrudgingly pulled out smelly fish to count them in each basket. James was talking to Willy and Elliott when Lewis commanded the crowd for silence. “It’s time to show the results! For the 4th place, it’s Elliott with 5 fish.” Elliott gave a sigh but Leah hugged him from the back, comforting him. “The third place is…. Pam with 7 fish!” Pam punched the air below her as she gritted her teeth. James gave a shrug, but his nervousness returned as he and Willy were the last remaining contestants. “..and the winner of the Ice Festival Fishing contest of 2019 goes to…” Lewis paused to add the intensity. “…Willy, with 12 fish!” Willy nodded with satisfaction as James cursed in his thoughts. “James, you have come close with 11 fish! It’s not bad!” Lewis assured. “Anyway, here’s your prize, Willy!” He said as Willy walked to the mayor to retrieve his prize. James gave a shrug to accept his defeat. “Anyway, thank you all for participating this year’s Ice Festival!” Lewis said. The crowd became loud again as people started moving around. James gave a sigh and walked to Lewis and Shane.  
  
“Hello, Mr. Lewis. What’s up, Shane?” James greeted the two working on handling the fish.  
  
“Why hello, James! Congratulations on second place! Is there anything you need?” Lewis asked.  
  
“Nah, it’s nothing. No, really. I’m not jealous of my defeat or anything….” James paused to comprehend what he was saying. “Actually, nevermind. Should I help you on cleaning this place up?”  
  
“Well, you don’t have to, but there is one thing that you can do so that we can kill two birds with one stone.” Lewis replied as he handed the young farmer with a basket with 11 fish inside. “It’s your catch. I want you to have it. Cheer up, farmer.” James accepted the basket and gave a smile of thanks. As he walked away from the two, Willy grabbed him by the shoulder.  
  
“Ahoy there, son! I would like to congratulate you on second place! Nobody was able to defeat Pam in that position!”  
  
“Yeah? Well, thanks. I’d better be going now, so…” James tried to walk away, but Willy gave him something: a book. “What’s this?”  
  
“Here, I want you to have it!” Willy said with a smile. James took a look at the cover. **‘The Encyclopedia of the Aquatic Fauna of The Gem Sea’**  
  
“Well, I guess I can make use of this. Thanks, Willy.” James thanked him.  
  
“Of course yer will, son! This book contains the stuff about all kinds’o fish in the Sea! Including the Five Legends of the Gem Sea!” Willy said.  
  
“The Five Legends of the Gem Sea? Well, this sounds interesting already. Thanks again, Willy.”  
  
“Anytime, sailor! Good luck and fair seas!” Willy said, walking to Pelican Town. When James could comfirm that Willy was nowhere to be found, he opened the book. He saw the information of the fish he had caught before and many other fish that he had yet to catch, but knew about them before. As he flipped through the pages and was nearing the end of the book, he stumbled upon the final but unusual chapter:  Chapter 12: The Five Legends of the Gem Sea  
  
‘Huh? Is this what Willy was talking about?’ James asked himself as he flipped the page.  
  
_Page 256: The Stardew Crimsonfish_  
Biological Name: Armorum Sanguinis   
The Crimsonfish used to be a common fauna that was caught for its delicacy approximately 2000 years ago until their numbers started to dwindle. They were thought to be extinct by biologists at 1843 until fishermen and tourists told rumors about a blood-red fish with extreme durability swimming around Stardew Valley. The Ferngill Marine Biology Society, of FMBS, confirmed its existence and is now placing bounties on the fish as they need more samples for research. According to the Society with their samples, they claim that they swim close to beaches at summer to search for mates and lay eggs. Their red scales act as a very durable armor; proven to be stronger than steel. These fish has been used by the Ancient Greeks and Spartans to make chestplates. The Ferngill Defense Order is also thinking about whether they can use their scales to build an alternative to Kevlar.   
  
_Page 258: The Freshwater Angler_  
Biological name: Monstruosis Lucem   
Unlike its deep ocean dwelling bretheren, the Freshwater Angler have evolved throughout the years to swim to rivers to lay eggs at Autumn. It is not fully known why, although some members of the FMBS claim that it is so that Eels won’t eat up their eggs. However, one particular species of the Freshwater Angler is known to climb up mountain rivers to lay its eggs in Stardew Valley. Its extreme rarity makes them a fisherman’s dream of catching. However, fishermen or FMBS alike, their unusual defense mechanism makes catching difficult as their bulb as capable of generating extremely bright flashes to blind their prey or predators so that they can escape. It is still unknown how this Freshwater Angler can generate infinite numbers of a military-grade flashbang effect.   
  
_Page 260: The Glacierfish_  
Biological name: Congelatum Habitas   
The Glacierfish is thought to be a mutation of a species of salmon that was unable to return to the sea. They might have evolved during the cold winters to adapt to its surroundings. They live inside deep, cold river caverns during Spring, Summer and Autumn and come out at Winter to feast on any small fish they can find and show their infants the outside world. The FMBS claim that these fish have some kind of rudimentary society like ravens. Their rarity has drawn the attention of local fishermen of Stardew Valley, especially William Drake, the leader of the Stardew Fishing Community. However, fishermen must be wary of the Glacierfish’s defense mechanism as its teeth along with its beard was known to puncture holes in metal plated fishing boats.   
  
_Page 262: Mutant Carp_  
Biological name: Viridi Atrocitatem   
The carp around Gotoro Empire were showing signs of unusual mutations around the 1950s. The United Nations Environmental Programme have confirmed the correlations of the quantity of the mutated carp with the number of nuclear reactors active at the land and ordered the Empire to shut down all the reactors near the coast. However, the act was too late as the Mutant Carp has spread around the entire Gem Sea. The UNEP has decided to eradicate them by catching all of them so that they can’t disrupt the ecosystem of the area. It seemed to have succeeded in the eradication but a few of these unusual fish were sighted in the southern coasts of Ferngill Republic in 2004. Getting rid of these pests were proven difficult as there are so little. The FMBS claims that this fish has remarkable adaptability to any kind of environment and has survived disease and parasites thanks to its near to flawless immune systems. The society thinks that this carp might be useful in medical purposes. They seem to mostly live in inhospitable areas such as sewers.  
  
_Page 264: The Legend_  
Biological name: Rex Invictissime   
Legends say that it has never been caught before, even today. Living in a lake in a mountain in Stardew Valley, they come out of their nests at rainy days of Spring to feast on eggs of frogs and even the Freshwater Anglers. As their sight is so rare, no photos of this fish exists even today. According to the artists’ expressions and witnesses, they have a green body with a golden crown-shaped fin on its head. Biologists hypothesize that this fin is responsible for the Legend’s unmatched agility and speed despite its mass. Although it seems passive, the fish becomes extremely aggressive once caught with a line. One fisherman in the name of Gordy Drake claims that the Legend shredded his fishing boat and his rod into pieces when attempted to catch it. The FMBS is now rewarding 5,000,000 Galleons to whoever can catch this illusive fish.   
  
‘Okay, now I’m REALLY interested.’ James said as he closed the book. He walked to where his friends were. Surprisingly, Alex was with the Teenager Trio. “Hey guys!” James called.  
  
“Yo, what’s up bro?” Sam called out, giving him a high five.  
  
“Nothing much. Just got a book from Willy from no reason.” James replied. Sam and Sebastian nodded in response.  
  
“Congratulations for 2nd place!” Abigail said, embracing James. James chuckled as she released him. “Say, it’s strange that Alex is here trying to talk with us.” She whispered in his ear. James shrugged as he too didn’t know the reason. The five talked through the afternoon as people started to depart from Cindersap Forest. The conversation was briefly interrupted when Sam heard bolted from the gang to help Vincent who was crying on the icy floor. He had tripped and bruised his knee. Just as the gang started to disperse, Alex signaled James for a quiet conversation.  
  
“What’ up, Alex?” James whispered.  
  
“It’s nothing. I… uh…” Alex hesitated. James waited for an answer, turning his head very slightly to the left. “…I thought of seeing how things would change if I would hang out with you guys.”  
  
“There you go. And what’s wrong with that?”  
  
“We have nothing in common, except the fact that we two are into sports.”  
  
“I see. Well, nothing to worry about. I’ll act as your ambassador. Just treat us the way you want to be treated and we’ll have an equivalent exchange. Anyway, how are you holding up with Haley?”  
  
“Well, I’ve been trying to flirt with her. I don’t think she gets the point… yet.” Alex replied, scratching his head.  
  
“I see. I think you’re doing a good job so far. Just be yourself, excluding your ego. Good luck out there.” James said patting his athletic friend’s back. He walked back to Cerulean Farm to check on his animals. Jade had already walked with Sebastian. Who knows what she is up to with him?  
  
  
“…Camping?” James asked through the phone.  
  
“Well, yeah. It’s what my one true love does during his birthday.” Sam replied through the speaker.  
  
“Oh my god, Sam. Not this ‘one true love’ trash. Anyway, I think it’s a bit too ambitious. Where is it going to be?” James chuckled.  
  
“Well, I have absolutely no idea.” Sam said. His voice became muffled as he called out Sebastian for the phone.  
  
“It’s Sebastian. You need help in something?” Sebastian voice asked.  
  
“Yeah. What time are you going to pick me and Jade up?” James asked, petting Fenrir as she walked to his lap.  
  
“Well, it’s as usual. I’ll bring the tents. I need you for the food and the skewers. I have the pots so don’t worry. Oh, I’ll pick you guys up at six. Also, uh… Is it okay if Jade comes along?” Sebastian asked with nervousness clearly in his words.  
  
“Seb, what’s wrong? Who’s going to tend the animals, then?” James asked.  
  
“Well, it’s nothing. I want to uh… how do I explain this… Actually, I’ll text you the reason. For now, can you ask Marnie about this? Anyway, sorry for making you lag from your work. See you at 6 o’clock!” Sebastian said, ending the call. James gave a smirk. He knew the reason of why Sebastian was acting like this: He started to grow feelings for Jade. Just then, the Facebook Messenger rang. James’s hypothesis was right when Sebastian texted ‘I have feelings for Jade’. He unlocked his phone and started typing.  
  
_James Suh: Hah! I thought this day would come._  
  
_Sebastian Callahan: I didn’t expect someone who wanted to kill me be my crush._  
  
_James Suh: I get it. What do you need?_  
  
_Sebastian Callahan: Just bring her to this camp. I don’t want my birthday to be a flop like what happened 2 years ago._  
  
_James Suh: I’ll not ask about that. Besides, I don’t think nagging Jade to your birthday party would be hard. She thinks you’re cute in the way you think. I think._  
  
_Sebastian Callahan: Well, better be going. I need to find where the hell I put my tents._  
  
_James Suh: k. See you in two hours._  
  
James locked his phone. Fenrir was rolling around on his lap. “Uh, Fenrir? I need you to get off of me.”  
  
_But I like your lap! Where’s my daily dosage of belly-rubs?_ Fenrir protested.  
  
“Ugh, fine. I need to get prepared for my friend’s birthday, though.” James surrendered, scratching the puppy’s belly.  
  
_What are you going to do? Is it Sebastian?_  
  
“You really like to read my mind, don’t you? Well, we’re going to the woods and stay there for about two days. I think you and Onyx would be happy with your midnight hunts!” James replied. Fenrir bolted up and hopped around in glee. Just then, Onyx climbed up the couch and glared at James with suspicion.  
  
_What’s with this commotion?_ Onyx signaled with a deep masculine voice.  
  
“A camping party invitation by Jade’s… lover.” James reply.  
  
_Lover? Most interesting._ Onyx scoffed as he twirled around to lie down. James gave a shrug as he stood up and get to work on this camp.  
  
  
‘…All bags for the clothes and skewers are a go. Now to see if Jade’s ready for the meat.’ James thought as he confirmed his flawless packing. He walked out of his room in anticipations of Jade’s diligence. He could imagine Jade taking out meat from the freezer and placing it in the icebox… but was instead snoring loudly on the couch. James gave a sigh and called in Onyx and Fenrir. Fenrir bolted from her master’s bed but Onyx slugged his way to him. “Okay guys. Why don’t we wake her up? I’ll give you guys these!” James asked, holding two pieces of smoked duck breasts in his right hand. Onyx and Fenrir’s eyes widened by the delicacy.  
  
_What a bribe. Very well, I shall do that._ Onyx complied, climbing on the couch. Fenrir jumped over the backrest and pounded on Jade’s stomach while Onyx scratched her face.  
  
“Ow! OW! Fenrir? What the hell are you doing? Onyx, get her off of me… OW! ET TU, BRUTUS… I mean, ONYX?! Okay, fine! I’ll get up!” Jade screamed, getting up while shaking her cat off of her face. The two Feral Deceivers ran back to James awaiting their treat. Laughing, James threw the two pieces of meat and they were instantly consumed. “James, was that necessary?” Jade annoyingly asked.  
  
“They’re going to come pick us up in ten minutes, Jade. You have 600 seconds to pack all the meat and vegetables.” James said, tapping his foot. Jade, hearing this, she bolted from the couch and started to rummage through the refrigerator. Just as she was stocking the icebox, the doorbell rang. James opened the door to find the Sebastian wearing a motorcycle helmet leaning on the doorframe. “What’s up, Seb?” James greeted him. Sebastian, however, was just peeking over him at to Jade. “She’s packing the meat, if you’re wondering.”  
  
“Oh, yeah. Thanks for telling me.” Sebastian replied. His face turned ruddy as he continuously stared at the brown haired green eyed girl. James had never seen his raven-haired friend act like this. He would normally give a grunt and grudgingly comply, but this was different. Seeing that it was extremely cold outside, James decided to alter Sebastian’s attention.  
  
“Hey, Seb. It’s freezing inside. Wanna come in?” James asked.  
  
“Sure.” Sebastian complied as he entered the house. James fought the gust as he closed the door. He escorted Sebastian to his couch as Jade was still packing the food. “You’re here pretty early.” James said.  
  
“Well, the path seemed to have been in my favor today.” Sebastian replied. James nodded as his friend rummaged through his pocket for his phone.  
  
“What are you looking at?”  
  
“Ah, it’s nothing.” Sebastian lied.  
  
“Don’t lie in front of my face, Seb. Whose pictures are you looking at?” James asked with a jokingly threatening voice.  
  
“I’m not looking at pictures! It’s my Snapchat!” Sebastian argued. James knew this fabrication. He knew that Sebastian doesn’t have the application. Grinning, James attempted to grab the phone from Sebastian. Despite his efforts, Sebastian’s strength was no match for the machinery of his farmer friend. Blushing, Sebastian awaited the demise and embarrassment that would follow. James gave a chuckle.  
  
“So, you really do like her.” James said as quietly as possible so only Sebastian could listen. Sebastian, now in a fetal position, nodded. “Hey, there’s nothing to worry about. Keep your chin up.” He said as he patted his back.  
  
“What do you mean? You’re gonna tell me dating advices?” Sebastian asked with a muffled voice.  
  
“You do remember that I, a defected supersoldier who was stolen from social life, have absolutely no idea how to speak to people, right? To be honest, Abigail’s confession was all luck. I had to lie to you guys until Jade’s arrival.” James replied. He gave a sigh and continued. “Anyway, If I find this correct, Jade was continuously talking about you for the past week. I’ve seen you two going places alone during our Saloon nights, making my skirmishes against Sam VERY boring. What does that mean, you ask? She likes you. You like her. The pieces match like a space station’s docking ports! It’s your chance, Seb! Do you have anything to give her? Like… a bouquet?”  
  
“Here…” Sebastian replied, pointing at his green bag. James could clearly see flowers poking out from the zipper. James gave a nod.  
  
“You’re all set. Jade seems to have finished with the packing. We’re ready. Fenrir?” James called out. Fenrir immediately showed her presence out of nowhere. “We’re ready to go.” He said to Sebastian.  
  
“Alright, then.” Sebastian replied as he walked out of the house. James and Jade followed with their bags with Fenrir and Onyx on their masters’ shoulders. The two saw the raven-haired boy’s blue motorcycle. It was a Harley Davidson that was probably twenty years in age. “It was my real dad’s most valued treasure.” Sebastian explained as he turned the engine on.  
  
“Oh yeah, we’re three people and that bike looks like it can only hold two…” Jade pointed out. Sebastian, realizing this, slapped his helmet visor.  
  
“I’m so stupid…” He said to himself. Just then, James thought of an idea.  
  
“Seb, you and Jade take the bike. I don’t need it.”  
  
“What?! How are you going to get to the place?” Sebastian asked in disbelief.  
  
“Hey, you know me. I always find a way.” James replied, turning his eyes to Fenrir. “Just tell me where it is, and I’ll be there in a jiffy.”  
  
“Ugh, you’re so mysterious, farmer.” Sebastian grunted. “Anyway, it’s near a cliff where we can see Zuzu and Prometheus. Take the tunnel that leads to Zuzu and go northeast. It will take about an hour with this bike. If you’re planning on going there on foot, you’re the craziest bastard that I know.” He explained.  
  
“I can handle that. In fact, I’m the one who ran 103 kilometers from my base to Comberth.”  
  
“..And how long did it take you?” James hesitated by the question.  
  
“…four hours.” James said, blushing with defeat.  
  
“See? Anyway, as you’re nagging that you can do it, I’m counting on you. I’ll give you 300 Galleons if you come earlier than us.” Sebastian said as he escorted Jade to the back of his bike. He revved his engine as he drove for the road tunnel, waving to James. Seeing that the two were gone from sight, Fenrir jumped to the snowy soil.  
  
“Did you hear where you have to go?” James asked.  
  
_Oh, I know the land like nobody else. I know exactly where they’re going._ Fenrir signaled. _Do you plan to ride on my back?_ James nodded in response. _I havent’ had anything heavier than a fellow Feral Deceiver for at least 2000 years. Well, I’ll see what I can do._ Fenrir signaled as she transformed into her monstrous form. James gave a smile as he mounted Fenrir. _Hold tight. It’s going to be windy._ She said as she bolted for the woods. Everything was blurry due to how fast James’s dog was. He felt fear as he heard loud swoops of trees that Fenrir ran past. The wind slapped James’s face, partially blinding him. The full moon was rising from the east from the mountain as if it was the sunlight that shone whenever a missile hatched slid open. The shrubby mountains of the background moved slowly to the back of the two as if they were looking at a wallpaper on a escalator. As Fenrir swiveled left and right avoiding trees, boulders and pits that James could not see, the farmer started to see light glimmering from the horizon like candles from afar. It was Zuzu City. James looked to the east to find a smaller glimmer of light. Prometheus City. As Fenrir ran towards their destination, The lights of Zuzu started to separate and the lights of Prometheus started to glimmer more largely. Fenrir slowed down. She was almost at the destination as she slowed from a leaping sprint to a fast walk. James could clearly see the tall buildings of Zuzu. He hadn’t seen such view for four months, with the last time seeing it at Comberth. Prometheus was dimmer than its counterpart, but its buildings seemed taller than the ones in Zuzu. In fact, Prometheus was a large commercial city and the second largest in Ferngill Republic. Zuzu was just a manufacturing city filled with vehicle construction offices.  
  
‘They’re probably producing military vehicles now…’ James thought with dread. It was so painful to see the black smoke emitting from the funnels taller than most skyscrapers. Just as James was finished with mesmerizing the view, he focused on his surroundings to find two tents with a fire glowing in the center of a circle of rocks. “Okay, Fenrir. It’s here. Turn back to your adorable form.” He said as he dismounted his Feral Deciever. Fenrir twitched as she shrank back into her adorable state. She jumped into his jacket pocket as her master walked toward the tents to find Sam and Abigail unzipping their tents.  
  
“James?” Sam asked.  
  
“Yup, that’s me.” James replied as he checked his watch. He had departed at 6:03 PM and it was now 6:42PM. It took Fenrir 38 hours and 24 seconds to reach from Cerulean Farm to the cliff of Zuzu and Prometheus. Abigail gave a smile as she tackled her boyfriend. Laughing, James embraced her back. It felt like about ten minutes had passed when the couple heard some kind of muffled motor.  
  
“Where’s Sebastian and Jade?” Abigail asked as she released James. Looking at where the path lead, James saw a single glimmering light becoming larger. He knew what it was.  
  
“I think that’s them over there.” James said , pointing at the light. As seconds passed, the blue paint of the motorcycle became more visible. The gang could see the purple helmet of Sebastian and the brown hair of Jade as the motorcycle approached more closer. The bike stopped in front of James as Sebastian stepped on the brakes. Sebastian helped Jade dismount the bike as she blushed by his hand. Sebastian took off his helmet to reveal his flabbergasted face.  
  
“How the hell…? James? How did you get here so fast?” Sebastian asked the farmer, who was smirking.  
  
“I told you, Seb. I have my own ways.” James replied, scratching his left arm with his cybernetics.  
  
“You’re really strange. Like really.” Sebastian said as he reached for his wallet. He took out 300 Galleons and handed it to James, only to be refused.  
  
“I only do this for sport, not for money.” James said coolly. “Alright, now tell me how your birthday is celebrated.“Sebastian nodded as he started to work on the party. Jade was awfully close to him.  
  
  
As time passed like a flowing river, the food consumed, the birthday song sang with Sam playing the guitar, the moon was now higher in the night sky. James checked his watch as Abigail snuggled on his shoulder to share the warmth in the cold night. Sam was texting someone through his phone, occasionally wiping some snow off of it. ‘Probably Penny.’ James thought. He took a look at Sebastian. He seemed to be staring at the fire, but something was wrong. After a closer and thorough inspection, James found out that he was actually staring at Jade at the other side of the fire, who was actually staring at the warm fire. The raven-haired boy turned his glare at the farmer as it he was trying to ask a question. James thought of something. He remembered that he was training how to touch the minds of other people from Linus and Rasmodius. It was a painful experience as he had to concentrate his entire energy to his mind and reach out to the target’s mind. If he could do it with Fenrir and Onyx, why not to humans? No, they were Feral Deceivers. Their means of communication with foreign species was to touch their minds. If James could successfully touch the mind of Sebastian, he speculated that a telepathic communication may be possible. Concluding with his answer, James concentrated with all his strength. ‘Sebastian?’ He signaled. No response. James tried again, with more power through his mind. Still no response. Giving a sigh, he gave tension to his mind to the point of utter pain. Suddenly, Sebastian’s eyes widened.  
  
“Y…yeah?” he said. James was surprised. It worked. Focusing, he returned to tap his friend’s mind.  
  
_You seem very interested in her. Just think what you’re going to say._  
  
_Are you doing what I’m thinking what you’re doing?_ Sebastian asked.  
  
_You bet. You knew I was training with the wizard._ James replied. He was sweating drastically at this point. _Now’s the time to confess. I think she’s waiting for you to do it._ Suddenly, Sebastian approached him and leaned to his ear.  
  
“Help me!” Sebastian whispered. James, however, shook his head.  
  
“I’m not going to be some kind of third wheel. Now get back so that Jade won’t be suspicious and I can practice this mind-tapping.” James hissed back. Grunting, Sebastian sat back on his log.  
  
_Why not if I take her to a ride to a more secluded place?_ Sebastian asked.  
  
_Good idea. Good luck._ James replied. He released his magic from Sebastian’s mind. He gave a loud gasp as sweat flooded from his body. Abigail bolted up to check if her boyfriend was okay.  
  
“Robo-baby! Are you okay?” Abigail asked worriedly. James gave a few painful coughs until he held out his hand, signaling that he was okay. He focused and took a look at Sebastian. He had stood up and nervously approached Jade.  
  
“Uh… Jade, I… want to show you something…” Sebastian said, taking a glance at his motorcycle.  
  
“Sure!” Jade replied. Sebastian blushed at her response as he took her hand and escorted her to his vehicle. He took his helmet and surprisingly, gave it to her. Abigail and Sam got startled by the engine rev as the bike lurched towards the woods.  
  
“Where the hell is Sebastian going?!” Sam exclaimed. James and Abigail gave a shrug. He took a glance at Fenrir.  
  
_Want me to go what they’re up to?_ Fenrir asked.  
  
“Sure. Let me ride you.” James replied quietly, walking into the thick forest where his raven-haired friend drove to. When the campfire was invisible, Fenrir leapt from James’s pocket and transformed into her monstrous self. James mounted her as she bolted forward, following the trail that the bike left behind.  
  
  
James and puppy Fenrir slowly and silently crept to where the bike was parked. They saw Sebastian and Jade walking to the edge of a cliff. The skyscrapers and the lights of Zuzu was the first thing that captivated his eyes. He looked towards the east to find the glimmering lights of Prometheus City. The moon was high on the east. It was 9 o’clock at night. Just then, James witnessed Sebastian and Jade stopping from their tracks. The farmer crept a bit closer to a large log. He peeked as he heard a conversation commence between the two.  
  
“That’s Zuzu and Prometheus City over there.” Sebastian said, pointing at the two cities. Although not visible, James could clearly see through instinct that Jade was mesmerized by the view. He was sure that it was the first time in a decade. “So, what do you think?” The raven-haired boy asked.  
  
“It’s… so beautiful…” Jade replied. Sebastian turned around and pulled out a packet of cigarettes. James frowned by the sight of the drug, but decided not to interfere with the drama taking place. Just as Sebastian was about to pull out a cigarette, he paused and took a glance at Jade, who too was looking at him. Sebastian gave a nod as he threw the packet to the void where the cliff ended. James gave a approving nod.  
  
“…They were right. These things do nothing more than harm. I… should stop smoking.” Sebastian said to himself.  
  
“I know you can do it, Seb.” Jade assured, patting his back. Sebastian blushed by her words and contact. In return, Jade’s face also turned ruddy.  
  
“The cities used to call me to them. I was consumed by the opportunities that I could have, but… I… uh…” Jade patiently waited. “…feel better in my home. You know, the Valley.” Sebastian concluded. James once again tapped his mind, but didn’t say anything. He saw through Sebastian’s hazy mind that he felt ready for the moment of truth. Outside of his mind, James saw something colorful hidden behind his hooded jacket; the bouquet. “…Jade?” Sebastian asked.  
  
“Yeah?” Jade asked.  
  
“…You know, we’ve been friends ever since you first came here at summer. You thought I was cute despite…. Trying to kill us, remember?”  
  
“Yeah, why?”  
  
“I uh… never expected to have something grow on me. Really, this is the first time.” James left Sebastian’s mind and tapped into the mind of Jade.  
  
_Oh my god, does he like me? Is this some sort of date?_ Jade’s mind asked herself. James tried his best to not interfere.  
  
“I don’t usually bring girls to this place. In fact, you’re the only one.” Sebastian said, slowly approaching the brown-haired girl. “You know what I’m trying to get to, right?” He concluded as he was just three centimeters away from Jade. He took her chin and touched her lips with his index finger, and slowly replaced it with his own, arms around her waist. Jade, screaming with joy in her mind, wrapped her arms around his neck as she pushed her own lips to his. James gave a big smile. He had finally helped Jade experience what Freedom could do: Love. A forever seemed to have passed as the two released their lips and rested their foreheads onto each other.  
  
“I’m so happy, Sebby.” Jade whimpered. Sebastian, knowing that it was now time, pulled the bouquet out of his jacket.  
  
“Does that mean it’s day 1 from today?” Sebastian asked. Jade, with her jaws dropped, accepted the bouquet and kissed him deeply once again with the moon shining for them. James gave a sigh of satisfaction as he walked away from the cliff and back to where Abigail and Sam were wondering of the three’s whereabouts.


	37. FEAST OF THE WINTER STAR

“So, are you ready for today’s chores?” James asked as he gulped down his hash browns. Jade nodded in response. “By that I didn’t mean your daily date with Seb.” James jokingly added.  
  
“Go away, James. You’re not the only one here who’s taken.” Jade replied, flipping him off. James laughed in response as he turned on the TV.  
  
“…The US-Ferngill joint naval fleet has failed to search for the Deathly Fleet for the past few weeks. Despite splitting the massive fleet into three divisions to patrol around the Gem Sea, the coalition still couldn’t find a trace of the illusive fleet. However, the 12th US European Fleet has reportedly lost contact four hours ago, only to find smoldering and sinking ships of the said ships when search parties arrived at the location. The USS Gerald R Ford Supercarrier was one of the victims of the Deathly Fleet’s assault.” The news reporter said. James gave a sigh as he threw a bottle of salt at the TV’s power button to turn it off, but spilled the white powder all across the room.  
  
“I’ll clean that up later.” James said as he cut a slice of his egg. Things weren’t looking good for this war. The Gotoro Empire was doing an excellent job in driving back the Ferngill-UN Coalition. After finishing his breakfast, he and Jade put their plates in the sink and went outside to tend the animals.  
  
  
“Did we receive any mail?” James asked as he hauled a wheelbarrow full of logs to the porch.  
  
“I think so.” Jade replied, pointing at the mailbox. James placed down his wheelbarrow as he walked to the said mailbox to see what was inside. Inside were two envelopes. James checked the whitest one, which was from Lewis.  
  
 _Dear James:_  
  
 _Tomorrow is the day that everyone loves: The Feast of the Winter Star! It is the day where everyone forgets their woes and dreads to be happy about their accomplishments throughout the year and enjoy sharing gifts with their loved ones while feasting on the delicious food that will be prepared! Speaking of gifts, we add a little twist. We give a gift to our secret friend that the community randomly chooses. In your case, you are to be the Secret Santa of: Sebastian Callahan! I hope you get him something that he dearly loves. It’s kind of like Christmas back at the other countries, don’t you think?_  
  
 _Anyway, the festival will start tomorrow at 9AM and will probably end at 9:00PM! Both lunch and dinner will be served! I hope to see you soon!_  
  
 _-Lewis McLengst, 24th of Winter, 2019_  
  
James took a quick look on his phone to find that the letter was sent yesterday. Thus, the Feast of the Winter Star along with Christmas is today. ‘OH SNAP!’ James thought as he took the second letter from the mailbox and rushed into his house. “Jade?! Get dressed! It’s the Feast of the Winter Star today!” James called out as he waved the envelope. Jade walked out from her room. She was still in her winter work clothes of a thick green jacket.  
  
“Really?” Jade asked. James nodded as he handed her the envelope. Jade opened it and gave a nod. “Okay, I’ll call you when I’m ready.”  
  
“Normally, whenever women say that, they take centuries. That’s what I learned at the internet!” James jokingly claimed.  
  
“Shut up.” Jade flipped him off as she entered her room once again. James could hear movements of wrapping papers and ribbons.  
  
‘I should get that done, too.’ James thought as he walked into his own room and got to work on wrapping his present for Sebastian. About 12 minutes has passed when James and Jade exited their rooms with wrapped presents on their hands. “I suppose you’re ready.” James said. Jade nodded in response. “Great, then. Let’s go. It’s already 8:42 AM.” He added as he escorted Jade out of the house and eventually out of Cerulean Farm for the 10 minute trek toward Pelican Town.  
  
  
The town had already been decorated by the townspeople. There were candy canes that seemed to replace the streetlamps and all the houses were decorated with green and red ribbons. Every door had mistletoes attached to them. The square was clean of snow and there was a single large decorated pine tree on the center. Long tables surrounded the tree with about ten chairs in each of them. The weather was clear as crystal, by the way. Fresh aroma whiffed from the Stardrop Saloon, signaling that Gus and Emily were working full time to prepare the meals for the Feast. The aroma seemed to disarm James as he loved the smell. He could finally focus to reality thanks to Jade’s slap on his head. Despite the preparations made, not many people seemed to have arrived here. James took Jade to a table and made her sit on one of the chairs. After that, he decided to talk to Lewis about this festival that sounds and feel so much like Christmas. “Hello, Mr. Lewis. The place already looks friendly!” James started the conversation.  
  
“Yes it is, James! I’m glad you’ve received my letter about this year’s feast!” Lewis replied.  
  
“I see. I understand that this would be a massive feast, but…” James paused to take a look around the place. “…Where’s the food?”  
  
“Oh, Gus and Emily are working in the Saloon at full swing! Looks like the townspeople are coming in at full swing.” Lewis replied, taking a look at the tables. Two of them were filled with people. The families of Sebastian and Sam were already taking their seats with presents on the tables.  
  
“Well, I should be going. Are these tables usually reserved for families only?” James asked, seeing that there were a few small tables with four seats each. He realized that him, Elliott, Leah and Willy were the only ones without families. He gave a heavy sigh. Oh, how me missed his family who were now looking down from the heavens.  
  
“James, are you okay? Is there something wrong?” Lewis asked, noticing James’s sadness.  
  
“You didn’t answer my question.”  
  
“Oh, well, the tables are for everybody, family or not. Don’t be so sad about it. Say, where does your family live?”  
  
“My family? Don’t you remember what I’ve told all of you at the end of summer? They’re all dead. I’m the last of my family.” James said, wiping a tear from his eye.  
  
“Oh, dear. I… I’m sorry to hear that. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this festival. It’s time to celebrate what we’ve accomplished over this year.” Lewis assured, patting the farmer’s shoulder. James gave an assuring smile before taking a seat on one of the long tables. It was empty, making it perfect for James to fall into deep thought. He decided to leave that aside for another day as he saw Jade sit on a chair at the other side. That was the apparent purpose of the Feast of the Winter Star, after all. Let the worries move aside and let joy flow in our hearts. Just as he looked around his surroundings once again, three groups of familiar figures sat close to him. They were the Callahan, Berneau and the Arvidel families.  
  
“Hello, James! It’s nice to see you here!” Jodi remarked.  
  
“Yeah? Well, this festival already looks good. Thank you, Mrs. Arvidel.” James replied. Jodi gave a chuckle as she sat at a seat not far from Jade. His left seat was occupied by Sam and his right by Abigail.  
  
“Hi, James!” Abigail cheerfully said.  
  
“Oh, hey, Abby. How’ve you been?” James asked.  
  
“Not much, just missed you and wrapped my present for my person.” Abigail replied, placing her present box down on the table. James nodded at the sight. “Who’s yours?”  
  
“Are we supposed to NOT say about who it is?” James asked.  
  
“Come on, Robo-baby! I’m you one and only! Tell me!” Abigail begged with disarming eyes. James felt his heart melt, but he hardened it and refused. “Fine!” Abigail pouted as she acted like she was crying. James gave a laugh and turned back to Jade who was flirting with Sebastian who was sitting next to her. He checked the time to find out that it was 10:00 AM. The aroma of the incoming lunch made the two farmers regret eating breakfast. James pulled out his phone and started texting Jade.  
  
 _James Suh: Jade, I thing the complete breakfast was a baaaaad idea._  
  
 _Jade Verdenwood: Why?_  
  
 _James Suh: The smell is too good for reality, that’s what._  
  
 _Jade Verdenwood: It was your idea._  
  
 _James Suh: Well, I would have not prepared breakfast if YOU stopped whining about your hunger!_  
  
 _Jade Verdenwood: It’s YOU who forgot that today was Christmas!_  
  
 _James Suh: It’s the Feast of the Winter Star._  
  
 _Jade Verdenwood: It’s the same damn day!_  
  
The fight was interrupted by Abigail peeking at her boyfriend’s phone. “What’cha doing?” She cheerfully asked.  
  
“Regretting eating breakfast with Jade.” James replied. Abigail giggled in response.  
  
  
A few hours has passed followed with massive amounts of chatter with the families. Gus and Emily placed down plates and bowls of the most delicious food of planet Earth on the tables. The food mostly consisted of roasted turkey, jugs of eggnog, seafood paellas, fish soup, candy canes, cookies, potato salad and mounds of T-bone steak. All the food was too much for James to handle in the sense of quantity, deliciousness and aroma. He mostly took the T-bone steak and the seafood paella as they were the things that he couldn’t properly eat. In fact, this was the first time he celebrated something like Christmas, so he wanted to make the best of it. Abigail sometimes begged him to share the plate, only to make him jokingly add just one spoon of paella. He gave a chuckle as he gave her more after she gave him a disarming pout. When lunch seemed to have ended, everybody gathered around the tree at the Town Square by Lewis’s calling. “Now, friends! It’s time we share our gifts as somebody’s Secret Santas! I hope you all wrapped gifts for each other!” Lewis shouted. Everybody including James held out their wrapped present boxes with large smiles. Vincent and Jas were hopping about with glee, unable to wait their gifts. “Alright! Let us place them down on the tree!” Lewis added. The crowd complied as they placed boxes of numerous sizes and shapes below the tree. James’s one seemed to be the largest in length and weight.  
  
“What now?” James asked Sebastian.  
  
“We now find out Secret Santa along with the guy you’re supposed to give your gift to.” Sebastian replied.  
  
“Interesting. Who’s your receiver?”  
  
“Ugh, you don’t want to know. But since you seem like you’re whining about it…”  
  
“When did I whine?” James asked.  
  
“Nah, I’m just kidding. I have to give Marnie something, so I decided that Amaranth from your farm was a good choice.” Sebastian concluded.  
  
“Wait, since when did I give you amaranth?” James asked. He had no memory of giving any of his farm products to his raven-haired friend other than cauliflower. Suddenly, something clicked in his mind. He remembered that Sebastian was ordered by Robin to retrieve some Cerulean Farm produces where amaranth was included. “Oh, I think I remember that.” James added.  
  
“Exactly. Who’s yours, anyway?” Sebastian asked. Grinning, James reached for his wrapped box and offered it to Sebastian. “…Really?!”  
  
“You’re damn right I am your Secret Santa. Open it up.” James replied as he saw that everyone else was opening their gifts. Sebastian complied as he took the box. He nearly fell due to the sheer weight of it.  
  
“God damnit, James! What did you put in there? A rocket launcher?”  
  
“Something close.” James replied. “You can unwrap it on the ground. No one’s stopping you.” Sebastian nodded as he tore the wrapping paper along with the ribbon. His jaw dropped when he opened the box to reveal a double-bladed sword with the familiar orchid luster. This was the sword that James and Clint forged just before Jade’s attack at the end of Summer. “I entrust you with this. It was a good sword, you know.” James added as Sebastian held up the sword as he stood up. He planted it on the ground and embraced his farmer friend as tightly as possible.  
  
“I can’t believe it, bro. I just… I can’t.” Sebastian said. He released James and held the sword once again. “…But how are you going to fight in the mines when we go with the gang again? Are you just going to use your firearms?” He asked. James gave a smirk. He knew that Sebastian would ask this. He removed the empty hilt of his Galaxy Sword from his belt and showed it to the raven-haired boy. “What’s that supposed to be? A dagger?” Sebastian asked in disbelief. Just then, James pressed the button, igniting the sword. Dark purple plasma burned through the electromagnetic fields that shaped the blade. “Holy cow, man. I don’t understand the way you live.”  
  
“You don’t have to. I wonder who my Secret Santa is…” James wondered as he looked around. He then saw Abigail with her eyes fixed onto the Galaxy Sword, holding a wrapped box. Her Secret Santa was Shane and he apparently gave her a box of microwavable pizza. Her jaw was dropped, which James found obvious. He deactivated the Galaxy Sword and placed it back on his belt. “…Hey, Abby.” James greeted his girlfriend.  
  
“...Was that a lightsaber?” Abigail asked, approaching him.  
  
“Well, technically.” James replied. “Are you my Secret Santa?” he asked. Abigail nodded in response as she handed his the wrapped box. James carefully unwrapped the box to reveal something that was blurry in his memories. ‘Wait, I remember this… What was it…?’ He thought as he rummaged through the box filled with small boxes full of spices. Suddenly, it clicked on him. It was the curry spices for the majority of the Indian food. He loved such food before he was taken away by the Gotoro Army. He took the box and placed it down on a nearby table and embraced his girlfriend with shaky arms. Tears rolled down from his fleshy eye. “…Thank you so much. They used to be my favorite…” James whimpered, sobbing. He was so happy to finally remember what he loved as a child.  
  
“Aw, don’t you be crying now.” Abigail replied, patting James’s back.  
  
“No, it’s just that… my mom used to make mutton biryani every weekend when I was a child. Thank you so much.” James said, tears rolling down his eyes. Just seeing his gift made him miss his family even more. He leaned down to Abigail to give her a deep and long kiss.  
  
  
It was 7: 00 PM when dinner was served to the Feast of the Winter Star. The meal prepared consisted of roasted turkey with marinated pork, salmon meals, baked potatoes, eggnog, all kinds of buttered bread, mutton curry (which James adored), chocolate cake and many more delicious entrées. James was feasting happily as he heard Willy tell him about the lore of this festival. “…they say that the brightest star radiates this Valley once every year on the same day, sonny! People from everywhere come to this place to see it! Some whippersnappers say that a stardrop comes down from that star if luck is in their side. Heh, I would eat my socks when I see that for myself! Anyway, thanks for listening to me rant about this, son!” Willy concluded his story.  
  
“Hey, it was actually pretty interesting, Mr. Drake!” James assured genuinely. Willy gave a pat on his back and walked back to where he was. Just as James finished his second plate, he noticed a short stout man wearing a black tuxedo standing next to one of the tables at the eastern edge of the town square. The man seemed to be staring at the farmer and signaling him to come to him. James immediately knew who it was: Morris Padelaski.  
  
“Hold on a second, Abby. I’ll be back.” James said as he left his seat. “Sam, don’t think about eating everything. I’ll eat you instead!” He jokingly added as he walked to the table where the man was sitting.  
  
“Ah, James Suh. Take a seat. I have some things I wish to share with you.” Morris said, pointing at the chair in front of him. So many threats revolved around James’s head, but he pushed the negativity away and begrudgingly took the seat. “So, I’ve been looking forward to see you…”  
  
“I don’t talk to corporate slaves.” James interrupted.  
  
“Now now, there is no need to be rude.” Morris calmly added. “I’ve seen your contributions to this tiny valley. I find it… satisfactory.” James gave a glare of hatred. “Well, look at me. I’m just ranting about how much you’re doing to this petty community. Now, I know a way to make it even better.”  
  
“Better? Sounds interesting and not interesting at all.”  
  
“Oh, it is as if Yoba blessed you, 24… I mean, James. Listen. Do you know what this is?” Morris asked as he placed a plastic sky blue card. There was a orange streak on the middle along with the words ‘50% off!’ written on it.  
  
“…’Joja Membership Card’?”James read out from the card.  
  
“Indeed, James.” Morris said with an evil grin. “Now, that old hag Lewis is planning to sell that old and useless Community Center to the glorious Joja Corporation if one more of your community has this membership card.”  
  
“Hrmph. Who else has this?” James asked. His hatred seemed to bubble up once again.  
  
“Well, everyone has it except for Lewis and you. Stupid Pierre, saying that he hates the glorious Corporation, yet he still has it.” Morris replied, and then talked to himself. James knew that this was a fabrication. He remembered seeing a letter at the Berneaus’ dining table from Morris with the same blue plastic card taped on it.  
  
“Nice memes, Morris. What now?”  
  
“Well, take it! It’s yours… for a cost.”  
  
“How much?”  
  
“5000 Galleons. A reasonable price!” Morris said. James thought for a while. If he gave away the efforts he made for helping the Junimos in the Community Center, the entities would lose a place to dwell and the magic of this place would be lost forever. Also, he had four out of six stars filled up at the main hall of the building. As he thought for a longer period of time, James started to realize that something was wrong with Morris. Does he know something more than the other townspeople? With this question in mind, James made his decision. He placed his right hand and flicked the card back to Morris.  
  
“Morris, I don’t even go to JojaMart. I find this card as useless as your social life.” James mocked as he stood up and walked back to his table to continue his meal. Morris’s face turned to disbelief.  
  
“Well, 24, it’s always the good thing to think before you act.” Morris called out. The word 24 gave him tons of worries and disturbances to James as he ate the rest of the supper with his friends.


End file.
